Bella Nana
by flowersswan
Summary: Cuando Bella Swan acepta un trabajo de niñera en Seattle para escapar de su pueblo, de su familia y de Jacob, su novio,...Los Cullen son la pareja más incompatible desde Tom y Jerry, y se vea compartiendo su apartamento de niñera con el atractivo Edward..
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben de memoria. los personajes no son mios, esta es una adaptacion.**

**Nuevamete por aquí con una nueva historia, espero les sea de su agrado y eso lo sabré con los rews!**

**Adveretencia: Las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar del libro. Estan Advertidos.**

* * *

**Resumen: **

Cuando Bella Swan acepta un trabajo de niñera en Seattle para escapar de su pueblo, de su familia y de Jacob, su novio teóricamente perfecto, el concepto de «choque cultural» se queda corto...

Los Cullen son la pareja más incompatible desde Tom y Jerry, y sus hijos, Jane, la brillante duendecilla guerrera, el sanguinario Emmett y la pequeña y tímida Alice , son verdaderamente desconcertantes.

Entonces, justo cuando Bella empieza a cogerle el tranquillo a su estilo de vida de diseño, los Cullen acogen a un nuevo inquilino y, repentinamente, se ve compartiendo su apartamento de niñera con el confusamente atractivo Edward. De modo que cuando Jacob aparece en escena, las cosas se complican aún más...

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

En Seattle, Washington, Esme Cullen, administradora de cuentas de la agencia de publicidad Gibson Bead y madre de tres niños, miraba fijamente a su nueva niñera con los ojos como platos, llenos de incredulidad.

—¿Que te marchas? —repitió—. ¿Quieres decir... de vacaciones?

—No —dijo Lucinda lenta y firmemente—. _Quiego desirg _que me _magcho._

—Creo que quiere decir que se _magcha, _cariño —dijo Carlisle, el marido de Esme.

—_Quiego..., _eeh, ¿cómo _sidise? Viajag _—explicó Lucinda. Hubo una larga pausa—. El globo —aclaró.

Esme frunció el ceño por la concentración.

—¿Quieres...? —Su voz se fue agotando.

—_Viajag _el globo —repitió Carlisle mientras se terminaba el Wisqui—. Es muy simple, cariño.

—Carl, no estás ayudando —dijo Esme—. Esto no tiene gracia.

—Suena divertido.

—Pues no lo es.

—Vale.

Esme volvió a concentrarse en Lucinda

—¿Quieres viajar por el globo? ¿Por el mundo? —probó.

—¡Sííí! —gritó Lucinda emocionada.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Y no te puedes llevar a los niños? —preguntó Esme

Lucinda miró con extrañeza a su jefa.

—¿Quién es la que no tiene gracia ahora? —dijo Carlisle dejando el vaso en el fregadero.

—¿Y, entonces, quién va a cuidar de ellos? —gritó Esme de repente—. ¡Y no dejes eso en el fregadero, mételo en el puñetero lavavajillas!

Carlisle se volvió lentamente hacia su esposa.

—No me hago a la idea de por qué nuestras niñeras siempre se marchan —dijo con calma al tiempo que metía el vaso en el lavavajillas con un cuidado exquisito—. Tal vez no les gusta que les griten y les insulten tanto como a mí.

Esme le lanzó a Carlisle una mirada que le dio donde más dolía, justo entre los ojos. Tenía el cerebro pequeño, pero ella aún sabía cómo darle de lleno a la primera.

—O tal vez —le dijo ella— es que están hasta la coronilla de meter tus vasitos en el lavavajillas.

Lucinda tosió levemente. Carlisle y Esme la ignoraron; acababa de entregar su dimisión, ya no tenían por qué tratarla con amabilidad.

—Soy yo quien tendrá que encontrar una canguro provisional —le dijo Esme a su marido—, y al mismo tiempo tendré que entrevistar a las niñeras para buscar la definitiva, y al mismo tiempo tendré que estar a la altura en mi trabajo, perdón, en mi carrera, porque tú estás demasiado ocupado pavoneándote en esa maldita y patética tienda tuya...

—Resulta que trabajo en esa tienda seis días a la semana...

—Bebes café con leche y te tocas los huevos seis días a la semana, y lo sabes.

Carlisle sonrió a su mujer y cambió de tema. Esme apartó los ojos de él y se concentró en el asunto que tenía entre manos..., que consistía en seguir respirando.

Dios, pensaba que el día ya había sido lo bastante malo: primero la huelga del metro; luego el malnacido del cliente nuevo, que había rechazado su última oferta porque «simplemente no lo entonaba»; y después su asistente personal le había anunciado que el tenso abultamiento abdominal que hasta entonces había identificado como un caso grave de intolerancia a la lactosa era, de hecho, un bebé que vendría al mundo en cuatro meses.

Lo único que había mantenido en pie a Esme durante todo el día era la idea de volver a casa en busca de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, con los niños ya apaciblemente arropaditos en la cama, algo de comida para llevar (a no ser que a la niñera se le hubiera ocurrido dejar algo del almuerzo), un poco de vino y un vídeo con el capítulo de la noche anterior de _EastEnders (N/T alguien sabe que serie o novela o lo que sea es? Por que yo no). _En cambio, había llegado a casa y se había encontrado con una niñera que quería _viajag _por el condenado globo.

Bebió un trago de Pinot Grigio. Para ayudarse a respirar.

—Muy bien, Lucy, gracias por informarnos —oyó decir a Carlisle, como si Lucinda acabara de mencionar que uno de los niños había perdido un calcetín.

Lucinda salió de la cocina.

Carlisle habló primero, despacio, rodeando con el brazo los hombros de su esposa.

—Vamos —dijo—. Ni siquiera te gustaba.

Esme gimoteó, pero Carlisle la estrechó con más fuerza.

—Sabes que es verdad —susurró mientras le besaba la cabeza—. El otro día perdió a Alice.

Esme, exhausta, dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el hombro de él.

—Volvió a encontrarla —masculló contra su jersey.

Carlisle soltó una risotada y la rodeó con ambos brazos; sus manos descansaban delicadamente sobre la curva de su espalda.

—Ni siquiera habla bien nuestro idioma.

—Los niños tampoco —señaló su mujer—, y no quiero que se vayan. Al menos no en bastante tiempo.

—Bien —dijo Carlisle—. Yo tampoco. Vamos a hacer el amor.

Esme se tensó.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo—: buscamos una niñera nueva y luego hacemos el amor.

Carlisle suspiró. Sabía mejor que nadie que Esme era perfectamente capaz de mantener su palabra, si esta se ceñía a sus principios.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? —preguntó.

Esme se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de lo que estemos dispuestos a pagar.

—Bueno, entonces, es muy fácil —dijo Carlisle—. Pagaremos oro en polvo.

Se sonrieron. Era un trato. Después de todos esos años, Carlisle Cullen sabía exactamente cómo seducir a su segunda esposa.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el prox cap...**

**Rews?**

**-Flowers-**


	2. Conociendo a Bella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mío. Esta es una adaptación.**

**Nota: Nuevamente por aquí, perdón por la tardanza, aunque no fue mucha creo. Espero que este capítulo les guste, aquí vamos a conocer un poco de la vida de Bella, y de lo que ronda por su cabecita.**

* * *

**Cap. 1: Conociendo A Bella**

_Mi vida en un yo yo...es deprimente..._

* * *

A Bella Swan se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos al contemplar la tarta a medio comer, con veintitrés velas desordenadamente dispuestas a su alrededor, que había encima de la mesa. _Qué simbólico, _pensó. En un instante, llamas encendidas en cálida celebración del viaje de la vida, y al siguiente, desmoronado testamento de la decepción y la culpa que las pequeñas cumbres de la vida acarrean invariablemente consigo. Entonces decidió que realmente tenía que dejar de escuchar a Travis.

Bostezó. Con las luces de la cocina apagadas, un estado de sopor había descendido sobre todos ellos como una niebla repentina.

Su padre, con el primer botón del pantalón desabrochado, se frotaba el estómago con la mano en suaves y rítmicos movimientos circulares, dirigiendo la reposada sonata de viento en celebración de su cuerpo, en varios movimientos.

Bella y su madre cruzaron una mirada.

—En algunos países es un gran cumplido —dijo Bella.

Renné dejó escapar un bufido.

—Ya, sí, tu padre es que es políglota.

Charlie volvió a eructar delicadamente y procedió a frotarse el estómago en sentido contrario.

—No me gusta decirle que pare —murmuró Renné—. Tiene tan pocas aficiones... —Se levantó de la mesa—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere otra taza de té?

—No me importaría —respondió Charlie

—Yo lo hago —dijo Bella.

—¿El día de tu cumpleaños? —Los ojos de Renné se arrugaron en una sonrisa que le originó tantos surcos en la carne que casi no dejaban espacio suficiente para la cara—. No digas bobadas.

Charlie alisó con las manos la esquina del mantel lenta y cuidadosamente, ignorando resueltamente la femenina batalla de voluntades que estaba teniendo lugar en su presencia.

—Nadie hace la tarta de café como tu madre —le dijo a Bella mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

—No puedes comerte otro trozo. —Renné encendió la lámpara del techo.

—Oh, vamos —protestó parpadeando—. Es el cumpleaños de la chica.

Renné se apoyó de espaldas contra el aparador, abrigándose con su chaqueta gris mientras el agua hervía.

—Adelante, pues —suspiró.

Charlie le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

—¿Otro trozo para la chica del cumpleaños? —preguntó al tiempo que limpiaba el cuchillo en el borde del plato de la tarta.

—Un pedacito —dijo Bella—. Gracias.

—¿Y para la chef?

Renné dio una vuelta al agua caliente en el interior de la tetera reservada para las ocasiones especiales.

—Bueno, de todas formas acabaremos por comérnosla entera.

Bella miró a sus padres y, cuando recordó que ellos también podían verla, sonrió. Y entonces sus pautas de pensamiento ejecutaron un descenso de proporciones épicas. Empezaron bien altas con un _«¿Verdad que soy afortunada?» _antes de caer en picado sin previo aviso hacia un _«¿Esto es todo?» _Después, con unos pocos segundos de margen antes de explotar en una bola de fuego de autocompasión, formaron una parábola ascendente recuperando su asidero al mundo real con un _«Ay, tengo que devolver el vídeo»._

Las emociones de Bella llevaban todo el día como una montaña rusa. Su primer pensamiento al despertarse con veintitrés años había sido que se había unido al grupo, siempre en aumento, de gente que odiaba los cumpleaños. Hasta la noche anterior, siempre se había considerado uno de esos individuos afortunados que adoran los cumpleaños. Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso se debía a que, hasta ese momento, había sido joven. Por alguna razón, para ella los veintitrés marcaban el fin de una época de forma más ostensible que una banda sonora de Hollywood.

Mientras sus emociones seguían manifestándose al ritmo de un yoyó, con bastante más énfasis en el «yo» descendente que en el ascendente, la familia Swan había iniciado su segunda ronda de té y tarta en medio de un acogedor y, en cierto modo, reverencial silencio.

Demasiado pronto, el servicio regular se reanudó.

—¿Vas a ver a Jacob y a los demás esta noche? —empezó su madre.

—Ajá.

—Es majo ese Jacob.

—Ajá.

La concentración de Renné se vio temporalmente distraída por un desastrado pedazo de tarta de café, pero no tardó en volver a su cauce.

—Leah es buena chica, también.

—Ajá.

—Solo tiene que perder un poco de peso —añadió su padre en el momento justo.

Más tarta, más té.

—A ver cuándo Sam hace lo que tiene que hacer y la convierte en una mujer respetable —musitó Renné.

—Cuando haya perdido un poco de peso, me imagino —concluyó Charlie.

Sus padres acabaron con lo que quedaba de té satisfechos de que, con lo previsible de su conversación, la tierra seguía girando sobre su eje, mientras que Bella experimentaba una súbita y desasosegante visión de una tarta de cumpleaños arrojada contra el floreado papel de la pared.

—Gracias por la tarta, mamá —dijo rápidamente, y se levantó—. Me voy. Hasta luego.

—Adiós, cariño —dijeron sus padres a coro, y su madre se levantó pesadamente para retirar las cosas del cumpleaños.

Al cerrar la puerta de entrada tras de sí, Bella respiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia el _pub. _Procuró no escuchar en su cabeza la conversación que sabía que sus padres iban a entablar ahora acerca de las intenciones que Jacob albergaba hacia ella y trató de concentrarse en su paseo.

A Bella le encantaba pasear. Le recordaba que estaba conectada con la tierra; una obra maestra de perfección funcional que vivía, que respiraba, un acto divino que demostraba que los milagros existían realmente, un monumento a...

—Entonces, ¿quién tiene cara de culo? —dijo súbitamente una voz.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Mike Newton, que estaba merodeando por la esquina de la desértica calle mayor del pueblo. Cualquiera que te dijera que tienes cara de culo te estaría insultando, pero viniendo de Mike, cuyo rostro parecía estar vuelto del revés, eso bastaba para que Bella se tranquilizara bastante.

Bella logró esbozar una sonrisa para su ex compañero de clase.

—Tanto mejor para soltarte unas cuantas chorradas —dijo ella—. Vaya, ese _look _a lo estíptico ocupado te sienta de maravilla.

Mike pestañeó, su boca se crispó y un aire general de desconcierto lo invadió como un aura palpable; Bella sabía que eso significaba que le estaba dando cuerda a su cerebro y decidió salir de allí antes de que le empezara a salir humo por las orejas.

Mientras se alejaba de la calle mayor en dirección al puente, su yoyó emocional experimentó un claro latigazo en sentido ascendente. El puente siempre le recordaba su primer beso con Jacob. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aquello había sido seis años atrás, a solo un año de la crisis de los siete años, y casi podía oír el rechinar del «yo» descendente.

Al llegar al final del puente, torció bruscamente a la derecha sin mirar atrás y avanzó por el crujiente sendero de grava, junto al cementerio de la iglesia, disfrutando del ruido que salía de debajo de sus pies.

Se detuvo y miró el cementerio. Se retrotrajo hasta el primer cigarrillo, con Leah, en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, detrás de «Rachel Butcherson 1820-1835». Sintió un fugaz momento de rememorado entusiasmo («yo» ascendente) antes de caer en la cuenta de que algo tan prosaico como un cigarrillo nunca volvería a ser..., nunca podría volverá ser..., tan emocionante. «Yo» descendente. Hay ciertas cosas en la vida, reflexionó, (los trabajos, los amigos, los amantes) para las que uno se hacía un día demasiado mayor. Se presentaban como un desafío excitante; después, antes de que te dieras cuenta, se transmutaban sin fisuras en un cómodo ajuste, y entonces, no se sabía muy bien cómo, se encogían imperceptiblemente. Pero ¿y la emoción de vivir? ¿Sería también posible ser demasiado mayor para eso? Poco a poco, acabó por quedarse parada. _Sí, bien hecho, _se dijo tratando de volver a enrollar el yoyó. _Ya te has sermoneado hasta la depresión. Estarás orgullosa._

Entonces dobló la esquina y, pese a todo, se detuvo para admirar la vista. Cada estación del año, cada día, cada hora, una perspectiva distinta de la belleza.

En el horizonte, los árboles alargaban sus finas ramas hacia arriba y hacia fuera sobre un cielo de rosas y azules intensos, como intentando agarrarse a las nubes, que parecían claras de huevo suavemente batidas. Los campos vacíos se abrían hacia ella y una visión idílica de un _pub _de pueblo se acurrucaba entre dos colinas como un gato satisfecho. _Ah, sí, _pensó. _En el fondo, la vida es buena. En la vida de pueblo también hay cosas positivas, _decidió mientras se aproximaba al _pub._

—¡Eh! —gritó Mike desde detrás de ella—. ¡Caraculo!

Bella se puso tensa. Sí, decididamente había una cosa de la vida de pueblo que estaba clara: uno no se libra fácilmente de los tontos del pueblo.

Bella fue la primera del grupo en llegar al _pub _aquella noche. Se sentó en la esquina de siempre, contemplando la vista. Desde aquel lado del local no se distinguía el rubor de la puesta de sol, de modo que ahora el cielo era una pesada tapa gris carbón. Desde allí se podría pensar que no había habido sol en el cielo en todo el día. Pensó distraídamente en cambiar la disposición de los asientos, sabiendo que el efecto se vería completamente anulado por las quejas y las burlas de la pandilla.

_¿Será eso lo que no funciona en mi vida?, _pensó repentinamente. ¿Sería que los demás estaban bloqueando toda esa luz? ¿Viviría sencillamente en el lugar equivocado, en un lugar sin luz? Lo dejó cuando sus pautas de pensamiento empezaron a recordarle a su madre, un alarmante fenómeno cada vez más habitual. Una mujer maravillosa, su madre, pero no era la clase de persona con la que uno se querría quedar atrapado en un ascensor.

Necesitaba distraerse. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la belleza más sombría que aquella vista ofrecía. No necesitaba enfocar el reflejo de la ventana para saber lo que sucedía a sus espaldas: el viejo Sr. Mason estaría sentado junto a la barra, sonriendo a todo el mundo, bebiéndose la vida lentamente; la última remesa de muchachos habría llegado para pasar la noche, y estarían riéndose a voz en grito de sus propios chistes mientras escudriñaban el local en busca de alguien con una cantidad decente de estrógeno y agua oxigenada.

Bella conocía a todos y cada uno de los chavales. Los conocía desde que iban a la escuela, cinco años por detrás de ella. Sabía que Eric Yorki, con su cabeza rapada y su ceja perforada, había interpretado a José en la función navideña de 1990 y se había mojado los pantalones en el escenario. Él dijo que había sido el asno, pero todo el mundo lo sabía. Paul, con su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo engominado, había vomitado por todo el tobogán cuando Rachel trató de besarlo en cuarto curso. Y luego estaba Alec Vulturi, cuyo padre era policía. Alec llevaba desde los trece años fumando hierba en el colegio en un desesperado intento de deshacer el agravio que el trabajo de su padre le había causado a su credibilidad. Desgraciadamente, no había hierba suficiente que cambiara el hecho de que Alec tenía orejas de conejo.

Se abrió la puerta y Bella se volvió a mirar. Vio entrar a Jacob con los pómulos por delante. _Tienes que respetar eso en un hombre, _pensó. No importaba lo que sucediera en el resto de su cuerpo (una ligera solidez en su contorno, un indicio de recesión a lo largo de la línea del nacimiento del cabello y cada vez más arrugas de expresión en torno a aquellos pequeños ojos negros), sus pómulos estaban allí para quedarse.

—Muy bien, nena —la saludó con ternura—, feliz cumpleaños.

La besó en los labios mientras le acariciaba el brazo con la mano.

—Yo invito —dijo, y se fue a pedir las bebidas.

Bella lo miró acercarse a la barra, donde se sacó del bolsillo del vaquero un fajo de billetes de diez y saludó al barman con un gesto familiar. Empezó a pensar qué pasaría si cambiara de repente la costumbre de toda una vida. Si se levantara ahora mismo en medio del _pub _y gritara: «¡No! ¡No quiero un Southern Comfort con limón! ¡Quiero... un bloody mary!».

Se imaginaba un contrito silencio. La perplejidad en los ojos de Jacob. Y el efecto dominó: habría otros que se verían forzados a reconsiderar sus propias bebidas. Era demasiado como para pensar en ello. Ya veía el artículo en el _Niblet Herald: _«Joven lugareña cambia de bebida. Sus padres están demasiado consternados para declarar. "Niblet-upon-Avon no es la clase de lugar en el que ocurren este tipo de cosas", dijo ayer el encargado...».

_Por otra parte, _pensó, _tal vez Jacob quiera sorprenderme con una copa de champán. _Cuando él se dio media vuelta para acercarse, Bella le ofreció una gran sonrisa. Él dejó caer en la mesa, con gran ceremonia, un Southern Comfort con limón y una pinta de Guinness. Reconoció el gesto ceremonioso («yo» descendente) como su regalo de cumpleaños. Mientras regresaba a la barra a por las pintas para Sam y Leah, Bella consideró brevemente la posibilidad de rociárselas por encima de la cabeza.

Antes de que Bella y Jacob terminaran de dar el primer trago, Sam y Leah, la otra mitad de la pandilla, aparecieron junto a la mesa. Se quitaron los abrigos y ocuparon sus asientos para pasar la noche.

Leah había sido la amiga de Bella, y el indicador de los acontecimientos acaecidos en su vida, durante buena parte de los últimos diez años; y, por una milagrosa casualidad, Sam, su novio de tantos años, había sido el mejor amigo de Jacob en la escuela. Las coincidencias milagrosas tenían un estatus algo menor en un pueblo tan pequeño. El cuarteto se había convertido en toda una institución antes incluso que sus relaciones individuales.

—No lo vais a adivinar en la vida —dijo Leah en voz baja, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó JAcob sin volverse, con la mirada firmemente clavada en su pinta.

Leah fue a ocupar su asiento, junto a Bella, mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa a cada uno como respuesta y concediendo un silencio dramático antes de contestar. Al mismo tiempo, Sam tiró hacia arriba de las perneras de sus pantalones de algodón y se sentó al lado de Jacob, enfrente de Leah.

—Ah, el omnipresente señor Black—saludó a Jacob, como si Leah no hubiera dicho nada.

—Ah, la omnipresente palabra «omnipresente» —respondió Jacob deslizando la pinta de Sam hacia su amigo.

—Ah, la omnipresente palabra «palabra» —contestó Sam cogiendo su vaso.

Bella los vio alzar sus pintas, con los codos sobresaliendo hacia fuera para reivindicar el espacio masculino. En verdad, no creía haber oído nunca a Jacob y a Sam mantener una conversación. Se limitaban a entablar infinitas series de juego, set y partido empleando lengua y cerebro en lugar de raqueta y bola. Se preguntaba qué sucedería si alguna vez tuvieran que comunicarse algo de verdad. Probablemente ambos sufrirían una combustión espontánea.

Por fin, los hombres dejaron los vasos de cerveza y se secaron la boca.

—Ah —empezó Sam—, la omnipresente pinta...

—Cierra la boca, Sam—lo interrumpió Leah—, si no quieres que te apuñale.

Sam cerró la boca.

—Eh, Leah —dijo Jacob—, cuéntanos de una vez lo que te ronda por la cabeza.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Leah—. De esa no te recuperarías tan fácilmente, amigo.

Sam le balbuceó algo incoherente a su pinta y Bella creyó haber captado la palabra «arpía», aunque no estaba segura del todo. Leah se volvió hacia Bella y le dio su regalo.

—Es una mierda, y seguramente ya tienes uno.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Bella—. ¡No tenías que haberte molestado! ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora o...?

—¡Bueno! —gritó Leah—. ¡Te lo juro! ¡No lo vas a adivinar nunca!

Bella dejó el regalo en el suelo, junto a su bolso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Jessica Stanly y... —pausa dramática— ¡el señor Standford!

Leah consiguió la reacción que buscaba, incluso por parte de Jacob. Hasta los chavales del rincón se quedaron sin habla. El Sr. Mason dejó de beber por un momento. Todos conocían al señor Standford, el profesor de religión, que tenía un buen surtido de jerséis de Aran y los antebrazos más peludos a ese lado de las Midlands. Bella estaba horrorizada.

—Me acabo de enterar —se apresuró a decir Leah—. Jessica se lo estaba contando a Lauren Morloy en la tienda, justo al lado de las judías en salsa, y me las he apañado para oírla.

Bella se horrorizó todavía más.

—¡Bien hecho, Leah! —la felicitó Jacob.

—¡Pero el señor Standford tiene trescientos años! —exclamó Bella.

—¿Estamos hablando de un magreo rápido o de un completo? —preguntó Jacob.

—¿Un «completo»? —repitió Leah—. ¿Así es como llamáis los mecánicos de hoy en día al sexo?

Jacob respiró profundamente.

—Yo no soy mecánico, soy propietario de una empresa de repa...

—¿No deberíamos decírselo a la policía? —preguntó Bella—. Tiene que ser ilegal.

—Ya te digo que tiene que serlo —dijo Sam—. Jessica es una vaca.

Jacob se rió y asintió hacia su amigo por encima de la pinta concediéndole un punto en su partido de dobles contra las damas.

—Es tan viejo —insistió Bella—. Lo debe de dejar hecho polvo.

—He hecho mis cálculos —dijo leah—. Standfrod no es tan viejo. Cuando nosotros empezamos la primaria solo tenía veintiuno.

Todos hicieron un descanso para asimilar aquel dato.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró por fin bella—. Era más joven de lo que somos nosotros ahora.

—Eso es —dijo Leah—. Apenas era mayor de edad.

—Y ahora —continuó Bella catapultándose desde su trampolín emocional y aterrizando directamente de culo— es tan viejo que necesita acostarse con niñas para recordarse que está vivo.

—Ella tiene diecisiete —corrigió Leah—. Y lleva acostándose con tíos..., o haciendo «completos», como se diría en el elitista mundo de la mecánica, desde que tenía doce años.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo Bella

—Yo también —murmuró Sam—. Entonces era como dos vacas.

—¿Por qué vas a vomitar? —le preguntó Jacob a Bella.

—¡Porque somos más viejos de lo que era el señor Standford cuando nos daba clase! —gritó Bella—. Y entonces nosotros pensábamos que estaba prácticamente muerto. Eso, a nosotros, nos hace oficialmente viejos.

—Así es, nena —dijo Jacob guiñándole un ojo—. Tú tendrás pronto tus propios críos.

Leah se atragantó teatralmente.

—¡Vaya, Bella! —gritó—. Creo que Jacob se te acaba de declarar. ¡Qué mono!

—¿Quién quiere otra ronda? —preguntó Sam

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —chilló Bella—. Me va a dar un ataque de nervios aquí mismo. ¡Tengo veintitrés años! ¡He tocado techo! Lo único que me espera son almorranas y zapatos ortopédicos.

Se hizo un silencio.

—No te preocupes, vieja —dijo Sam—. Todavía tienes las piernas de una potrilla.

—Vale —dijo Bella levantándose—. Me voy a casa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Jacob, Leah y Sam se alegraban de haber convencido a Bella, mediante el uso de argumentos sensatos y convincentes, de que se quedara. No se les pasó por la cabeza que su única alternativa era una larga velada con sus padres.

Eran casi las once cuando logró definitivamente librarse de ellos con la promesa de que realmente quería estar sola. Dejó a Leah flirteando con los chavales del rincón y a Jacob dándole a Sam una buena tunda al billar, y dio un tranquilo paseo de vuelta a casa de sus padres procurando saborear el silencio, el cielo nocturno y el vivificante aroma a promesa que adoraba en las noches de primavera.

Bella nunca pasaba la noche en casa de Jacob entre semana, ni siquiera en ocasiones especiales, como un cumpleaños. La ética de trabajo de los padres de él había demostrado ser más fuerte que su código de moral sexual; el resultado era que solo podían aceptar la posibilidad de que practicara el sexo prematrimonial si no lo hacía en los días laborables.

Bella los envidiaba. Por lo menos creían en algo. Ella ya no creía ni siquiera en el trabajo. Aquella era otra de las promesas de la vida que habían acabado por convertirse en una enorme nada. Vio cómo su suspiro se materializaba en el aire nocturno en forma de humo de dragón que salía de su boca; era la prueba, si bien efímera, de que sus sentimientos era auténticos.

De niña, Bella siempre había sido una de las mejores alumnas de su clase. Alentada por profesores entusiastas, había soñado con que algún día estudiaría rodeada de pináculos y de historia, en compañía de fervorosos colegas y estimulantes genios. No tenía ni idea de qué quería estudiar, solo sabía que quería estudiar algo.

Luego, a los trece años, mientras veía un documental con sus padres una tarde de colegio, descubrió que existía una materia llamada Antropología. ¡Una disciplina entera que estudiaba a las personas y cómo actúan estas en el seno de una sociedad! Inmediatamente anunció que eso era lo que estudiaría cuando fuera mayor. Su madre había levantado la vista de su labor y su padre había asentido antes de cambiar de canal y poner Futbol.

A Bella no le importó la indiferencia que demostraron sus padres ante sus aspiraciones. Al igual que cualquier otro adolescente, creía firmemente que las opiniones de sus padres tenían poca relevancia en lo que a sus grandes planes se refería. Pero entonces, de forma gradual, tan gradual que no notó cómo lentamente la idea se iba abriendo paso a través de su resolución, acabó por ver lo absurdo de aquel sueño. Tanto en su círculo íntimo de amigos como en el más amplio círculo de relaciones vagas, solo conocía gente que había estudiado algo útil. Incluso Bill Smith, dos años mayor que ella y destacado genio que había ido a Oxford, había estudiado medicina, una carrera que conllevaba una evidente recompensa. Y, de todas formas, todo el mundo sabía que no tenía amigos y que sus padres eran testigos de Jehová. ¡Y siete años de estudio! ¡Siete años de salario, trescientas sesenta y cuatro semanas de nóminas, desperdiciados! ¡Y mientras tanto, pagando por ese privilegio! Era de tontos. En cualquier caso, los Smith siempre habían creído que estaban por encima del resto.

Así, Bella se hizo a la idea de que gastar tres años de su vida estudiando por estudiar no era más que un lujo y el derroche de un tiempo precioso. Estuvo de acuerdo con su padre en que aquel era, probablemente, el momento más importante de su vida, el momento en el que tendría que tomar las decisiones que determinarían todo lo que estaba por venir. Estaba siendo pragmática y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Y el pragmatismo le indicaba la dirección, más útil, de formarse como niñera. Le encantaban los niños, y parecía que a ellos también les gustaba ella; ¿por qué no utilizar eso para ganar un salario aceptable? Y fue así como Bella decepcionó a sus profesores, contentó a sus padres y aparcó su sueño para guardarlo bajo llave como lo que era, un sueño, mientras se apuntaba a la escuela municipal. Allí obtuvo su título, que, aunque no era el de antropóloga, le proporcionó un buen currículo y le procuraría un buen sueldo en cuestión de semanas. Tras pagarles a sus padres un alquiler convenido y ayudarlos con el presupuesto semanal para comida, el resto era todo suyo. Y durante los primeros cuatro años que pasaron después de dejar la escuela, estuvo completamente satisfecha.

No había sido hasta una fecha reciente que ciertas cuestiones fundamentales sobre la profesión de niñera habían empezado a preocuparle, tales como: ¿cómo era que no tenía perspectivas de ganar más dinero?; ¿cómo era que, trabajando tantas horas, no había posibilidades de hacer carrera y se encontraba estancada dándose cabezazos contra un techo de cristal salarial tan bajo que podía pasar por debajo haciendo el limbo?; ¿y cómo era que sus jefes, que tenían menos sentido común que ella y no tenían ni pizca de inteligencia emocional, trabajaban menos horas que ella, y sin embargo podían permitirse pagarle una parte de su propio salario?

Cada mañana se plantaba en la parada del autobús, en medio de una oscuridad heladora, luego se apretujaba para subirse al atestado vehículo y dirigirse al centro. Iba andando hasta la casa de su jefe, donde aún estaban tomando el desayuno cuando ella llegaba. Mientras Bella empezaba a recoger la vajilla usada y se hacía cargo de los niños, la madre en cuestión se montaba invariablemente en un coche familiar para largarse en dirección a una oficina luminosa, limpia y ordenada, dejando el lugar de trabajo de Bella con la apariencia de un campo de batalla. Después, a una hora indefinida entre las seis y las ocho de la tarde, dicha madre regresaba a casa, le decía a Bella lo agotadora que había sido su jornada y dirigía una pequeña reunión de puesta al día sobre todo lo que el pequeño Joey o Jack había dicho, hecho o cagado. Solo entonces tenía permitido Bella el privilegio de volver andando a la parada, esperar el autobús en medio de la oscuridad heladora y regresar a casa.

Pero bueno, ¿cómo se podía admitir algo así? ¿Cómo podía ser que un realismo así de obediente, aceptado a la tierna edad de dieciséis años, estuviera tan mal recompensado? Se sentía como si se hubiera saltado la calle correcta y hubiera acabado en un callejón sin salida antes incluso de haber hecho el examen de conducir. Peor aún: le llegaban ofertas de trabajo de madres cada vez más jóvenes, y la sola idea de que una mujer solo un par de años más mayor que ella le pagara una miseria la hacía sentirse incompleta. Para colmo, cada vez le preocupaba más el hecho de que si Jacob y ella no anunciaban algo pronto, sus padres se declararían a él directamente. Ella nunca les había contado que hacía dos años que había dejado de pedírselo, después de que ella lo rechazara por tercera vez sin más motivo que el hecho de que no le parecía que fuera el momento.

A Bella se le antojaba increíble que si una pareja había estado saliendo durante un tiempo sin anunciar nada, la gente siempre pensara que se debía a que la chica esperaba eternamente a que el chico se lo pidiera. Incluso en el siglo veintiuno, incluso cuando la gente debería ser más consciente, incluso cuando la chica era su propia hija, allí seguía aquella suposición ingrata, insultante y antigua minando poco a poco la reputación, el atractivo y la inteligencia de la chica.

La verdad era que cada vez que Jacob se había sentado frente a ella en un restaurante abarrotado, se había puesto pálido y se había declarado, ella había tenido que ocultar su consternación. ¿Cómo podía haber estado con ella todo aquel tiempo sin darse cuenta de que, en el caso de una decisión vital tan importante como esa, antepondría la razón a cualquier noción determinante y desfasada de «romance»? ¿De verdad pensaba que se trataba de una decisión que ella querría que él mantuviera en secreto? ¿De verdad pensaba que ella quería empezar su vida matrimonial sintiendo que el papel de Jacob se reducía a tomar las decisiones y el de ella, a manifestarse a favor o en contra de ellas? O, más importante aun, ¿que ella sería capaz de darle una respuesta en un restaurante abarrotado, cuando no podía ni decidir qué quería tomar de primero? Y, de todas formas, le daba la sensación de que era algo así como despedir a alguien en un lugar público para evitar un escándalo. Algunas veces se preguntaba si ahora llevaría años casada con Jacob, de haberse atrevido él a hablar realmente del asunto con ella, en lugar de presentárselo como un hecho consumado con un abanico de posibilidades.

Llegó al final de la calle y se detuvo un instante para contemplar las negras sombras aterciopeladas de las colinas distantes, su consuelo habitual. Con un peso cada vez mayor en el estómago, por primera vez en su vida fue consciente de que las colinas habían dejado de ser parte de la vista para convertirse en el velo que ocultaba el auténtico paisaje.

* * *

**Para que no se desesperen, les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_"Sonó el timbre._

_—Ya voy yo, cariño —dijo Carlisle—. Veremos si hay algún milagro esperándonos._

_Abrió la puerta principal. Ante él apareció una mujer en la cincuentena que llevaba puesto un tipo de traje de chaqueta que Carlisle no sabía que seguía existiendo. Tenía el pecho como una tabla y cara de rana. Se quedó realmente asustado."_

**Vi Eclipse!... fue tan emocionante...nos vemos pronto...Rews?...**


	3. Una Nueva Niñera

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptacion.

* * *

**Una Nuva Niñera**

_"¿Tan dificil es contratar nuevo personal?...Quiero un robot..."_

* * *

—De acuerdo —dijo Esme dedicándole una luminosa sonrisa a la linda jovencita que tenían en la cocina, mientras Carlisle echaba una ojeada al currículo de la chica—. Solo tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte.

—Dispare —sonrió la chica.

Esme se hizo con el currículo que Carlisle tenía en la mano.

—¿Cómo reconocerías una meningitis?

La chica se revolvió en su asiento.

—Buscaría un sarpullido.

Esme y Carlisle asintieron mirando a la chica.

—Le preguntaría al niño si se encuentra bien... —continuó la chica—, y si no se encontrara bien, llamaría al médico. O —siguió mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa— llamaría a mi novio. Es médico. En el King's. Buscaríamos un sitio para irnos a vivir juntos, pero de momento tiene que quedarse interno allí.

Esme soltó el currículo y Carlisle se apresuró a tomar el relevo.

—¿Fumas? —preguntó.

—Solo fuera —contestó muy seria con sus ojos verdes clavados en él.

—¿Solo fuera? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que...?

—Bueno, me aseguro de que el niño está ocupado, viendo la tele o lo que sea, y me escapo afuera. Creo que no es bueno que me vean fumar.

—Bueno, gracias... —empezó a decir Esme.

—Entonces —dijo Carlisle acto seguido—, ¿qué te gusta cocinar para un niño?

—Pues las mismas cosas que me gustan a mí. Pienso que los niños deberían empezar a comer comida para adultos cuanto antes. No creo que sea sano que estén comiendo comida para niños todo el tiempo. Los malcría.

¡Ajá! Ambos se inclinaron hacia delante.

—¿Y qué clase de comida te gusta? —preguntó Esme.

—Palitos de pescado. Hamburguesas. Me encantan las patatas fritas. Y Tommy K, por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias por venir —dijo Esme—. Creo que no tenemos más...

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —le preguntó Carlisle a la chica.

—Ah, pues, en realidad, sí —dijo ella—. ¿Qué marca de móvil tendría?

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban sentados esperando a que llegara la siguiente niñera.

—Con esta van dos semanas enteras y hemos visto a diez chicas —comentó Carlisle—. Es ridículo.

—Son dos semanas enteras y diez chicas que yo he visto —dijo Esme—. Tú has visto a tres. Y no pienso dedicarle otro sábado yo sola, ya te aviso.

—De acuerdo —contestó Carlisle—. Pero así no vamos a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, ¿y qué propones tú? —preguntó Esme.

—Solo creo que estamos siendo un poco rigurosos.

—¿Rigurosos? ¡Se trata de la persona que va a educar a nuestros hijos! ¡Claro que somos rigurosos!

—Bueno, solo pienso que tal vez no estás siendo... no estamos siendo realistas.

—¡Pues claro que no estoy siendo realista! —gritó Esme—. Estoy siendo impulsiva, subjetiva, exigente y estoy llena de esperanza. —Se desplomó—. ¿Por qué crees que es tan deprimente?

—A lo mejor nuestro presupuesto no llega para quedarnos con la flor y nata.

—¡Nooo! —se lamentó Esme—. No puede ser. Trabajamos tanto. Nos merecemos lo mejor.

—Pero son solo seres humanos, Esme.

—Lo sé —suspiró Esme—. El que patente el robot niñera morirá rico.

—¿Eso es lo que andamos buscando? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Un robot?

—No. Te diré lo que andamos buscando. —Esme se sentó muy erguida—. Andamos buscando a una chica joven y agradable, que proceda de un entorno familiar agradable y estable, que no tenga vida social en absoluto, y con un novio que viva muy lejos; que no tenga aficiones ni fobias, por descontado. No debe fumar, ni ver la televisión durante el día. Tiene que saber conducir y estar obsesionada con nuestros hijos, ellos tienen que ser su vida, hasta que volvamos a casa, y entonces debe retirarse y sentarse en su cuarto durante toda la noche mirando las paredes. Tiene que tener plena conciencia de la salud de los niños, pero no de la suya propia. Tiene que hablar con delicadeza, pero también ser firme; tiene que tener formación en cuidado infantil, ser inteligente y tener sentido común; tiene que ser desinteresada, ordenada, cariñosa, hábil, imaginativa y limpia, y tener una amplia tolerancia al aburrimiento. Y en bikini tiene que estar peor que yo.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Bueno —se atrevió a decir Carlisle en voz baja—, creo que, tal vez, no estás siendo razonable.

—¡Pues claro que no estoy siendo razonable! —gritó Esme—. ¡Soy madre! Sinceramente, Carl, a veces me pregunto si escuchas algo de lo que te digo.

—Ah, querida —suspiró Carlisle—. No me extraña que este proceso se alargue tanto. ¿Algún otro requisito que deba saber? ¿Hay algún número de pie ideal?

—Y me tiene que gustar —recordó Esme—. No como amiga, no quiero una amiga, quiero una empleada. Pero va a vivir en mi casa...

—Nuestra casa...

—Y será alguien con quien quiera hablar todas las tardes, mientras tú ves la televisión.

Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual Carlisle sirvió dos copas bien cargadas.

—¿Por qué serán todas tan jóvenes? —se preguntó en voz alta—. En los viejos tiempos todas eran señoras de grandes pechos con delantalitos almidonados y caras de llevar la batuta mientras los padres vivían su vida.

—Sí, querido, y estaban secretamente enamoradas del mayordomo.

Sonó el timbre.

—Ya voy yo, cariño —dijo Carlisle—. Veremos si hay algún milagro esperándonos.

Abrió la puerta principal. Ante él apareció una mujer en la cincuentena que llevaba puesto un tipo de traje de chaqueta que Carlisle no sabía que seguía existiendo. Tenía el pecho como una tabla y cara de rana. Se quedó realmente asustado.

—Pase —dijo poco convencido. Ella lo siguió por el pasillo y, para cuando llegaron a la cocina, Carlisle prácticamente iba corriendo. Se hicieron las presentaciones y dieron comienzo a la entrevista.

—¿Qué le gusta cocinar para los niños? —preguntó Esme.

—Deben comer fruta y verduras frescas dos veces al día —dijo la mujer con firmeza—. Consultaría con ustedes el menú semanal y los acostumbraría a una rutina. Eso les da a los niños estabilidad y les enseña que no son ellos quienes están al mando, sino ustedes, a través de mí.

—Gracias —dijo Carlisle haciendo ademán de levantarse—. Creo que no tenemos más...

—¿Tiene usted familia? —preguntó Esme.

Carlisle se sentó.

—Mis dos hijas viven en el extranjero —dijo la mujer—. Me quedé viuda en 1979. Estaría encantada de quedarme con los niños cualquier noche. Y los fines de semana.

—Creo que eso es todo, ¿no es así, cariño? —Carlisle se volvió hacia Esme, que no le hizo ni caso.

—¿Cuáles son su aficiones? —preguntó.

—Hacer punto y cocinar.

—¿Fuma?

—No. Es un hábito repugnante.

—¿Le gustaría ver a nuestros hijos? —preguntó Esme ignorando el ligero balanceo que estaba empezando a sufrir Carlisle.

—No —dijo la señora—. Me gustan los niños, sean quienes sean.

Esme no respondió inmediatamente.

—Ah —dijo—, ya veo.

—¡Bueno! —dijo Carlisle levantándose casi de un salto—. Muchísimas gracias por venir, ha sido tremendamente amable, me encanta ese traje...

Fue a despedir a su última entrevistada de esa semana mientras Esme, desconsolada, se quedaba en su sitio con la mirada perdida.

.

.

.

.

El lunes fue un día agradable y claro en Forks, por lo que el parque estaba bastante concurrido, lo suficientemente concurrido como para que Bella y su amiga niñera, Angela, se vieran obligadas a compartir su banco con una anciana que lucía un abrigo de viejo y un bigote de adolescente.

Se quedaron sentadas mientras no quitaban ojo ni un instante a los niños que tenían a su cargo, que, como era natural, cargaban a su vez contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante. David, de tres años, era el último chiquillo de Bella. Su hermana ya iba a la escuela y él no tardaría en empezar a ir a la guardería, todas las mañanas durante tres horas. Él no veía el momento, y Bella y la madre de David procuraban no tomárselo como algo personal. Bella había sido la niñera de David desde que este tenía seis meses y lo adoraba. Cuando empezara a ir a la guardería, la satisfacción que le daba el trabajo se vería reducida considerablemente.

Se volvió y miró a Angela, que estaba peinando el The Lady en busca de un nuevo empleo. Angela estaba a cargo de Nancy, un pequeño cielo de niña necesitada de atención gracias a que sus padres eran exactamente lo contrario. Angela había llegado al límite de su tolerancia con la madre y, al igual que tantas otras niñeras que se habían encargado de Nancy antes que ella, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba con la criatura buscando desesperadamente otro trabajo.

Bella volvió la vista hacia los niños. Tras un instante, los vio sentados juntos al lado de un árbol, en el rincón más alejado.

—Eh... —le dijo a Angela—, ¿crees que Nancy debería estar haciendo eso?

—Seguramente, no —murmuró Angela sin alzar la vista.

Finalmente, Angela dirigió la mirada hacia la niña. Nancy se estaba quitando las braguitas y le enseñaba a David el lugar en el que Barbie las había autografiado personalmente en rosa.

—Oh, otra vez no —suspiró Angela, y dejó la revista, se levantó del banco y fue andando a regañadientes hasta donde estaba Nancy.

Bella vio a los niños alzar las braguitas de Barbie por encima de sus cabezas, con el feliz desconocimiento de que su análisis de autenticidad estaba a punto de ser severamente interrumpido. Entonces una sombra se cernió sobre ellos y cuatro ojos inocentes se alzaron hacia Angela a través de los agujeros, adornados con puntillas, de las piernas.

Bella miró el reloj. Otra media hora de juegos antes de que llegara la hora de la recogida. De pronto, una cálida y acogedora brisa acarició el aire y Bella cerró los ojos por un instante y se reclinó en el banco. El sonido de las risas de los niños y el ladrido de los perros la relajaron. Vive el momento, se dijo. Simplemente, vive el momento.

Debió de quedarse dormida, porque el suave murmullo de las páginas brillantes agitándose con la brisa traspasó su conciencia despertándola de una duermevela en la que Hugh Jackman llevaba puesto solamente un delantal y una sonrisa junto al fregadero de la cocina de su madre. Abrió los ojos y miró la revista que Angela había dejado a su lado, en el banco. Nunca se había interesado por The Lady, todos sus trabajos la habían encontrado a ella; pero algo la indujo a cogerla. Pensó en Alicia en el país de las maravillas al coger la botella que rezaba «Bébeme».

Leyó por encima las páginas de anuncios para niñeras y se vio a sí misma como una mercancía muy solicitada. Empezó a pasar páginas con la sensación de haber descubierto una capa nueva de bombones, cuando creía que lo único que quedaba en la caja era mazapán de naranja.

Por fin, sus ojos se posaron sobre un anuncio en particular. Tenía un marco negro muy bonito.

_«Se busca niñera agradable y cariñosa para familia trabajadora en Seattle. Permiso de conducir con todos los puntos; imprescindible no fumador. A cargo exclusivo de tres niños de ocho, seis y cuatro años. Uso exclusivo de Renault Clio; suite con televisión y dvd»._

Al principio creyó que el sueldo era el número de apartado de correos. Lo volvió a leer, esta vez más despacio. Y entonces lo leyó una vez más.

Seattle. Era un bonito nombre, de sonoridad pintoresca, pero estaba a kilómetros de Forks. No había estado en Seattle desde que era adolescente, cuando se fue de marcha por allí con un grupo de amigas. Recordó lo emocionante que había sido descubrir la cantidad de posibilidades que había, incluso en plena noche. Volvió a mirar el anuncio.

Tres niños... Nunca había cuidado a tres niños a la vez, pero sabía que necesitaba desesperadamente un desafío. Y el coche... Y la suite.

Después de leerlo un par de veces más notó que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Sintió el estallido de nuevas y deslumbrantes ideas dentro de su mente. Con todo ese dinero podía economizar algo; tal vez hasta podría ahorrar algo por primera vez en su vida. Volver a casa y dar la entrada para un piso pequeño. O utilizarlo para pagar algún curso en la universidad... Todavía era joven, podía empezar de nuevo, sus padres lo entenderían...

De pronto echó el freno: no podía dejar a mamá y a papá, no sería justo; ahora la necesitaban más que nunca.

—Quédatela, si quieres —dijo la voz de Angela—, a mí no me sirve de nada.

Bella la miró.

—Oh, no...

—Toma —dijo Angela—, cógela.

Se la arrancó a Bella de las manos, la dobló de mala manera y se la metió en el bolso apretujándola entre Scot y Virgil, los amados compañeros de Los guardianes del espacio de David.

Aquella noche, Rene y Charlie no hablaban. Charlie había merendado en el pub (bistec con patatas fritas) en lugar de esperar a llegar a casa para el bacalao con verduras al vapor. Los dos estaban furiosos con el otro y aquella noche el televisor se había convertido en su arma predilecta.

—No irás a ver esa basura, ¿verdad? —decía Rene cada vez que Charlie recorría los canales en busca del programa que quería ver.

Bella no tenía un particular interés en mirar la pantalla, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de cruzarse con la mirada de su madre. A falta de un sitio mejor, tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta que daba al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su madre.

—Voy a llamar por teléfono —se oyó decir.

—Muy bien, cariño. No tienes por qué pedir permiso.

Y así, Bella salió al pasillo y telefoneó a los Cullen de Seattle.

* * *

**Holitas...nuevamente por aqui...que les parecio el cap...las cosas estan avanzando...aunque lento pero ahi van...nos vemos...**

**y miles de gracias por los rews del cap anterior...y **

**Rewssss!**

**-Flowers-**


	4. La Entrevista

****

Disclaimer:Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una alcocada adaptacion.

* * *

**La Entrevista**

_¿Había empezado ya la entrevista?...¿puedo traer a mi pueblo a ver la tele?...¡Perfecto!_

* * *

Había tanto que asimilar que Bella no sabía adónde mirar primero. La casa de los Cullen le había parecido pequeña desde fuera, más pequeña incluso que la de sus padres. Era una casa victoriana corriente, sin jardín delantero, la última de la hilera. Solo tenía una ventana que daba a la desagradable carretera del norte de Seattle, que no se parecía en nada a un pueblo, con o sin valla alta. Y la carretera estaba tan atestada de enormes todoterrenos que Bella creyó que, ocasionalmente, los debían de utilizar como habitaciones supletorias.

Llamó al timbre y esperó. Por fin, una enojada Lucinda, que pronto pasaría a ser la ex niñera, abrió la puerta principal y Bella se quedó mirando el tardis (N/T es como una maquina del tiempo) que se abría ante ella.

El vestíbulo era prácticamente una habitación en sí mismo, con relucientes baldosas victorianas y cornisas en los techos que enmarcaban la cubierta de filigrana para el radiador. En la pared de enfrente se extendía una _chaise longue _junto a la cual había una diminuta mesa en la que descansaba un teléfono estilo Victoriano de imitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo suntuoso. Sin decir una palabra, Lucinda le indicó a Bella que esperara en el salón y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bella se quedó allí de pie, realizando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a cámara lenta, tratando de asimilar todo lo que pudiera en el mínimo lapso de tiempo. Habían tirado el tabique que separaba el salón del comedor, de modo que lo que desde fuera parecía la fachada de una estancia minúscula era en realidad una sala de estar muy amplia con un comedor adyacente de techos extremadamente altos.

El salón estaba amueblado con grandes sofás de un intenso color blanco sobre el suelo barnizado de roble macizo. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono de rojo distinto y vistoso, y en el centro de la pared había una asombrosa chimenea victoriana rodeada de brillantes azulejos indudablemente victorianos decorados al milímetro. Encima había un cuadro de vivos colores que Bella imaginó que habría pintado alguno de los niños.

En el comedor había una mesa de madera espléndida y enorme con grandes sillas a juego. En las paredes, unos candelabros de hierro forjado sostenían gruesas velas deformadas, al igual que la araña central, también a juego. La única luz eléctrica estaba en la esquina más alejada, encima del elegante piano, sobre el que había dos flautas dulces. A su lado languidecía un gato de color crema que parpadeaba detenidamente mientras la miraba. Bella se sobresaltó ante el primer pestañeo con la sensación de que la habían pillado con las manos en la masa, espiando. Le sonrió avergonzada antes de amonestarse y apartar la vista.

Todas las ventanas tenían un marco esmeradamente restaurado, y las cortinas eran magníficas, de un rojo aún más oscuro y vistoso que las paredes, y estaban recogidas con espectaculares enganches de hierro forjado.

Bella oyó como un hombre y una chica joven se despedían en el recibidor. La chica, muy amable; el hombre, con monosílabos. Entonces la puerta principal se cerró y, pasado un instante de silencio, oyó que el hombre decía en voz alta:

—Santa madre de Dios.

Bella se sentó a toda prisa, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del salón se abría y aparecía el hombre. Ella se levantó de nuevo.

—¿Isabella Swan?

—Sí. —Se acercó hacia él. El hombre asintió brevemente antes de decir—: Ven conmigo.

Bella ya había adelantado la mano para estrechar la de él, que al parecer no se lo esperaba.

—Ah —dijo adentrándose en la estancia para darle la mano—. Carlisle Cullen.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen —dijo Bella.

—Oh, Carlisle, por favor. Encantado de conocerte. Eh..., ven conmigo.

Carlisle precedió a Bella por un estrecho pasillo hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde le abrió la puerta de la cocina, a la que entró detrás de ella.

—Mi esposa llegará enseguida —le dijo a Bella a su espalda.

Bella apenas lo oyó. Se encontraba en la cocina más grande y luminosa que había visto en toda su vida; era tan grande como toda la planta baja de la casa de sus padres. En el techo, a lo lejos, brillaban unos focos cuya luz se reflejaba en una mesa de cristal que había en una zona del comedor separada, desde la cual unas puertas de cristal enormes y muy ornamentadas daban paso a un jardín alargado y estrecho, de proporciones ideales y perfectamente cuidado. En torno a la mesa de cristal había seis sillas de hierro de altos respaldos, con asientos de terciopelo arrugado, que recordaban de un modo extraordinario a unos tronos. Encima de la mesa languidecía otro gato color crema que la observaba como una reina de hielo, y Bella se preguntó, un tanto incómoda, si se trataría del gemelo del que había encima del piano o si tal vez esa era la idea que tenía el gato de una broma. Desconcertada, Bella se adentró en la cocina pegada a la pared. La estancia estaba pintada de un color cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía: ¿era violeta?, ¿lavanda?, ¿azul?, ¿lila?

Siguió avanzando y, a la vuelta de la esquina, en la prolongación lateral del porche acristalado, encontró un sofá de dos plazas a juego (¿violeta?, ¿lavanda?, ¿azul?, ¿lila?). Enfrente, estaba el televisor más grande que había visto en su vida. Procuró contener un grito de exclamación. El televisor era tan enorme que daba la sensación de que había otra persona más en la estancia. Su padre se sentiría como en el paraíso en esa cocina. Solo necesitaba que hubiera cerca un retrete y nunca más volvería a echar nada en falta. ¡Maldita sea, se las apañaría con un orinal! Vio que encima de uno de los brazos del sofá de dos plazas que había enfrente del televisor había una colcha doblada, la única concesión que hacía la estancia a la presencia de vida infantil. Aquel debía de ser el habitat de la niñera. Se sorprendió esbozando una sonrisa. Podía llegar a ser muy feliz allí.

Carlisle le ofreció una silla y ella se sentó a la mesa de cristal de la zona comedor. Intentó no mirarse las piernas y los pies a través del cristal, pero era una sensación demasiado extraña. Siguió a Carlisle con la mirada mientras él recogía algunas tazas y las metía en el lavavajillas. La cocina tenía puertas curvas y manijas curvas. También contaba con todas las modernidades posibles, incluyendo máquinas para hacer café, pasta y pan. Era como estar en la gruta de una bruja moderna. Todos los aparatos, incluyendo un hervidor y un tostador de la era espacial, estaban hechos de cromo brillante. Ni una flor a la vista. Allí su madre sufriría síndrome de abstinencia. Y mientras contemplaba todos los objetos alineados sobre el ancho alféizar de azulejos mediterráneos vidriados, Bella estuvo tentada a estar de acuerdo con su madre: era como estar en medio de un campo de batalla de cromo.

Por otro lado, los electrodomésticos, al igual que la nevera, estaban camuflados tras unas puertas del mismo color (¿violeta?, ¿lavanda?, ¿azul?, ¿lila?). Solo la nevera era fácilmente reconocible gracias al dispensador de cubitos de hielo y, a su lado, el enorme fregadero con forma de riñón estaba completamente vacío y limpio, gracias al lavavajillas hábilmente disfrazado. Bella trató de recordar si había visto alguna vez el fregadero de su madre vacío. En lugar de dos grifos, este fregadero tenía uno solo, de bronce bruñido, que parecía un surtidor anticuado. Alrededor del fregadero y encima de los armarios se extendía una encimera de granito, con los bordes curvados, que refulgía lujosamente.

Bella lo asimiló todo y entonces volvió a mirar a Carlisle mientras asentía con agrado. Probablemente no volvería a ver aquel lugar, tenía que impregnarse de todo al máximo. Carlisle se acercó entonces a otra puerta que había detrás de él y lo que Bella había pensado que era un armario resultó ser una sala de lavandería de buen tamaño, donde había otro fregadero más grande, aunque menos bonito. Allí tenían la lavadora, la secadora, la plancha y la tabla de planchar. El cuarto era tan grande como la cocina de su madre. Bella empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber traído una cámara de fotos.

Carlisle la dejó mirar. Dios, le encantaba esa parte. Merecía la pena tomarse un sábado libre en el trabajo para disfrutar de aquella juvenil adoración provinciana. Y le encantaba cuando intentaban disimular lo alucinadas que las dejaba la casa, como si no pudiera vérselo escrito por toda la cara. Ahora era cuando se ponían en plan respetuoso y se les trababa la lengua.

—Tienen una casa espectacular —dijo Bella con efusividad—. Es como si acabara de meterme en una revista de moda.

Carlisle se rió con cierta sorpresa.

—¡Ah! ¡Vaya! Gracias —dijo—. Eres muy amable. Todo el mérito es de mi esposa...

Una mujer apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Estás hablando otra vez sobre tu habilidad para vestirte tu solo, cariño? —dijo interrumpiendo a Carlisle mientras se dirigía a Bella—. Esme Cullen

—Bella Swan.

—Muchísimas gracias por bajar a vernos.

—No hay de qué. En cuanto te subes al bus no es...

—¿De dónde dijiste que eres? — Esme se acercó a la mesa y los tronos de la cocina.

—Forks, un pueblecito pequeño, muy cerca de Port Angeles.

Se estrecharon la mano con firmeza.

—Qué encantador —dijo Esme.

—Vaya, ¿ha estado en Forks?

—No. Pero he oído que tiene zonas que no tienen nada que envidiar a la Alaska.

—Sí, bueno, es muy bonito

—Está bien —dijo Esme espantando al gato—. Vamos a empezar.

El gato se volvió a acomodar un poco más lejos en la mesa, preparado para el espectáculo.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron. Esme le dedicó a Bella una tensa sonrisa.

—Deja que archive las solicitudes anteriores. —Hizo una bola con los cinco currículos y los tiró a la basura. Luego sonrió—. Queremos contratar una niñera, no prestar servicios a la comunidad.

—Dios, cariño —dijo Carlisle desde la cocina—, me encanta cuando te pones inhumana.

Bella, incapaz de mirar a Esme mientras esta leía su currículo, observó a Carlisle, que estaba ocupado en la cocina. Solo podía describirlo como un hombre de mediana edad bien parecido. De haber tenido veinte años menos, para entonces ella ya estaría considerablemente sonrojada. Pero no cabía duda de que la edad le había suavizado los rasgos. Debía de estar en los últimos años de la cuarentena, tal vez los primeros de la cincuentena, y llevaba un suéter de cuello de barco con unos vaqueros de última moda. De algún modo, en él no parecían tan modernos. Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Esme, que, pese al cansancio, en realidad era bastante bonita. Ojos marrón claro, piel color vainilla y pelo oscuro y espeso que le recordó a Bella a un helado Magnum. Seguramente rondaba los cuarenta. Vestía una moderna falda hasta la rodilla y una blusa corta y entallada; un atuendo con el que presumía de curvas tanto como su cocina.

Bella empezó a notar los primeros síntomas de esperanza en mucho tiempo. Allí estaban aquellas dos atractivas personas que habían esperado hasta encontrar al compañero perfecto antes de formar una familia, en lugar de hacerlo solo porque toda la gente a su alrededor ya había empezado a hacerlo. Juntos lo tenían todo: buena presencia, dinero, una gran familia y un televisor del tamaño de un pequeño cine. _Mira y aprende, _pensó para sí misma; _mira y aprende._

—¿Té? ¿Café?—preguntó Carlisle

—Oh, un té sería perfecto —sonrió Bella.

—¿Earl Grey, English Breakfast, infusión de hierbas o Lapsang Souchong?

Bella se quedó mirándolo. ¿Había empezado ya la entrevista?

—Deja de presumir, querido —suspiró Esme—. Haznos un té y cierra el pico.

Bella se volvió hacia Esme. Nunca en su vida había oído a una mujer ordenarle a un hombre que hiciera el té y cerrase el pico.

Mientras Carlisle hacía el té, al tiempo que tarareaba, Esme pilló a Bella echándole un vistazo al televisor que había detrás de ella.

—Puede que sea grande —dijo Esme secamente—, pero se ve la misma basura que en cualquier otro televisor.

—Con sonido en-vol-ven-te —cantó Carlisle mientras colocaba afanosamente las tazas y la tetera en una bandeja.

—Y una mier-da, sonido en-vol-ven-te —canturreó Esme a modo de respuesta mirando todavía a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios. Se inclinó hacia ella y dijo en tono conspiratorio—: Los hombres creen que cuanto más grande y rápida sea cualquier cosa, mejor. Excepto sus mujeres, por supuesto; las prefieren pequeñas y lentas. ¿No es rebuscado?

Bella la miró. ¿Ahora ya había empezado la entrevista?

Carlisle se acercó con la bandeja, pasando cuidadosamente por encima del gato número uno, que había entrado desde el salón y se había plantado, con el porte de una esfinge, en medio del suelo. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Esme, frente a Bella. Nunca había visto tazas y platos de colores tan diversos y llamativos. Carlisle se había esmerado para que ninguno de los platos coincidiera con el color de su taza: la taza turquesa se apoyaba sobre el plato fucsia; la taza esmeralda, sobre el plato verde mar, y la taza verde mar, sobre el plato turquesa. A esas alturas, su madre estaría fuera de juego por urticaria.

Esme y Carlisle le sonrieron educadamente al unísono para indicar que la entrevista estaba a punto de comenzar. Ella se las arregló para devolverles el gesto con una creciente sensación de incertidumbre.

—He estado casado antes —empezó Carlisle mientras se servía leche (de la jarrita lila)—, así que ahora mismo no son solo tres los niños que viven aquí. Está Seth, que tiene trece años, que mi ex mujer, Tanya...

—«A quien» —corrigió Esme.

Carlisle hizo una mínima pausa antes de continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—... traerá aquí todos los viernes por la tarde, a las seis en punto. Seth se queda hasta el domingo después de comer. —Hizo una pausa antes de decir—: Creo que te darás cuenta de que era «que», querida.

Esme sonrió a Bella con dulzura por encima de su taza de té (turquesa) como si Carlisle no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Alguna vez has estado a cargo de un niño tan mayor?

—Casi —dijo Bella enérgicamente intentando ignorar la novedad de ver a una pareja anotarse puntos respecto a una cuestión gramatical—. Los de mi penúltima familia oscilaban entre los cinco y los once años. En realidad echaba de menos conversar con niños más mayores. Fue una de las razones por las que contesté a su anuncio.

Esme se quedó mirándola.

—Y, tal vez, lo más importante —continuó—: ¿alguna vez has cuidado a un hijo de Satanás?

—Cariño —la reprendió Carlisle.

—Bueno, tú mismo lo has dicho —le recordó Esme a su marido—. Tanya _Alcantarilla _es el diablo hecho mujer.

Bella intervino antes de que se fraguara una discusión.

—Siempre he pensado que todos los niños, al igual que todos los adultos, tienen el potencial para ser agradables y para ser desagradables —dijo—. Si uno se lleva bien con la gente, se puede llevar bien con los niños.

Carlisle se sumó a su esposa al mirar a Bella.

—Luego está el otro hijo de Carlisle —continuó Esme tras una pausa—, que tiene veinticinco años.

Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida. Era lo correcto.

—Lo sé —sonrió Carlisle tratando sinceramente de parecer modesto, pero fue verdaderamente incapaz de lograrlo—. Era un crío cuando me casé. Desgraciadamente, la novia también era una cría. No teníamos ninguna posibilidad.

Esme añadió:

—Ahora solo eres un crío padre de cinco hijos y ella es una implacable zorra del infierno.

—Gracias, cariño, eso ayuda mucho. —Carlisle volvió a dirigirse a Bella sin sentirse ni remotamente amedrentado por su esposa—. Edward ha salido a mí; de tal palo tal astilla. Atractivo, tiene buen ojo para las damas; siempre tiene a varias en danza al mismo tiempo, ya sabes lo que quiero decir; lleva viviendo un par de años con unos amigos en Crouch End, una zona muy a la última, cerca de aquí; es un economista de mucho éxito, va camino de convertirse en socio de una gran empresa de la City.

Tras decir esto, se interrumpió de forma drástica para dejar que los datos calaran hondo. Bella levantó las cejas y asintió para demostrar su inmenso respeto por toda aquella información.

Esme se volvió hacia su marido y le sonrió con gesto tirante.

—¿Y qué palo es ese, exactamente?

En el transcurso del receso que siguió, el gato que había encima de la mesa bostezó de repente, exponiendo sus incisivos a todos los presentes con orgullo autocomplaciente.

Carlisle se volvió despacio hacia su mujer y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Solo los separaba un pequeño espacio. Él bajó la mirada hasta sus labios. Bella no sabía si se habían olvidado de su presencia o bien le estaban ofreciendo una actuación.

—Oh, vamos, cielo —murmuró Carlisle—. Te acuerdas de mi palo. Tampoco hace tanto tiempo, ¿no?

Aparentemente, Esme consideró aquella afirmación antes de dedicarle una sonrisa conciliadora y volver la vista hacia el currículo de Bella.

—En fin —dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose súbitamente a Bella—, que Edward se pasa por aquí de vez en cuando...

—Cuando nos visita —interrumpió Esme— desde el planeta Edward.

Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, de modo que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es encantador! —dijo entusiasmada—. Suena... ¡perfecto! Es decir, no veo el momento. O sea...

La voz se le fue apagando mientras los otros dos la miraban con suspicacia.

—Lo que quiero decir es... que —siguió mucho más despacio— suena... bien.

Los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron, como si estuvieran tratando de ver más allá del rostro de Bella, en su mente.

—Para vosotros —dijo Bella enseguida—. Y para los niños, por supuesto.

—No creas —dijo Esme—. A veces los altera tanto que vomitan.

Bella asintió con gravedad. Podía sentir que el control de la entrevista se le escapaba entre los dedos. Había que hacer algo.

—Tengo novio —les contó—. Llevamos juntos seis años.

Esme y Carlisle volvieron a abrir los ojos.

—Entonces, supongo que es algo serio, ¿no? —preguntó Esme.

Bella lo pensó.

—Sí —dijo por fin—. Aunque solía ser divertido.

Ante tal afirmación, Carlisle se rió con ganas durante un largo rato, hasta que, cuando paró, Esme dijo secamente:

—Conozco la sensación.

—Me gusta su pez de colores —dijo Bella desesperadamente señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a la pecera que había en una estantería, sobre la encimera de la cocina—. ¡Es enorme!

Debían de haber construido la estantería a medida, porque tenía la forma exacta de la pecera y no permitía que los gatos se subieran ni se posaran en ningún sitio. Dentro de la pecera había un solo pez inmenso nadando de un sitio a otro y observando a los gatos.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Esme—. Es de los niños. Se llama _Homer._

—¡Ah, me encantan los Simpson! —dijo Bella enérgicamente.

—Escribió la _Odisea _—explicó Esme

—¿Tienes antecedentes delictivos? —preguntó Carlisle seriamente.

Esme se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No —dijo Bella con una educada sonrisa y trató de hacer un chiste—. Aunque, si los tuviera, supongo que no se lo diría. Sobre todo en la entrevista.

Esme se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era una pregunta estúpida. Preguntarle a un delincuente si tiene...

—No soy una delincuente...

—Pues claro que no lo eres —dijo Esme—, pero la cuestión es...

—La cuestión es que no es una delincuente —dijo Carlisle

—La cuestión es que eres idiota —respondió su mujer.

—No empieces una discusión delante de los empleados, cariño —contestó él con una sonrisa tan forzada que Bella casi podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes—. Podrían pensar que te alteras con facilidad. No queremos que se vayan tan rápido como Lucinda, ¿verdad?

Esme se enfureció.

—Al menos yo tengo empleados, querido —musitó.

Ahora Bella los estaba contemplando a los dos. Nunca había visto progresar una discusión entre sonrisas, apelativos cariñosos, sin gritos y con extrañas alusiones a la vida sexual. Se sentía como si hubiera entrado en un universo paralelo. Cuando sus padres discutían, uno sabía qué terreno pisaba, igual que con la mayor parte del vecindario. Las peleas explosivas y alborotadas de sus padres acostumbraban a surgir por el simple hecho de que no se entendían. Hasta ese momento, Bella siempre había pensado que ese era su principal problema. No obstante, he aquí un matrimonio en el que el conocimiento altamente desarrollado del enemigo potencial servía, sencillamente, para mejorar el objetivo de los mortales misiles verbales termodirigidos.

Mientras tanto, Esme la miraba fijamente. Bella dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la cocina, permitiendo cortésmente que Esme la mirara y preguntándose qué demonios debía de estar pensando. De hecho, Esme estaba iniciando una relación con ella. Y, al igual que tantas otras relaciones, todo empezaba dentro de su cabeza. _Bueno, _pensaba Esme; _es guapa, pero de un modo entrañable y juvenil por el que los niños se pueden sentir atraídos, pero Carlisle no. Inteligente, pero abierta y sincera. Y a diferencia de las otras, ha pasado la selectividad, por lo que no solo sabe hablar, sino también escribir. No habla como un estibador, ni huele como una pescadera, ni tiene pinta de trol. Su permiso de conducir está limpio. Y, quizá lo más importante: está casi cuerda del todo. ¿Es demasiado buena para ser verdad?_

Bella permanecía sentada observando a Esme y a Carlisle en medio de un tenso silencio. Esme y Carlisle le devolvían la mirada en medio de un tenso silencio. Entonces Esme se volvió hacia Carlisle, tensamente. En silencio, Carlsile se volvió hacia su esposa. Todos contuvieron el aliento durante un minuto entero. De haber habido plantas en la cocina, habrían muerto por falta de dióxido de carbono.

Por fin, Esme se dirigió a Carlsile.

—¿Y bien? ¿Querido?

Carlsile sonrió.

—Tú eres la jefa —contestó—, querida.

Bella nunca había oído a nadie usar la palabra «querida» como un insulto. Tenía tanto que aprender...

Finalmente Esme se volvió hacia Bella.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Bella lo pensó detenidamente. Sí, se había planteado ciertos asuntos fundamentales: ¿habéis pensado asistir a terapia de pareja?; ¿alguna vez habéis utilizado la máquina de hacer pan?; ¿tendré que utilizarla yo?; ¿podré ver la tele?; ¿puedo traer a mi padre a ver la tele?; ¿puedo traer a mi pueblo a ver la tele?

—¿Qué concepto tenéis de la disciplina? —preguntó amablemente.

Esme sonrió con cortesía.

—Si tiene una aventura, le corto el pito. —Y de repente prorrumpió en una risotada ante su propio chiste

—Creo que se refería a los niños, querida —dijo Carlisle cruzando las piernas.

Esme inhaló profundamente.

—No me gusta la mentira —empezó—, ni que vean más de dos horas de televisión al día, ni la intolerancia con los demás y no soporto la holgazanería. Chocolate, solo una vez a la semana para prevenir la diabetes, y hay que hacer los deberes inmediatamente después de salir de clase, para evitar berrinches los domingos por la tarde.

Carlisle hizo un intento de sonreír.

—Solo queremos que sean felices.

Esme se volvió contra él.

—¿Estás criticando mis dotes parentales?

—Dios, no —respondió—. Solo sigo llevando pantalones por estética, querida.

Esme entrecerró los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra transformar esto en una cuestión de género, Carlisle —dijo—. Nuestra jerarquía parental está estrictamente basada en el esfuerzo y los resultados. Yo soy la base de poder porque soy yo la que le ha metido horas, yo tengo la máxima responsabilidad, emocional y financiera, y no me fui a Klosters mientras estaba gestando, a diferencia de uno que yo me sé, presente en la sala.

Bella se hundió en su asiento. Estaba bastante segura de que nunca había estado en Klosters, y, sin embargo, sentía una necesidad abrumadora de pedir perdón.

—Los hijos son como la vida —masculló Esme en voz baja—. Recibes lo que das.

—¿Puedo ver a los niños? —preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

Esme y Carlisle la miraron a la vez, sorprendidos.

—Están arriba, en la buhardilla, jugando —dijo Esme mientras Carlisle salía al pasillo y pronunciaba sus nombres a voz en grito, a un volumen tal que, cuando regresó, su semblante se había puesto del color de las paredes. En pocos segundos, Bella oyó el ruido de una manada de búfalos atravesándole el cerebro.

—¡Escucha! ¿Es ese el sonido del canto de los ángeles? —dijo Esme en el momento en que cuatro niños se lanzaron al interior de la cocina. La estancia pareció encoger.

—Esta es Jane—dijo Esme al tiempo que una niña alta y delgada de ocho años con una mata de pelo rojo miraba fieramente a Bella. Llevaba pantalones militares, una pequeña camiseta ajustada que anunciaba «Zorra psicópata» y brillantes accesorios capilares. Parecía una duendecilla guerrera.

—Solo me llaman Jany mis amigos —dijo.

Algún que otro paso por detrás de ella, literalmente a su sombra, había una niña de cuatro años levantando su mirada fija hacia Bella. A su derecha, con aire desgarbado, estaban los chicos: Seth, de trece años, era inequívocamente un dios; Emmett, con seis, su feliz adorador.

—Sí —le dijo Seth a Jane con desprecio—, por eso nadie te llama así.

Emmett soltó una risita desde detrás de Seth y Jane les sacó la lengua a los dos, contoneándose.

—Oh, un buen argumento, cariño —felicitó Esme a su hija. Se volvió hacia Bella—. Como ves, Jane se dedicará a la política cuando sea mayor —dijo—. Y Seth será un cerdo.

—¿Has visto _Hannibal_?—le preguntó Seth a Bella. Emmett sonrió.

—No, no la he visto —dijo Bella.

—Se come el cerebro de un hombre —dijo Seth—. Mi amigo la tiene en dvd y le va cortando el cerebro a un hombre y lo cocina mientras sigue vivo.

—¡Ooh! —dijo Bella. Y luego, en la pausa que siguió, dijo «¡Ooh!» otra vez.

—La sangre le cae por la cara —añadió Jane para colaborar.

—Y se pone a balbucear como un bebé —añadió Emmett.

—Es genial —concluyó Seth—. La he visto dos veces.

Bella se volvió hacia la niña de cuatro años.

—Y tú debes de ser...

—Esta es Alice —dijo Carlisle con ternura, como si estuviera presentando una preciada joya.

Alice fue retrocediendo levemente hasta esconderse detrás de Jane.

—No pasa nada —le dijo a Bella despacio y con un tono extremadamente suave—. Estoy bien. Gracias.

—¿Quieres ver mi muñeco andarín? —dijo Emmett adelantándose a Seth con un paso al frente—. Es un robot.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, Esme intervino.

—Estoy segura de que a Bella le encantaría una visita guiada, cariño, pero ahora no.

—Para arriba —dijo su padre.

Para asombro de Bella, la manada se esfumó en la distancia. De regreso a la paz y el silencio, se volvió hacia Esme y Carlisle. Ellos le sonrieron orgullosos a la espera de sus comentarios.

—Son... son un encanto —dijo saboreando el sonido de la palabra en su boca.

—Son unos mocosos —dijo Carlisle con falsa modestia.

—Así sabemos que son todos tuyos —respondió Esme.

Carlisle se volvió hacia Esme.

—Oh, un buen argumento, cariño. —Y dirigiéndose a Bella, añadió—: Mi mujer se dedicará a la política cuando sea mayor.

—Y Carlisle será un cerdo.

Bella rió nerviosa.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? —quiso saber Esme.

_Sí, _pensó Bella. _¿Cuál es la manera más rápida de salir de aquí?_

—¿Mencionasteis el uso de un Clio? —dijo.

—Sí —dijo Esme con entusiasmo—. Es tuyo, para tu uso personal, con aire acondicionado, cierre centralizado y techo solar. ¿Quieres el trabajo?

Bella pestañeó en el intervalo de un nanosegundo y sintió que su cabeza asentía.

—¿Puedes empezar el mes que viene? —preguntó Esme.

Otra afirmación.

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron a su nueva niñera. Los labios de Bella les devolvieron la sonrisa a sus nuevos jefes. Ellos le ofrecieron una sonrisa más amplia. Ella les devolvió una sonrisa más amplia todavía. ¿Sería ese un mal momento para echarse atrás?

—Te gustará saber que hay un televisor como este en tu _suite _—dijo Carlisle—. Ven a echar un vistazo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Bella radiante, con lo que ganaba la competición de sonrisas—. ¡Perfecto!

* * *

**Nuevo Cap. Espero les guste...y miles de gracias por los Rews del cap anterior...es emocionante saber que les gusta la historia...**

**REWS?**

**-Flowers-**


	5. Serias Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios. Esta es una adapcion.**

* * *

**SERIAS CONVERSACIONES**

_Me gusta su pelo...¿Mi cerebro tiene colita?...Amo a Harrison Ford_

* * *

Las literas que había en lo que una vez fue el cuarto de Alice y Emmett eran perfectas para las reuniones secretas, a pesar de que Emmett ya no dormía allí.

Las clases del lunes por la mañana se cernían sobre ellos como tres nubéculas negras. Ellos sabían que compartir sus sentimientos no haría más que convertirlas en una única y grande; las clases del lunes por la mañana eran una de esas cosas inevitables de la vida, como las niñeras nuevas.

—A mí me parece que tenía buena pinta —dijo Jane.

—También la tenía Lucinda —dijo Emmett. Hubo un momento de reflexivo silencio—. No ha visto _Hannibal_

—¿Y? —preguntó Jane.

Emmett se estrujó el cerebro en busca de una respuesta adecuada. Ojalá Seth no tuviera que volver a marcharse los domingos. Seth habría sabido qué contestar a eso. Seth lo sabía todo. Aunque no sabía tanto como Edward. Edward era todavía mejor que Seth. Edward parecía un hombre, pero actuaba como un niño. Edward era divertido.

—Me gusta su pelo —susurró Alice a través de su pulgar, que había vuelto a casa, a su boca, tras un duro día de trabajo—. Cuando sea mayor tendré el pelo castaño.

Ya metida debajo de su edredón, estaba medio dormida y tenía el pelo bermejo extendido en abanico sobre su almohada de los Tweenies.

—¿Cómo será su cerebro? —dijo Emmett con una mueca.

—Podemos sacarte el tuyo a ver qué vemos —dijo Jane

—Sí, ja, ja —respondió Emmett—. Yo soy un chico, mi cerebro es distinto.

Seth se habría reído con eso. Edward habría dicho «tocado y hundido», y luego habría guiñado un ojo.

—Sí. Es más pequeño —dijo Jane—. Y tiene colita.

Alice se echó a reír con una deliciosa risa de bebé medio dormido.

—Sí, ja, ja —repitió Emmett consciente de que tal reiteración relegaba a la inutilidad su ingeniosa réplica.

Jane odiaba a Emmett los domingos por la tarde. Para cuando llegaba el lunes por la mañana volvía a su estado normal, pero todos los domingos por la tarde, después de pasar cuarenta y ocho horas con Seth, se llenaba de un engreimiento un poco abusón impropio de él. Por desgracia, pensaba ella, Emmett no contaba con la inteligencia de Seth ya que su cerebro todavía estaba creciendo, mientras que el de Seth había dejado de hacerlo hacía años.

Emmett frunció el entrecejo con esfuerzo. Las hermanas eran un asco. ¿Por qué tenía él que tener dos, mientras que otros se quedaban con sus hermanos mayores toda la semana? Mañana le preguntaría a mamá si podía tener un hermano pequeño.

Se bajó de la cama de Alice y se arregló los bajos del pantalón de su pijama del Arsenal.

—Me voy a la cama —dijo, y se fue—. Buenas noches, Ali.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su cuarto. Seth estaría impresionado, aunque nunca lo habría confesado. Edward lo habría vitoreado y lo habría zarandeado por toda la habitación hasta marearlo. El esfuerzo físico que supuso aquella escalada heroica se manifestó en dos ligeros sonidos como de trompeta procedentes de sus posaderas y que, como Emmett se vio obligado a reconocer, habrían arruinado su hábil juego de pies. _Al fin y al cabo, tal vez sea mejor que Seth y Edward no estén aquí, _pensó mientras abría la puerta de su propia habitación. Algunas veces era agradable estar solo.

Seguía siendo emocionante subir a su nuevo cuarto en la buhardilla. La habitación de Seth estaba al lado y también tenía la función de cuarto de juegos porque, aunque Seth era más mayor, solo pasaba allí dos días a la semana. Emmett se sentía un poco más pequeño cuando Seth no estaba en la habitación de al lado.

Ató con esmero un trozo de cuerda al tirador de la puerta y a la espada láser que tenía encima de la puerta para tender una trampa contra los ladrones, se deslizó debajo del edredón y esperó a que mamá subiera a darle las buenas noches. Era mucho mejor estar allí que en la litera de arriba y compartir la habitación con una niña. La ventana de su nuevo cuarto no estaba en la pared, sino en el techo. No había ninguna otra habitación en la casa que fuera así. Ser un niño era lo mejor.

Debajo de él, en el cuarto de Alice, Jane bajó la vista hacia su hermana, que se estaba sumiendo en un profundo sueño. Suspiró. A veces le gustaría volver a tener cuatro años; a esa edad todo era posible y creías que si querías tener el pelo castaño cuando fueras mayor, lo conseguirías.

No quería ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Odiaba a Rosalie Hale y sabía que si la señora Holloway les daba la espalda en clase durante el tiempo suficiente, ella la pellizcaría. El viernes, después de gimnasia, Rosalie le había dicho algo al oído a Lauren Morloy en los vestuarios mientras la miraba directamente a ella, y entonces Kate había soltado una risita y también la había mirado. A Jane todavía le dolía la barriga cuando se acordaba de la risa de Lauren. Se secó una lágrima de rabia, se sorbió la nariz sonoramente y decidió firmemente que si la señora Holloway apartaba la vista durante el tiempo suficiente, ella también mordería a Rosalie.

Se fue hasta su habitación dando pisotones, le dio un beso a su póster de un grupo de música de chicos, le pidió a Dios que la hiciera famosa y se metió en la cama.

Ajena a la marcha de sus hermanos de su cuarto, la respiración de Alice se hizo suave y regular. Ya se había convertido en la princesa Bella, con una melena castaña, larga y lisa, ojos chocolate felinos y unas piernas esbeltas e infinitas.

Arriba, en lo más alto de la casa, Emmett estaba tumbado en la cama contemplando las estrellas. Y ellas lo contemplaban a él. Esperaba que mamá se diera prisa. Odiaba a Jane.

Cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos enseguida.

¿De verdad tenía una colita en el cerebro?

.

.

.

Algo más tarde, Esme y Carlisle se fueron a acostar.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —le preguntó Carlisle a Esme.

—La espada láser, el muy bribón.

Carlisle se rió entre dientes.

—Eso evitará los atracos.

—Eso evitará que mamá siga subiendo a arroparlo todas las noches.

Esme se tumbó sobre su espalda, extendió los brazos a los lados, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar muy profundo desde el diafragma. Gracias a tres años de terapia de hipnosis, conseguía apartar de su mente todos los pensamientos que la estresaban y concentrarse en todo lo placentero. Su terapeuta siempre utilizaba un precioso jardín primaveral o una playa arenosa y tranquila. Esme prefería a Harrison Ford en pantalón corto. Le funcionaba. Fijó la mente en dos muslos largos, fuertes y bronceados.

—Bueno —le refunfuñó Harrison al oído—, así que tenemos niñera nueva.

Del mismo modo que una colegiala inventaría una escena de fantasía con pegatinas, Esme visualizó a Harrison estrechándola entre sus brazos tras salvarla de las serpientes y los nazis.

—¿No había una segunda parte en este trato? —susurró Harrison con la cicatriz reluciendo en la oscuridad.

Tendida y completamente quieta, la mente de Esme se desvió hacia Carlisle. Al menos se había tomado un día libre y la había ayudado con algunas de las entrevistas. Al menos había hecho el té.

Asintió mientras Harrison empezaba a acariciarle el vientre.

* * *

**Rews?**

**-Flowers-**


	6. La Despedida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de meyer. Esta es una adaptacion.

* * *

**La Despedida**

_"Si esto es felicidad...me suicido ahora mismo"_

* * *

—¿Que te marchas? —repitió Renne—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que te marchas?

—Bueno —empezó a decir Bella—, yo... yo... pensé que...

—Voy a tener que decirle un par de cosas a ese chico.

—¡Papá!

—Ese hombre ha desperdiciado los mejores años de tu vida.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, ya no eres ninguna mocita...

—No tiene nada que ver con Jacob.

—Y una mierda.

—¡Charlie! —gritó Renne.

—¡Bueno, eso es lo que yo creo!

Estaban todos tan furiosos que se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Es que no eres feliz viviendo con nosotros, cielo? —preguntó Renne.

—¡Sí, claro que sí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Bella se miró las manos.

—Mamá.

Renne asintió.

—Tengo veintitrés años...

—Lo sé, cariño, yo también estaba allí.

—... Y nunca he vivido fuera de casa.

—¡Lo habrías hecho si ese malnacido te lo hubiera pedido!

—¡Charlie! Deja hablar a la niña.

Charlie se puso a dar paseos arriba y abajo por la diminuta sala de estar con tanta furia que parecía estar trazando una línea de baile dentro de una jaula.

—Siéntate —ordenó Renne—. No te sienta nada bien alterarte demasiado...

—Yo te diré lo que no me sienta bien...

—¡Deja de gritar!

—¡No estoy gritando!

—¡Sí que gritas! ¡No me extraña que se quiera ir de casa!

Charlie se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón.

—Siempre estás gruñendo y poniendo el grito en el cielo —le dijo a Renne—. Cualquiera se volvería majareta. Si pudiera elegir, me largaría a Seattle ese…

—No caerá esa breva —dijo Renne.

—Eh, Bella, ¿no necesitan un albañil?

—¡Ja! —saltó Renne—. No les llegaría para pagar la comida...

—¡Oh, dame un maldito respiro, mujer!

—¡Ya estás gritando otra vez!

—¡Pues claro que grito, maldita sea! —El rostro de Charlie se estaba poniendo colorado—. ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

—¡Cálmate! —Renne estaba al borde del llanto—. ¡No te sienta nada bien ponerte así!

—¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer o te juro que...! Muy bien —dijo Renne mientras se levantaba de pronto—. Voy a poner el hervidor.

Bella y su padre se quedaron sentados en la salita oyendo el sonido que hacía Renne en la cocina al sacar enfurecida las tazas, la jarrita de la leche y la tetera.

Al final, Bella llamó la atención de su padre.

—Parece que ha ido bastante bien, ¿no crees?

Los dos resoplaron hasta que Charlie dijo:

—Si el condenado Adolf Hitler nos invadiera, ella se iría a enchufar ese maldito hervidor.

—Y tú te pondrías a chillar hasta ponerte colorado.

Charlie cambió de posición en el sillón.

Renne entró con la bandeja y la miraron mientras vertía en silencio la leche y el té en las tazas. Las cogieron dócilmente. Después de unos cuantos tragos, Charlie se incorporó en su asiento y se frotó las manos.

—Bueno —dijo—. Seattle ¿eh?

—Eso es —dijo Bella—. A ver cómo va. Seguramente volveré a casa todos los fines de semana.

Los labios de Renne no eran más que una fina línea sorbiendo el té, y Bella y Charlie procuraron ignorar lo mucho que le temblaban las manos.

Charlie le guiñó ligeramente el ojo a Bella.

—No hay nada como el té de tu madre.

Ella sonrió y se bebieron el té en silencio.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, a Bella y Jacob les separaba un mantel rosa, una vela a juego, un candelabro a juego y una sola rosa a juego. Bebieron vino, después comieron otro bocado de pesada cocina francesa, después otro sorbito de vino.

Jacob parecía consternado, no había otra forma de describirlo. Cuando Bella le dijo que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Seattle y que lo había aceptado, su cuerpo literalmente dio una pequeña sacudida, como la marioneta de un titiritero con hipo.

—¡No estoy cortando contigo! —farfulló—. Sigo queriendo salir contigo..., si tú quieres.

—Y entonces, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? —preguntó él aparentemente estupefacto—. ¿Crees que la distancia va a mejorar las cosas?

—Solo necesito alejarme, pensarlo todo bien.

Jacob seguía hablando en voz baja.

—Te trasladas a Seattle porque no tienes huevos para dejarme —dijo—. Yo...

—No te estoy dejando —dijo Bella con firmeza—. Jacob, escúchame. No se me ocurre nadie con quien quiera estar más que contigo. Estoy tan confusa como tú respecto a los motivos por los que... —luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas—... no puedo darte el sí.

Jacob cogió aire y miró por la ventana. Bella prosiguió.

—Creo que simplemente no soy feliz, en general. Con mi vida, con tantas cosas. Mis padres, mi trabajo, hasta Leah... Me están volviendo todos loca y me hacen sentir... deprimida, infeliz... Estoy en baja forma, Jacob, en muy baja forma. Llevo así un tiempo. Ni siquiera me lo había reconocido a mí misma hasta ahora. Creo que mi cumpleaños hizo que me enfrentara directamente con ello por primera vez.

Se reclinó en su asiento con la sensación de haber protagonizado un primer _striptease _muy malo. ¿Qué pensaría ahora Jacob de ella? ¿Pensaría que era una desequilibrada? ¿Querría dejarlo?

—¿Y yo qué? —dijo él con la mirada aún clavada en la ventana.

Bella alargó las manos hacia él, pero no llegaba a coger las suyas, así que las dejó encima de la mesa.

—Jacob, tú eres lo único que me mantiene cuerda. Tienes que creerme. Pero necesito alejarme para averiguar por qué estoy tan ofuscada.

—¿Ofuscada? —Frunció el ceño—. Pensaba que habías dicho que estabas deprimida.

Bella se esforzó por hacerse entender.

—Estoy ofuscada porque no sé por qué siempre estoy deprimida. Quiero decir que tengo todo lo que una chica puede querer, ¿no?

Jacob la miró.

—¿Sí?

—Ya sabes que sí —dijo Bella con un tono convincente—. Todas las casillas están marcadas; por eso no entiendo cómo puede ser que no me sienta... afortunada.

—A lo mejor es que esperas demasiado de la vida.

—No digas eso.

—Es verdad —dijo Jacob—. Piensas demasiado, ese es tu problema.

—No lo puedo evitar.

—Claro que puedes.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Y si descubres que esto es la felicidad? —preguntó Jacob.

Hubo una pausa.

—Si esto es la felicidad, Jacob, me suicido ahora mismo.

La asustó oír las palabras en voz alta.

—Salud —murmuró Jacob bebiendo un trago de vino.

—Jacob, ya sé que es un tópico, pero de verdad que no es por ti. Es por mí. Estoy preocupada...

—¡Venga ya, ahórramelo! —Jacob prorrumpió en una risa hueca—. Ahora me vas a decir que siempre me querrás como amigo, ¿no?

—Solo...

—¿Qué?

—Dame tiempo, Jacob. Por favor...

De repente, Jacob se agachó por encima de la mesa hacia ella.

—Te he dado seis putos años —susurró, y a punto estuvo de apagar la vela—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? ¿Que luche por ti? ¿Es eso? ¿Es una prueba? ¿Para ver si te quiero lo suficiente como para ir a visitarte a seattle?

—No...

—Entonces, ¿qué, Bella? Porque que me jodan si te entiendo.

Bella estaba segura de que habría llorado de haber tenido fuerzas.

—Solo quiero que estés a mi lado, Jacob.

—¿Quieres decir como en un matrimonio?

—No, no lo hagas...

—Oh, no te pongas nerviosa —dijo rápidamente y levantando las manos, como fingiendo un arresto—. No pienso volver a pedírtelo. Todavía me queda un poco de orgullo, ¿sabes?

Se quedaron allí sentados, en silencio.

—Nos veremos todos los fines de semana, ¿verdad? —suplicó Bella al final—. Por favor, Jacob. Te necesito.

La camarera se acercó y les preguntó si querían ver la carta de postres. Jacob alzó la cabeza hacia ella, pero sus ojos se quedaron en su falda.

—No. Tráiganos la cuenta, por favor.

Mientras la camarera se alejaba, Jacob se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella.

—Hay mujeres que me están esperando, Bella —murmuró.

Ella asintió.

—Hacen cola por mí. Entre bastidores. Me han hecho ofertas... —Se detuvo.

Ella asintió una vez más. No quería oír más.

Cuando la camarera regresó y dejó la cuenta en el lado de Jacob, ella miró por la ventana.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Bella se lo contó a Leah, que la escuchó sin decir una palabra, por lo que no tardó demasiado. Después hubo un silencio, mientras Bella se devanaba los sesos buscando algo más que decir.

—¡Bueno! —dijo Leah por fin—. Y ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Jacob _el Cachas?_

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Bella.

—Como un hombre —dijo Leah—: mal.

Bella asintió mientras bebía su café.

—A lo mejor estoy cometiendo un error —dijo.

—Pues yo creo que es una idea genial.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Leah negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hagas eso —le dijo—. No empieces con toda esa mierda del análisis conmigo. Me parece bien y ya está.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Leah la miró detenidamente.

—Piensas demasiado.

—Eso es lo que dijo Jacob.

—¿De verdad? Lo retiro.

—¿Qué más piensas? —preguntó Bella. De perdidos, al río. Leah apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero antes de fijar la mirada en Bella con actitud severa.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Bella torció el gesto.

—Tal vez no.

—Creo que Jacob y tú estáis estancados porque ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose sobre el estómago.

—Y ¿por qué no deja de proponerme matrimonio? —preguntó.

Leah se encogió de hombros.

—¿Porque quiere empujarte a que seas tú quien lo haga? Ya sabes cómo son los tíos: no hagas nunca nada que puedas conseguir que tu parienta haga por ti.

—No sé...

—Así que estáis los dos encallados en un limbo emocional y necesitáis salir para poder seguir con vuestras vidas. Lo cual explica por qué has estado tan deprimida últimamente y por qué él es un capullo todavía más aburrido de lo que lo era antes de conocerte. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé —concluyó Leah terminándose la bebida—. Te mereces algo mejor.

Cualesquiera que fueran los sentimientos de Bella en aquel momento, no consistían en creer que merecía algo mejor. No obstante, esa idea la acompañó durante toda la semana.

.

.

.

No había sabido qué podía esperar de nadie, pero la reacción de su jefa fue lo que más la impresionó.

—Bueno —dijo la madre de David quedamente—, supongo que sabía que esto ocurriría antes o después. Solo que no me había dado cuenta de que sería tan pronto.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —dijo—. Sabía que eras demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—Gracias.

—Tendría que haberte pagado más.

—No.

—Tendría que haberte tratado mejor.

—No...

Y entonces, para sorpresa de Bella, se echó a llorar.

Bella le rodeó los hombros con el brazo

—Soy una madre terrible —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz—. Soy una esposa terrible y una madre terrible.

Bella hizo lo imposible para convencerla de que no era verdad, pero no pudo consolarla. Solo consiguió que dejara de llorar cuando David entró para pedir un poco de chocolate y ella le dio la espalda estoicamente. Bella le buscó un poco de chocolate y el niño volvió a su fuerte indio trotando felizmente, ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuera el precioso cargamento que transportaba su pequeña y cálida zarpa, mientras empezaba a aparecer chocolate por todo su cuerpo.

Media hora más tarde, para cuando el marido de su jefa ya había regresado a casa de la oficina, Bella había descubierto que su jefa odiaba su trabajo y que la traumatizaba dejar a los niños todas las mañanas, pero que le causaba pavor abandonar su empleo porque había visto a muchas amigas hacer lo mismo y, pasados tres años, se habían encontrado en caída libre, con días largos y vacíos por delante y currículos obsoletos.

—Me he puesto tan celosa cuando los niños preguntaban por ti en lugar de por mí —sollozó—. Algunas veces he llegado a odiarte... a odiarte.

—Madre mía.

—Y ahora —continuó a lágrima viva— te odio porque me vas a dejar.

Bella le pasó otro pañuelo de papel. Cuando el marido volvió a aparecer desde el piso de arriba con sus pantalones y su sudadera desconjuntados, miró a su esposa y masculló:

—Otra vez no.

Y las dejó a lo suyo.

La madre de David se sonó la nariz estrepitosamente con el pañuelo y le dedicó una mansa sonrisa a Bella; el lápiz de ojos había convertido sus mejillas en un circuito de carreras.

—Apuesto a que tu nueva familia no es tan disfuncional como la nuestra —dijo sorbiéndose patéticamente la nariz.

Bella sonrió y le contestó:

—Apuesto a que sí.

Solo se dio cuenta de que decírselo a todos los demás había sido pan comido cuando llegó el momento de explicárselo a David, a sus tres años.

Estaba tan desconcertado que su pequeño rostro se descompuso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque tengo un trabajo nuevo.

—¿Con otro niño?

—No. Un niño grande y dos niñas.

David lo pensó un rato.

—Y ¿podrás ir a recogerme a la guardería cuando vaya?

—No, cariño.

—Y ¿podrás bañarme?

—No, cariño, no voy a poder.

—Y ¿podrás sonarme la nariz y decir que es «una nariz de elefante»?

Bella lo cogió y lo sentó en su regazo para que no pudiera verle la cara.

—Vendré a visitarte un montón de veces —le susurró sumergiéndose en su pelo—. Y te enviaré postales graciosas por correo. ¿A que será divertido?

—¿Vendrás a verme a la hora de acostarme? —preguntó David.

—Y tendrás una niñera nueva muy simpática que te querrá tanto, tanto como yo.

—Y ¿a mí también me gustará?

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo Bella tratando de no pensar en ella—. ¡Claro que sí!

—¿Me echarás de menos?

—Claro que te echaré de menos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejas?

Bella abrazó a David con fuerza.

—Algunas veces tenemos que dejar a la gente que queremos —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

—¿Por qué?

Bella suspiró en el pelo de David.

—Ah —susurró—, esa es la única pregunta para la que no tengo respuesta.

.

.

.

Bella lo arregló para coger un bus el domingo por la mañana y sus padres fueron los únicos que pudieron ir a despedirse de ella. Leah tenía turno de domingo en el trabajo. Jacob dijo que quería ir, pero que ese día tenía que estar en la obra porque a la mañana siguiente su empresa empezaba a trabajar en su mayor contrato y había que ultimar detalles. Bella decidió aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo, difícilmente podía esperar que él apoyara su desarrollo profesional si ella no apoyaba el de él. Sin embargo, insistió en que tenía que pasar su última noche en su propia cama, en casa, con sus padres, y ambos supieron que se trataba de su pequeño castigo por no tomarse media hora de aquella mañana de domingo para ir a despedirse de ella. Su adiós tuvo lugar aquella silenciosa tarde de sábado, tras pasar juntos un tortuoso e irritable día.

—Te llamaré en cuanto llegue —le prometió.

—Guay —dijo él—. Cuídate, nena.

La besó levemente en los labios y ella se marchó llorando durante todo el camino a casa. Cuando llegó, sus padres la dejaron a solas convencidos de que sus lágrimas se debían a que él no había picado el anzuelo y no le había pedido que se casara con él. A Charlie se le pasó por la cabeza ir a enseñarle un par de cosas al chico, y lo habría hecho, de no haber sido porque sabía que Bella no se lo habría perdonado nunca, y si Renne no lo hubiera interceptado en la puerta del dormitorio con la bata y los rulos puestos, lo cual le había hecho sentirse un poco ridículo.

Así pues, el luminoso domingo, por la mañana temprano, los tres pusieron rumbo a la estación de buses. Bella no había encontrado una fórmula suave para explicarles que en verdad no necesitaba que fueran los dos a despedirse de ella. Hasta que estuvo de camino a la estación no se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando que pensaran que le estaban haciendo un favor porque aquella podía ser la última ocasión en la que ellos sintieran que ella los necesitaba, lo cual seguramente significaba que era la primera vez que se sentía como la adulta protectora ante ellos. _Típico, _pensó. Justo cuando se marchaba.

El bus llegó con veinte minutos de antelación. Charlie subió la maleta de Bella al bus estacionado y se volvió hacia ella antes de regresar al andén. Le habló con rapidez y serenidad:

—No te olvides de llamar a tu madre. Te va a echar de menos.

Ya en el andén, le dio a Bella un brusco abrazo y tosió, y entonces se dio la vuelta y echó a andar tranquilamente hacia la muchedumbre, silbando y haciendo tintinear las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón gris.

Renne y Bella lo observaron mientras se alejaba.

—Hazte a un lado, Pierce Brosnan —dijo Renne.

Bella se rió.

—Él te quiere, ¿sabes? —le dijo Renne a su hija.

—Lo sé.

—Déjate caer por aquí, o le romperás el corazón.

Se abrazaron y entonces Bella se apartó y se subió al bus. Se entretuvo sacando el libro y buscando su asiento. Cuando lo ocupó, miró afuera y todavía pudo ver a su madre avanzando despacio detrás de su padre por el andén.

* * *

**-Las despedidas son de lo peor...buuu...es fin...algunas fueron tristes, otras molestas, pero ya veremos como van las cosas mas adelante...les digo un secreto...quieren saberlo?...bueno les dire...en el prox cap..habra una llamadita...y a que no saben de quien?...imaginense...jajaja...Rews?**

**-Quiero agradecer inmensamente a todos por los rews del cap anterior...alguien me dijo que no entendia quien era Harrison?...en realidad se referia a Harrison Ford...el actor...bueno Esme estaba imaginandose que era él con quien estaba y en vez de Carlisle...que loca de mujer...como dijo alguien por ahi ...teniendo a este bombom como esposo y pensando en otro jajja**

**Rews?**

**-Flowers-**


	7. La Llamada

**Dis: Los personajes son de Meyer. Yo solo trato de jugar con ellos, y esta es una adaptacion.**

* * *

**La Llamada**

_¿Por qué no nos tiramos a la piscina y vemos a ver qué pasa, eh?_

* * *

Cuando el Bus de Bella salió de la estación de Forks, ella se convirtió en una aventurera fuerte y valiente, con el alma llena de esperanza y el corazón rebosante de energía. Para cuando llegó a casa de los Cullen, no era más que un manojo de nervios balbuceante.

La terminal había cambiado desde su visita de hacía solo un mes. Cuando lo usó para ir a la entrevista, era una turista. Las imágenes, los sonidos, el tempo, los olores, la idiosincrasia, los retrasos, el anonimato; todo era extraño y emocionante.

Esta vez era distinto: esta vez iba en serio. La gente se movía a un ritmo que era incapaz de seguir. Se sentía como la chica nueva de la clase de danza en una sala de espejos. A medida que la escalera la sumergía más y más profundamente, sintió que en su pecho se expandía una inmensa pesadez, como si se estuviera ahogando desde dentro. Cuando los anuncios de las paredes hablaban de afrontar la soledad, tenía que apartar la mirada.

Procuró hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos y adoptar un porte de viajera experimentada; al fin y al cabo, ya había hecho el viaje a Seattle una vez, sabía exactamente adónde iba. ¿Qué dificultad podía haber?

Media hora más tarde llegaba a la casa de los Cullen hecha una piltrafa estresada y traumatizada, consciente del estado de existencia más definitivamente insignificante y con un destello en los ojos que decía «como te acerques, muerdo».

En Seattle, cuando alcanzó de nuevo el nivel del suelo, esperaba sentir el aroma, el sabor y la textura familiar del aire fresco. Al no encontrarlo, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡Seattle tenía un aire distinto! Pues claro. Casi podía sentir la contaminación taponándole los poros.

Mientras subía la cuesta en dirección a la casa, con la mochila atacando todos y cada uno de los puntos de contacto con su espalda, la cabeza como un martillo de dibujos animados y los pies manifestándose como un defecto de diseño de primera categoría, se preguntaba si a Esme Cullen le importaría que la saludara con algo parecido a: «Un baño caliente, zorra, o tres niños muertos». Luego se dio cuenta de que sería incapaz de articular una frase tan complicada.

No habría tenido necesidad de molestarse, Esme no estaba en casa. Siendo primer domingo de mes, era Carlisle quien se hacía cargo de los niños. En la anterior generación, eso habría significado un día de disciplina. Ahora solo significaba que había uno más que quería ver telebasura y comer guarrerías.

—¿Has tenido buen viaje? —preguntó Carlisle mientras cogía la maleta que llevaba Bella en la mano y la dejaba a una distancia de medio metro en el pasillo. Ignoró la mochila multicolor que le asomaba por encima de la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. No.

—Bien —dijo—. Los niños están arriba...

—¡Papáaaa! —chilló uno de ellos.

Carlisle le sonrió a Bella con un gesto de impotencia, chasqueó la lengua alegremente y la dejó con sus cosas, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Bella se sentía como si se hubiera colado en una fiesta en el infierno y se quedó allí un momento, orientándose. Cuando supo dónde estaba, decidió que ahora le gustaría mucho volver a perderse. Entonces, cuando oyó a Carlisle volver a bajar por las escaleras dando saltos, cogió mecánicamente su maleta y cargó con ella hasta la parte trasera de la casa, atravesó la cocina y entró en su _suite._

Una vez allí, soltó la maleta y se dejó caer lentamente de espaldas, aterrizando sobre la mochila. Se liberó de las correas, pero, en lugar de salir flotando hacia el cielo, como creyó que sucedería, su cuerpo se negó a moverse. Allí se quedó, como un escarabajo tendido boca arriba, muñéndose, durante un buen rato.

Cuando sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, se arrastró hasta adoptar una posición que se podría calificar ampliamente como sentada. Luego obligó a su cuerpo a aproximarse a algo vagamente parecido a ponerse de pie. Estando de pie, conquistó su miedo interno, invocó su espíritu de lucha y colocó un pie delante de otro, tropezó con su maleta, maldijo y fue dándole puntapiés hasta meterla en su otro cuarto.

Se quedó allí, bajo el umbral y lo absorbió todo: el rincón más alejado estaba dominado por un enorme guardarropa, el centro lo ocupaba un televisor gigante y en la esquina más cercana había un tocador. Al otro lado había una original cama futón doble.

_Si tuviera fuerzas, _pensó, _traería todas mis cosas aquí y desharía las maletas el mes que viene._

En lugar de eso, entró y abrió el enorme guardarropa pensando que a lo mejor acababa en Narnia. Tristemente, se vio contemplando el sólido fondo del armario vacío. Era inmenso. Frunció el entrecejo y se quedó mirándolo un rato más.

—Vaya —sopesó—. Voy a necesitar más ropa.

Atravesó de nuevo su dormitorio, tropezando un momento con su equipaje, y fue hacia el cuarto de baño contiguo, que también era inmenso. Por desgracia no tenía bañera (los padres de Bella nunca habían instalado una ducha), aunque la ducha ocupaba casi tanto espacio como una bañera, y había un retrete, un lavabo y un suelo que habría pasado por una pequeña pista de baile.

_Si tuviera fuerzas, _pensó, _traería aquí todas mis cosas y las dejaría aquí en medio durante un mes. _En lugar de eso, se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo. _Así es como debió de sentirse lady Di cuando llegó a palacio, _parecía decirle su reflejo. De pronto oyó una voz que salía de detrás de ella.

—Es la hora de la cena.

Se dio la vuelta y al bajar la vista vio a Alice

—¡Hola! —Bella se arrodilló y le sonrió como si fuera una amiga a la que hiciera mucho tiempo que no veía.

Alice la examinó con gesto serio.

—Hola —dijo educadamente.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Bella.

—Bien, gracias —respondió Alice—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, gracias —dijo Bella

Hubo un receso en la conversación.

—Es la hora de la cena —volvió a anunciar Alice

—Vaya, qué bien —dijo Bella—. Gracias.

—Papá dice que qué vas a querer, ¿suizo o _focaccia?_

Bella se lo pensó un momento mientras intentaba descubrir si aquella niñita acababa de insultarla. Repitió mentalmente la frase unas cuantas veces.

—¿Puedo ir a ver y averiguarlo? —dijo por fin.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—Si no lo sabes ahora, tampoco lo sabrás después.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Bella—. Eso crees, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo Bella cogiendo a Alice de la mano delicadamente—, entonces, tendrás que decidirlo por mí.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo Alice conduciendo a Bella a través de su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Bella

—Porque no puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Confío en ti ciegamente.

En la cocina, Alice pestañeó mirando contemplativamente a Bella. Justo antes de que los demás niños avanzaran hacia la primera línea, Bella creyó haber visto el destello de una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña.

—Yo voy a tomar crema de chocolate —anunció Seth subiéndose de un salto a uno de los tronos de hierro forrados de terciopelo, con lo que casi aplasta a los dos gatos color crema, que se apartaron de su camino de un brinco y le dedicaron sendas miradas que habrían intimidado a cualquier hombre menos resuelto.

—Es Nutella —corrigió Jane dejándose caer en el asiento que había enfrente.

—Yo también voy a tomar crema de chocolate —anunció Emmett

—¡Es Nutella!—repitió Jane

—Yo voy a elegir la cena por Bella—les dijo a todos Alice

—Es crema de chocolate, listilla —le dijo Emmett a Jane.

—Es Nutella, tontaina —le dijo Jane a Emmett

—Bueno, bueno —les dijo Carlilse a todos.

—Y no me voy a comer la crema de chocolate con pan —dijo Emmett—. Me la voy a comer con galletas digestivas de chocolate.

—¿Alguien quiere _hummus?_—preguntó Carlisle

—¡Puajjj! —soltó Seth

—¡Sí, por favor! —dijo Alice

—El _hummus _sabe a vómito —explicó Seth

—Me encanta el _hummus _—le informó Alice a Bella.

—Se hace con garbanzos —les contó Jane

—Ooooooohhhh —se burló Seth—. ¡Se hace con garbanzos!

Emmett se cayó muerto de la risa.

—¡Se hace con garbanzos! —repitió.

—¡Pues sí! —dijo Jane con frustración.

—¡Pues sí! —repitió Seth.

—Bueno, bueno —intervino Carlisle. Luego se dirigió a Bella—. Hay ensalada mixta con vinagre de Módena y tomates madurados al sol; a los niños los tomates secos les resultan demasiado salados. Y _focaccia _con _hummus, tzatziki_o guacamole. Y si eres golosa, hay suizos, mantequilla y crema de chocolate, o miel cruda; la mayoría son orgánicos. Cuando los niños hayan terminado, moleré un poco de café. Semidescafeinado, orgánico, brasileño; espero que te guste.

Tras llegar a la conclusión de que Carlisle hablaba en serio, Bella bajó la vista hacia Alice

—Alice elige por mí —dijo—. Tomaré lo mismo que ella.

Sin nada más que añadir, Alice sacó delicadamente su lengüecilla rosada por la comisura de los labios y se puso a hacerle la cena a Bella

—¡Crema de chocolate! ¡Crema de chocolate! —gritaba Emmett victorioso.

—¡Es Nutella! —chillaba Jane—. ¡Mira la etiqueta!

—¡Papá ha dicho crema de chocolate! —gritó Emmett.

—¡Papáaa! —aulló Jane

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Carlisle

Alice eligió suizos tostados con mantequilla, montones de crema de chocolate y _hummus. _Por fortuna, la nostalgia había dejado temporalmente fuera de juego las papilas gustativas de Bella

—Me gustan los gatos —dijo con la esperanza de que un poco de conversación distrajera a su cuerpo de la pequeña crisis nerviosa que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Son _Molly _y_ Bolly _—le dijo Alice solo a ella—. _Molly _es el chico, es el más grande. Y _Bolly _es la chica.

—_Molly _es un nombre raro para un chico —observó Bella

—Es el diminutivo de Moliere —dijo Alice—. Es el dramaturgo favorito de mamá. Es francés.

—Lo sé —sonrió Bella—. Lo estudié para el examen de francés de selectividad.

Se hizo un silencio en la mesa.

—_Bolly_ es el diminutivo de Bollinger —prosiguió Alice—. Es el champán favorito de mamá. _Bolly _siempre está más entretenida que _Molly, _pero no come tanto como él. Son birmanos, pero no tienen acento raro.

Entonces la conversación entre ambas terminó al tiempo que la mesa iniciaba una discusión acerca de la clase de acento que tendrían los gatos si pudieran hablar, en la que Carlisle participaba de un modo tan apasionado como los propios niños.

Mientras comían, Bella registró vagamente el sonido del teléfono sumándose a la cacofonía en la que estaba inmersa. Esperó a que alguien lo cogiera y, cuando vio que nadie lo hacía, dudó por un instante de si sonaba solamente en su cabeza. Pero no; Carlisle también empezaba a oírlo. Empezó a fruncir el ceño y a chasquear la lengua. ¿Sería una prueba? ¿Para ver si tenía capacidad para asumir responsabilidades? ¿Sería Esme la que llamaba? ¿O podían ser sus padres, que querían comprobar si había llegado bien a Seattle? No había tenido ni un momento para llamarlos. Cuanto más lo ignoraban, más frenética se ponía. Al final, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo, le dijo a Carlisle

—¿Quieres que conteste yo?

—Oh, sí, por favor —le respondió aliviado.

Toda la familia guardó silencio como una sola persona mientras Bella se acercaba al teléfono, que no dejaba de sonar. Cayó en la cuenta de que no se sabía de memoria el número de teléfono y, sin embargo, no creía que pudiera responder de un modo informal, como si fuera la dueña de la casa, sobre todo si la que estaba al otro lado de la línea era Esme. También se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar aquel minúsculo aparato de cromo. De pronto se sintió cohibida. Cogió el teléfono y se oyó decir con voz afectada:

—Residencia de los Cullen. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¡Aprieta el botón verde! —gritaron de repente los Cullen, histéricos.

Bella se las arregló para no lanzar el teléfono el aire y apretó el botón verde.

—¡Habla! —le chillaron a su nueva niñera.

Bella les dio la espalda.

—Residencia de los Cullen —abrevió—. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Hubo un largo silencio. Sentía los ojos de toda la familia clavados en su espalda. El silencio continuó. Podía oír el sonido de la respiración de alguien al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

—Residencia de los Cullen. ¿Puedo ayudarle? —repitió.

Otro silencio. Aun se alejó un poco más de la familia.

—¿O no? —susurró sin rodeos.

—Hola —oyó decir a una cálida voz masculina.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —repitió.

—¿Ayudar a quién? —dijo una voz risueña—. Tú eres la que habla como si te hubieras tragado el palo de la escoba.

Bella experimentó un sofoco por todo el cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo—. ¿Con quién querría hablar?

—Carlisle. Es... con quien querría. Hablar.

Bella intentó pasarle el aparato a Carlisle, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, pero Carlisle se negó. Gritó en dirección al micrófono:

—¿Quién diablos me interrumpe la cena del domingo?

Bella cogió aire, apretó los dientes y volvió a darse la vuelta.

—¿Quién pregunta por él?

Hubo una pausa.

—Puedes decirle que Edward pregunta por él.

—¿Y qué quiere? —aulló Carlisle desde el otro lado de la cocina.

Bella decidió que debía de ser una prueba. No le extrañaba que no les duraran mucho las niñeras.

—¿Está él informado del asunto? —dijo Bella al teléfono.

—No —sonrió la voz—. Ni siquiera yo sé todavía cuál es el asunto —dijo—. ¿Por qué no nos tiramos a la piscina y vemos a ver qué pasa, eh?

Bella se preguntó cómo se lo había montado para convertirse en el objeto de burla de una persona a la que ni siquiera conocía. Sintió una punzada de añoranza y anheló que llegara la ocasión en la que fuera ella la que lograra ridiculizar a los demás sin piedad, y no viceversa. ¿La considerarían los Cullen ridícula? ¿Se estaban riendo de ella? Se volvió para verlos. Todos estaban sonriendo y Carlisle se estaba atiborrando de ensalada. Sintió una repentina necesidad de volver a estar en el local de siempre, con Jacob cogiendo de su plato sin preguntar. Le pasó el teléfono a Carlisle e imaginó que Jacob, Leah y James la estaban escuchando, encontró una chispa de su anterior personalidad y dijo:

—Es Edward. No tiene pensada la conversación, pero está ansioso por tirarse a la piscina, si tú quieres.

Los Cullen prorrumpieron en una alegre risa y todos intentaron hacerse con el aparato.

—¡Primogénito! —gritó Carlisle al teléfono. Lo levantó en alto hacia sus hijos y todos vocearon sus saludos al mismo tiempo.

Bella fingió no oír a Carlisle repitiendo una y otra vez al teléfono «¿eso ha dicho?», y puntuando la frase con una efusiva carcajada.

Se conformó con saber que cualquier cosa que Edward le estuviera diciendo era claramente pueril y, de todos modos, ella sentía lo mismo por él multiplicado hasta el infinito, y con borlas.

Por mediación del teléfono, Edward fue pasando por cada uno de los niños y ella tuvo que oír las risas de todos ellos acerca de algo que él les decía, y luego los oía decir «no, es simpática» hasta que le entraron ganas de chillar.

—Te ha llamado Mary Poppins —le explicó al final Alice—. Y ha parodiado tu voz al teléfono.

Bella estaba tan impresionada por el hecho de que una niña de cuatro años conociera el verbo «parodiar» que apenas tuvo tiempo de ofenderse mortalmente.

Emmett y Seth se echaron a reír.

—No te preocupes —susurró Jane—. Me encanta Mary Poppins.

Bella le sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo.

—No pasa nada. —Se encogió de hombros y, mirando a su hermano y Seth, añadió—: Es que Edward es... un chico.

Mientras los chicos lanzaban vítores, Bella, Jane y Alice compartieron un momento de complicidad.

Esme llegó a casa antes de que terminaran de merendar. Entró hasta la cocina, dejó en el suelo unas cuantas bolsas de la compra y entre el inquisidor griterío —«¿Me has traído algo?»; «¿Qué hay en la bolsa azul?»; «¿Por qué tienes el pelo de otro color?»—, evaluó la situación con bastante exactitud.

Con los brazos en jarras, se quedó mirando a su familia hasta que todos estuvieron callados y entonces dijo con voz serena:

—Creí haber oído una bomba cuando estaba en el centro, pero no tenía ni idea de que había caído en mi propia cocina.

Los niños, Carlisle incluido, se echaron a reír, de forma que Bella fue la única que vio la escena desde el punto de vista de Esme: la cocina estaba hecha una pocilga. Sintió una punzada de compasión por Esme, hasta que esta le dijo:

—Estoy segura de que Carlisle te echará una mano con esta panda.

Entonces sintió una punzada de compasión aun más intensa por sí misma. Esme seguía hablando.

—Cuando hayas terminado, podemos preparar el programa de la semana. ¡Bueno! —dijo dirigiéndose a su familia—. Voy a darme un baño caliente. No me hago responsable de lo que le ocurra al que se acerque.

Y antes de que Bella tuviera ocasión de gritarle «¡espérame!» ya había desaparecido.

* * *

**Ok...se que querran matarte por haber tartado tanto con este cap...y no tengo justificacion...me perdonan?...yo se que son buenas...siiiiiii**

**y aqui esta el primer contacto de Edward y Bella...se que no es mucho ...pero veran que las cosas no siempre suelen ser faciles al principio. espero que el cap sea de su agrado.**

**Rews?**


	8. Adorables Criaturas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.

* * *

**Adorables Criaturas**

_¿Alguna pregunta?...Odio Mi vida...odio a los Cullen!..._

* * *

Para cuando Bella terminó de poner en orden todo el caos de la cocina con la ayuda de Carlisle, que le había enseñado dónde iba cada cosa, y había conseguido abrir su maleta y mirarla durante un rato, Esme se sentía como una mujer nueva.

Se reunieron en la mesa de la cocina para iniciar su primera sesión informativa de la tarde dominical. Esme llevaba un mullido albornoz, una toalla en la cabeza y la cara limpia. Bella estaba de un humor de perros, tenía el pelo alborotado y el rostro desencajado.

—Bien —dijo Esme tomando una profunda bocanada de aire—: Emmet va al St. Albert; te recomiendo que te adelantes a la hora punta, o te pasarás toda la mañana en el coche. Jane va al St. Hilda, y no le importa que la dejes a mitad de cuesta, si hay tráfico. Alice va al Montessori del barrio, pero nos gusta que camine, así que preferimos que la lleves de vuelta a casa después de dejar a los otros dos y que la acompañes a pie, por favor. Es un ejercicio estupendo, ¡una cuesta enorme! Hay que recoger a Ali al mediodía. Va a clases de psicomotricidad en Tumble Tots una vez a la semana, y de danza una vez a la semana; el tutú está en la puerta de su habitación, no lo olvides, por favor, ha llegado a ponerse azul de tanto llorar. Los otros dos salen a las tres y media, Emmet primero, porque Jane ya tiene edad para ir andando un rato de vuelta a casa con una amiga, o no le importa esperar; acuérdate siempre por las mañanas de averiguar qué va a hacer, a menudo se olvida de decírtelo. Después del colegio Emmet tiene Beavers y kárate, y clases particulares de matemáticas y de lengua, en casa, en el comedor. Jane tiene teatro y música en el colegio, y Brownies, danza, claque y _jazz _fuera del colegio, en Muswell Hill; se puede cambiar allí; dirección, en la nevera, por orden alfabético, con los libros de recetas, junto a la puerta de la cocina

»Los dos mayores practican piano y flauta al menos una vez a la semana, en el comedor; la farmacia del barrio hace unos tapones para los oídos buenísimos. Emmet necesita su flauta en la escuela los lunes; Jane, la alto y la soprano, los viernes.

»Su programa semanal está en el calendario de la nevera; no me sé de memoria qué día hacen qué. Lo que sí sé es que una vez tuvimos una niñera que llevó a Jane a kárate, a Alice a los Beavers y a Emmet a _ballet _y que esa misma noche estaba de vuelta en las faldas de su madre, en Canada. ¡Ah! y, naturalmente, mi madre, Elizabeth, se pasa por aquí a ver a los niños siempre que tiene un hueco; ellos la adoran. Lo único que no se te puede olvidar es que el martes es el día de pesadilla en el que es una estupidez que tengas que prepararles la cena además de la comida... ¡Ah!, eso me recuerda que la comida de Emmet tiene que llevar siempre palitos de queso, si no, literalmente, no come nada más en todo el día. Además, tiene que llevar todos los calzoncillos planchados, si no, no se los quiere poner. La tartera de Alice es la de los Tweenies; la de Emmet es la de Superman, y la de Jane, la de Buffy. Por favor, no las mezcles o les pegarán en el colegio

Esme frunció el ceño de repente.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

El cerebro de Bella empezó a encogerse.

—¡Ah! —recordó Esme sumergiéndose en su bolso—. Este es tu móvil nuevo. —Le entregó a Bella un diminuto teléfono plateado—. Hay que recargarlo de vez en cuando..., igual que a todos ¿no te parece? Tu número está aquí, en esta tarjeta. Tenlo encendido en todo momento, por favor, y no dudes en dárselo a tus amigos y a tu familia. Ahora es tuyo. Puede que recibas alguna llamada para Lucinda, pero no durará mucho y siempre lo sabrás, porque los que llaman no saben hablar nuestro idioma, y tampoco es que ella supiera, en realidad. Aquí está mi número del trabajo. —Le dio una de sus tarjetas—. Extensión 4435, por si la recepcionista no te pasa directamente o te cuelga. Aquí está el número del trabajo de Carlisle. —Le dio una tarjeta de su marido—. No hay extensión, pero a veces no contesta porque ha salido a celebrar que hay un cliente en la tienda. Este es tu juego de llaves, el código de la alarma es 4577, almohadilla o puerta, está debajo de la escalera; anótalo, si lo necesitas, pero nunca lo guardes en el mismo bolso que las llaves, porque si lo pierdes y entran a robar, el seguro no nos cubre nada y Carlisle contratará a alguien para que te mate. Por favor, actívala siempre que vayas a salir. No la conectamos por las noches, por si acaso alguno de los niños se pasea por la planta de abajo y la hace saltar. Aquí tienes las llaves de tu coche; está asegurado a terceros y eres miembro de aa. Hay radares de velocidad en todas las calles que no tienen bandas sonoras. Los niños se marean en el coche por encima de los noventa kilómetros por hora. Ten siempre bolsas de papel de sobra en la guantera.

Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

—Te recomiendo que limpies la bandeja de arena de los gatos de vez en cuando, o se ponen insoportables. Dales de comer solo al mediodía; comida para gatos, en el cuarto de la lavadora. Yo hago el desayuno y Carlisle, la cena. Es la única tarea que hemos conseguido compartir. La comida para peces está en el cuarto de la lavadora; los niños le dan de comer a _Homer _una vez a la semana, normalmente los viernes, pero necesitan ayuda para bajarlo. No quiero que se suban a la encimera. Y no quiero comida para gatos en el acuario, como la penúltima niñera, que se dio cuenta cuando ya le había costado el empleo y había matado al pez. —Esme se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró—: En realidad este es _Homer II. _—Se dio unos toquecitos en la nariz—. _Entre nous._

Se guiñaron el ojo mientras Bella notaba cómo la sangre le abandonaba las extremidades.

Esme volvió a erguirse.

—Supongo que ahora querrás deshacer las maletas —dijo alegremente.

—No creas —replicó Bella

—Tal vez mañana, entonces —dijo Esme con gesto de complicidad.

Bella asintió sin mover la cabeza.

Esme se levantó y fue hasta el frigorífico, sacó una botella de vino y, volviéndose hacia Bella, la señaló con las cejas arqueadas en señal de interrogación. Bella hizo un gesto de negación.

—Creo que debería irme a la cama, si no hay inconveniente.

Esme abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó—. Debes de estar agotada. Ve a darles las buenas noches a los niños y eres libre como un pájaro.

El hecho de que Bella tuviera que darles las buenas noches a los niños suponía claramente un acto destinado más a favorecer el sueño de Esme que el de Bella o el de ellos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Esme, Bella asomó la cabeza por la esquina del dormitorio de Alice, que ya estaba metida en la cama con el pulgar en la boca y los párpados languideciendo mientras papi le contaba un cuento. Bella le dio las buenas noches con un susurro y, a cambio, se llevó una sonrisa cautivadora. Llamó a la puerta de Jane y se la encontró sentada en su cama, escribiendo furibundamente en un diario de peluche rosa. Bella le deseó buenas noches y Jane, que pareció momentáneamente distraída, respondió educadamente y luego volvió a su escritura. Entonces Bella subió las escaleras para darle las buenas noches a Emmet.

No llegó a ver el sable de luz y no tuvo ninguna opción. Al oír el sonido que causaba el impacto contra su cráneo, Emmet salió de la cama como un resorte gritando entusiasmado. ¡Su plan había funcionado! ¡Ningún atracador lo vería venir! ¡Era un héroe de acción! Se agarró la colita de la emoción.

Esme se mostró muy comprensiva.

—Ese mierdecilla —dijo para calmar a Bella mientras le aplicaba árnica en la frente—. Algún día voy a meter esa espada de luz donde las instrucciones recomiendan específicamente que no lo hagas.

Como disculpa por el comportamiento de su hijo, Esme insistió en que Bella los acompañara a Carlisle y a ella en un brindis de bienvenida, que tuvo la desafortunada consecuencia de alejar aun más en el tiempo la llegada de la mañana del lunes

—Las tardes de los domingos son lo peor, ¿no te parece? —murmuró Esme mientras le servía una generosa copa de vino.

—Ajá —convino Bella—. Pueden serlo.

—No para todo el mundo, cariño —dijo Carlisle—. A lo mejor, a diferencia de nosotros, a Bella le gusta su trabajo.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Esme—. A nadie le gusta su trabajo.

—A mí sí —contestó Carlisle

—Eso es porque no es un trabajo —replicó su esposa—. Es un pasatiempo.

—Un pasatiempo que paga la educación de los niños, todas nuestras vacaciones, la mitad de las facturas y lujos como una niñera a tiempo completo —se apresuró a decir Carlisle

Esme se volvió hacia Bella

—El padre de Carlisle le dejó un fondo de inversión en su testamento —le dijo—. Así que se compró una tienda de discos con la que jugar. Para las tres personas que quedan en el país que no se han pasado a esas maravillas pasajeras de la modernidad conocidas como cd.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Carlisle antes de dirigirse a Bella—. Los cd son una fase pasajera. Los vinilos están imbuidos de recuerdos.

—Y por eso la gente nunca se deshizo de ellos a la primera de cambio y no necesita comprar nuevos, cariño.

—Encima de la tienda hay un piso —continuó confesándole Carlisle— que yo mismo reformé, a expensas de un gran coste personal, y que alquilo a un precio espectacular. —Suspiró—. No es fácil ser arrendador. Es una gran responsabilidad. Así nunca tenemos que preocuparnos por una sola factura y mi mujer puede disfrutar de todas las últimas modas y de un intenso plan de belleza.

—Con lo que sobra después de pagar la hipoteca y la ropa de los niños, el material de escuela y los juguetes, evidentemente —concluyó Esme—. Eso fue antes de conocerme, por supuesto —continuó diciéndole a Bella, como si Carlisle no hubiera hablado—, si no, habría conseguido un trabajo en condiciones y habría invertido en algo útil para su familia, como acciones, o una villa en Niza o un yate. Pero los críos como él necesitan sus juguetes.

—No todos, cariño.

Esme respondió a esto con el pretexto de poner al corriente a Bella de una información vital sobre sus antecedentes.

—Insistí en que, en el comedor, debía haber una mesa de comedor, y no un tren de juguete —explicó—. Pobre Carlisle. Nunca superará la decepción.

—Pero no pasa nada —añadió él dirigiéndose a Bella, su nueva consejera—, porque ahora tenemos la mesa de comedor más fea del mundo.

—Para que haga juego con tu primera mujer —dijo su segunda mujer mirando su Pinot Grigio.

—¿Más vino? —le preguntó Carlisle a Bella.

—Sí, por favor —dijo.

Bella se vio en su nuevo alojamiento, completamente a solas y con toda la tarde del domingo a su disposición, exactamente a las doce de la noche. Tropezó ligeramente con su maleta abierta y su mochila y se tumbó en la cama demasiado exhausta para llorar. Pasados unos instantes, se quitó la ropa y se metió directamente debajo del edredón, donde se encontró de pronto completamente despierta. Allí se quedó, parpadeando en la oscuridad durante cuatro horas. Para cuando dieron las cuatro de la madrugada, odiaba Seattle, odiaba a los Cullen, odiaba a los niños y odiaba su vida. A las cuatro y un minuto, se sumió en un profundo sueño. Y justo dos horas y media más tarde, alguien la despertó con muy malos modos.

* * *

**Rews?...ya se que me demore ..pero no tanto...espero que el cap sea de su agrado...no hay grandes cosas,...pero al menos vamos conociendo poco a poco la forma de vida de los Cullen...**

**Y quisiera agradecer a todos por los rews del cap anterior...y me sorprende que aun me lleguen rews de la otras historias es emocionante...**

**Y otra cosa...alguien me puede confirmar sobre Robsten? son o no son pareja?...buuuu...**

**-Flowers-**


	9. Dulce Hogar

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes son propiedad de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Dulce Hogar **

_¿Será buen momento para regresar a Forks?_

* * *

Probablemente Bella habría soportado despertarse al ritmo de un martillo neumático taladrándole el cráneo de no haber estado soñando que se encontraba por casualidad con un taciturno y virginal Ben Affleck, traumatizado por algún conflicto bélico, bañándose en cueros en su lago privado. Ninguna ocasión es buena para que te despierte un martillo neumático taladrándote el cráneo, pero tuvo la sensación de que ese momento era particularmente inapropiado.

Abrió los ojos y esperó a que los reconocibles susurros del río que no estaba tan lejos, emergieran de entre el clamor que le inundaba el cerebro. Siguió esperando. Por fin, sacó la cabeza de debajo del edredón. Le sobrevino una intensa desorientación al descubrir que no estaba en su dormitorio, sino en alguna pesadilla de ikea. Y entonces, de pronto, se acordó de todo: estaba en el infierno, en Seattle

Se quedó tendida en la cama, mirando el vacío y deseando un final rápido e indoloro cuando, de un modo tan repentino como había empezado, el martillo neumático cesó. Una bendición; silencio absoluto. Estaba dándose el gusto de recuperar al taciturno, virginal y traumatizado Ben Affleck, que había descubierto la cascada secreta de su lago privado, cuando el sonido de una avalancha junto a su ventana la sobresaltó. Salió de la cama de un salto.

Con cierta agitación, descorrió la cortina y se encontró cara a cara con tres fornidos obreros, una carretilla y un bajante de escombros en un lateral de la casa del vecino. Todos a una, los obreros se percataron de su presencia y esbozaron la sonrisa masculina, un atajo comunicativo altamente efectivo propio de su sexo que vuelve transparentes sus pensamientos. Volvió a correr la cortina y se apoyó contra la pared.

Después de una ducha vigorizadora, Bella se puso lo primero que sacó de su maleta que no pareciera recién salido de un escurridor, se vistió deprisa y apareció en la cocina. Estaba vacía. Enchufó el hervidor y procuró recordar dónde guardaban las bolsitas de té, mientras permanecía alerta a los ruidos de arriba. Cuando el martillo neumático reanudó su golpeteo, decidió aventurarse a la primera planta en busca de los niños. A lo mejor podía pedirles que la escondieran.

No había nadie despierto. Miró el reloj. Era tarde. Los niños tenían que estar pronto en la escuela. Llamó suavemente a la puerta del dormitorio de Esme y Carlisle, y a las de Alice y Jane.

En pocos segundos, la casa de los Cullen cayó presa de un pánico a gran escala.

—¡Nos hemos dormido! —aulló Esme al mundo, contrarrestando con una apabullante resistencia el ruido del martillo—. ¡Todos arriba ahora mismo! ¡Bella os llevará al colegio exactamente en diez minutos!

Bella decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para averiguar dónde se encontraban las escuelas, de modo que se precipitó escaleras abajo para buscar la agenda.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó Esme.

—Abaj...

—¡Carlisle necesita que lo ayudes a levantar a los niños mientras yo me ducho!

Efectivamente, Carlisle necesitaba ayuda. Hacerles cosquillas a unos niños medio dormidos hasta que te pegaban, accidentalmente, un puñetazo en la cara nunca había sido el modo más rápido de despertarlos.

La propia Bella empezaba a sentir ya el azote del pánico, así que descorrió las cortinas y les dijo que si estaban abajo en diez minutos, tendrían una sorpresa para cenar, y el primero en bajar se quedaría con la ración más grande. Funcionó a las mil maravillas, ya que no habían probado su cocina.

Bella cayó a duras penas en la cuenta de que cuando salió con los niños de camino a la escuela, Carlisle y Esme seguían en casa, y Carlisle ni siquiera se había vestido todavía. Lo único que notó fue que se metió en un atasco casi instantáneamente y que su coche tenía el pedal del embrague mucho más bajo de lo que había imaginado. Se pasó la mayor parte de su primer trayecto a la escuela moviendo el asiento del coche adelante y atrás, fingiendo saber lo que iba a hacer de cena y girando donde no debía. Los niños disfrutaron muchísimo de toda aquella excitación, pero en el trayecto de vuelta, a Alice se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas. Había empezado a sentir que el viaje se alargaba más que el resto de su vida entera y ya notaba los primeros aguijonazos de angustia existencial. No fue agradable. Sencillamente Bella no tendría tiempo de conducir hasta casa y llevar a Alice a pie hasta el colegio, de modo que tomó una decisión ejecutiva: _Si mamá y papá no pueden despertarla a tiempo, yo no puedo llevarla al colegio andando, _se justificó. _Quizá con esto aprendan y no vuelvan a hacerlo._

La inquietud de Bella fue en aumento cuando, mientras subía con Alice y se dio cuenta de lo empinada que era realmente la cuesta. Se visualizó en el futuro subiendo a gatas y se dijo que, en pocas semanas, tendría las piernas duras y esbeltas, y el corazón alcanzaría su cota más alta de salud. O eso, o habría muerto de agotamiento.

Después de dejar a Alice, al regresar a casa, tenía que limpiar la cocina y terminar de planchar, y además quería llamar a Jacob. Dio por sentado que la cocina sería trabajo fácil, pero descubrió que era imposible que nadie la hubiera limpiado a fondo desde, probablemente, la niñera anterior a Lucinda. Al terminar estaba extenuada y se preparó un té rápido; mientras el agua hervía, se tumbó un rato a descansar. Con una taza de té lista para insuflarse fuerzas, se puso a planchar. Aquel fue otro descubrimiento interesante. En el montón de ropa para planchar estaba todo, incluyendo calcetines, fundas de almohadas, sábanas y los calzoncillos de Emmett. Bella estaba a punto de darle el primer trago al té y llamar a Jacob cuando se dio cuenta de que, si tenía que subir a pie la cuesta hasta la escuela de Alice sin llegar tarde a buscarla, tendría que haber salido hacía cinco minutos. Cogió las llaves, consideró la posibilidad de añadir oxígeno a la lista de la compra y salió de la casa, no sin acordarse primero de conectar la alarma.

Para cuando dobló la esquina y se adentró en el callejón en el que se hallaba la guardería de Alice, le temblaban los gemelos y tenía la espalda pegajosa por el sudor. Vio a los padres en fila india (casi todas madres, con algún que otro padre) en los aledaños del edificio de estilo georgiano y tuvo la sensación de haberse metido en un anuncio de Gap. Se situó al final de la cola con la duda de qué pensaría Alice sobre tener que llevarla a cuestas hasta casa. Esme había mencionado por encima que, por razones de seguridad, la profesora entregaba a los niños de uno en uno a «la cuidadora de turno», en lugar de permitir que cualquiera que hubiera en la calle entrara y se llevara consigo a alguno de ellos.

Bella no comprendía por qué la profesora no se fiaba simplemente de su conocimiento de la persona que estaba a cargo de cada niño, hasta que estuvo un rato con ellas en la cola. Muy pocas parecían conocerse entre sí y, sin duda, ninguna mostraba el más mínimo interés por ella. Esperaba tener que explicar quién era y hacer un pequeño resumen de su currículo, igual que haría cualquier niñera nueva en Forks. Pero allí no funcionaba así.

Pasados unos instantes, llegó una mujer que se colocó detrás de Bella, y esta pensó que por fin había llegado alguien simpático para salvarla.

—Hola —dijo una voz por detrás.

Bella se volvió a toda velocidad y estaba punto de contestar, cuando oyó que la mujer que tenía delante iniciaba una conversación con su presunta compañera. Entonces, para su desconcierto, las dos mujeres se lanzaron a un intercambio entusiasta de opiniones alrededor de ella como si fuera invisible. Mientras hablaban de las bondades del Hatha yoga en comparación con el Iyengar, Bella procuró por todos los medios no pensar en sus padres. Sacó el teléfono móvil para hacerle una llamada rápida a Shaun, pero perdió la confianza. Necesitaba estar sola.

Para cuando Alice saltó de un brinco a su encuentro con la sonrisa instantánea de un niño, Bella deseaba abrazarla hasta hacerla llorar. Por suerte, Alice estaba demasiado interesada en saber qué había para cenar como para sospechar nada.

Las dos bajaron la cuesta enfrascadas en una conversación relativa al regalo sorpresa de aquella noche.

—¿Es pollo? —preguntó Alice.

—No.

—¿Patatas fritas?

—No.

Alice ahogó un grito.

—_¡Fondue _dequeso! —gritó.

_Sí claro, _pensó Bella. En cambio, le dijo:

—¿Cuál es la comida que más te gusta de todas?

Aquella era una apuesta segura. La comida favorita de todo niño de cuatro años encajaba con su receta fácil de pastelitos de Krispies de chocolate.

Alice se quedó callada un momento. Entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y le dijo con un susurro de asombro:

—_Hummus _y bollos suizos caseros y aceitunas rellenas de ajo.

Bella se arrodilló a su lado.

—Bueno, cielito —empezó a decir—. Pues no es eso.

Bella planeaba llamar a Jacob durante la clase de danza de Alice, pero cometió el fatal error de decidir quedarse a echar un vistazo rápido a Alice en todo el esplendor de su tutú antes de escabullirse fuera para hacer la llamada. Después de pasar media hora de pie hipnotizada por once hadas en un bosque encantado, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su oportunidad. Así pues, se sumó a los otros padres y se sentó en las sillas que había al fondo de la sala.

Alice era un árbol. Se estiraba muy, muy, muy arriba, hacia el cielo, en una mezcla rosa brillante de fantasía femenina rematada con una floreada cinta rosa en la cabeza. A su lado, con la forma de otro árbol, había una diminuta y rolliza niña de cuatro años que llevaba puesta una camiseta térmica debajo del tutú, unas zapatillas de _ballet _que acabarían por sentarle bien en algún momento de los próximos diez años, y la expresión de un hada elefante. Su madre estaba sentada al lado de Bella con ojos amorosos.

—¡Eso es, Renata! —entonó la profesora—. Tú también.

A Renata le interesaba más abstraerse hurgándose la nariz. En el transcurso de la clase, cada cierto tiempo, había una hadita que decidía que no había mejor momento para abandonar el bosque de las hadas y acercarse a mami, quitarse la cinta de la cabeza para mirarla embelesada, sacarse las braguitas del trasero o simplemente hundir el rostro entre sus manos y echarse a llorar. Pero Alice no. Alice era un árbol.

—¡Oohh, Alice! —gorjeó la profesora—. ¡Eres un árbol encantador! Niñas, ¿no es un árbol encantador?

Diez pequeñas de cuatro años con tutús no mucho más grandes que sus bragas miraron a Alice mientras ella abría su rostro hacia el sol y tenía pensamientos de árbol.

—¡Qué encanto de árbol! —arrulló la profesora—. ¿Qué eres, una encina o un castaño? —Un plátano.

—¡Oohh —dijo la profesora—, encantador!

Bella se contuvo a tiempo para no darle unos golpecitos en la espalda a la mujer que tenía al lado para decirle que ella era la niñera de Alice. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, la clase había terminado y supo que tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para llamar a Jacob.

Para cuando regresaron, Bella tenía un programa apretado. Había que transformar a Alice para que dejara de ser un hada y se convirtiera de nuevo en una niña de cuatro años, y hacer que descendiera de las embriagadoras alturas del estrellato arbóreo al tiempo que pensaba qué podía hacer para merendar y lo preparaba, todo ello en el estricto plazo que marcaba la hora de ir a recoger a los dos mayores.

A medida que transcurría la tarde, la necesidad que sentía Bella de hablar con Jacob se fue haciendo cada vez más incómoda, como una ampolla sin curar. En condiciones normales, a aquellas alturas ya habrían hablado un ratito nada más levantarse, se habrían puesto al día a la hora del almuerzo y luego habrían sacado un momento a media tarde para quedar por la noche. Ella le daría detalles del día a gran y pequeña escala, desde el atasco de camino al trabajo hasta los rellenos de los bocadillos de hoy y, si quedaba tiempo, hasta se las habrían apañado para discutir. Después de haber estado juntos durante tantos años, podían pasar de una conversación relajada a una acalorada pelea en un visto y no visto. Sin embargo, aquel día no habían podido ni empezar. Al no hablar con Jacob, Bella tenía una sensación de lo más extraña, como si se hubiera adentrado demasiado en el mar y hubiera perdido de vista la orilla. Pero cada vez que cogía el teléfono, Alice aparecía con una nueva pregunta o petición, enérgica y persistente como un cachorrito delirante.

Sin acabar de creérselo, Bella preparó la cena para Alice y ella con el tiempo suficiente para ir a recoger a los otros dos. Se dijo con resolución que tendría que llamar a Jacob por la tarde, y hasta ese momento tendría que conformarse con estar en el medio del océano. Entonces, justo cuando salía de la casa, sonó el teléfono; era Diane, la madre de Esme. Le contó a Bella que, por suerte, iba a poder arreglárselas para hacerles una pequeña visita antes de su partida de _bridge, _siempre y cuando los niños estuvieran en casa a tiempo. Estaría allí a las cuatro «en punto», así que Bella le prometió que no habría problema y que en ese momento tenía prisa. Alice estaba encantada de acompañar a Bella en su apremio, puesto que había sido el mejor árbol y apenas le cabía en su pequeño cuerpo toda la felicidad que emanaba. A decir verdad, de su cuerpo no dejaban de brotar chispitas de felicidad en forma de risitas y saltítos inexplicables, e incluso alguna que otra ventosidad.

Llegaron a buena hora al colegio de Emmett. Él les llamó la atención desde el patio y les sonrió con un gesto de cabeza. Luego fue a estrecharle la mano a su profesor y se quitó la gorra antes de acercarse obedientemente, entregarle a Bella su balón de fútbol como si ella lo hubiera estado deseando desde el principio, cogerla de la mano, preguntarle cómo estaba y contarle después hasta el más íntimo detalle de su día.

Emmett y Alice se pasaron diez minutos divertidísimos en el coche mientras Bella conducía para ir a recoger a Jane. La encontraron sentada en un muro, a solas y con una sombría expresión de hastío. Sin hacer apenas un gesto de reconocimiento, se subió al asiento trasero del coche sin pronunciar una palabra. Los tres niños se perdieron en sus pequeños mundos sin que Bella los interrumpiera.

—He sido un árbol —les dijo a todos Alice

Cuando Bella consiguió que estuvieran todos en casa a las cuatro menos un minuto, descubrió que se le había olvidado el código de la alarma. Emmett lo recordaba, pero se cayó de camino al armario que había debajo de las escaleras y lloró tan fuerte que prácticamente ahogó el pitido de la alarma, aunque no del todo. Alice fue a inspeccionar la rodilla de Emmet mientras Jane introducía con entereza las cuatro cifras del código y le decía a Emmett que dejara de lloriquear como un bebé. Bella se preguntó si no sería un buen momento para escaparse a su casa. Miró la hora: treinta segundos para que llegara Diane. Tenía curiosidad por saber si se parecería a su hija.

* * *

**Dulce Hogar?... de dulce no tiene nada...jajaja...espero que el cap les sea de su agrado...se que es corto pero...no queria demorar en actualizar...estar en la etapa en donde tienes que trabajar es estresante...pero asi es la vida...**

**Rews?**

**-Flowers-**


	10. La Visita

**Dis: Los Personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

** LA VISITA**

_"La familia de locos...que pecado cometí, Dios!"_

_._

_._

_En la Oficina de Esme_

Entretanto, la hija de Diane estaba pasando un buen día. La mayor parte había sido como cualquier otro. Aquella mañana, había entrado con paso firme por la recepción de la Agencia de Publicidad Gibson Bead, con un café oscuro y humeante en una mano y un abultado portafolio en la otra.

Se dirigió al ascensor con el soniquete de sus zapatos de tiras golpeando contra el suelo de mármol, pulsó el botón del ascensor y comprobó el estado de su maquillaje en el reflejo brillante de las puertas. Dejó vagar sus ojos hacia su retaguardia y vio a Marco Vulturi, del departamento creativo, entrar en el edificio y acercarse al ascensor silbando. Ella apartó los ojos de él y fingió estar mirando detenidamente algo en la pared más alejada, un gesto que, según su subconsciente, tenía muchas más posibilidades de atraer su atención que cualquier conversación.

Marco Vulturi era uno de los pocos redactores del departamento creativo con los que a Esme realmente le habría gustado trabajar. Los creativos se distinguían por ser mimados, consentidos e imposibles; sin embargo, Marco se las ingeniaba para convertir esos rasgos en sugestivas pruebas de genialidad. Se trataba del hombre que había sugerido la famosísima campaña de tampones «¡Esto es sangrante! Otra vez esos días» y la gloriosa e irónica campaña en la que copió el eslogan de l'Oréal «Igualdad. Porque yo lo valgo». Al parecer tenía facilidad para penetrar en la mente de las mujeres. Probablemente se debía a que tenía una facilidad similar para penetrar en las propias mujeres.

Esme se enorgullecía de ser la única mujer en toda la oficina que era inmune a los encantos de Marco Vulturi. Sí, era atractivo, creativo, inteligente y seductor, y ella era consciente de todo ello. Sin embargo, desde que tenía tres años, cuando Esme había empezado a amar todo lo que tenía que ver con el sexo masculino, se había sentido atraída por los hombres blancos, rubios. Y aunque Marco Vulturi tenía un espeso cabello que le caía sobre la frente con un ademán juvenil, era muy rubio. Su piel era suave como la seda, pero clara; sus ojos eran profundos y penetrantes, pero eran azules. Esme solo tenía ojos para Carlisle, su encantadora sonrisa, sus maravillosos ojos marrones tan inquietantes, estaba totalmente a salvo.

Marco se puso a su lado y ella mantuvo la mirada clavada firmemente en la pared, consciente de que él se las estaba ingeniando para hacerle un reconocimiento completo sin mover la cabeza. Ella sonrió por dentro. Los hombres eran tan predecibles. Y ella sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que los adoraba.

Se oyó el timbre del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente. En ese momento acusó la presencia de Marco por primera vez, ante lo cual él le hizo un gesto invitándola a entrar primero. Ella sonrió con delicadeza, lo justo para acentuar sus pómulos de manzana sin perder su halo enigmático. Se quedaron uno al lado del otro en silencio mientras el ascensor se elevaba. Esme salió primero. Los creativos estaban en la última planta, también conocida como «el ático», que tenía unas vistas de primera y una moqueta más mullida que el resto del edificio. Mientras se alejaba, pudo sentir los ojos de Marco recorriendo minuciosamente su figura una vez más. Reflejado en el espejo de la recepción, vio a Marco Vulturi hacer caso omiso de las miradas de las mujeres que ya estaban en sus mesas y, a pesar de tener que ladear la cabeza mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban frente a él, advirtió que no apartaba la mirada de su imagen en retirada durante el máximo tiempo posible. Sintió cómo sus endorfinas brincaban de satisfacción vengativa al pensar que los hombres seguían encontrándola atractiva.

Cruzó la oficina a paso ligero, el café en alto, la cabeza más alta todavía y la autoestima en algún sitio perdido entre las nubes. Era la mejor parte del día. Por desgracia, estaba a punto de acabar. Entró en su despacho con majestuosa seguridad, cerró la puerta y fue hacia el escritorio. Dejó el café junto a las fotos recientes de sus hijos, el portafolio encima de la mesa, y se sentó con un ademán rápido para abstraerse del bajón, que ya empezaba a tomar posición.

Sonó un _toc toc _en la puerta.

—¡Pase! —ordenó Esme

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Benjamin Gibson, fundador de la agencia y ex gurú de la publicidad, apareció en el centro con gesto teatral y, en los labios, una sonrisa más ancha que su pajarita. Hacía mucho tiempo que los días de las campañas de ideas inspiradas de Benjamin habían tocado a su fin, pero los que fueron una vez lemas que le tomaron el pulso a la nación se habían vuelto tan anacrónicos que ya eran posmodernos y estaban totalmente a la última. Estaba disfrutando de su fase retrospectiva mucho más de lo que había disfrutado de su éxito inicial, cuando había sido demasiado ambicioso como para disfrutar de nada.

—Esme, cielo —rugió a través del puro—, ¡vc quiere cambiar de agencia! ¡Nos han pedido una campaña!

Esme se quedó paralizada. Su archirival, MacFarleys, tenía la cuenta de la codiciada Vital Communications desde hacía casi cinco años. Su última campaña, un osito de peluche muy moderno con su propio teléfono móvil y página web, había ido perdiendo frescura poco a poco; no obstante, dado que las ventas seguían en alza, en el negocio todos pensaban que McFarleys estaría a salvo en los próximos años.

—¡Estás de broma! —gritó Esme

Benjamin estalló en una sonora risotada.

—¿Cómo voy a bromear sobre algo tan grande? —dijo con un brillo en el rostro. De haber podido, su pajarita habría empezado a dar vueltas—. Esos cabrones deben de estar subiéndose por las paredes —rió; luego, de repente, se puso serio—. Quiero el mejor equipo de creativos que tengamos. No me importa si están hasta el culo de trabajo; de hecho, cuanto más hasta el culo estén, mejor. Quiero un equipo creativo que esté tan hasta el culo que no pueda ni respirar. Quiero que te den migrañas, quiero un equipo tan jodidamente bueno que transformen tu vida en una pesadilla. Quiero que te suicides por esto, pequeña.

—¿Quieres que lo dirija yo? —Esme ahogó un grito.

—¿Que lo dirijas? ¿Que lo dirijas? —exclamó Benjamin—. ¡Quiero que lo gobiernes! ¡Quiero que lo tiranices a lo Mussolini! Y espero que elijas a los mejores. La _crème _de la puta _crème._

—Vale —dijo Esme bolígrafo en mano.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—¿Sabes? —respondió Esme—, nunca he trabajado con Marco Vulturi y Harry Clawter

—¿Estás de coña? —explotó Benjamin—. ¡Eso es criminal! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Qué? ¿Ocho años? Convoca una comida de trabajo en Groucho's ya mismo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Esme—. Tú eres el jefe.

Cogió su café y Benjamin le guiñó el ojo desde el otro lado del humo de su puro.

.

.

Marco Vulturi recorrió con la vista la hilera de premios que tenía en el alféizar de la ventana que daba al Soho, que estaba empezando a vibrar por la expectativa del verano que no tardaría en llegar. Los rumores acerca del lanzamiento de vc ya estaban en marcha.

Harry Clawter era el compinche de Marco; era un artista gráfico que, en sus propias y modestas palabras, podía crear imágenes que conseguirían que «las viejas compren pis embotellado». Harry no era un hombre de palabras. Se sentó en la mesa que compartía con Marco con el ceño tan fruncido que le estaba dando uno de sus dolores de cabeza.

—Como se lo den a Goofy y Gruñón —le dijo a Marco—, me largo. Me largo. Me mudo a una casa flotante a pintar flores en regaderas negras de mierda.

—Por Dios —dijo Marco—. ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras piensas lo peor?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me ayuda a encajarlo —farfulló.

—¿Encajar qué? Todavía no ha pasado nada.

—Cuando pase, estaré preparado. Es pesimismo sano. A Van Gogh le funcionó.

—¿Cómo? Se cortó una oreja y se suicidó.

—Pero mira lo famoso que es ahora.

—Harry: trabajas en publicidad; no te vas a cortar una oreja y nunca serás famoso.

Harry se desplomó en la silla giratoria de cuero que había al otro lado del escritorio de Marco

—Me juego lo que quieras a que esa zorra se lo da a Goofy y a Gruñón. No reconocería el talento ni aunque se lo rociaran por la cara.

—¿Qué zorra? ¿Quién lo lleva?

—Esme Cullen

—¡Mierda! Esta mañana he subido con ella en el ascensor. Debería haberle dado una dosis del viejo tratamiento de Marco

Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se puso a manosear el imán que tenía Marco en la mesa.

—¿Cómo es que los tíos de traje manejan todo el poder, si el talento lo tenemos nosotros?

—No sé, Harry

El teléfono de Marco empezó a sonar. Él y Harry se miraron y después del tercer tono, Marco contestó.

—Marco Vulturi

—¿Marco? —Era una voz femenina firme pero afable.

—Sí.

—Esme

—¡Hola, Esme!

Harry se incorporó en la silla.

—Iré al grano —dijo Esme—. ¿Sabes que tenemos el lanzamiento de vc?

—He oído rumores.

—¿Os interesa a Harry y a ti?

Marco le sonrió a Harry

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Seguro que le podemos encontrar un hueco.

Harry cerró los ojos de gusto, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se dispuso a pronunciar su discurso de agradecimiento: «Me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas insignificantes, más que nada por hacerme sentir tan grande...».

Marco lo hizo callar con un gesto.

—Vamos a reunirnos —continuó Esme—. El lunes es lo más pronto que puedo. Groucho's, a la una. Harry, Benjamin, tú y yo.

—Perfecto. Se lo diré a Harry

Colgó el teléfono y soltó un puñetazo al aire.

.

.

Abajo, Esme dejó el aparato en su sitio muy despacio, sonrió y cerró los ojos. Se repitió mentalmente las respuestas de Marco saboreando la emoción contenida que había oído en su voz. Había algo extremadamente atrayente en un hombre que fingía no sentir el poder que una ejercía sobre él.

A las cuatro en punto, Esme encontró un momento para llamar a Bella a casa.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va?

Bella apoyó el auricular en el hombro. Tenía un oído pendiente de la llegada de Diane, que estaba prevista para dentro de pocos segundos, mientras que el otro todavía sufría reminiscencias del pitido de la alarma de la casa. Sabía que tenía que ponerse con los Krispies, si quería tenerlos listos a tiempo para la cena.

—¿Cómo ha ido en el colegio? —preguntó Esme mientras terminaba el informe sobre los progresos realizados en un anuncio de cereales.

Bella trató de pensar.

—Bien. Emmett ha tenido una prueba de ortografía. Ha escrito «huevo» con hache. El profesor estaba muy contento. Necesita una grabadora nueva porque los mayores han usado la suya como poste de una portería y se ha roto. Jane tenía clase de matemáticas y Alice se ha sentado a pintar con ella.

Amontonó todos los ingredientes en la encimera y se sonrió. Conocía los mandamientos infantiles: «En todo momento habrá ingredientes en casa para hacer barritas de Krispies de chocolate».

—Bien —dijo Esme tiempo que estampaba una firma al final de sus notas—. Apúntalo en el calendario, le compraré la grabadora el fin de semana.

Spiderman se abalanzó al interior de la cocina ajeno al hecho de que sus calzoncillos anchos y arrugados arruinaban de algún modo el efecto de conjunto.

—¿Has cambiado de sitio mi ciberperro? —le preguntó a Bella levantando la voz con inseguridad.

—Creía que te estabas preparando para recibir a la yaya —dijo Bella mirando a Emmet—. No creo que le guste verte así, ¿verdad?

Benjamin asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Esme

—¿Has hablado con Marco? —le dijo a voces, ignorando el teléfono que tenía ella en la mano.

Esme esbozó una sonrisa y asintió mirando a Benjamin mientras decía:

—¿Qué lleva puesto?

—¿Cómo coño voy a saber lo que lleva puesto? —preguntó Benjamin

—Es Spiderman —respondió Bella al teléfono.

—Ay, madre.

—¿Has cambiado de sitio mi ciberperro? —repitió Spiderman empezando a dar saltitos entre gimoteos.

—He hablado con ellos esta mañana, hace un rato —le dijo Esme a Benjamin al tiempo que levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Bella—. No me han dicho nada.

—No, con los creativos, no con los niños.

—¿Los qué?

—¡No encuentro mi ciberperro!

—Si te pones los pantalones y una camisa, te ayudo a buscarlo —dijo Bella

—¿Se ha estado toqueteando la colita? —preguntó Esme

—Por lo que más quieras, dime que no estás hablando con un cliente —le espetó Benjamin

—Tengo que colgar —dijo Esme—. Estoy hasta arriba. Adiós.

.

.

_En la Casa Cullen_

Bella colgó el aparato, le encomendó a Spiderman la misión secreta de ponerse la ropa de vestir, la que le gustaba a la yaya, para así de paso despistar a los malos; metió el teléfono en la nevera, sacó el teléfono de la nevera y continuó preparando las barritas de Krispies de chocolate. Veinte minutos más tarde, había tres niños arreglados y callados mirando el cuenco.

—¿Mamá sabe que nos has hecho esto? —preguntó Jane

—No —dijo Bella—. ¿Va a querer un poco?

—No nos deja comer mucho chocolate —dijo Emmet—. Es malo para nuestros dientes y, a largo plazo, también para nuestro organismo en general.

Se estaba preguntando si la mamá de mamá sería del mismo parecer cuando sonó el teléfono.

Sin quitar ojo a los niños, fue a contestar.

—Diga —dijo al teléfono—. ¡No os lo comáis todavía! —les gritó a los niños, que se estaban aventurando demasiado cerca del cuenco.

Los niños la miraron y ella los miró a ellos señalándolos amenazadoramente con una cuchara de palo. Cuando oyó el sonido de una voz en su oído, se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—¿Hola? ¿Está Bella, por favor?

—¡Jacob! —Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar aliviada.

—¿Eres tú? ¡Joder! No te había reconocido.

—¡Te echo de menos! ¡No os lo comáis aún!

Recorrió la estancia a toda velocidad y rescató el cuenco con la mezcla.

—Es para el postre, después de hacer los deberes —les dijo—; si no, os tragáis la cuchara.

—¿Quién se la traga? —preguntó Jane

—Dijiste que era una sorpresa por levantarnos —dijo Emmet—, no por hacer los deberes.

—¿Puede ser Emmet? —preguntó Jane

—No —dijo Bella

—¿Por qué?

—Con lo que me gusta oír hablar a niños disfuncionales... —oyó decir a la voz de Jacob—, ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

—Sí —le dijo Bella a la cuchara de madera. Jane le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

—¿Podría devolverle Bella la llamada, por favor? —la oyó decirle a Jacob—. Ahora está un poco atareada. ¿Tiene ella su número?

Luego, mientras Bella se limpiaba el chocolate que tenía en la oreja, oyó decir a la pequeña:

—Si no llamase esta noche, lo hará en cuanto pueda. Gracias por llamar. Buenas tardes.

Jane colgó el teléfono.

—Ha dicho que está bien —le comunicó a Bella devolviéndole el auricular—. ¿Sabes dónde están los moldes para las tartas?

Bella asintió en silencio mientras oía el lejano sonido de un timbre.

—¡Muy bien! Hora de hacer los deberes —anunció al tiempo que se precipitaba en dirección a la puerta de entrada ensayando su sonrisa de persona competente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, allí no había nadie; sin embargo, al principio del jardín, había una señora vestida con gran pulcritud que estaba podando el rosal. Bella la escudriñó un instante, hasta que la mujer se volvió de repente para mirarla y entonces echó a andar hacia ella. No cabía duda de que era la madre de Esme

Al encontrarse en la puerta, Bella le mostró a la mujer su sonrisa y ella le puso en la mano un puñado de pétalos de rosa y entró en la casa. Tenía la piel tersa y suave, el maquillaje inmaculado y llevaba ropa cara. Se conservaba excesivamente bien y parecía incapaz de sonreír cómodamente, un poco como la Mona Lisa, según pensó Bella. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Bella fue su pelo. Tenía el aspecto de una corona nueva de hilo de oro y cobre, y cada uno de sus movimientos parecía responder a un entrenamiento para aprender a caminar con ella puesta en la cabeza.

—Vengo directamente de la peluquería —dijo quitándose el abrigo y dándoselo a Bella—, así que no me puedo quedar mucho rato.

—Bien —dijo Bella

—¡Hola, cariños! —gritó dirigiéndose a la casa—. ¡He ido a la peluquería, así que no puedo quedarme mucho rato!

Se volvió hacia Bella y dijo:

—Esta noche voy a jugar al _bridge._

Y se metió directamente en la cocina. Allí se encontró con tres niños, cada uno en una fase distinta del proceso de comer barritas de Krispies de chocolate sin terminar con una cuchara de palo.

—¡Ally! —gritó Diane escandalizada al ver la boca marrón y pegajosa de Alice—. ¡Pareces un payaso!

—¡Tú también! —exclamó Alice impresionada—. ¡Quiero pintalabios!

Diane se volvió a mirar a Bella

—¿Eso es chocolate? —le preguntó.

—Sí —suspiró Bella tirando al cubo de la basura las flores arrancadas—. Es una larga historia.

—Ya conozco la historia del chocolate —dijo Diane secamente—. Proviene del fruto del cacao y fue introducido en Europa a través de los españoles, cuando conquistaron México. No me refería a eso.

Bella miró a Diane pasmada.

—No quería decir esa historia —susurró.

—Esta mañana Bella nos prometió una sorpresa si nos levantábamos —explicó Jane

—Por Dios bendito, ¿qué vendrá después? —preguntó Diane a nadie en particular—. ¿Regalos para que se duerman?

—Se despertaron muy tarde, así que... —empezó a decir Bella

—No puedo quedarme mucho rato —repitió Diane—. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo la abuela se hace la manicura?

Las niñas lanzaron una ovación y Emmett emitió una elocuente pedorreta.

—¡Emmett! —gritó su abuela—. Me parece que no hay motivo para eso, ¿no crees?

Bella estaba completamente de acuerdo con Emmett, de modo que se dispuso a preparar tranquilamente la cena.

—Perdón —dijo Emmeet antes de mascullar

—Lo supongo.

—En realidad, estaban a punto de ponerse a hacer los deberes —dijo Bella

—Sí —dijo Emmett—. Tengo un montón.

Y desapareció.

—Niñas —dijo Bella—, cuando hayáis terminado de ayudar a la yaya...

—Abuela —corrigió Diane con su tono de voz más lady Bracknell

—... podéis hacer los deberes —terminó de decir Bella sin convicción. Entonces dio con los moldes de papel para los pastelillos y empezó a distribuir la mezcla con la cuchara mientras las niñas se arremolinaban en torno a Diane para ver cómo se hacía la manicura.

_Cuanto más rápido haga esto, _pensó Bella, _más tiempo tendré para llamar a Jcob antes de darles de merendar a los niños. _Nada más terminar de meter todas las barritas en la nevera, sonó el teléfono. Bella miró a Diane, que le hizo un gesto para mostrarle sus uñas húmedas. Mientras Bella se aproximaba al aparato para contestar, oyó que Diane les decía a las niñas:

—Veamos qué tal es la voz de la nueva niñera al teléfono, ¿de acuerdo, niñas? Es la prueba definitiva para una dama.

Emocionadas, Jane y Alice la miraban con expectación.

_Muy bien, _pensó Bella. _Tú lo has querido._

—Buenas tardes —dijo al teléfono imitando a Eliza Doolittle después de su momento «La lluvia en Sevilla»—. Residencia de los Cullen en Seattle. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Durante el intervalo silencioso que siguió, Bella vislumbró como las cejas de Diane se arqueaban hacia su corona dorada.

—¡Caramba! —del teléfono surgió una cálida voz masculina que Bella reconoció de inmediato—. ¿También llevas delantal y cofia?

Bella miró desconcertada a Diane, que la estaba atravesando con su escrutinio.

—¿Con quién desea hablar? —Ahora Bella había puesto el piloto automático y estaba paralizada de flequillo para abajo.

—Contigo —rió Edward—, eres impagable.

Diane empezó a esbozar una gentil sonrisa destinada a Bella, que ganó la confianza suficiente para seguir adelante.

—¿Desea hablar con algún miembro de la familia Cullen?

—Dios, no, están todos locos.

—La abuela de los niños, Diane, está aquí, jugando con las niñas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho de malo?

Bella se controló para no sonreír y se las arregló para darle un poco la espalda a Diane, sintiéndose temeraria y rebelde.

—Han estado a punto de comer chocolate —dijo remilgadamente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —la imitó Edward—. Llamaré a la policía mientras tú los obligas a vomitar.

—Ahora están con su abuela —replicó Bella—, por lo que considero que no será necesario

El «¡Joder! ¿De verdad eres de carne y hueso?» de Edward echó a perder la primera sensación de confianza que había experimentado desde que había llegado. Una cosa era que se mofaran de ti, y otra muy distinta que el que se burlaba fuera un imbécil que no distinguía una broma cuando la oía. La decepción acrecentó su rabia.

—¿Puedo ponerte en el altavoz? —estaba diciendo en ese momento—. Es que los chicos de la oficina no me creen. Felix quiere pedirte una cita, si le dejas usar un chupete.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Les diré a los Cullen que ha llamado —dijo, y colgó.

Poco a poco, se volvió hacia Diane, que estaba sentada, muy quieta, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y una inquisitiva mirada en los ojos. Hacía rato que las niñas se habían ido, al comprobar que la conversación de Bella al teléfono era casi tan aburrida como ver secarse el esmalte de uñas. En su lugar, ahora Diane estaba flanqueada por los sujetalibros _Molly _y_ Bolly, _que se sumaron a ella en la tarea de lanzarle a Jo una impertérrita mirada de superioridad.

—Era Edward —les dijo Bella

Los tres mostraron una extraordinaria impavidez.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Diane, aunque pudo haber sido _Molly, _Jo no se habría jugado nada.

—Entre usted y yo —Bella hizo una tentativa—, no creo que sea una buena influencia para los niños.

—Pues claro que no lo es —dijo Diane al tiempo que se levantaba—. Es hijo de la primera mujer de Carlisle, Tanya, que enseguida descubrirás que es una bruja. Con un camuflaje más bien poco efectivo. Seguro que la conocerás cuando venga a traer a su hijo, Seth, si es que no tiene que salir corriendo a alguna otra parte. Ese crío es el demonio.

—Bien —dijo Bella mientras Diane pasaba a su lado en dirección a la entrada, seguida de los gatos—. Me muero de ganas.

—¡Adiós, cariños! —gritó Diane—. ¡La abuela se marcha!

—¡Chicos! —voceó Bella—. ¡Decidle adiós a la abuela antes de que se vaya a jugar al bingo!

—_¡Bridge! _—exclamó Diane horrorizada.

—Ah, lo siento. Siempre los confundo.

Diane volvió a gritar hacia la planta de arriba.

—¡No hace falta que bajéis, tengo prisa!

—¡Adiós! —chillaron tres niños desde distintas habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Bella le alcanzó a Diane su abrigo y ella le lanzó una última e interminable mirada, como si Bella le acabara de entregar un ramo de flores como agradecimiento por inaugurar una fiesta. Luego, cuando le hubo abierto la puerta de entrada, Diane le dio instrucciones a Bella para que le diera instrucciones a Esme para que le diera instrucciones al jardinero para que podara el rosal y, acompañada por los sigilosos gatos hasta la verja del jardín, desapareció.

—¡Brócoli, _ñam, ñam! _—mintió Bella mientras probaba un bocado.

—Odio el brócoli —dijo Alice; los otros dos miraban a Bella tan poco convencidos como ella.

—Imaginad que está cubierto de chocolate —dijo Bella—. Es lo que hago yo siempre.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a no comértelo? —preguntó Emmett

—O a cubrirlo de chocolate de verdad —añadió Jane

—Es que me gusta comer cosas que me hacen crecer —volvió a mentir Bella

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jane—. Ya eres alta.

—Cuando sea mayor, seré alta —dijo Alice mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de brócoli.

—Yo me pondré tacones altos y ya está —replicó Jane

—He sido un árbol —dijo Bella

Bella acababa de llenar el lavavajillas y se disponía a bañar a Alice cuando Carlisle llegó a casa. Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas agradecida cuando vio a tres niños abalanzándose sobre él. Mientras lo veía rodar con ellos por el suelo, se preguntó cómo podía ser que aquel «papá oso» fuera el mismo hombre que la entrevistó. Cuando los niños empezaron a usarlo como trampolín mientras él le sonreía con una expresión estúpida, decidió que las primeras impresiones podían ser muy engañosas.

Bella consultó su reloj: las siete de la tarde. Había tenido una jornada de doce horas de trabajo sin un solo descanso y todavía no había terminado de planchar. ¿Acaso todos los en Seattle trabajaban aquella absurda cantidad de horas, o era cosa de los Cullen? Carlisle se percató de la ojeada que le estaba echando Bella a su reloj.

—Ya lo sé —dijo desde debajo de los niños—. No es muy normal llegar a casa a estas horas.

—Ah —suspiró Bella—. Eso pensaba.

—¡Sí, claro! —dijo—. Pero era tu primer día, así que he cerrado la tienda para estar pronto en casa.

.

.

**Rews?...Bella tiene mi total admiración! que casa de locos jajajjaj...que les parecio el rews? no me demore tanto verdad?**

**Nota: Con respecto al one shot "Deseos" como bien dicen por ahi, En la repetición esta el gusto no?**


	11. La vida de la niñera estirada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**

**.**

**.**

**LA VIDA DE LA NIÑERA ESTIRADA**

_"En esta vida hay mucho por aprender…pequeño saltamontes"_

_._

_._

_En Forks_

Quince días más tarde, de vuelta en Forks, Jacob llegaba al bar de la pandilla justo antes de que anocheciera. Vio a Leah antes de que ella lo viese a él, se parapetó detrás de una columna y pidió una pinta rápida.

—¿Noticias de Bella? —lo saludó el dueño.

—Sí —dijo Jacob—. Está hasta arriba de trabajo.

—Vaya, pobre chica. ¿Lo de siempre? Hola, Leah. ¿Qué te pongo?

Jacob se volvió hacia Leah, que estaba justo detrás de él.

—¡Hola!—dijo—. No te había visto.

—Sí, ya, cuéntaselo a otra —le respondió Leah—. A mí no me la das con queso.

Se quedaron de pie junto a la barra.

—Hoy he hablado con Bella —dijo Jacob por fin.

Leah le sonrió.

—¿Cuánto has aguantado?

—¿Cómo sabes que no me ha llamado ella?

—Porque a mí, en dos semanas, solo me ha llamado dos veces. Y me importa un bledo lo que digan sobre el amor verdadero, es imposible que te haya llamado más a ti que a mí.

Jacob dio un trago rápido.

—Tengo razón, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

Jacob cogió su pinta y fue a sentarse a solas. Leah pidió su bebida y fue tras él.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, Jake—dijo reuniéndose con él junto al fuego—. Estoy segura de que, ahora que está en Seattle, estará llamando a gente mucho más importante que nosotros dos.

Jacob engulló media pinta de un trago, respiró profundamente y luego apuró la otra media.

—Seguro que estás cabreadísima —dijo finalmente Jacob—, sabiendo que se las arregla sin ti.

Leah se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, yo estoy bien. Para ella era bueno marcharse. Expandir horizontes.

Jacob profirió una carcajada y luego se secó la boca.

—Bueno —dijo Leah—. Y ¿qué demonios haces para pasar el rato un sábado por la noche?

—A mí no me mires —dijo él—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú para pasar el rato un sábado? Ya no tienes que inventar expediciones de compras que duren todo un día y que la tienten a alejarse de mí.

—En realidad nunca tuve que tentarla.

De pronto Jacob le dedicó un grito a Sam, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta del _pub. _Sam le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se acercó.

—¿Lo de siempre? —le gruñó Jacob a Leah. Leah asintió y Jacob fue a reunirse con Sam en la barra.

.

.

_En Seattle_

Mientras tanto, a unos cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en un ajetreado bar de la City, las llamadas telefónicas de Bella estaban siendo objeto de otra conversación, una un poco más animada.

Edward acababa de ofrecer su imitación de la «Niñera al teléfono» ante sus colegas. Aquella noche, Jessica, de contabilidad, se había sumado a ellos y Edward no habría pecado de arrogancia de haber afirmado que conocía el motivo de que ella estuviera allí. Cuanto más se tronchaban todos con su interpretación, más se le acercaba Jessica, hasta que tuvo el muslo, cubierto únicamente hasta la mitad por sus pantis, casi encima del de Edward. El día estaba mejorando por momentos: primero, la llamada de su padre para una conversación de hombre a hombre; y ahora, Jessica, de contabilidad, prácticamente sentada en su regazo.

—Y entonces, ¿de dónde han sacado a esa niñera? —preguntó James

—Ni puta idea —dijo Edward cada vez más distraído—. De la «Agencia de Niñeras Estiradas», supongo.

—Tengo que hablar con esa mujer —dijo Tyler—. Se me está poniendo dura solo de pensar en ella.

—¿Cuánto pagarías? —preguntó Edward

—Uno de diez.

—¡Ja!

—¡Veinte!

Edward volvió a reírse.

—¡Cincuenta! Pero si no es tan buena como en mis sueños, me los pagas tú.

—¡Hecho! —gritó Edward, y los demás le dedicaron una ovación—. La próxima vez que llame pondré el altavoz y, cuando te avise, podrás hablar con ella.

Jessica se deslizó hasta las rodillas de Edward y, al hacerlo, se le levantó tanto la falda que Edward alcanzó a ver el terso muslo bronceado, y la niñera estirada fue relegada al olvido para el resto de la tarde.

.

.

A lo largo de las siguientes dos semanas, la vida de la niñera estirada estaba alcanzando cotas espectacularmente bajas e inauditas para ella. Hacia el final de la tercera semana en el hogar de los Cullen, se descubrió tirada en la cama, con la mirada clavada en su maleta, su mochila abandonada y su neceser sin deshacer, demasiado cansada para mover nada sin echarse a llorar.

Técnicamente, Bella tenía libres los fines de semana, a no ser que hubiera pactado con antelación hacer de canguro durante unas horas pagadas aparte. Sin embargo, se pasó el primer fin de semana recuperando sueño atrasado; el segundo, con Esme engatusándola para pasarle esto y nada más que meter lo otro en el lavavajillas y subir solo un momento para bajar lo de más allá. Al tercer fin de semana, se vio obligada a ir al cine sola, solo para dejar claro que, técnicamente, no tenía por qué estar trabajando. Allí se había encontrado rodeada de hordas de adolescentes alborotados que no le quitaban los ojos de encima y de parejas que ni la miraban, y luego se había quedado dormida durante su mayor momento de bienestar y se había despertado de golpe diciendo en voz alta «¿están dentro los gatos?», en lo que le parecieron los dos minutos menos humillantes de toda la tarde.

Le habría encantado volver a casa los fines de semana, pero sabía que si lo hacía, nunca regresaría, y eso se traduciría en el fin de todos sus sueños y el inicio de una vida en la que todos sus seres queridos le recordarían constantemente que ya se lo habían dicho. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que Jacob fuera a visitarla, su empresa todavía estaba en el importantísimo primer mes del mayor contrato de su historia, de modo que sabía que prácticamente estaría viviendo en la obra, fines de semana incluidos. Si no había encontrado el momento para pasarse por la estación a despedirse de ella, difícilmente podría ir hasta allí para pasar un fin de semana. De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, y generalmente por las noches, se sorprendía pensando si la generación de sus padres no tendría razón al insistir en que la profesión de una mujer consistía en seguir la profesión del hombre que la había escogido. De acuerdo, en según qué circunstancias la cosa podía no ser demasiado agradable para la mujer, pero no cabía duda de que era mucho menos complicado.

Bella había contactado con sus padres casi cada día y, siempre que lo hiciera en el coche y en presencia de al menos un niño, lograba reprimir la tentación de echarse a llorar. Aparte de que el agotamiento y el hecho de irse a acostar temprano no le dejaban mucho tiempo para hacer llamadas largas, la verdad era que no tenía fuerzas para llamar a Jacob, y pocas veces se le pasaba por la cabeza llamar a Leah. En los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que le quedaban, echaba de menos a sus padres. Y en todos los demás momentos, se moría por recuperar la familiaridad de Forks.

La mañana del viernes de su cuarta semana con los Cullen, Bella estaba esperando al final de la cola de la «guardería de anuncio de Gap» reflexionando sobre la evolución de su línea de aprendizaje desde que se fue de casa. Sabía que el hogar de los Cullen iba a ser distinto al suyo, pero había creído que esas diferencias se quedarían en los detalles. Ahora se daba cuenta de que eran precisamente los detalles los que hacían de una casa un hogar. Y la casa de los Cullen no era un hogar, era un tenderete de mandos a distancia. Tenían tantos mandos a distancia que necesitaban un mando a distancia para encontrarlos. Había uno para cada aparato de música de cada estancia, uno para regular las luces de cada habitación, uno para la chimenea, incluso uno para el reloj del salón, un modelo desesperante con efectos de luces que, para que funcionara, había que activar, por supuesto, con un mando a distancia. Entonces había un cacharrito que se levantaba de la mesita de centro cual ave fénix y proyectaba una luz sobre la pared blanca que había delante. Y entonces, lentamente, como el gato sonriente del país de las maravillas, aparecía un reloj de pared. Por lo general, para cuando aparecía del todo y marcaba la hora, ya llegabas tarde. Y, naturalmente, había un mando a distancia para cada uno de los televisores de la casa. Si se produjera un robo de todos los mandos a distancia, la casa dejaría de funcionar. Se convertiría en una simple cáscara.

Por lo que se refería a la _suite _de Bella, su televisor y su gigantesco armario no eran más que una prueba, si es que necesitaba alguna, de que el dinero no daba la felicidad. Su cuerpo añoraba el sencillo confort de su diminuto cuarto, las conmovedoras lloviznas de casi todo el año en Forks y el reconfortante sonido del apagado griterío de sus padres procedente de la planta baja.

Mientras contemplaba la cola que se había formado delante de la guardería, se le ocurrió que tal vez le faltaba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a todo ello. Después de solo un mes, quizá debería volver a casa aceptando la derrota.

—Anímate —oyó decir a una voz detrás de ella—. Parece como si acabaras de perder a un bebé y hubieras encontrado a tres.

Bella dio por sentado que la voz no se dirigía a ella, pero de todos modos echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Se encontró con una chica más o menos de su edad, alta, rubia y bronceada, con ropa aparentemente cara, con una sillita para el coche en la que dormitaba un bebé del tamaño de una muñeca.

—Eres una niñera nueva, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica con una expresión divertida.

Bella asintió.

—Eso pensaba. Si fueras una madre, solo parecería que estás aburrida, no jodida y estresada. Soy Heidi, y este —dijo enseñándole la sillita para el coche— es Jasper

Bella miró a Jasper. Debía de tener pocas semanas.

—Dile «hola» a la simpática señora, Jasper —dijo Heidi

Jasper movió ligeramente un párpado. Bella pensó que no era demasiado, pero sí mucho más de a lo que la tenían acostumbrada.

—Encantada de conocerte, Jasper —dijo, y extendió la mano.

El trasero de Jasper dejó escapar un ruido.

—Esta juventud de hoy en día —dijo Heidi después de chasquear la lengua, y mientras volvía a apoyar la sillita en la cadera, añadió—: No hay respeto.

—Bueno —sonrió Bella—. No han sobrevivido a una guerra.

—Su madre se está operando las almorranas —sonrió Heidi

—Vaya, qué agradable.

—Bueno, se las está operando el especialista de Harley Street. Mil doscientas dolares por cuarenta minutos.

Bella dejó escapar un silbido largo y grave.

—Claro que tiene que localizarlas —le confió Heidi—. Probablemente le habrá aplicado tarifa de explorador.

Bella descubrió que la hermana de Jasper, Elizabeth, estaba en la clase de Alice

—Sus padres son vírgenes en cuestión de niñeras —le explicó Heidi—. Yo soy la primera que han tenido, ¡benditos sean! Y llevo tres años con ellos, así que, técnicamente, ahora soy su jefa. Tengo tres clases de aeróbic a la semana y un tratamiento facial a su costa, del pavor que les da perderme. ¡Y la culpa! Es increíble. Hay gente por ahí que asesina a niños y lo único que hace esta pareja es trabajar todas las horas de Dios para ganar suficiente dinero y poder mantener una pequeña familia y tener su propio negocio, y cualquiera pensaría que han cometido genocidio. Pobres diablos. Claro que es muy útil: he conseguido tener mi propio piso en una zona exclusiva, con una puerta de entrada distinta y una terraza jardín orientada al sur, y acabo de volver de unas vacaciones de «pretrabajo con bebés» en las Bahamas. Ellos querían que fuera en Antibo, pero yo les dije que tenía que ser en el Caribe. ¿Los tuyos trabajan?

—Sí.

—Genial.

Jasper eructó y Heidi y Bella se quedaron mirándolo.

—Hombres —dijo Heidi chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si te digo la verdad —respondió Bella—, no tengo tiempo para una mierda.

—Madre mía, eso no es nada bueno.

—No —admitió Bella—, no es nada bueno.

—No me extraña que tuvieras esa cara.

Bella se rió con una energía inesperada, como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—Bueno, así es como me quedo después de subir la cuesta de Highgate Hill.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo los fines de semana?

—Ya sabes, algún que otro trabajito para mi jefa, llorar en mi habitación, dormirme en los cines, esa clase de cosas.

—¿Qué haces el domingo que viene?

—Dimitir y volver a casa para casarme con mi novio.

Heidi la cogió del brazo.

—Mejor vente conmigo a tomar un café —la animó—. Costa Coffee, calle mayor de Highgate, a las once. Lección número uno: si no has hecho planes para el fin de semana, te tratan como si estuvieras trabajando. Pero tampoco los hagas demasiado pronto, porque entonces actúan como si fuera un día laborable.

—Ah —dijo Bella con los ojos como platos.

Heidi le sonrió.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, Pequeño Saltamontes —dijo.

—Gracias —contestó Bella

La puerta de la guardería se abrió y, uno a uno, fueron saliendo diez conejitos entusiasmados, cuyos pequeños mundos giraban exclusivamente alrededor de esos animalitos, entornando los ojos a la luz del sol. Detrás de ellos, salió Alice

Elizabeth se acercó a Heidi, le dio a su hermanito un beso fuerte en la frente, con el que le dejó la marca de los dientecitos en su piel de papel crepé, le entregó a Heidi un objeto artístico de papel maché que parecía un pene con peluca, se subió los tirantes y anunció:

—Es para mami.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Heidi—. ¡Qué suerte tiene mami!

—Quiero pollo frito para comer.

Bella se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Alice para oírla mejor. Ella la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Hola.

—Hola —sonrió Bella—. ¿Has tenido un buen día?

—Sí, gracias. Elizabeth es mi amiga.

—¡Qué bien!

Alice se volvió a mirar a Elizabeth

—A veces —admitió.

De camino a casa, Alice levantó la vista hacia Bella para preguntarle:

—¿Puedo saltar a la comba?

—Claro que sí, preciosa. Pero espérame en la acera.

—Me gusta tu pelo —dijo Alice antes de concentrarse en cosas más importantes. Tenía mucho que saltar.

.

.

**Rews?...nuevamnete por aqui...ya no me demoré esta vez...y de ahora en adelante tratare de publicar mas seguido...no se preocupen por Edward ya pronto será el gran encuentro...y será uno muy divertido...jejejej...**

**También darles las gracias a todos por el tiempo que se toman para dejar un rews...**

**y por ultimo...invitarlas a pasar por mi blog...bueno recien lo estoy creando...tiene algunas cosas por arreglar pero ahi vamos...soy una novata...pero me gustaria sugerencias...¿que es lo que uds buscan en un blog?...este es el link w w w . l e t r a s y f a n t a s i a . b l o g s p o t (ya saben tienen que quitar los espacios)**


	12. Caracter

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

.

.

**CARACTER**

_"Te pedí un americano...ya tengo novio...es un café...oh!"_

.

.

Bella pasó a recoger a Jane, quien había sobrevivido a una larga tarde más. De regreso a casa, después de la escuela, mientras ella y Emmett estaban ocupados haciendo los deberes, Alice necesitaba entretenerse tras una dura sesión de volteretas.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —le preguntó Bella con la esperanza de que la pequeña dijera «encontrarte un trabajo nuevo mientras llamas a tu novio y le haces el hombre más feliz del mundo».

—Quiero pintar —anunció Alice

—Bien —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué quieres pintar?

—Un Kandinsky.

Bella sonrió. Otra vez diciendo cosas raras.

—¿Un _Kandinsqué?_

Alice se echó a reír.

—Kandinsky, boba.

Diciendo eso, agarró a Bella de la mano y la llevó hasta el salón mientras señalaba el colorista cuadro que había encima de la chimenea, claramente pintado por un niño de cuatro años.

—Eso es un Kandinsky. No uno de verdad, claro, sino una copia —explicó Alice

Bella se puso de rodillas y suspiró.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo perpleja—. De todas las cosas que dices, solo entiendo una tercera parte.

Alice asintió suspirando y respondió en voz baja:

—Sé cómo te sientes.

Media hora más tarde, con Kandinsky en tecnicolor salpicándole todo el cuerpo, Bella contestó al insistente timbre de la puerta. Oyó la manada de búfalos bajando las escaleras y se preparó para la única experiencia que le faltaba por saborear en su nueva casa. Casi estaba nerviosa ante la expectativa, y es que aún no había tenido ocasión de conocer a la madre de Seth, la ilustre señora Cullen I. Dos viernes atrás, Tanya Cullen tenía tanta prisa por irse de vacaciones a un balneario que lo único que vio de ella fue el culo de su Peugeot, y el viernes anterior, Bella había estado ocupada con Alice en el baño precisamente en el momento en que Tanya llegó, así que había sido Emmett quien había dejado entrar a Seth

Bella abrió la puerta. Allí se encontró con un malcarado Seth y una mujer cóncava que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol que debían de pesar más que todo su cuerpo. Seth entró en la casa pasando veloz junto a Bella sin pronunciar una palabra; en el pasillo ya lo esperaba Emmett, que le dio una efusiva bienvenida.

—Adiós, cariño —le oyó decir Bella a Tanya detrás de ella—. Yo también te echaré de menos.

Bella se volvió hacia ella y estaba a punto de saludarla cuando Tanya se quitó las gafas descubriendo dos penetrantes ojos azules, y preguntó:

—¿Está la zorra?

Bella perdió el control de su mandíbula.

—¿Eres la última niñera?

Bella asintió al tiempo que Tanya le hacía un repaso visual de arriba abajo. Hizo chasquear la lengua mientras meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado:

—Te doy una semana —le dijo con una sonrisa de tiburón—. ¿Cómo lo llevas, de momento?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Una semana —repitió la mujer—. La única razón por la que siguen casados es que ella no hará nada que yo tuviera que hacer. Estoy en tratamiento, ¿sabes? Once años después del divorcio.

Bella pestañeó repetidas veces. Tanya cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho de jaula.

—¿Y qué te parece Carlisle _Cabeza de Pene?_—preguntó.

—Bueno...

—¿Y Pamela Ewing?

—Esto...

—Ya veo que te contrataron por tu cerebro —farfulló, y emprendió el camino de salida. En la verja del jardín, se volvió un instante y dijo—: Buena suerte con Seth. Es un capullo, como su padre.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Bella la vio alejarse y, lentamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego se quedó un rato en el pasillo.

Para cuando salió detrás de Emmett y Seth hasta el porche acristalado, Emett estaba asimilando de forma bastante negativa la cruda realidad sobre el hecho de que, tras los momentos cumbres de la vida, vienen los inevitables declives. Estaba pataleando, diciendo «no es justo», mientras Seth, el compañero de juegos que había estado esperando ansiosamente a que solucionara todos los problemas del mundo desde la noche del domingo anterior, se mostraba frío e impasible con él y ahora hablaba con Alice

—¿Cuál es tu Teletubby favorito, Lizy? —le preguntó.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro y, sin apartar los ojos del papel, contestó:

—Me llamo Alice, no Lizzy

—Bueno, A – l – i – c -e, ¿te gusta más Poo-poo o La-da-la?

—No soy un bebé —replicó Alice en un tono casi inaudible.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué ves, ahora que eres una chica tan mayor?

—Los _Tweenies._

Seth soltó un bufido y murmuró «patético». Luego se volvió hacia Jane, que estaba concentrada en sus deberes de matemáticas.

—Estás de mal humor. ¿Es que tienes la regla, Catástrofe? - Jane le respondió con voz monótona:

—Tu padre dejó a tu madre por una chica la mitad de joven que él y luego se enamoró de la nuestra —dijo.

Seth se encogió de hombros:

—Tu madre es una zorra egoísta.

De repente, todos lo niños se sobresaltaron al oír un penetrante chillido. Se quedaron mirando a Bella, que dejó de chillar y se quedó mirándolos con el semblante tan lleno de repulsa que empezaron a sentirse un poco avergonzados.

—Muy bien —susurró en tono de amenaza—. Como vuelva a oír otro comentario como ese, os tiro a todos por la ventana.

—No puedes —la contradijo Seth

—A todos menos a Alice —continuó Bella, que había visto que la pequeña barbilla de Alice empezaba a temblar—, que no ha dicho nada fuera de lugar.

—Te meterían en la cárcel —prosiguió Seth—, y allí, probablemente, te darían una paliza.

—Me da igual —dijo Bella—. Merecería la pena, con tal de alejarme de todos vosotros.

Los niños clavaron los ojos en el suelo.

—Seth, Emmett, arriba —continuó—. No quiero oír ni pío hasta que yo lo diga.

Seth y Emmett subieron; el primero con un aire de superioridad que quería decirle al mundo que, de todas formas, estaba a punto de subir. Jane y Alice se quedaron mirando a Bella mientras ella se iba a prepararles la cena.

Un rato después, Jane habló.

—¿De verdad nos tirarías por la ventana?

—No.

—Eso pensaba —murmuró volviendo a sus deberes.

Bella contó hasta diez muy despacio.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Voy a llamar por teléfono. Jane, por favor, vigila que tu hermana no se ponga perdida de pintura. No tardaré.

Bella oyó gruñir a Jane mientras ella salía de la cocina y cerraba su habitación de un portazo al entrar. Estaba a punto de sacar de su bolso el teléfono móvil para llamar a Jacob (no, a Leah; no, a su madre), cuando el teléfono fijo empezó a sonar. Se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, blasfemó más pesadamente todavía y cogió el auricular que tenía en la mesilla de noche. Era la primera vez que contestaba una llamada en aquel manicomio sin que nadie la estuviera analizando. El riesgo que aquello entrañaba la hizo sentirse salvaje.

—¿Sí?

Oyó un chasquido y un sonido de risas de fondo y, por un instante, Bella pensó que debía de ser Leah, que la llamaba desde la oficina y había puesto el altavoz, como hacía cuando sus compañeros querían sumarse al cotilleo. Sintió una intimidación momentánea ante la perspectiva de hacer una interpretación ante los colegas de leah. No estaba de humor. Entonces oyó la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas tardes —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Podría, por favor, si es tan amable, hablar con Mary Poppins, por favor?

Bella sintió que se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

—No —contestó sin cortapisas—, no puede.

—Ah —dijo Edward haciendo una pausa—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque está de juerga por los tejados. Literalmente. Con Dick Van Dyke.

Hubo un silencio. Bella oyó voces de fondo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward

—Soy Bella Swan, la futura ex niñera. No soy Mary Poppins, no llevo delantal ni cofia, y no estoy aquí para divertir a nadie. Me encantaría charlar un rato, pero a diferencia de ti no tengo tiempo para hacer llamadas infantiles a costa de mis jefes. O peor, para apiñarme alrededor del teléfono de otra persona a escuchar sus infantiles llamadas, como el resto de tu oficina.

Y dicho eso colgó el teléfono de un golpe y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

Edward se quedó mirando el auricular. A su alrededor, el grupo se fue disgregando; algunos buscaron cámaras ocultas por la oficina, otros se apresuraron a ocupar de nuevo a sus mesas.

—Creo que me debes cincuenta machacantes, colega —dijo Tyler. Jessica se había ido.

Edward se quedó pasmado mirando el aparato y luego soltó un taco con más ganas que imaginación.

.

.

.

El domingo por la mañana, Bella descubrió que todos los consejos que su nueva amiga Heidi le había dado resultaron ser impagables. Se despertó antes de que sonara la alarma, pero se obligó a permanecer en la cama en silencio.

Oía a los niños en la cocina vertiendo los cereales cerca de los cuencos del desayuno, haciendo saltar el tostador, mandándose callar los unos a los otros y riñendo acerca de quién tenía el mando a distancia, mientras la programación televisiva de la mañana del domingo vociferaba ajena a todo. Milagrosamente, debió de dormitar un rato, porque lo siguiente que oyó fue a Carlisle intentando, con una patética ausencia de resultados, llamar la atención de sus hijos por encima del sonido del televisor; luego escuchó como se ponía un café y hacía una llamada para quedar a comer con Edward. La siguiente vez que se despertó, era Esme la que estaba mandando callar a los niños con una frase de lo más asombrosa:

—Si despertáis a Bella, se marchará y tendré que recluiros en un centro de menores.

Se sintió bastante halagada al comprobar que funcionaba. A las nueve, se arrastró fuera de la cama y se metió en la ducha. Por principios, estuvo dentro más tiempo del que habría querido y, cuando salió, usó el método de secado, altamente efectivo, que consistía en tumbarse encima del edredón y esperar. Mientras estaba allí tumbada le lanzó una mirada a su maleta, aún a medio vaciar, y deshizo la mochila y el neceser. Se había acostumbrado a vivir de ellos, sabía que todavía no estaba preparada para poner las fotos de sus seres queridos y en cierto modo le reconfortaba el hecho de saber que tardaría menos en hacer las maletas que en deshacerlas. No obstante, si no hacía algo pronto, su ropa dejaría de ser apta para su uso. Se alejó de ellas con un cierto mal humor y se hizo un ovillo encima de la cama, secándose.

Cuando estuvo segura de estar todo lo seca que podía, decidió qué ponerse mientras colgaba algunas de sus prendas favoritas y utensilios cotidianos, procurando no usar la frase «deshacer la maleta» y mirando a otro lado mientras lo hacía. Después de eso, se encontró con que la mochila y el neceser estaban rodeados por la mayor parte de su contenido, la maleta estaba abierta de par en par y todo el suelo estaba cubierto de ropa. Aquello le hizo sentir que realmente estaba tomando posesión de su vivienda.

Por fin, entró en la cocina.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Esme

Bella le dedicó a su jefa una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Te apetece un café? —canturreó Esme—. ¡Estoy moliendo!

—No, gracias —dijo Bella—. En otro momento.

—Estábamos viendo _Embrujada _—explicó Esme, atareada con los oscuros e intensos granos del café de Costa Rica del fin de semana—. ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?

—La verdad —dijo Bella más nerviosa de lo que le habría gustado— es que he quedado con una amiga en el centro, a las once. Voy a estar fuera todo el día. Tengo que salir enseguida o llegaré tarde.

Esme dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ah —dijo.

—No me pagáis por el día de hoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, repentinamente preocupada.

—Oh, no —se apresuró a decir Esme—. No... no te pagamos. Es que pensaba..., pues claro.

—Bien. Lo siento mucho —dijo Bella inesperadamente conmovida por la decepción de Esme—. Suponía que tenía el día para mí. Conocí a esta chica en la guardería de Alice. Es niñera. Hicimos planes, más o menos, pero si me necesitas...

—No, claro que tienes el día para ti, y me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien —dijo Esme—. Enhorabuena. Que te diviertas.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Esme fue a sentarse en el sofá con los niños.

—Por cierto —dijo de repente volviéndose hacia Bella—. Carlisle y yo pensábamos salir el jueves por la noche. ¿Te importaría quedarte de canguro? Si te va bien. Si no, buscaremos a alguien; o veré si mi madre puede venir.

Bella asintió despacio, como si lo estuviera sopesando.

—El jueves me va bien —dijo—. Lo anotaré en mi agenda.

Fue a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

Para cuando Bella llegó al café de la calle principal de Seattle, estaba muy animada. El simple hecho de tener alguien con quien quedar la había serenado y se sentía con fuerzas para explorar su nuevo barrio. Dobló la calle principal y paseó por el parque, desde donde vio deslumbrada la vista del centro de Seattle. Luego se pasó por algunas tiendas de las que se encaprichó (se pasó media hora en una de ellas antes de darse cuenta de que era una tienda de beneficencia) y dio un tranquilo paseo por el pintoresco y diminuto parque. En cierto modo, le recordaba a su hogar, aunque en otros aspectos era completamente distinto: su pueblo no tenía tiendas repletas de chocolates de distintos sabores, ni tiendas de comestibles que tuvieran delicias auténticamente italianas, ni una esteticista, una herboristería china o toda clase de restaurantes y cafés internacionales. Y todo ello en una sola calle de un barrio peculiar.

Se metió de nuevo en el parque un momento para llamar a Jacob. Estaba en el trabajo.

—¡Soy yo! —lo saludó

—¡Joder! Te han dado un descanso de cinco minutos, ¿eh?

Ella se rió.

—Estoy en uno de los parques más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, y he quedado con una amiga en diez minutos.

Se hizo un silencio de medio segundo.

—Bien —dijo Jacob—; bueno, no te quiero entretener.

—Yo... yo solo...

—¿Cómo estás?

—¡Bien!

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—Los niños son adorables —dijo—. En serio.

—Genial.

—¿Qué tal va todo por Forks?

—Ajetreado. Ahora mismo estoy en la obra.

—Me lo imagino.

—Pero no está tan mal.

—¿Vas a poder venir a verme?

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: si Mahoma no va a la montaña...

Bella supo que estaba sonriendo.

—Lo siento; para cuando llega el fin de semana estoy hecha polvo.

—No pasa nada. En cuanto solucione un par de cosas podré pasar al menos una noche fuera.

—¡Ah, genial!

—Uno de los proveedores me está dando el coñazo y me dijo que estaría aquí a las once. Voy a tener que llamarlo enseguida. De hecho, será mejor que lo haga ya.

—Vale.

—Que tengas un buen día. Intentaré ir el próximo fin de semana; si no, el siguiente.

—¡Perfecto! Buena suerte con los proveedores.

—Gracias, nena.

Hubo una pausa.

—Bueno, pues —dijo Jacob— ya hablaremos.

—Gracias por venir.

—Todavía no lo he hecho.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí.

Otra pausa.

—Nos vemos pronto, entonces.

—Sí, nos vemos pronto.

Otra pausa.

—Bueno —dijo ella.

—Bueno.

Otra pausa.

—Pues adiós, nena.

—Adiós —dijo, y colgó.

Bella emprendió el camino inverso y subió por la cuesta sin sudar siquiera. En la puerta del café, recorrió el local con la mirada y vio a Heidi en el rincón del fondo medio tumbada en un sofá, con los ojos cerrados y dos tazas de café humeante en la mesita que tenía delante. Bella pasó junto a los sillones y sofás intrigada al ver individuos, en lugar de grupos, leyendo relajadamente sus periódicos dominicales mientras se tomaban un café y se comían un cruasán como si estuvieran en su propia casa. Se estaba acostumbrando a que nadie levantara la vista para mirarla al pasar, aunque una parte de ella seguía esperando ver alguna cara conocida desde el jardín de infancia.

Sonrió mirando a Heidi

—¿Te he despertado?

Heidi abrió un ojo y sonrió muy despacio.

—En realidad, no.

Bostezó y le hizo sitio a Bella en el sofá.

—Te he pedido un americano —le dijo.

—Gracias —contestó Bella—, pero ya tengo novio.

—Es un café.

—Ah, vale.

—Bueno. —Heidi la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo va?

—Tenías toda la razón con lo de esta mañana —empezó a decir Bella

—Pues claro —dijo Heidi—, soy una profesional.

Bella hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Tengo mucho que aprender, maestro.

Heidi le devolvió la inclinación.

Una hora más tarde, a Bella le zumbaba la cabeza. Compró algo de comer y otros dos cafés para Heidi y para ella, y luego pasó una prueba sobre todo lo que había aprendido durante aquella mañana.

—¿Quién ha criado a todos los monarcas que este país ha tenido? —preguntó Heidi

—La niñera.

—Correcto. ¿Quién ganó la Segunda Guerra Mundial? —preguntó Heidi

—La niñera de Churchill.

—Correcto. ¿Quién salvó a la familia von Trapp del exterminio y dio origen a la primera experiencia nacional de después de la comida de Navidad?

—La niñera.

—Correcto. ¿Qué nombre le pusieron al perro de _Peter Pan _para demostrar lo mucho que lo querían y respetaban todos?

—Nana.

—Correcto. ¿Qué nombre recibe el gobierno que todo lo sabe y lo controla?

—Estado niñera.

—Correcto. ¿Quién ha contribuido a la causa de la igualdad de la mujer en el lugar de trabajo más que cualquier político?

—La niñera.

—Correcto. Estás en una fiesta, se te acerca un gilipollas pretencioso y te pregunta a qué te dedicas. ¿Qué le dices?

Bella levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

—Soy el nexo de unión de la familia moderna. Soy quien hace posible que la mujer de hoy en día satisfaga su potencial, sea cual sea, al tiempo que le permito disfrutar de los beneficios de una vida familiar de la que su compañero goza sin remordimientos. Hago que los niños de hoy en día crean en sí mismos, les enseño disciplina en el contexto de un hogar divertido, acogedor y cariñoso, y les proporciono una dieta sana y equilibrada. Soy diplomática, confidente, proveedora, organizadora y malabarista. Todos los días ideo nuevas estrategias para mantener contenta a la audiencia más exigente del mundo. Cumplo con las expectativas de una madre estresada, complazco a un padre cansado, amo a cada uno de los niños. Cocino, limpio, plancho, lavo, ordeno..., pero no soy la esclava de nadie, porque lo hago a cambio de un sueldo.

—¿Qué eres?

—¡Soy niñera!

Heidi sonrió.

—¡Vaya, qué buena soy!

—Madre mía —dijo Bella—, no me había dado cuenta de lo genial que soy.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, no lo olvides.

—Vale.

Heidi miró el reloj.

—He quedado con las chicas en el Flask a la una.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

—Normalmente comemos y luego, hacia las cuatro, nos vamos al _pub _que hay más arriba a emborracharnos como cubas. Es un programa apretado, pero nos las apañamos.

—¿Quiénes son las chicas?

—Victoria y Renata. Son un encanto. Apuesto a que echas de menos a tus amigos del pueblo.

Bella sonrió encogiendo las piernas y sentándose encima de ellas, en el sofá.

—Sí, a mi mejor amiga, Leah, y a mi novio, Jacob. No he podido llamarlos mucho —dijo Bella

Heidi asintió.

—Recuerdo que cuando me vine a vivir aquí tardé como seis semanas en poder llamar a mi novio; ni siquiera podía cuando tenía tiempo.

—En realidad, es un poco así —admitió Bella—. Tengo que coger fuerzas para poder hacerlo, no sé por qué.

Heidi se encogió de hombros.

—Es añoranza. No puedes enfrentarte a lo mucho que los echas de menos y no quieres admitir lo poco que los echas de menos.

Bella se quedó mirando a Heidi atónita.

—¡Caray! —dijo—. Eso es justo lo que me pasa.

Heidi le sonrió con afabilidad.

—Es que todas pasamos por esa fase. Lo raro sería que no pasaras por ello, algo fallaría. Es un infierno, pero lo superarás.

Bella dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se reclinó en el sofá.

—Vaya, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —susurró.

—Bien —dijo una Heidi sonriente.

—Gracias.

—Un placer. A cambio, quiero salir a pasear contigo para que los chicos nos miren. No creo en el altruismo; al fin y al cabo, soy una niñera mal pagada.

—¿Qué pasó con el novio al que no llamaste durante seis semanas?

—Me dejó después de las tres primeras, solo que no se molestó en decírmelo.

—¡No!

—Está bien. Para cuando estuve preparada para llamarlo, estaba decidida a darle la patada.

—Ah —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Se terminaron los cafés en silencio.

—¿Por qué te hiciste niñera? —preguntó Bella

Heidi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No tenía billete de avión para Hollywood. Pero gracias a mi trabajo como niñera lo tendré para el 2020, sin problema.

Acto seguido se levantó y dijo:

—Bueno, mientras voy a por los últimos cafés, tú prepárate la historia de Jacob y Bella.

Bella miró a Heidi mientras esta hacía cola en el mostrador, preguntándose por dónde narices empezar, sin saber que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

—¿Dónde lo conociste? —preguntó Heidi en cuanto se volvió a sentar.

—En el jardín de infancia.

—¿Bromeas?

—Para nada —dijo Bella—. Fui su primer amor.

—¿Qué? ¿Y llevas con él desde entonces? ¿Eso es sano?

—Compró la empresa en la que mi padre llevaba trabajando siete años —rió Bella

—¡Vaya! —dijo Heidi mientras se tomaba un descanso para soplar el café.

—No es tan impresionante como suena —dijo Bella—. Empresa pequeña, muchas horas, muchas preocupaciones.

—Entonces, ¿cómo empezasteis? ¿Fuiste a recoger a tu padre en la bici y allí estaba él, en su deportivo pijo; te vio y pensó: «Esa chica tiene que ser mía»?

—Mi padre nos tendió una trampa.

Heidi no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

—¡Bien hecho, papi!

—A decir verdad —sonrió Bella—, es muy típico de él. Es algo así como un maniático del control. Soy hija única, así que mis padres son... —Buscó la palabra un instante—. Apegados.

Heidi se atragantó con el café.

—Un término perfecto para definirlo —dijo—. Y ¿aprueban al chico jefe?

—Lo adoran —se lamentó Bella—. A veces pienso... —Hizo una pausa—. Quieren que nos casemos. Creen que lo de venirme aquí fue un truco para asustarlo y que me lo pidiera.

Las cejas de Heidi a punto estuvieron de superar su línea de nacimiento del pelo.

Bella movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—La verdad es que lo rechacé —susurró.

Heidi ahogó un grito.

—Tres veces.

Y levantó tres dedos para subrayar la cifra.

Le sentó genial reírse de aquello, partirse de risa de verdad de todo eso. La gente se volvía para mirarlas. El café se le salía por la nariz, y todo. Y fue maravilloso no sentirse como una especie de disminuida emocional por ello. Cuando se hubo calmado, siguió.

—Me siento como si hubiera perdido algún gen femenino por no querer un compromiso romántico con un partido así.

Heidi se rió.

—Es decir —continuó Bella pensando en voz alta—, es como si fuera un fracaso genético social por no ser capaz de llegar a un clímax emocional con él.

Soltaron unas risitas traviesas.

—¿Qué piensan tus amigos? —preguntó Heidi

—Bueno —empezó Bella—, ¿sabes?, mi mejor amiga, Leah, ella... —Bella jugó un poco con su taza—. A ella nunca le ha gustado mucho Jacob. Piensa que es bastante cutre salir con el jefe de tu padre.

—Suena difícil.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ya me he acostumbrado. Ya no me preocupa tanto. El novio de Leah, Sam, conoce a Jacob desde la escuela, así que somos como un cuarteto.

—Ya.

—De hecho, Leah ya había coincidido con Jacob un par de veces antes de que nosotros empezáramos a salir, lo cual significa que..., bueno...

Heidi siguió asintiendo.

—... significa que, algunas veces, tengo la impresión de que ella lo conoce mejor que yo. No lo hace a propósito, es como si ella lo entendiera mejor que yo porque lo conoció mientras él estaba sin pareja. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me fastidia un poco.

Heidi volvió a asentir.

—Algunas veces. Y por eso tampoco hablamos mucho del tema —dijo Bella—. Es el único tema que evitamos. Todo lo demás es genial; es mi mejor amiga desde que tenía quince años.

—No me extraña que la eches de menos —dijo Heidi

Bella asintió.

—Yo... quiero a Jacob —dijo al final.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo Heidi — Solo que no lo suficiente como para lavarle los calzoncillos durante toda tu vida. A mí me parece que tiene mucho sentido.

Bella sonrió a Heidi abiertamente.

—Creo que vamos a tener que irnos a comer —dijo Heidi—, o nos van a quitar los mejores reservados y acabaremos en la esquina más mugrienta.

Apuraron los cafés y se pusieron en marcha hacia el _pub._

—Y ¿qué me dices de ti? —preguntó Bella mientras esperaban en el cruce—. ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

—Nadie —dijo Heidi—. Si encuentras a alguien, me lo mandas sin dudarlo.

—Vale —sonrió Bella haciendo un esfuerzo por grabar eso en su memoria.

Entrar en el _pub _fue como meterse en el mundo de Dick Turpin. Las vigas de madera oscura y los suelos irregulares la transportaron a un tiempo pasado, y se preguntó porqué se le había ocurrido pensar que Seattle carecía de espíritu. Heidi dio un grito y saludó con la mano a dos chicas que estaban sentadas en el rincón más alejado de todos. Victoria era una chica peliroja y de huesos gruesos, pero vista desde muy diversos ángulos, era casi bonita; Renata era una belleza de piel olivácea. Victoria era la niñera de Ben, Tom y Lucas: «Creo que querían perros labradores». Renata era la niñera de Hedda y Tatiana: «Es más _dugo _que mi _doctogado, pego _me gusta estar en _Seattle»._

Bella la escuchó mientras se sometían mutuamente a una terapia intensiva en relación a la semana que terminaba y le pareció extraordinario comprobar la cantidad de tiempo y energía que dedicaban a los problemas de las demás. Cuando llegó su turno, se sorprendió a sí misma hablando más de las llamadas telefónicas de Edward que de ningún otro aspecto de su vida con los Cullen.

Después de superar un detallado interrogatorio, disección y análisis, las demás lo tacharon de niño rico mimado, lo visualizaron con unos muslos gordos y doble papada y lo rebautizaron como Edward _el Fijo Pastoso. _Bella decidió que iba a necesitar aquellas sesiones todas las semanas. Cuando dieron las cuatro en punto, era más feliz de lo que lo había sido desde que había llegado a Seattle, de hecho, era más feliz de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo.

—Para ser sincera, estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de dejarlo todo y volverme a casa —les confesó mientras daban cuenta de la segunda botella de vino de la comida.

Hubo un silencio.

—Sabes por qué te pasó eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Heidi

—¿Porqué?

—Porque todavía no nos habías conocido a nosotras.

Y, como era natural, Heidi tenía razón.

Para cuando regresó a casa, Bella estaba en la cima del mundo. Salvo cuando tropezó con la maleta y aterrizó encima de la mochila; en ese momento se sintió bastante más abajo. Se arrastró a cuatro patas hasta su cama y se dijo que, definitivamente, desharía las maletas al día siguiente.

.

.

**Rews?...ya no demore tanto verdad?...no desesperen que en el prox cap será el encuentro...y solo les diré que incluirá una llamada al 911, unos cuantos policias, una Bella medio espantada...en fin...ya verán...**

**Gracias por los rews del cap ...ya llegamos a los cien..pero necesito su ayuda...ya saben al boton verde...como los ojos de Edward...**

**y por ultimo pasen por mi blog, bueno recien lo estoy creando ...en mi perfil esta el link...**

**-flowers-**


	13. El Intruso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

**EL INTRUSO**

_"Ups!...caca de perro"_

_._

_._

Nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, Bella estaba fuera de combate. _Debe de ser agotamiento, _pensó, y entonces hipó tan fuerte que casi se ahoga. Después, el vacío.

Sin embargo, el estrépito la despertó al instante. Una vez despierta, su cuerpo se puso en acción y el corazón empezó a bombear la sangre de las extremidades. Su cuerpo supo que estaba aterrorizado antes que su propio cerebro, aunque este tampoco tardó demasiado en caer en la cuenta: alguien estaba intentando entrar en la casa a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Al tiempo que su corazón golpeaba inútilmente contra su tórax, el oído de Bella pareció aguzarse y los sonidos que venían de la cocina se intensificaron tanto que los sentía reverberar en su ya dolorida cabeza. El sabor metálico del miedo en el fondo de la garganta estuvo a punto de provocarle una arcada. Fue consciente de lo que significaba ver pasar toda tu vida ante tus ojos; no era tanto una lista de acontecimientos como una nueva perspectiva, un contexto finalizado. De modo que aquella era su vida. Contempló la oscuridad que la rodeaba sin ver nada ante ella y todo por detrás.

Instintivamente, Bella supo que si el intruso entraba allí, notaría de inmediato que estaba completamente despierta porque su cerebro estaba tan vivo que prácticamente zumbaba. A decir verdad, tal vez lo hacía; de hecho, le sorprendía que él no pudiera oírlo desde donde estuviera en ese momento. Por otro lado, quizá sí que podía.

Contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, los volvió a abrir. Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, oía el acongojante sonido que producía el intruso al extraer de sus soportes, uno a uno, los listones de la ventana que quedaba por encima del fregadero y dejarlos apoyados con toda delicadeza en la pared por el lado del jardín. Luego hubo un silencio. Se permitió unas cuantas inhalaciones profundas. ¿Había abandonado? ¿Había conseguido lo que quería y se había marchado?

De pronto, oyó un fuerte estruendo al golpear el intruso con el pie uno de los cristales, que se hizo añicos contra la pared. El auténtico terror le sobrevino al oírlo maldecir con un susurro apagado. Bella estaba temblando.

Se dio cuenta de que arriba nadie podía oír al intruso; ella era la única que podía impedir que consumara sus intenciones, cualesquiera que fueran, y su trabajo, su trabajo tan bien pagado que venía con un Clio, consistía en proteger a los niños.

Mientras la mayor parte de su potencial intelectual se dedicaba a interpretar los sonidos, una fracción del mismo empezó a vagar hacia pensamientos más desagradables. No le extrañaba que le hubieran asignado la _suite_ de abajo, ahora todo tenía sentido. ¡Tal vez aquello ya había ocurrido antes! ¡Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual todas las demás niñeras se habían ido marchando!

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza. Ambas cosas le causaron dolor. Un irascible monstruo marino eligió aquel preciso instante para despertar dentro de su estómago y Bella se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior había bebido demasiado. La mitad de su cerebro se arrepentía de ello, otra mitad se alegraba y otra mitad extra llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba demasiado, ya que de todas formas la iban a matar. El resto se limitó a admitir que había perdido la cuenta.

Pero ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¡No era el mejor momento para profundizar en sus elucubraciones! ¡Estaban en juego las vidas de los Cullen! Necesitaba fuerza, necesitaba control, necesitaba valentía. Pero, por encima de todo, necesitaba una aspirina.

Sacó la cabeza muy despacio hacia un lado de la almohada y se dio cuenta del ruido que hacía. Ahora podía ver el teléfono en su mesilla de noche. Mientras lo miraba fijamente deseando con todas su fuerzas que flotara hacia ella, oyó un sonido apagado, como si el atracador estuviera trepando para entrar a través de la ventana. Luego, un fuerte estruendo y un gruñido ahogado al caer encima de la máquina de amasar.

Bella agarró el teléfono y volvió a sumergirse bajo el edredón, y es que, como todo el mundo sabe, un edredón de plumón se ríe en la cara de un maníaco armado con un cuchillo. Una vez que estuvo allí debajo, se resistió a caer en la tentación de llamar a su madre y, en cambio, intentó marcar el número de emergencias. Por desgracia, le temblaban tanto las manos que no importó que no viera nada.

Poco a poco y en silencio, levantó la parte superior del edredón dejando al descubierto el teléfono y sus manos. Concentró toda su atención en ellas, procurando que dejaran de agitarse el tiempo suficiente para hacer la llamada, mientras que los ruidos que producía el hombre avanzando lentamente por la cocina y por los alrededores de la puerta de su cuarto hacían que se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

—Emergencias. ¿Qué servicio requiere?

—Policía.

Un chasquido; una pausa.

—Habla con la policía. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Ahora Bella podía oír con claridad a un hombre de tres metros andando sigilosamente por el porche acristalado, cerca del televisor. Se golpeó con algo y volvió a despotricar. Bella trató de hablar, pero no consiguió reproducir sonido alguno.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Estoy en mi habitación. —Se echó a llorar.

—Mantenga la calma y dígame su dirección.

Bella farfulló la dirección de los Cullen tartamudeando.

—Bien hecho. Ahora mantenga la calma y dígame quién es.

Bella procuró calmar el llanto.

—Soy Bella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

—Ha entrado... a través de la ventana de la cocina.

—Sigue.

—Estoy en el dormitorio, cerca de la cocina.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Abajo. O sea, al lado de la cocina.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene?

Bella negó con la cabeza al teléfono.

—¿Tienes alguna razón para creer que se trata de un agresor sexual?

De repente, Bella empezó a preocuparse porque sus extremidades parecían haberse quedado congeladas, y no pudo contestar.

—¿Hola? ¿Bella? ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora?

—Se ha vuelto a alejar. No, no lo he visto. Puede que sean dos.

—No cuelgues. Mandaremos allí a alguien cuanto antes.

Bella mantuvo la línea abierta encogiéndose debajo del edredón; el mero hecho de tener el teléfono en la mano, en línea directa con la policía, le daba fuerzas. Porque, como todo el mundo sabe, no hay nada que atemorice más a un maníaco gigante, cabreado y con un hacha, que un teléfono, sobre todo cuando la persona que lo tiene en la mano está en ese extraño y fugaz momento que separa la embriaguez de la resaca.

.

.

A un kilómetro de distancia, Dimitri y Felix, dos agentes del Departamento de Investigación Criminal del distrito vecino, estaban patrullando la zona en una misión contra el allanamiento de morada y el atraco. Dimitri estaba apoyado en Felix, limpiándose la plasta de perro que tenía en las zapatillas.

—Por Dios —estaba diciendo—, esta mierda no es de perro, es humana.

—Cierra el pico y limpíatela antes de que vomite.

Un mensaje de radio los interrumpió.

—EK2, 45 de Ascot Drive, Highgate; sospechoso en acción; informante: residente. Nivel I de India.

—Eso está aquí cerca —dijo Dimitri

—No te equivocas, amigo mío —respondió Felix

—¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar a nuestros amigos uniformados, Felix?

—Se me haría imposible dormir por las noches si no lo hiciéramos, Dimitri

—Eres todo corazón.

—Además, me alejaría de tu pie.

Se metieron en el coche y salieron a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa con las ventanillas completamente bajadas.

—Los chicos han vuelto a la ciudad —dijo Felix

—_¡Niinoo, niinoo, niinoo!_—dijo Dimitri

.

.

Simultáneamente, un coche de policía permanecía a la espera junto a la acera. En su interior, dos agentes esperaban ansiosos a que aquel turno interminable tocara a su fin.

—Lo que digo —repitió el conductor— es que no me gustaría ir de paisano aunque me pagaran.

—Es que nadie te va a pagar —dijo su compañero con un bostezo—. Eso es lo que te quería decir yo.

La radio cobró vida con un mensaje y el conductor se lanzó a la acción.

—Sí, recibido, EK2 —bramó; encendió la luz azul, accionó la sirena, giró a toda velocidad hacia un callejón sin salida, soltó un taco, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y volvió a acelerar.

.

.

Cerca de allí, dos oficiales de la Brigada Móvil estaban parados frente a una tienda que estaba debajo de un piso que estaban a punto de visitar. Seguían el décimo soplo de aquella noche para encontrar a la Terrorista Urbana. El noveno piso al que los habían enviado pertenecía a una diminuta anciana que les había abierto la puerta, había advertido sus vaqueros raídos y sus chaquetas de cuero e instantáneamente había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Habían tenido que llamar a una ambulancia.

Contemplaron el escaparate de la tienda Oxfam en silencio.

—Esa blusa es bonita —dijo uno por fin—. Te quedaría bien.

—Vete a la mierda.

Sus radios se pusieron en marcha. Escucharon el mensaje y se miraron.

—Podemos intentarlo aquí, y seguramente matar a la abuelita de alguien, o ir a por el intruso que hay a dos minutos y salvar a una residente.

Se subieron al coche y salieron pitando.

.

.

—Oigo las sirenas —murmuró Bella al teléfono algo más tranquila. Entonces vio como el pomo de la puerta giraba y casi se hizo pis encima.

—¡Está en la puerta! —susurró por debajo del edredón.

—No te preocupes, ya llegan.

.

.

Un coche frenó con un chirrido enfrente del 45 de Ascon Drive y Dimitri y Felix salieron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal. Dos minutos más tarde llegaron los agentes.

—Ha dicho que podían ser dos —dijo uno de ellos en voz baja.

—¿Por qué susurras? —preguntó Felix—. ¿La sirena te ha dejado sordo?

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó el agente.

—Mierda —gruñó Dimitri mirándose el zapato—. Soy yo, lo siento.

.

.

En ese momento, los dos oficiales de la Brigada Móvil se internaron en el jardín trasero y se dirigieron a la puerta de la cocina. Uno de ellos encontró los listones rotos apoyados en la pared y vio el hueco del tamaño de un hombre en la ventana; echó un vistazo desde la puerta de la cocina para ver una figura alta y oscura encorvada sobre la puerta que había en el rincón del fondo de la cocina, con la mano en el pomo y escuchando atentamente.

El oficial habló por la radio en voz baja.

—El intruso está a punto de entrar en el cuarto de la denunciante.

Al tiempo que decía esto, alguien dio una patada a la puerta principal desde fuera. Él entró por la ventana seguido de su compañero. Para cuando llegaron al dormitorio oscuro de Bella, a duras penas podían distinguirla de pie junto a la cama, con una camiseta de lo más favorecedora y unas braguitas, blandiendo una enciclopedia contra un extraño alto y joven.

De pronto, aparecieron Dimitri y Felix seguidos de cerca por dos agentes. El intruso levantó las manos y Bella chilló dejando caer la enciclopedia encima de su propia cabeza. Entonces, el intruso se abalanzó contra Dimitri, y Felix se tiró encima del intruso, y los agentes atacaron a los oficiales de la Brigada Móvil. Mientras tanto, Bella cayó al suelo de rodillas encomendándose a Dios.

El intruso logró zafarse de Dimitri y de Félix, se escabulló hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, corrió en dirección a la caja de Bella marcada con la palabra «Frágil», se derrumbó con la rodilla por delante sobre una esquina afilada que sobresalía de la misma, cayó de lado encima de la estructura metálica de la mochila de Bella y salió despedido de cabeza, primero contra el marco de la puerta, desde donde ejecutó un impresionante triple tirabuzón con el pie que terminó en otra esquina, aun más grande y afilada, de la caja marcada con la palabra «Frágil», al tiempo que emitía un alarido de guerra. Al final, se desplomó de bruces sobre la maleta abierta de Bella, convertido en un hombre completamente distinto y resignado.

Todos oyeron la trompeta antes de verla y, cuando encendieron la luz del dormitorio, se quedaron petrificados, tal que si fueran niños a los que han pillado con la cara llena de migas. Lentamente, uno a uno, todos fueron percatándose de la presencia de Esme y Carlisle de pie en la entrada de la habitación, con un pijama puesto entre los dos y cada uno con un gato sibilante a los pies. Durante el silencio que reinó a continuación, todos fueron asimilando el desastre, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello.

Pasado un momento, los de la Brigada Móvil miraron a los agentes que tenían inmovilizados y los soltaron, únicamente para verse atacados a continuación por Dimitri y Félix con una media llave.

Esme volvió a soplar la trompeta de juguete.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó—. ¡No me da ningún miedo usar esto!

Carlisle, blandiendo su teléfono móvil, añadió:

—He llamado a la policía.

—Nosotros somos la policía —dijo Félix

Hizo falta un momento para encajar aquella declaración.

—¡Nosotros también! —dijo alguien atrapado en una llave de lucha—. Brigada Móvil.

Necesitaron otro momento para asimilar aquello.

—Nosotros también —dijo uno de los agentes. Odiaba que lo excluyeran.

—No me digas, Sherlock —dijo Félix—. Pensábamos que eras un _stripper._

—Convénceme de que eres un Brigada Móvil —le ordenó Dimitri al hombre que tenía debajo.

—¡Suéltame o te parto la puta cara!

Dimitri lo soltó. Conocía el tono de la Brigada Móvil. Félix se decidió a hacer lo mismo con el hombre que tenía sujeto y dos aspirantes a Starsky y Hutch con rostros encolerizados rodaron por el suelo y se levantaron mientras se alisaban las chaquetas de cuero y los vaqueros.

Esme y Carlisle procuraron hacerse cargo de la situación cuanto antes.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes en mi casa? —preguntó Carlisle por fin.

—Nuestra casa, cariño.

Tres niños aparecieron por detrás de él, en la cocina.

—¡A la cama! —aulló Esme. Todos dieron un brinco.

—¿Qué es ese olor tan asqueroso? —preguntó.

—Vaya, mierda —dijo Dimitri—. Soy yo. Bueno, yo no...

—Hay un intruso —sollozó Bella

—Hay seis intrusos —corrigió Esme—. Y uno de ellos parece que se ha puesto perdidos los pantalones.

—Es mierda de perro, yo no...

—¡Ese es el intruso! —gritó Bella señalando al extraño, que estaba tirado encima de su maleta con la nariz metida en su tanga de encaje favorito.

—No soy un intruso —susurró.

—A mí me pareces un intruso, colega —dijo Félix aprovechando la ocasión para hacerle una llave de inmovilización.

—¡Pues no lo soy!

Félix tiró aún más fuerte del brazo que tenía a su espalda.

—¡Ay! —gritó el intruso.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres, colega?

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras el desconocido se secaba con rabia las lágrimas en la ropa interior de Bella

—Soy economista —siseó.

—De acuerdo —le dijo Dimitri a Félix—. Esposa al graciosillo.

En ese momento, ante el pasmo de todos, Carlisle se abalanzó hacia delante y cayó al suelo junto al intruso mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó—. ¡Es Edward!

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Félix—. ¿Quién es Edward?

—¡Mi hijo! —gritó Carlisle—. ¡Suéltelo!

—Señor, ¿está usted seguro...?

—¡Suelte a mi hijo!

Muy despacio, Félix liberó el brazo del intruso y lo dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre la ropa interior de Bella. Se produjo un larguísimo silencio y, finalmente, el extraño se retorció dolorosamente en postura fetal hasta volverse una pequeña bola que miraba a Carlisle

—Hola, papá —dijo sin fuerzas—. Me gusta la tele nueva.

Bella lo miró sin dar crédito mientras Félix se alejaba unos pasos del hijo mayor de Carlisle. Con dolorosa lentitud, Edward estiró el cuerpo por completo y se quedó tendido de espaldas encima de su maleta respirando con dificultad. Mientras Bella lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, Edward Cullen fue tomando forma.

Tenía la constitución alta y juvenil de su padre, y un pelo castaño y un tanto desordenado. Empezaba a adivinarse un moretón entre unos ojos del color de la menta, rodeados por unas pestañas espesas y húmedas; un corte reciente acentuaba unos pómulos altos y un hilo de sangre resbalaba hacia unos labios carnosos y una mandíbula firme, y su barbilla, con hoyuelo incluido, trataba desesperadamente de no estremecerse.

Bella se quedó muda contemplándolo. ¿Podía ser que tuviera su tanga enrollado en la oreja izquierda, o acaso seguía borracha?

Todos los presentes en la habitación se volvieron lentamente a mirarla y ella les ofreció amablemente una tímida sonrisa mientras sopesaba si aquel sería un buen momento para pedir una aspirina.

—¡Es Edward! —estalló Emmett de repente, con los ojos brillantes, y entró corriendo en el dormitorio—. ¡Y tiene sangre por toda la cara! ¡Y hay un montón de policías!

No paraba de dar saltitos con la mano en la colita. Mirando a su madre, suplicó.

—Mamá, ¿puede venir Seth a jugar?

Jane y Alice permanecían detrás de sus padres.

—¿Por qué le han hecho daño a Edward? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Ha cogido una galleta sin preguntar?

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Bella

—Él... él... Yo... yo. Él. Él... yo... —explicó sin estar demasiado convencida de que aquel argumento se sostuviera por sí solo en un tribunal de justicia. Recuperó la compostura y trató de no perder la calma; entonces habló muy despacio y con cierta claridad—. Pensé que él era un asesino enorme con un hacha.

Los demás se volvieron a mirar a Edward, que ahora estaba temblando.

—Sí —dijo Esme—. Es fácil confundirse.

Luego, arrodillándose junto a Edward, le dijo:

—El médico vendrá en cuanto pueda.

—Hola, Esme —dijo él con dificultades para respirar—. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Por qué no llamaste al timbre? —le preguntó con delicadeza.

—Perdí la llave. No quería despertaros.

Esme sonrió.

—Vaya, te hemos echado de menos, Edward. Eres el alma de la fiesta.

Se volvió hacia Bella, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

—Bella —le dijo mientras se levantaba—, parece que te duele algo.

Bella asintió brevemente.

—¿Alguien te ha golpeado la cabeza? —Esme se aproximó a ella.

—Sí —admitió Bella señalando la enciclopedia que había en el suelo—. Yo.

Se quedó atónita ante la falta de simpatías que generó aquella confesión.

—Pensé que era un intruso —dijo con la voz rota.

Esme estaba a punto de contestarle, pero se vio superada por sus emociones. Se quedó patidifusa, con lágrimas en los ojos y espasmos en la garganta. No era la única. Todos los demás se fueron apartando los unos de los otros avergonzados.

Esme perdió el control de su mandíbula mientras señalaba horrorizada la cama de Bella. Luego, tapándose la nariz, dijo: —¿Alguien se ha cagado en el edredón?

—Ah, mierda, soy yo —gruñó Dimitri—. Bueno, yo no; evidentemente, es mierda de perro.

.

.

—A ver si lo he entendido. —Esme le dedicó una sensual sonrisa al Brigada Móvil—. Usted es policía, pero lleva ropa de calle.

—Eso es —sonrió él.

—Ropa muy de calle.

Él asintió de nuevo.

—Ha vuelto a acertar.

Uno de los agentes se acercó desganado por detrás de Esme y su recluta poniendo la puntilla a su conversación con un «gilipollas» casi inaudible. Ahora recordaba por qué los agentes de paisano se creían mejores que los uniformados: porque eso era lo que pensaban las mujeres.

Entretanto, Dimitri y Félix le tomaron declaración a Bella intentando tranquilizarla; fracasaron, sobre todo cuando le propusieron que considerara la experiencia como un simulacro del que había aprendido mucho.

Más tarde, mientras Esme echaba de su casa a seis policías después de haber contestado a sus preguntas y de haber facilitado detalles, todo ello sin llevar puestos los pantalones del pijama, en la cocina Carlisle le ponía a Bella un brandi y el doctor atendía a Edward en su habitación. No había daños internos ni huesos rotos, solo un orgullo maltrecho, una fuerte torcedura en el tobillo y algunas magulladuras un poco feas.

Por fin, Edward salió a la cocina y se sentó muy despacio enfrente de Bella; ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio mientras Carlisle cruzaba unas palabras con el doctor en la puerta. Bella se sentía tan cohibida, con sus piernas desnudas debajo del cristal de la mesa, como apesadumbrada por lo que había hecho.

Al cabo de un rato, le dirigió la palabra a Edward

—Yo lo... lo siento —susurró—. Creía que tenías un hacha.

Él le sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Nunca la habían llamado así —respondió.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Carlisle desde la cocina—. Algún día os echaréis unas risas con todo esto.

—Seguro —resolló Edward—. Eso si sobrevivo.

Alzó la mirada hacia Bella a través de sus espesas pestañas con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. Bella deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Luego deseó que la tierra le tirara a Edward encima.

—Pensaba que estaba protegiendo a la familia —murmuró en un tono neutro.

—Papá —dijo Edward sin apartar los ojos de Bella—, por favor, ¿quieres decirle aquí al inspector Clouseau que yo soy de la familia?

Bella se sintió herida.

—Carlisle—dijo muy educadamente—, por favor, ¿quieres decirle aquí a James Bond que colarse por la ventana de alguien en mitad de la noche y andar escondiéndose por su casa no es intrépido, ni inteligente, ni... intrépido?

Ambos se miraron un instante.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo Carlisle para calmar los ánimos mientras les llevaba sendas tazas de té dulce y caliente—. Ha sido un simple error de identidad. Os habéis asustado el uno al otro y los dos lo sentís.

Bella y Edward se observaron detenidamente por encima de sus tazas.

—¿Todos amigos? —preguntó Carlisle

—Pensaba que iba a atacarme —murmuró Bella desde detrás de su té.

Edward no apartó la mirada de ella desde detrás del suyo y Bella no llegó a ver si estaba sonriendo cuando dijo:

—La noche es joven.

.

.

**El gran encuentro ya esta jejejje...ahora veremos como se va desarrollando la relación entre estos dos...rews?**

**visiten mi blog...jejeje...el link esta en mi perfil...**

**0o0oflowerso0o0**


	14. El Nuevo Inquilino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

**EL NUEVO INQUILINO**

_"Tierra trágame!"_

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella tenía un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que lo primero que pensó al despertar y recuperar la conciencia fue que su cerebro había crecido más que su cráneo. Luego recordó lo que había hecho en mitad de la noche y llegó a la conclusión de que, obviamente, su problema no era un cerebro demasiado grande: seguramente su cabeza había encogido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un dolor agudo le demostró que no se equivocaba. Volvió a cerrarlos y esperó a que las palpitaciones se atenuaran. Luego se resignó a aceptar su destino; no había forma de que su cuerpo volviera a salir de la cama. Sintió un extraño reposo mientras esperaba el túnel y la luz brillante. Entonces su despertador de Mickey Mouse dio un bote y Bella ya estaba en pie.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se topó con una caótica escena de desayuno. Carlisle se estaba quejando de lo cansado que estaba, Esme estaba diciendo «ahora ya sabes qué se siente», y los niños se estaban peleando. Nadie parecía estar comiendo mucho, a excepción de Edward, que se volvió despacio a saludar a Bella con una mueca de dolor.

—¡Ah! —dijo una vez borrado el gesto—. ¡El inspector de las piernas al aire!

Todos le dieron los buenos días alegremente y, para su asombro, Carlisle y Esme, lejos de despedirla en aquel mismo instante, parecían verdaderamente preocupados por su salud. Carlisle le hizo un café y tostadas, lo cual fue todo un detalle, a pesar de que no tenía tiempo para comer nada. Le dio un trago al café mientras Esme les ponía los abrigos a los niños y, con una breve pero cordial sonrisa, le dijo:

—Hoy no te preocupes por llevar a Alice andando a la guardería. No te va a dar tiempo.

Y salió camino de la oficina.

En el coche, mientras volvía de la escuela, el teléfono móvil de Bella empezó a sonar. En su estado de ánimo habitual, se habría parado para contestar o no le habría hecho ningún caso, pero aquel día contestó al teléfono y aceleró. Era Jacob.

—Hola, nena.

Bella respiró profundamente.

—¡He hecho que ataquen a su hijo en plena noche! —se apresuró a decir—. ¡Pensaba que era un ladrón! ¡Han venido seis policías! ¡Creía que me iba a atacar...! Ay, espera, tengo que girar a la derecha... —Dejó el aparato, giró a la derecha y volvió a cogerlo—. ¡Nunca había estado tan aterrorizada en toda mi vida! ¡Seis policías! ¡Hemos estado despiertos hasta las tres!

Giró una vez más hacia la derecha.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho? He hecho que ataquen a su hijo.

—¿Estás borracha?

—Eh... —Bella lo pensó—. No creo. Pero anoche sí que lo estaba. Salí con Heidi y las chicas. Oh, Jacob, ha sido horrible.

—Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Qué coño pensabas que estabas haciendo?

Bella contuvo unas repentinas ganas de llorar. No podía hablar.

—Si alguno de mis hombres llegara borracho al trabajo —prosiguió Jacob—, lo despediría al instante.

—No estaba borracha en el trabajo, era domingo —dijo Bella después de sufrir un sobresalto conmocionado al tiempo que golpeaba el retrovisor de un coche aparcado—. Tengo una noche libre, ¿lo sabías?

—Bueno, está claro que ha afectado a algo más que a tu noche libre, ¿no es así?

Bella aparcó el coche en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen

—¿Sabes? Un poco de apoyo no vendría mal —tanteó.

—Tienes razón —dijo Jacob—. Esa familia merece todo mi apoyo.

Bella se quedó sentada en el coche boquiabierta.

—Tengo que dejarte —dijo por fin.

—Vale —dijo Jacob—. Ah, antes de que se me olvide, puedo ir a verte dentro de dos fines de semana.

—Genial —dijo Bella—. Adiós.

Y colgó.

.

.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Carlisle y Edward estaban hablando en la mesa de la cocina.

—Juraría que he oído su coche —repitió Carlisle—. Ah, bueno, estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema, pero, por si acaso, se lo preguntaremos.

—¿Crees que le importará compartir el baño con un semental como yo? —preguntó Edward

—Fíjate que no se nos ocurrió preguntárselo en la entrevista.

Edward bostezó.

—Estoy seguro de que no habrá problema —dijo—. No se parece a..., no es ni remotamente como me la imaginaba.

—No, pero es muy escrupulosa.

—Menos a la hora de deshacer las maletas —se quejó Edward—. Casi me reviento el bazo con su mochila.

Oyeron abrirse la puerta de entrada y bajaron la voz.

—Pero es buena señal —repuso Carlisle—. Significa que ni siquiera se ha instalado en la habitación en la que vas a vivir.

—Pero tendré que atravesar su cuarto para ir a mear y, por supuesto, para pasar al resto de la casa.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que si llamas a la puerta siempre que...

—Claro.

—¿Has llamado a la oficina?

—Llamaré cuando hayas hablado con ella.

Escucharon atentamente, esperando oír entrar a Bella. Lo que no sabían era que había entrado en el servicio de abajo a lavarse la cara y que luego se había quedado un momento en el rellano concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas. En realidad no recordaba nada del trayecto de regreso en coche, lo cual no es nada bueno, si el coche que conduces es de tu jefe.

—¿Bella? —gritó Carlisle desde la cocina.

—¡Sí!

—Estamos aquí.

—¡Vale!

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, como para sacudirse el aire enrarecido del cerebro, y entró en la cocina. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Edward escabullirse hacia el jardín por la puerta de cristal. Se alegró de contar con un poco más de tiempo para recuperar la normalidad de su rostro. Mientras iba a buscar la tabla de planchar, lo vio de pie en el patio, de espaldas a ella, llamando por teléfono.

—Ah, Bella —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Tienes un minuto?

_Pues no, _pensó Bella. _Tengo que planchar todos los calzoncillos de tu hijo._

—Claro —contestó.

Carlisle estaba repiqueteando con los dedos encima de la mesa.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Bella se sentó frente a él, le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pues ya has conocido a Edward —dijo.

—Sí.

—Naturalmente —empezó—, es difícil hacerse una primera impresión con lo de anoche, y no será fácil saber qué sientes en esta fase, pero solo quería saber..., y quiero que seas sincera conmigo, evidentemente..., pero nos preguntábamos..., bueno, Edward se pregunta..., bueno no, los dos nos preguntamos...

Bella era todo oídos.

—Por supuesto, Esme todavía no sabe nada...

Bella se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle con un suspiro—. Ahí va: ¿qué te parecería que Edward se viniera a vivir aquí?

—Ah —dijo sin apenas aliento.

—Aquí, con nosotros.

—Ah.

—Ha tenido algunos problemillas con sus compañeros de piso. Básicamente, se han largado, sin avisar, para irse a recorrer el mundo, y no ha encontrado sustitutos con tan poco tiempo, así que ha perdido el contrato.

—Ah.

—Sí, una lástima.

—¿Dónde dormiría?

—En tu habitación.

—¿En mi habitación?

—Sí.

—Ah. —De repente se levantó—. Madre mía, qué calor hace aquí, ¿no?

—Bueno, no en tu dormitorio, naturalmente —se corrigió Carlsile—. En tu salita. Como hemos visto que todavía no te has instalado del todo, hemos pensado que no te importaría demasiado...

—No me importa en absoluto —dijo Bella, que ahora estaba junto al agujero que había quedado en la ventana laminada de detrás del fregadero de la cocina.

—Quiero decir —continuó Carlisle— que tendríais que compartir el cuarto de baño, claro...

—Está bien —dijo débilmente de espaldas al patio.

—De todas formas, él está bien amaestrado —le aseguró Carlisle—. No te vas a dar ni cuenta de que está.

Ella se volvió a mirar al patio.

—Ajá.

—Y se pasa las horas en el trabajo, cuando no está por ahí de parranda, claro. No es como nosotros, los viejos casados.

—Ah.

—Entonces, lo que nosotros..., Edward y yo, Esme todavía no sabe nada, por supuesto..., lo que queríamos saber es: ¿te importa que Edward se traslade a vivir a la habitación de al lado?

Bella se volvió hacia Carlisle y dijo:

—No.

—¿O... te parece bien?

Bella frunció el entrecejo. Justo cuando pensaba que Carlisle se lo iba a preguntar una vez más, la puerta de cristal se abrió y Edward entró. A Bella se le atragantó el saludo. Él no la saludó y avanzó lenta y penosamente mientras ella lo observaba cada vez más espantada.

—Mi jefe dice que la próxima semana puedo trabajar desde casa —le dijo Edward a Carlisle—. Menos mal que anoche me traje el portátil.

—¿Estás seguro de que no les importa? —preguntó Carlisle

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Con la baja médica, no debería estar trabajando, así que ellos saben que salen ganando.

Edward se apoyó en la encimera curvada, enfrente de Bella, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿ya están todos los niños en la escuela? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—A Bella no le importa en absoluto que te traslades al cuarto de al lado —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Verdad que no, Bella?

Edward la miró con gesto grave y ella pestañeó un par de veces.

—No, claro que no —dijo.

—¿Duermes desnuda o algo por el estilo, algo que deba saber? —preguntó Edward

—No.

Bella fue al cuartito de la lavadora a por la tabla de planchar.

—Ah, vale. Entonces solo soy yo.

Bella dejó escapar una risita.

—Y prometo llamar a la puerta —añadió.

—Perfecto.

—A no ser que se me olvide.

—Claro.

Edward se dirigió ahora a Carlisle

—Parece que todo está solucionado.

—Ahora solo tenemos que contárselo a Esme esta noche —dijo Carlisle

Un escalofrío recorrió la estancia.

—Será mejor que te dejemos planchar—dijo Carlisle con voz queda. Al pasar junto Bella, se inclinó hacia ella, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo—: No dejes que te altere.

—Bueno, ya me alteró bastante anoche —dijo Bella tratando de sonreír.

—Pensé que tal vez ya estabas alterada —dijo Edward con gran complacencia.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Carlisle se fue a trabajar, Edward hizo unas llamadas a la oficina y Bella, con casi toda la ropa ya planchada, se fue a recoger a Alice. Mientras tanto, Esme estaba en pleno centro del Seattlle, en el Groucho Club.

En el bar, cuando Benjamin lo atravesó en dirección al restaurante seguido de Esme, Marco y Henry, había miembros del club sentados en pequeños grupitos prepotentes, discutiendo pequeñas ideas prepotentes. Desgraciadamente no había ningún famoso en aquel momento, por lo que todos se sintieron bastante menos impresionados de lo que les habría gustado.

Aquel pequeño y prepotente grupito en particular se sentó en un rincón; Esme enfrente de Marco, Benjamin enfrente de Henry.

Esme estaba padeciendo un ligero estrés postraumático debido a una combinación de falta de sueño y del terror que le provocaba pensar que Bella podía marcharse. Sabía que si al regresar a casa aquella noche descubriera a unos extraterrestres llevando a cabo experimentos con su familia, su primer pensamiento sería «¡no os llevéis a la niñera!». Además, estaba pasando uno de esos días espantosos en los que sentía una incontrolable hostilidad hacia su marido, manifestada en repentinos arranques de ira cada vez que se acordaba de él. No se trataba de nada concreto que hubiera hecho; era todo en general: verlo servirle a Bella un brandi con toda tranquilidad mientras ella echaba a todos los policías, verlo servirle a Edward un brandi con toda tranquilidad mientras ella acostaba a los niños, pensar que se había quejado de falta de sueño y que se había tomado la mañana libre. Nada y todo.

Marco y Henry estaban muy animados, rebosaban optimismo y ostentaban seguridad; Benjamin, porque se alegraba infinitamente de poder delegar todos y cada uno de los aspectos de aquel trabajo en los demás, y Marco porque estaba intentando ocultar desesperadamente el pesimismo natural de Henry. Sonreía tanto que estaba empezando a temer un espasmo muscular.

—Le vamos a dar tal patada en los huevos a McFarleys —exclamó Benjamin ya con el café— que se le van a salir los testículos por la boca.

—Qué bonita imagen —dijo Henry—. Veré lo que puedo hacer con ella.

Benjamin se echó a reír y Marco los dejó a todos impresionados con una sonrisa todavía más amplia.

—¡Bueno, chicos! —dijo Benjamin en un tono que Marco y Henry llevaban temiendo todo el almuerzo. Arqueó sus elásticas cejas hasta bien entrada la frente, en continua expansión—. ¿Alguna idea?

El mejor equipo creativo de la agencia logró ganar unos preciosos segundos mirándose entre sí y luego dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia Benjamin

—Bueno —dijo por fin Marco—, hemos tenido un rápido _brainstorming _antes del almuerzo, así que tenemos unas cuantas ideas.

Benjamin le dedicó a Esme una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Ves lo que te quería decir? Son unos genios, estos chicos. Unos genios.

Marco no creyó oportuno explicarles que la mejor idea que se les había ocurrido era la de vestir a un enano de teléfono, ni que el eslogan que habían pensado era: «La competencia encoge ante vc».

—El miércoles he quedado con el planificador —dijo Esme— para desarrollar la estrategia, y tengo una reunión con vc el viernes por la mañana. Os informaré lo antes posible.

—¿Cuándo es la presentación? —preguntó Marco

—En quince días.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Henry—. ¿Sólo tenemos dos semanas?

—Eso es —dijo Benjamin encendiendo de nuevo su puro—. Por eso contamos con los mejores.

Henry y Marco apuraron sus copas de vino.

Después del almuerzo, todos regresaron a la oficina; Marco se quedó algo rezagado para seguir el paso de Esme

—Tom está un poco tenso, ¿no? —le preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

—Mejor para la creatividad —respondió Marco

—¿Estás seguro de que va a poder con esto?

Marco se volvió hacia ella y Esme tuvo que apartarse ligeramente para no chocar contra él. Era tan bajito que podía mirarle a los ojos sin ni siquiera tener que levantar la cabeza.

—Esme

—¿Sí?

—Se trata del hombre que creó a Bobby el Babuino.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella—. Lo siento.

—Eh, lo entiendo —sonrió Marco—. Ese es el trabajo de los ejecutivos: preocuparse. Y menudo trabajo, el vuestro. Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de cómo os las arregláis. Me alegro de no tener que hacerlo yo.

Reemprendieron el camino y, a su lado, Esme se imaginó a Carlisle diciendo lo mismo acerca de su contribución al hogar. Notó cómo le hervía la sangre casi inmediatamente.

—Pero nuestro trabajo es crear —estaba diciendo Marco—; esa parte puedes dejárnosla a nosotros.

Ella sonrió aliviada y sin reservas, y deseó poder sentir esa misma seguridad respecto a las habilidades de su marido.

De regreso a la oficina, en el ascensor, Esme se situó delante de Marco y, reflejado en la puerta espejada, pudo ver como este recopilaba datos visuales de su cuerpo para descargarlos más tarde. Al final, los ojos de él se toparon con los suyos y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada de colegial. Por dentro, Esme chasqueó la lengua. Debía de creer que había nacido ayer. Se imaginó a Carlisle advirtiendo que alguien le estaba tomando las medidas y se sonrió.

Las puertas se cerraron lentamente después de salir Benjamin y ella. Los chicos estaban por fin a solas y dejaron escapar hondos suspiros de alivio.

—Putos ejecutivos —se quejó Henry

—Ya.

—Putos, putos ejecutivos.

—Ya.

—Se creen que lo saben todo.

—Ya.

—Y mientras tanto nosotros tenemos que crear una obra maestra en dos putas semanas.

—Ya.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta del ático y los dos salieron a la alfombra de felpa de camino a su oficina con vistas.

—No estoy seguro de que sea tan mala —dijo Marco

—Y una mierda. Es de las peores.

Marco se encogió de hombros y, cerrando la puerta de la oficina, dijo:

—Solo hay que saber llevarla.

.

.

Cuando Esme llegó a casa aquella noche, la cocina era un hervidero: Bella estaba ordenando mientras hablaba con Alice, Carlisle estaba ayudando a Emmett con los deberes, se podía oír a Jane practicando con la flauta en el salón y Edward estaba sentado a la mesa tecleando en el portátil y espantando de vez en cuando a los gatos, que habían decidido que el teclado sería su centro de actuación. Esme sintió un insólito momento de satisfacción

—¡Hola, cariño! —la saludó Carlisle—. Edward se viene a vivir aquí.

Y, mira por dónde, ya estaba roto el hechizo.

Una vez que todos los niños estuvieron en la cama, Carlisle y Edward prepararon una cena a base de ensalada, quesos y pan; Esme abrió la primera botella de vino e insistió en que Bella los acompañara.

—Supongo que no habría estado mal del todo que nos hubieras avisado —le dijo Esme a Edward.

—Hasta el final estuve pensando en quién podía reemplazarlos —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no hubo suerte.

—¿Ni siquiera en Crouch End? —dijo incrédula.

—No —dijo Edward—, ni siquiera en Chupete End. Hay demasiados críos en ese lugar. No te puedes tomar una cerveza tranquilamente sin que venga algún tipo con un niño atado delante a hablarte de lo poco que está durmiendo, como si quisiera que le dieran una medalla.

—Vaya, hombre —dijo Esme—. A lo mejor habría que poner a todos los bebés en _purdah, _junto con todas las mujeres.

—Solo digo —suspiró Edward haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de advertencia que le estaba lanzando Carlisle— que los tíos de mi edad prefieren vivir en otra parte.

—Supongo que tu compañero de piso ideal debe de ser Claudia Schiffer —masculló Esme

—Tampoco soy tan superficial —dijo Edward echándole una rápida mirada a Bella—. Me habría conformado con Yasmin Le Bon.

—Bueno —concluyó Esme—, si a Carlisle le parece bien, supongo que a mí también. Siempre que a Bella no le importe compartir su _suite _contigo.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y Bella se encontró inmersa en dos joviales pozos de un verde profundo

—¡Y bien, Bella! —dijo—. ¿Qué se siente al tener a Esme tan preocupada por lo que piensas? A mí nunca me ha pasado.

—Bueno, si ayudaras alguna vez con los niños —replicó Esme—, también me preocuparía por lo que piensas tú.

—No creí que mi cometido en la vida —respondió Edward con calma, untando mantequilla en un trozo de pan— fuera cuidar de la segunda familia de mi padre después de que él abandonara a la mía.

El silencio que siguió no fue nada agradable.

—Vamos, chicos, vamos —susurró Carlisle por fin.

Bella se percató de que Edward no se había comido el pan con mantequilla.

Con el café recién molido de la tarde y el té verde chino con menta fresca de la tienda de productos orgánicos, Edward le explicó a Esme por qué iba a pasarse los días encerrado en casa durante más o menos la primera semana de su nueva situación, hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado como para bajar al metro.

—La hora punta es una pesadilla en el mejor de los casos —dijo—. Así me podré tomar el permiso anual de trabajo en casa y no me machacaré todavía más la torcedura del tobillo y los huesos cascados. El doctor me dijo que debería mantenerlo en alto durante dos semanas; por decir algo. Pero no me puedo permitir estar dos semanas sin trabajar. De todas formas, será divertido trabajar desde aquí —dijo echándole una mirada a Bella—, compartiendo la oficina con vuestra extremadamente eficiente niñera.

Carlisle y Esme le lanzaron una mirada incisiva.

—¡Eh, a mí no me miréis! Yo no tengo la culpa de tener todo el cuerpo amoratado. —Propuso un brindis por Bella con un destello de picardía en los ojos, diciendo—: Le podéis dar las gracias a la niñera psicópata por eso.

Esme suspiró profundamente y dejó su copa de vino. Bella casi podía oír como Carlisle apretaba las nalgas.

—Edward —empezó a decir Esme—, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Se dirigía a Edward como si se le acabara de hacer pis en el zapato.

—Carlisle y yo lamentamos profundamente que te hayan hecho daño en nuestra casa, y creo que no me equivoco si digo que Bella siente lo mismo.

Carlisle y Bella asintieron enérgicamente e hicieron varios intentos de emitir algún sonido de confirmación.

—Pero —continuó Esme— si de verdad crees que preferiríamos tener una niñera que no perdiera el sueño ante el asalto de un hombre en nuestra casa, antes que una niñera que se sobreponga a su miedo y llame a la policía, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pareces.

El cuerpo rígido de Edward se agarrotó todavía más.

—Bueno, bueno... —empezó Carlisle

—¡Carlisle! —estalló Esme como si su marido hubiera cogido el zapato lleno de pis y se lo estuviera bebiendo—. Yo me encargo de esto, muchas gracias.

Si había alguna duda respecto a eso, ya estaba todo aclarado.

—En lo que a nosotros respecta —dijo Esme volviendo a concentrar su atención en Edward—, le has proporcionado a Bella una oportunidad única para demostrarnos lo mucho que aporta a esta familia, y... —Hizo una pausa tan dramática que hasta el pez de colores se puso tenso—. Y también lo que aportas tú, exactamente.

Bella torció el gesto.

—Bajo este techo, no se tolerará ningún otro comentario sarcástico acerca de nuestra niñera, que después de su acto heroico de anoche ha dejado patente que no cobra lo suficiente. Así de simple.

Tras ese pequeño discurso, reinó un silencio que solamente osaron interrumpir _Molly _y_ Bolly, _que escogieron aquel preciso instante para levantar sus patas derechas traseras con un sincronismo propio de un cuerpo de baile e iniciar un concienzudo examen de sus traseros.

—¿Me he explicado con claridad, Edward? —preguntó Esme

Hubo una pausa.

—Cristalina —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Esme se volvió hacia Bella y adoptó un tono de Cenicienta dirigiéndose a su gatito peludo favorito.

—De hecho, Bella, todavía no lo hemos hablado, pero sé que Carlisle estará de acuerdo conmigo. Nos gustaría mucho ofrecerte un aumento.

Bella se quedó tan petrificada al oír aquello que ni siquiera reparó en la reacción de Carlisle y Edward.

.

.

Después de cenar, Bella tuvo que sacar del armario las pocas cosas que había metido mientras Edward colocaba dentro las suyas. Aquel día Carlisle había ido a ikea y le había comprado a Bella un guardarropa de tela y una mesa minúscula que serviría como tocador. A ella le pareció suficiente.

Mientras inspeccionaba su equipaje con aire abatido, Bella se trenzó el pelo con un rápido gesto para apartárselo de los ojos, y entonces se sobresaltó al percatarse de que Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta inspeccionándola a ella con un ademán parecido.

De repente, Edward alzó una botella de vino y dos copas, y le ofreció una sonrisa que, según bella imaginó, le debía de estar costando muchísimo.

—¿Te apetece un italiano descarado?

—Vaya —dijo ella.

—Para relajarnos después de nuestras aventuras. —Bella asintió muy despacio y con ademán pensativo, como si su cabeza estuviera tratando de dejar una huella en un barreño de melaza, y Edward empezó a verter el vino de un modo algo errático—. Y para ayudarme a olvidar que la mujer de mi padre me odia.

Le acercó la copa llena hasta arriba de vino y ella extendió el brazo para cogerla. En el momento en que agarró la copa, sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Gracias.

—Y, por supuesto —sonrió antes de soltar la copa—, para embotar tus sentidos. No queremos que llames a la policía si hago algún movimiento brusco.

Bella se oyó prorrumpir en una inesperada carcajada.

—Eso no es justo —dijo con voz queda sin atreverse a atraer la copa hacia sí—. Me diste un buen susto.

—¿En serio? Lo siento —dijo él, y le permitió que cogiera el vino.

Bella le dio un trago.

—Perdonado —dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Deshicieron las maletas en silencio, si obviamos el leve canturreo de Bella. Cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, fue a cogerlo y, al ver que era Jacob, volvió a dejarlo con enojo. No tenía ganas de que volvieran a sermonearla, y menos delante de Edward

Ninguno de los dos tardó demasiado en deshacer las maletas. Después, Edward entró renqueando a la habitación de Bella y se sentó muy despacio en su cama, dejando el vino entre los dos. Le sonrió con bastante amabilidad, pero Bella no estaba convencida. Se sentó cansada contra la pared, con algunos mechones de la trenza alrededor de la cara.

—Bueno —dijo él—, y ¿cómo llevas lo de trabajar para la familia Monster?

—Está bien —dijo Bella con cautela.

—Venga ya —dijo Edward—, están todos locos de remate.

Bella tuvo la esperanza de que la sonrisa que forzó pareciera natural.

—El trabajo es duro —confesó—, pero los niños son un encanto.

—Sí —convino Edward con las comisuras de los labios mínimamente curvadas, como si guardaran un secreto—, es verdad.

Ambos asintieron y sonrieron un instante.

—Ya lo creo —añadió sirviéndose un poco más de vino—. Si tu padre tiene que coger los bártulos y volver a empezar, no se puede pedir una prole mejor que esta.

Bella registró mentalmente todas las posibles respuestas a aquello; luego paró. Decidió cambiar de tercio.

—¿Tu madre se ha vuelto a casar?

Mientras Edward negaba con un gesto, Bella escudriñó su rostro en busca de algún vestigio de la mujer de mirada dura y voz áspera que había ido a dejar a Seth

—Y ¿es la primera vez que sales de tu casa? —preguntó Edward

Bella se recogió detrás de la oreja algunos mechones de pelo sueltos.

—¿Tanto se nota?

Edward se encogió de hombros y ella se sintió obligada a rellenar el silencio.

—Supongo que da todo un poco de miedo —confesó—. Todo es tan distinto. —Edward no contestó—. Quizá es por eso por lo que anoche reaccioné de forma tan desmesurada.

Se echó un poco más de vino. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Edward la estaba observando con una intensidad que la hizo sentir el vello sobre su piel y dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia las vetas del suelo de madera.

—Creo que fuiste muy valiente —le dijo.

—Llamé a la policía desde debajo del edredón —confesó con una mueca—. Casi no podía marcar el número de lo que temblaba.

Otra pausa. Esta vez fue Bella quien hizo frente a la situación.

—Exacto —dijo por fin Edward—. Estabas aterrorizada y aun así lo hiciste.

Bella bebió un poco más de vino y sintió como su cuerpo se colmaba con su calidez.

—A la gente no le gusta que uno sea valiente, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de repente—. Es como si quisieran que te quedes asustada, para que ellos tampoco tengan que asumir ningún riesgo.

Edward ladeó un poco la cabeza; tenía el entrecejo algo fruncido.

—No se puede decir que mi decisión de irme de casa tuviera muy buena acogida —explicó con otro sorbito de vino mientras se preguntaba si no había bebido ya bastante.

—Ah —dijo Edward—. ¿Por parte de alguien en especial?

Bella revivió la regañina de Jacob y se sacudió el enfado encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todo el mundo —dijo malhumorada.

—¿En serio? Vaya —contestó él.

Bella lo miró con suspicacia, convencida de que se estaba burlando de ella. Sin embargo, su rostro no delataba indicio alguno de burla.

—Entonces, debiste de ser muy fuerte para seguir adelante con ello —continuó.

Bella intentó hablar y fracasó, de modo que se encogió de hombros y, en lugar de eso, volvió a beber más vino.

—Entre tú y yo —siguió diciendo Edward—, ojalá yo fuera tan valiente.

—¿Quieres irte de casa? —preguntó Bella

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría cambiar de trabajo. Pero no sé qué me gustaría hacer, y tanto mi padre como mi madre me matarían.

Bella ahogó un grito.

—A mí me lo vas a contar —dijo sinceramente—. Adivina de quién fue la idea de que fuera niñera.

—¿De tus padres?

—Pleno.

—Y tú, ¿qué querías ser?

—Ah, nad... Es una estupidez.

—Vamos.

—Seguramente tenían razón.

—Dímelo.

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Quería ser... No te rías.

—No lo haré.

—Quería ser antropóloga.

Y le dio otro trago al vino.

—Vaya —dijo Edward—. Es genial.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando eres joven tienes un montón de ideas tontas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene eso de tonto?

—Da igual, soy niñera. Y ya fue bastante duro ser una niñera que se iba de casa.

Edward se acercó y le sirvió más vino.

—No, gracias —dijo cuando él ya había terminado.

—Y ¿cómo es que te decidiste a hacerlo de todas formas? —preguntó.

Amortiguó cada una de las palabras con una pausa reflexiva.

—Porque necesitaba saber que de momento mis decisiones en la vida no eran simplemente las más fáciles.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras Edward asentía meditabundo.

—Sí —murmuró—. Sé a qué te refieres.

La trenza se le deshizo casi por completo y dejó la copa en el suelo, se soltó el resto del pelo y se lo recogió en una cola de caballo floja. Cuando terminó, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y finalmente posó los ojos sobre Edward, y una vez más lo sorprendió observándola. Estaba a punto de anunciar que de verdad necesitaba irse a dormir cuando él le dedicó una amplia y cálida sonrisa y levantó su copa hacia la de ella murmurando:

—Pues por las decisiones correctas.

En ese instante fue vagamente consciente de que acababa de presenciar el momento en que se había tomado una decisión. Bella cogió su copa, le devolvió la sonrisa y brindaron.

—Por las decisiones correctas —aceptó, y apuró su copa.

Aquella noche, se quedó dormida al compás de los lentos desplazamientos de Edward por su habitación y lo hizo de un tirón hasta la mañana siguiente por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

**.**

**.**

**Rews? que lindo ya se van conociendo..aunk no la van a tener muy fácil ehhh...y mil gracias por tomarse un tiempito y dejarme sus apreciaciones...**

**ya saben les invito a visitar el blog (link en mi perfil) que cree yeee...denme su opinión...**

**y dense una vueltita por el nuevo OS que escribí jejejje está medio loco pero ahi vamos mejorando la escritura ...creo yo...**

**y por último ya tengo twitter yeeee kat _ flowers**

**0o0o0flowerso0o0o**


	15. Dilema

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la super meyer. esta es una adaptación.**

.

.

**DILEMAS**

_"¿Le digo o no le digo?...sabes tengo un novio desde hace seis años..pero tu me gustas...No!...mi vida es patética"_

_._

_._

A lo largo de la semana, Bella descubrió que un economista trabajaba de media aproximadamente la mitad que una niñera. Edward se levantaba pronto y trabajaba durante dos horas antes de que ella regresara de dejar a todos los niños en la escuela. Entonces estaba listo para un descanso de otras dos horas. Edward no tardó en adoptar la costumbre de preparar té para los dos, y charlaban mientras tecleaba distraídamente en su ordenador portátil y ella planchaba. Al principio, a Bella le intimidaba un poco su presencia, pero los silencios que se generaban en la conversación se fueron haciendo gradualmente más cortos y la tensión se fue evaporando, hasta que llegaron a no importarle en absoluto. Lo cierto era que estaba asombrada por lo mucho que le cambiaba la vida el hecho tener a alguien con quien charlar durante el día.

Pasado un tiempo, Edward dejó de preguntarle si iba a llamar a la policía cada vez que se levantaba de un salto, y ella dejó de hacer chistes malos sobre economistas. También había empezado a cojear detrás de ella mientras recogía los cuartos de los niños diciendo: «es un buen ejercicio para el pie». A ella no le importaba ir más despacio para que él no se quedara atrás, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que todavía se sentía culpable por haberle causado el evidente dolor que padecía. Y, de todos modos, no le costaba nada, puesto que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo riéndose. Una mañana, sin saber siquiera cómo surgió el tema, acabaron hablando de la separación de los padres de Edward. Resultó que Carlisle había tenido una aventura con su secretaria y la madre de Edward había sido incapaz de perdonarlo.

—Qué desperdicio —dijo con tristeza—. Una familia disuelta para siempre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Es horrible —dijo Bella

—En ese momento fue una mierda —dijo mientras asentía—. Catorce años; no es la edad ideal para perder a tu padre.

—Pero ahora sois amigos, ¿no?

Edward pareció necesitar un momento para considerar aquella afirmación.

—Sí, nos llevamos bien. Y estas cosas pasan.

Bella asintió.

—Tienes que seguir adelante —continuó Edward—. Pero eso me ha hecho caer en la cuenta de lo dañina que es la infidelidad. La confianza lo es todo —dijo rápidamente, antes de cambiar de tema.

Cuanto más hablaba con Edward, más notaba Bella que nunca había sacado a colación a Jacob en la conversación. A medida que pasaban los días, acabaron por hablar de casi todos los temas, pero, por alguna razón, nunca abordaron el de sus vidas amorosas. Era como una regla no escrita.

No obstante, cuanto más hablaban y más cercana se sentía Bella a Edward (y ese sentimiento no dejaba de crecer), más aumentaba su sensación de que, de alguna forma, estaba dando una imagen tergiversada de sí misma. Y, sin embargo, nunca encontraba el momento oportuno para mencionar a Jacob sin creer que podía sonar algo torpe e intencionado.

Durante la sesión de terapia del fin de semana con las chicas, sacó a relucir el asunto.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —aclaró Heidi—: ¿te las has apañado para pasar por alto, para no insinuar siquiera, el hecho de que has estado con el mismo chico durante los últimos seis años, y que aún sigues con él?

Bella asintió.

—Sigo esperando el momento adecuado —insistió—, pero no es fácil decir «pásame el trapo, tengo novio».

—Pero si solo sois amigos —dijo Victoria—, seguro que surge en la conversación.

—Lo sé —aceptó Bella—, eso sería lo normal, pero, por alguna razón, siempre que quiero decirlo me da la impresión de que va a parecer que quiero darle largas o algo así, lo cual me haría parecer de lo más arrogante.

—¿De verdad sois solo amigos? —preguntó Victoria

—Pues claro —insistió Bella

—Ya —dijo Heidi—. ¿Cómo es que no tuviste ningún problema para encontrar el momento adecuado para contármelo a mí?

—Me lo preguntaste tú —contestó Bella

—Es verdad.

—Y tú no me gustabas.

—¡Ajá! —exclamaron las chicas.

Bella sonrió.

—Ni siquiera me ha preguntado si tengo novio —dijo—, es evidente que no le intereso.

—¿Cambiarían las cosas si te lo preguntara? —quiso saber Heidi

Bella se lo pensó. Y entonces se acordó de Jacob y se encogió de hombros, desconsolada.

Después de una pausa, Renata tenía algo que preguntarle.

—¿Qué pinta tiene _nuestgo_ Edward _el Pijo?_

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Robert Pattison

Las chicas se tomaron su tiempo para demostrar que lo habían identificado.

—¡Madre mía! —gritó Heidi

—Sí —confesó Bella

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—Bueno —dijo Heidi—, a mí me parece que es muy simple. En cuanto empieces a soplarle el cuerno, plantas a Jacob.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dijo bella en medio de las risas—. ¡Tengo novio! Un novio que va a venir para quedarse unos días.

—Me parece que ese va a ser el momento en que lo averigüe —rió Victoria

Bella miró su copa con gesto torcido.

—No te preocupes —dijo Heidi—, tienes unos días antes de que llegue Jacob. Seguro que encuentras un momento apropiado.

Por primera vez en su corta relación, Heidi se equivocaba. A lo largo de los pocos días subsiguientes que pasó con Edward, Bella tuvo el tema en la punta de la lengua en muchas ocasiones, pero cada vez que veía que la conversación se desviaba hacia esos derroteros, no sabía cómo, acababa por cambiar de rumbo.

Estaba convencida de que la haría sonar arrogante, o patética, o culpable por haber tardado tanto en mencionarlo. ¿Cómo iba Edward a interpretar que le soltase algo así de repente, sino como un modo muy poco idóneo de quitárselo de encima? No era como si él le hubiera tirado los tejos, ni nada de eso.

Probablemente tenía montones de amigas en el trabajo, lo cual explicaría por qué se mostraba tan relajado con ella. ¿Qué había dicho Carlisle sobre él? Que tenía una infinidad de chicas en danza, o algo así. Lo cierto era que, sencillamente, no estaba ni remotamente interesado en ella en ese sentido, lo cual era una suerte, obviamente, porque ella tenía a Jacob. Y lo último que quería era ofender a Edward. Y lo penúltimo que quería era quitárselo de encima, no fuera a estar interesado.

Cuanto más lo posponía, más difícil se le planteaba la situación, porque siempre que pensaba en la convicción de Edward respecto a que la confianza lo era todo, se sentía todavía más incapaz de decírselo, por si le daba por pensar que era monstruosamente vanidosa. Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Empezó a llamar a Jacob únicamente desde el coche y se decía que lo hacía porque era el único lugar en el que conseguía tener un poco de privacidad, y en muchos aspectos era cierto: Edward se pasaba todo el tiempo entrando y saliendo de su dormitorio; de hecho, ambos dejaban abierta la puerta que separaba sus cuartos hasta que llegaba la hora de irse a dormir.

En realidad no había perdonado a Jacob por actuar como si fuera su profesor, en lugar de su novio, cuando le contó lo que había sucedido la noche en que Edward había llegado, pero habían acordado una tregua tácita. Él le dijo que la echaba de menos y ella le dijo que esperaba ansiosa su visita. Y estaba segura de que todo iría mejor en cuanto lo viera. Empezó a contar los días, expectante.

Una tarde en que Esme se quedó en el trabajo hasta tarde y Carlisle estaba durmiendo en el sofá, Bella se sentó a ver la televisión en el porche acristalado preguntándose cuánto tiempo se iba a pasar Edward en el cuarto de baño. Cuando sonó el timbre, oyó que Carlisle contestaba. Se sorprendió mucho cuando, seguidamente, entró y se presentó con uno de los policías de la otra noche.

—¡Mira a quién me he encontrado en la puerta! —dijo Carlisle—. Uno de esos hombres tan simpáticos que atacaron a mi hijo.

—Ah, sí —dijo Felix—. Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes —dijo Carlisle—. Lo superará en..., nada, unos meses. Dime, ¿eras tú el que olía a mierda de perro o era el otro?

—Era el otro. Sin duda, era el otro.

—Perfecto, perfecto.

Levantó la vista hacia Bella diciendo:

—Bueno, os dejo a lo vuestro.

Y los dejó a lo suyo.

—Hola —saludó Bella perpleja.

—Ah, hola —dijo Félix avanzando hacia ella un par de pasos—. Solo quería ver cómo te encuentras. La otra noche parecías estar bastante afectada.

—Ay, Dios, ya lo sé —se apresuró a decir bella encontrándose con él en mitad de la cocina—. Lo siento mucho. Ahora ya estoy bien, muchísimas gracias.

Bella se puso a juguetear con su pelo.

—Te he traído esto —dijo sacando una tarjeta—. Es de Apoyo a las Víctimas. Algunas veces la gente sufre reacciones retardadas a una conmoción.

—Ah —dijo Bella—. Gracias.

Cogió la tarjeta, se apoyó contra la parte más alejada de la encimera y le sonrió a Félix. Él le sonrió a su vez y avanzó unos pasos para ir a apoyarse en la encimera, más cerca de ella. Bella leyó la tarjeta y asintió varias veces. Cuando terminó, se puso a leerla otra vez. Luego rellenó el silencio que se produjo con unos cuantos gestos de asentimiento más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algún otro ruido nocturno? —preguntó Félix

—No, gracias.

—Bien, bien. Y ¿estás a gusto en tu cama?

—Sí...

—¿Por las noches?

—Sí. Gracias.

—En fin, te quería decir..., me preguntaba si...

La puerta del cuarto de Edward se abrió y él entró en la cocina. Nada más ver a Félix, se quedó helado. Félix también parecía haberse quedado helado. Ambos se quedaron helados. Bella se había quedado helada hacía un rato.

—¡Mira! —le dijo a Edward—. Es... de la otra noche...

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Edward—. El simpático que me pegó una paliza.

—Félix —dijo Félix alargando la mano—. Puedes llamarme Félix

Los dos hombres asintieron mirándose y continuaron estrechándose la mano con mucha firmeza y determinación. Cuando se soltaron, Félix se apartó un poco de Bella

—Estaba preguntándole a Bella si se encontraba bien —dijo en un tono despreocupado.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Y si se sentía segura —añadió Félix—. Por las noches, ya sabes.

—¡Ah, ya veo! —exclamó Edward inesperadamente—. ¡Como si fuera atención al cliente! ¡Vaya! No sabía que hacíais estas cosas, tío.

—Bueno, no solemos hacerlo, por lo general...

—Ah —asintió Edward muy despacio—, no por lo general. Pero tú eres un inconformista, ¿no? —le preguntó—. Un poco rebelde, ¿eh? Te la sopla a quién le haces daño, tú vas y haces esta mierda de la atención al cliente.

Bella logró reprimir una carcajada. Observó a los dos hombres mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Nunca había visto a dos hombres enfrentarse después de haberse peleado. Casi podía oír a David Attenborough de fondo.

—Le acabo de dar a Bella una tarjeta de Apoyo a las Víctimas —dijo Félix con calma—. Algunas veces la gente sufre reacciones retardadas a una conmoción.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Edward—. La mía apareció justo cuando me estaban atacando.

—Ah, sí, lo siento mucho —dijo Félix—. Realmente fue un error.

—Gracias. Eso realmente me ayudará con mi dolor.

Félix se volvió hacia Bella, quedando prácticamente de espaldas a Edward

—También tienes mi número en la tarjeta —le dijo—. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, puedes llamar sin problema. En serio, sé lo angustioso que puede ser.

—Sí, yo también —añadió Edward desde detrás de él.

—Pues muchísimas gracias —dijo Bella enseguida—. Eres muy amable.

—No es nada —dijo Félix—. Y si te apetece salir alguna noche... —Tosió al oír el bufido de Edward—. A no ser que... —De repente Félix se volvió hacia Edward y los señaló a los dos—. Vosotros dos...

—¡No, por Dios! —dijeron Bella y Edward al unísono.

Bella notó que Edward lo decía en voz mucho más alta que ella.

Félix sonrió mirando a Bella. Ella torció el gesto. Aquel era el momento para decirle que tenía novio en su pueblo. Un novio con el que llevaba seis años. Que iba a quedarse a dormir. Incluso tuvo el inciso que necesitaba.

Y aún otro inciso más para decirlo.

Pero ¿qué le habría parecido a Edward que mencionara a Jacob en ese momento, después de haber pasado todo aquel tiempo con él y no haber sacado nunca el tema? Qué modo tan horrible de enterarse. ¿Y la habría hecho parecer despiadada desalentar a Félix con tanta contundencia, cuando, probablemente, solo quería ser amable? ¿O pensaría Edward que le estaba mintiendo a Félix y que no existía tal novio y que, por lo tanto, era una mujer detestable y poco digna de confianza? En cualquier caso, iba a tener que encontrar la manera de romper ese silencio.

—Tengo unas amigas —se oyó decir—; les encantaría conocer a algunos... tíos simpáticos...

El ánimo de Félix decayó visiblemente.

—Así que, si tienes algunos amigos... —dijo Bella compadeciéndose de él.

—¡Ah, genial! —contestó Félix—. ¡Cuantos más, mejor! Bueno, tengo tu teléfono, de la otra noche.

Bella asintió mirando al suelo y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No hace falta que me acompañes a la salida —dijo Félix haciendo ademán de irse.

—Bueno, nadie te acompañó al entrar —masculló Edward cuando Félix y pasaba a su lado.

—Si no recuerdo mal —murmuró Félix desde la puerta de la cocina—, a ti tampoco.

Se dirigió a Bella y le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que casi le hizo parecer guapo.

—Pues adiós —dijo—. Ya hablaremos.

Bella y Edward se quedaron escuchando mientras Félix atravesaba el pasillo y cerraba la puerta al salir. Bella decidió que aquel era el momento perfecto para mencionar a Jacob. ¡Era el momento que había estado esperando! Podía comentar lo incómodo que había sido aquello por su novio, con el que llevaba saliendo seis años, que iba a ir a visitarla y se iba a quedar a dormir, y que se llamaba Jacob. ¿De verdad que no le había dicho nada? Caray, ¿no era gracioso? Habría jurado que lo había...

—Bueno —dijo Edward—. Qué amable ha sido.

Antes de que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, él ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

.

.

**De nuevo por aquí...me di una escapada en el trabajo...jejej..que les pareció?**

**Tengo hambre...asi que como dijo Jesusito "Denle de comer al hambriento"...haz click en Reviews this chapter!...es el alimento del remedo de escritor..**

**Y por ultimo y no menos importante...gracias por los rews del cap anterior...**

**o0o0o0flowerso0o0o**


	16. Amiga

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**

.

.

**AMIGA**

_"No hagas nada que yo no haría"_

.

.

Esme se sentó a la reunión informativa del lunes por la mañana encorvada sobre su café, preguntándose por qué no lo venderían de litro en litro. Alice la había despertado dos veces aquella noche, una a las cuatro y otra a las seis, y en las dos ocasiones había tardado una hora en volver a dormirse. A diferencia de todos los demás pasajeros del tren de la mañana, había agradecido el parón de diez minutos entre dos estaciones, que le había concedido un claro margen para maquillarse, contener la respiración y recordar su nombre.

Se había sentado delante de una adolescente que, sin ningún género de dudas, iba de camino a la ciudad para pasar el día de compras. No había podido apartar los ojos de aquella jovencita mientras intentaba recordar qué clase de adolescente había sido ella, una que no dudaba en hacer las cosas por pura autocomplacencia, feliz en la ignorancia de que, algún día, esa autocomplacencia parecería de lo más egoísta. Era como si, en el mismo momento en que se transformó en madre, la definición de la palabra «egoísta» hubiera adquirido un cariz específicamente femenino. Un hombre podía pasarse el fin de semana jugando al golf y seguir siendo un buen padre de familia. Una mujer podía pasarse la semana ganando dinero y el resto del tiempo con sus hijos, y seguir siendo egoísta por desear ambas cosas. Algún día escribiría un mamotreto sobre ese tema. Cuando tuviera tiempo.

—Y eso es todo —concluyó Lauren, la ayudante de Esme. Esta miró a Lauren y no le sorprendió demasiado que ella la estuviera mirando a su vez. La chica debía de haber terminado de poner al día a todo el mundo en cuanto a los avances de la semana.

—Gracias, Lauren —dijo Esme, y procedió a informar a los demás sobre los progresos del proyecto de vc hasta el momento. Estaba tan cansada que no acertó a percatarse de la creciente intensidad en la mirada de Marco Vulturi. Y no sospechó en absoluto que lo que estaba haciendo era comparar ciertos detalles fundamentales de ella con ciertos detalles fundamentales de lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

—Así pues —terminó—, mañana me veré con Bree Armstrong, la directora de _marketing _de vc y después de hablar con ella estaré en posición de informar al equipo creativo. Digamos, ¿el miércoles a las nueve de la mañana?

—Me temo que a las nueve no vamos a poder —dijo Henry—. Tenemos una reunión con Happy Kids.

—¿Por la tarde?

—Elefantes de escayola.

Esme suspiró. Tenían que empezar a poner en marcha aquello pronto.

—¿Qué tal a las cinco y media? —preguntó Henry—. Así no perdemos más días y yo me salto el baño de los niños. Y todos contentos.

Esme logró esbozar una sonrisa tensa.

—Y después podemos ir a celebrarlo con una copa —añadió Marco

Esme no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Se anotó un recordatorio para decirle a Bella que tendría que ir a recoger a Jane al coro el miércoles.

Después de la reunión, Marco la alcanzó en el pasillo.

—Estoy deseando que me des las instrucciones —dijo cuando pasaba a su lado rozándole la cadera.

—Ah. Yo estoy deseando dártelas. Quiero decir...

—Estupendo.

.

.

Bella estaba planchando alegremente, tarareando para sí, mientras Edward leía unas notas, con el pie reposando sobre la mesa de la cocina y uno de los gatos recostado contra su talón. Cuando sonó el móvil, Bella fue a su cuarto a contestar.

—¡Estás ahí! —chilló Leah—. ¡Pensaba que se te habían comido!

—¡Leah! —gritó Bella regresando a la cocina—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo estás?

—Abandonada, vieja zorra.

—Madre mía, lo siento. Es que he estado tan liada.

—Está claro. Demasiado liada como para llamarme. —Bella detectó un toque de acero oculto tras su tono afectuoso.

—Perdóname, Lee

—¡Bueno! —Leah seguía sonriendo—. Ya he oído que ahora tienes una amiga nueva.

—¿Eh? —Bella se encajó el aparato entre la oreja y el hombro mientras seguía planchando.

—Me lo dijo Jacob. Una tía que se llama Heidi. ¿Eso significa que ahora me vas a llamar menos todavía?

Bella dejó de planchar.

—Lee, por favor. No me lo pongas más difícil. No está siendo nada sencillo. Yo...

El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió y levantó la vista para mirar a Edward. El levantó la mirada e hizo ademán de bajar el pie de la mesa de la cocina. Cuando se vio obligado a reprimir una mueca, Bella le hizo un gesto para que desistiera.

—Lee —dijo—, tengo que dejarte. Han llamado a la puerta.

—Vale —dijo Leah—. Adiós.

Y colgó.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward—. Esta maldita pierna.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Bella se apresuró a abrir. Era Kate, la sonriente canguro polaca que trabajaba cerca de allí y que iba a casa de los Cullen dos veces por semana para planchar el resto de la ropa que no era de los niños. Bella estaba convencida de que Kate nunca llevaba bragas y aquel día, mientras la seguía por el pasillo, era más evidente que nunca, puesto que se había puesto unas ajustadas mallas blancas. Bella sintió que la mirada se le desviaba hacia el trasero increíblemente redondo y respingón de Kate y se amonestó por alegrarse de que la estructura ósea de su rostro fuera igual que la de un hallazgo arqueológico.

Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio que no le quedaban más de diez minutos antes de salir a recoger a Alice. Imaginó que Heidi se encontraría en la misma situación. Entró en su cuarto y marcó el número de Leah. Maldición, comunicaba. Dejó un mensaje explicando que sentía terriblemente no haber podido hablar con ella y que tenía un montón de cosas que contarle. Luego lo intentó con Jacob. Maldición, también comunicaba. Dejó un mensaje diciéndole que estaba ansiosa por su visita. Después se dio un paseo por su habitación y regresó a la cocina. No le sorprendió ver que Edward tenía los dedos revoloteando sobre el teclado y los ojos clavados en el culo de Kate.

—¿Ocupado? —le preguntó directamente, asegurándose de que la veía sonreír.

Él se rió.

—Ah, sí.

Ajena a todo ello, Kate alzó amablemente los ojos hacia Bella y Edward, dedicándoles una sonrisa extremadamente amplia.

—Bien —les dijo Bella a los dos—. Me marcho a recoger a Alice. —Y volviéndose hacia Edward, le insinuó—: No hagas nada que yo no haría.

Kate sonrió de nuevo y, detrás de ella, Edward parecía teatralmente abatido. Bella salió de la casa con un portazo preguntándose cuál sería la definición de «flirteo».

.

.

En cuanto oyó el portazo, Edward suspiró profundamente. Con cierto esfuerzo, bajó el pie de la mesa de la cocina y salió cojeando al jardín trasero, donde se acomodó en un banco. Al cabo de un rato, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la tienda de su padre.

—¿Diga?

—Papá, soy yo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Edward se tomó su tiempo.

—Impotente. ¿Y tú?

—Resignado.

—No digas eso. Te arriesgaste y no te ha dado resultado. Voy a intentar ayudarte.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú déjame a mí.

Carlisle suspiró.

—No me puedo creer que me haya metido en este follón.

—Papá, no te tortures más.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Todo habría salido bien —continuó Edward— de no haber sido por el lío de aquella noche.

—¿No podías haber utilizado la llave? —preguntó Carlisle

—Se me olvidó. Y alguien se olvidó de decirme que la niñera vivía al lado de la cocina, ¿no crees? Pensaba que me iban a matar a palos.

—Bueno, y ¿dónde crees tú que puede vivir la niñera?

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Debajo de la escalera? En los pisos de soltero no tenemos niñeras, qué le vamos a hacer.

Carlisle dejó escapar un resoplido.

—¡Y encima —continuó Edward—, va Esme y le da un aumento! No me malinterpretes, no quiero que la chica se muera de hambre, pero...

—Ya lo sé, no es la situación ideal, Edward, y lo siento. Después de todo lo que has...

—No, Dios, papá, soy yo el que lo siente. Yo solo quería... ayudar. He vuelto a meter la pata.

—Edward, ya es una ayuda que estés ahí.

Edward se quedó callado.

—Hijo, tú no eres responsable de mis... de esto.

Más silencio.

—Ahora será mejor que vuelva —dijo Carlisle—. Adiós, hijo.

En la tienda de discos, Carlisle colgó el teléfono, cogió su chaqueta y echó la llave al salir por tercera vez aquella mañana. Edward se secó los ojos en la manga de la camisa con rabia, volvió a entrar en la cocina cojeando y reanudó su trabajo.

.

.

**Yo se que el cap es corto...pero no keria dejar pasar esta semana sin publicar ningun capitulo...**

**esta semana ha estado muy ajetreada...**

**gracias por los rews del cap anterior...nos vemos la prox semana.**

**que tengan un lindo fin de semana...**

**vayan de juerga jajajjaja...**

**0o0o0flowers0o0o0**


	17. Catwoman, Policias y Besos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.

**.**

**.**

**CATWOMAN, POLICIAS Y BESOS**

_"Fue un accidente!...no quiero ir a la cárcel!...enseñame tu insignia...te puedo enseñar otra cosa, si quieres ;)"_

**.**

**.**

Era la hora de la cena del miércoles y Bella había invitado a Heidi y a Georgiana a jugar. Jasper se sumó a ellas porque su madre estaba en su imprescindible sesión de Pilates. Bella le estaba dando el gusto a Emmett de llevar puesto un disfraz de gato que consistía en un gorro de peluche de gato blanco y negro con orejas de gato, unos mitones de gato y una espléndida cola de gato blanca y negra, mientras él le hacía un esmerado retrato. Mientras tomaban el té, acompañado de unas onzas de chocolate de Marks & Spencer, Emmett le daba los últimos retoques al retrato de Bella a lo Catwoman, Bella le contaba a Heidi los últimos detalles acerca de la visita de Jacob y Jasper dejaba inservible su último pañal.

—¿A dónde podría llevar a Jacob? —preguntó Bella—. Le preguntaría a Félix, pero no me parece muy apropiado.

—¡Aaahh! —dijo Heidi—, así que te gusta Félix, ¿eh?

—No —respondió Bella frunciendo el ceño—. Así no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues dándole esperanzas?

—¡Por ti! A lo mejor tiene algún amigo.

—Ya.

—¡Ay, Dios! Estoy hecha un lío.

—¿Por qué?

Bella miró a Emmett.

—Ya sabes... —dijo. Emmett ni siquiera levantó la cabeza; estaba rematando la cola gatuna de Bella.

Heidi dijo «Edward» sin emitir sonido alguno y Bella asintió.

—¿Ya se lo has contado?

Bella negó con un gesto y Heidi chasqueó la lengua; luego mojó su onza de chocolate en el té y la chupó con satisfacción.

—¿Qué tal va el retrato de Catwoman? —le preguntó Bella a Emmett

Emmett, sin apartar los ojos de su dibujo, contestó:

—Bien.

—Heidi —dijo Bella volviéndose hacia su amiga—, o Jasper necesita que le cambien o tienes un serio problema.

—Lo sé —suspiró Heidi—. Estaba esperando a ver cuánto tiempo podía aguantar.

—Bueno, pues si le das diez minutos más, voy a vomitar.

Heidi se miró la hora y dijo:

—Vale.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el retrato estaba terminado y, mientras Heidi cambiaba a Jasper, Emmett llevó a cabo una ceremonia de inauguración para descubrir su obra ante Bella. Tenía las orejas bastante grandes, un brazo más largo que el otro y solo tenía una pierna, pero, por lo demás, había un indiscutible parecido, sobre todo en la dinámica cola, que parecía desafiar la ley de la gravedad.

—¡Es fantástico, Emmett! —lo felicitó—. ¡Mira, tengo cola!

—Pues claro que tienes cola —dijo Emmett—. Eres Catwoman. ¿Me puedo comer ahora los Sugus?

—Después de merendar.

Cuando llamó la madre de Peter, uno de los mejores amigos de Emmett, Bella contestó jovialmente.

—No le estoy acusando de nada —dijo hastiada la madre de Peter al teléfono—. Es solo que Peter no encuentra su tortuga por ninguna parte y está muy tristón.

—Pues claro que se lo voy a preguntar —dijo Bella—. Te llamo en cuanto sepa algo. Dejó el auricular en su sitio y se sentó junto a Emmett apartando la cola suavemente con gran habilidad.

—Emmett —dijo.

—¿Sí?

—Era la mamá de Peter

Emmett se quedó callado.

—Peter está muy preocupado.

—¿Sí?

—Porque cree que ha perdido su tortuga de juguete.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres ir arriba y mirar bien, a ver si la trajiste a casa por error?

Bella observó la reacción de Emmett. Su cuerpo pareció luchar durante unos segundos contra sí mismo, pero al final la parte que sabía que no había razón para discutir se precipitó escaleras arriba dando pisotones, enfurecida con la otra parte de su cuerpo por no haber sido más fuerte.

—¡No la encuentro! —bramó casi antes de llegar a su cuarto.

Bella le dio el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Quieres que suba y te ayude a buscar?

—¡La encontré! —gritó.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

Emmett bajó las escaleras y le entregó una diminuta tortuga de plástico para que ella la examinara. Un intenso rubor se había extendido por sus mejillas y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

—No estoy nada contenta, Emmett —dijo una Catwoman impasible.

—La acabo de encontrar.

—No me mientas, Emmett—dijo Bella con firmeza—. Si hay algo que no tolero es la mentira.

Emmett se sintió asombrosamente inmundo.

—Voy a llamar a la mamá de Peter —dijo.

—¡Ha sido un accidente!

Después de haber hecho la llamada, subió arriba y se encontró a Emmett sentado en su cama.

—¡Ha sido un accidente! —repitió, aunque con menos virulencia.

—Emmett, ¿cómo te sentirías si Peter viniera y se llevara tu ciberperro a su casa?

Emmett empezó a dar golpes en la cama con el talón y cogió aire como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, una inútil maniobra de distracción para intentar esquivar el llanto.

—Ha sido un accidente —susurró, pero las lágrimas lo delataron.

—Has robado y luego has mentido sobre ello —dijo Bella con tristeza.

Emmett hundió la cara en la almohada y Bella salió de la habitación.

.

.

Una vez cambiado el pañal de Jasper, Heidi ayudó a Bella a confeccionar un listado de las mejores discotecas, bares de vinos y restaurantes de Seattle para enseñárselos a Jacob y que el fin de semana fuera todo un éxito.

—Porque no creo que vaya a triunfar en ningún otro sentido —le dijo a Bella.

En esto entró Alice

—Tengo caca —anunció con gran aplomo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Bella le sonrió a Heidi.

—Será Edward, que vuelve de dar su paseo, y se habrá olvidado la llave otra vez. No te importa ir, ¿verdad? Alice y yo tenemos prioridades.

—Claro que no —dijo Heidi—. Me muero de ganas de ver al famoso Edward Cullen

Heidi fue a abrir la puerta con Jasper en la sillita para el coche apoyada en la cadera. El sol se reflejó en su melena rubia y acentuó las motas color avellana de sus ojos, mientras sonreía abiertamente a los dos hombres altos de traje que había en la entrada.

Dimitri y Félix la miraron con interés y, gracias a años de entrenamiento secreto, se acordaron de no jadear.

—¡Hola! —le dijo Heidi a Dimitri.

—¡Hola! —dijeron Dimitri y Félix

Los tres se sonrieron alegremente. Todo marchaba a pedir de boca.

—¿Puedo ayudaros? —preguntó Heidi

—Solo hemos pasado a ver a Bella —dijo Félix

—Bueno, él ha venido a ver a Bella —aclaró Dimitri—. Yo solo lo acompaño.

Heidi y Dimitri se sonrieron.

—Bueno —dijo Heidi del modo más seductor que pudo—, ahora mismo Bella le está limpiando el trasero a Alice. ¿Queréis entrar?

—¿Cómo vamos a negarnos? —contestó Dimitri, y los dos hombres entraron en la casa.

Cuando Bella y Alice regresaron a la cocina, al cabo de un rato, se encontraron con un panorama intrigante. Un oficial del Departamento de Investigación Criminal estaba leyéndole _¿__Cuánto te quiero?_ a Jasper en la mesa de la cocina, y el otro estaba sentado en el sofá del porche acristalado con Georgiana en las rodillas y leyendo _Y luego, ¿qué?_

Dimitri y Félix también se toparon con una imagen insólita: Bella se había presentado ante ellos con sus larguísimas piernas, un gorro peludo de gato con orejas puntiagudas, mitones y una elástica cola. El sol, que tanto había favorecido al pelo de Heidi, les daba a los ojos marrón oscuro de Bella una apariencia aun más felina.

—Vaya, vaya —la saludó Dimitri—. Parece que hemos encontrado al gato ladrón.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llevárnosla para interrogarla? —sugirió Félix

—¡Has traído a tu amigo de la plasta de perro! —rió Bella

—Bueno, en realidad... —empezó a decir Dimitri con la mirada puesta en Heidi, que le estaba sonriendo sin reparos.

—Les han estado leyendo a los niños —dijo Heidi—. ¡Parece que nuestro trabajo aquí ya está hecho!

Alice, que aún desconocía las complejas sutilezas de la astucia femenina, corrió hacia el hombre que tenía más cerca y exclamó:

—¡He hecho caca!

—¿De verdad? —le dijo Félix—. Al tío Dimitri le gusta mucho la caca.

Alice se volvió hacia Dimitri obedientemente para decirle:

—¡He hecho caca!

—¡Bien hecho! —le contestó sinceramente. La verdad es que nunca dejaban de impresionarle. Los colegas de la comisaría lo comprenderían. («Acabo de dar a luz a uno de cinco kilos...»; «Eso no es nada, tío; a mí me tuvieron que dar puntos el jueves pasado...»; «Y un huevo; mientras que a ninguno de vosotros os sangre la nariz, seguiré siendo el rey del zurullo», etc.)

—No ha sido tan blanducha como ayer —continuó Alice

—Ah, ¿sí? —replicó Dimitri—. Estupendo.

Entonces miró a Bella con un gesto de disculpa.

—¿Salió bien del edredón?

Alice no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

—¡No la he hecho en el edredón, tonto! —dijo con una risita—. ¡Qué bobo! —le dijo a Bella.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Bella con una sonrisa—. A la primera.

—Como pille a ese chucho en un callejón oscuro —dijo Dimitri—, se va a pasar un mes cagando de lado.

—Vaya. —Heidi se estremeció—. Qué sexy

Alice casi se cae al suelo de la risa; le pilló el cuerpo tan desprevenido que se le escapó una delicada trompetita.

—¡Me he tirado un pedo! —gritó llena de júbilo.

—¡Bien hecho! —la felicitaron Dimitri y Félix verdaderamente impresionados. ¡Por fin un miembro del sexo femenino con quien poder hablar!

—Pero te voy a decir qué puedes hacer para compensarme —le dijo Bella en tono de broma.

—¿Cena para dos? —preguntó Félix

—No. Le puedes enseñar tu insignia a un niño de seis años.

—¡No he hecho caca en el edredón, tonto! —repitió Alice subiéndose al regazo del hombre que tenía más cerca. Sin embargo, él parecía más interesado en la imagen de Bella paseándose con una cola de gatita balanceándose arriba y abajo desde su trasero de J-Lo.

Mientras Bella subía a darle a Emmett la emocionante noticia, Heidi, Alice y Georgiana les prepararon a los hombres una taza de té. Una vez se encontraron solos en la sala, los dos intercambiaron una elocuente mirada.

—Preferiría enseñarle algo más que mi insignia, Dimitri, ya sabes a qué me refiero —susurró Félix

—_¡Chist! _—dijo Dimitri tapándole los oídos a Jasper—. Delante del crío no, Félix

—Lo siento, Dimitri. No me he dado cuenta.

.

.

Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Emmett

—Emmett —le susurró.

Emmett estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza levemente inclinada, los pies cruzados y los ojos muy abiertos viendo como Buffy estaba a punto de darle una paliza a un vampiro. Pulsó el botón de pausa y señaló a la pantalla.

—¡Mira! —dijo—. ¡Está a punto de zurrarle!

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bonito! Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

A Emmett se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Adivina quién está abajo!

—¿Quién?

—Te va a gustar —le dijo.

—¿Batman?

—No.

—¿Spiderman?

—No.

—¡Yoda!

—Esto nos va a llevar un rato.

—¿Papá?

Bella pensó que sería mejor decírselo antes de que la decepción fuera irreparables.

—Dos policías de verdad.

Emmett se quedó horrorizado y el rostro se le empezó a poner morado.

—¡Ha sido un accidente! —chilló mientras retrocedía hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared—. ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

Bella reparó en su error, aunque eso fue cuando Emmett volvió a la normalidad, después de atravesar la barrera del terror.

Aquella tarde no esperó a la cena para darle sus Sugus.

.

.

A lo largo de la tarde que pasaron con Dimitri y Félix, Bella se las arregló para mencionar disimuladamente a Jacob unas cuantas veces, con la ayuda de Heidi, que propició las situaciones idóneas, y estaba segura de que Félix había captado y entendido el mensaje con claridad. A decir verdad, parecía que se lo había tomado muy bien. De modo que, cuando los dos hombres las invitaron a Heidi y a ella a ir al cine los cuatro juntos el sábado del fin de semana posterior a la visita de Jacob, tuvo la sensación de que todo era legítimo.

Desgraciadamente, Edward regresó de su lento paseo por el parque para fortalecer su tobillo antes de que los hombres se hubieran marchado, después de que Heidi se fuera y antes de que ella se hubiera quitado el disfraz.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Bella estaba pegando el dibujo de Emmett con Blu-Tack en lo más alto de la puerta del frigorífico. Notó un cambio en el ambiente y se dio la vuelta con la cola rebotándole detrás. Edward estaba de pie en la entrada mirando a Dimitri y a Félix. Luego se volvió hacia ella, se detuvo como a mitad de razonamiento y puso cara de estupor. Ella se quedó allí plantada mientras él se hacía cargo poco a poco de la situación. Bella se llevó rápidamente la mano a la sinuosa cola y la dejó allí a modo de defensa mientras Edward llevaba la mirada hacia el gorro blanco y negro con las orejas peludas y fue descendiendo. Ella trató de sonreír, luego trató de no sonreír. Al final, él la miró a los ojos.

En la estancia reinaba el silencio.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿La pasma te va pisando las pezuñas? —inquirió con serenidad.

Félix se echó a reír y el ambiente se distendió.

—Y que lo digas, colega.

—Hola —dijo Edward en un falso tono de entusiasmo—. ¿El regreso del señor Rebelde y Caca de Perro?

—Eso parece —respondió Félix con idéntico entusiasmo.

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella antes de volverse hacia Félix

—Que os divirtáis.

Y dicho eso, se fue al salón.

Bella levantó las cejas y logró vislumbrar el reloj. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde a recoger a Jane al coro y en cinco minutos sacó de casa a los dos policías, a Alice y a Emmett. Condujo como una loca y cuando llegó se encontró a la niña sentada en el muro de la escuela con cara mustia. Ni siquiera se animó al ver a Bella con las orejas de gato.

.

.

—De acuerdo, empecemos —les dijo Esme a Marco y a Harry cruzando las piernas por debajo de la falda.

Marco tosió por lo bajo inclinando la cabeza para taparse la boca con la mano.

—He tenido una mañana fascinante con vc y esto es lo que quieren —dijo—: quieren que sea ágil, quieren que sea divertido, y quieren que sea afable.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry haciendo ademán de levantarse—. Vamos a ponernos con ello.

—No he terminado.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —Volvió a sentarse.

—Quieren que sea gracioso, elegante, limpio, sano, blanco, heterosexual, alegre, familiar, que vote a los nuevos laboristas pero con un cierto cinismo, y preferentemente, que tenga los ojos azules.

—Muy bien.

—La consigna es «Te transporta a otro mundo».

Harry y Marco anotaron toda aquella información.

—¿De qué color quieren la ropa interior? —preguntó Harry

Esme suspiró.

—Los de vc son unos fascistas. No me estoy disculpando, solo os lo digo.

—Esperábamos poder meter a un enano en el anuncio —dijo Harry por decir algo.

Esme sonrió.

—Yo esperaba tener unas vacaciones antes del verano —dijo ella—. La vida es una mierda.

Marco se echó a reír.

—Al parecer su directora de _marketing _esuna imbécil —continuó—. Os juro que esta gente debe de asistir a cursillos de fin de semana sobre «Cómo ser un cabrón». No tiene sentido luchar contra eso.

Marco asintió. Realmente no tenía sentido. Siguió mirando a Esme

—¿Alguna vez has intentado crear algo, Esme? —le preguntó Harry serenamente.

Esme se puso en guardia.

—Tres hijos, un hogar feliz y una carrera —contestó—. Aparte de eso, no mucho.

—Quiero decir crear algo de verdad —repitió Harry—. Algo a partir de una premisa, convertir en magia una lista de la compra de requisitos. Algo único, memorable, inteligente, original, solo a partir de tus propias ideas..., de tu propia imaginación, de tus... de tus tripas.

Esme se quedó mirándolo.

—¡Eh! ¡Escuchad! —exclamó de repente.

Harry y Marco escucharon. Solo había silencio.

—¿Qué? —susurró Marco

—Señales de alarma —dijo Esme con ironía—. Son ensordecedoras.

Harry soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—No, Harry —le dijo—. Esa clase de creatividad es vuestro trabajo. El mío consiste en embutir vuestro enorme talento en la mentalidad diminuta de un director de _marketing._

Harry estaba henchido de orgullo.

—Es un trabajo duro —sonrió—, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Se sonrieron los unos a los otros. _Vaya, _pensó Marco, _tres niños y sigue teniendo ese cuerpo._

Después de la reunión, se quedó revolviendo sus papeles mientras Esme recogía todas sus notas. Cuando ella salía, Marco la alcanzó.

—¿Te apuntas a tomar algo rápido? —le preguntó—. Solo vamos abajo.

—Debería volver a casa. Mi marido me necesita para amargarme la vida.

—Vamos, vente —sonrió—. Es una fase vital para que nuestra relación funcione. Estoy seguro de que Harry lo agradecerá.

Esme se detuvo.

—¿Crees que me he pasado un poco con él?

Marco sonrió y Esme tuvo que admitir que, para quien le gustaran los rubios, estaba como un tren.

—Creo que no estaría de más demostrar un poco de buena voluntad e invitarlo a una copa rápida —le confesó Marco

Esme miró la hora. Ya debían de haber ido a recoger a Jane, y a su carrera no le vendría mal labrarse una buena relación con esos tipos. Si ella les caía bien de verdad, las probabilidades de que hicieran un buen trabajo aumentarían, lo cual significaba que todos ellos tendrían más opciones de conseguir una estupenda prima por Navidad. Lo haría por su familia.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Pero solo una.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Harry fue el primero en irse a casa.

—Muy bien —balbuceó—. Me largo. Hasta mañana.

Esme le sonrió somnolienta y le dijo adiós con la mano.

—¿La penúltima? —le preguntó Marco

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que la última me pille inconsciente?

—Dímelo tú —le dijo Marco en voz baja.

Esme soltó una risita y le dio un empujón travieso en el brazo. Luego cogió su bolso.

—De verdad que me tengo que ir —logró articular—. Tengo una familia entera que incordiar.

—Suena maravilloso.

Demorándose considerablemente, recogieron todas sus pertenencias y se fueron abriendo paso hasta la salida del bar, que a esas horas estaba atestado. Fuera, el aire fresco de la noche les despejó la cabeza lo suficiente como para sentirse un poco cohibidos.

—¿Vas a coger un taxi? —preguntó Esme

—Qué va. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

—Al norte ¿Y tú?

— Cojo el metro.

Apareció un taxi y Marco esperó encantado junto a la puerta mirando a Esme mientras esta se inclinaba sobre la ventanilla para darle al taxista la dirección de su casa. Antes de abrir la puerta, él se acercó ligeramente hacia ella. Estaban cara a cara. Esme podía apreciar el aroma de la mezcla de humo y loción de afeitado.

—Pues buenas noches —sonrió.

—Buenas noches.

Volvieron a sonreír.

Todo empezó como un beso de buenas noches bastante amistoso, tal vez algo innecesario después de una reunión de trabajo, aunque no dejaba de ser agradable. Sin embargo, terminó como algo muy distinto. Antes de que el taxímetro marcara las cinco libras, Marco ya dominaba la mayor parte de las curvas de Esme que últimamente lo habían tenido preocupado, y Esme se había transformado en la mujer que había sido tiempo atrás. Aquello fue todo un descubrimiento tanto para uno como para el otro.

Finalmente se separaron un poco para darse aire. ESme se apoyó contra la puerta del taxi recuperando el aliento. Le temblaban las piernas.

—Buenas noches —masculló mientras se daba la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

—Buenas noches —susurró Marco retrocediendo para volver a la intemperie.

Esme se precipitó al interior del taxi y se desplomó sobre el asiento con los labios ardientes e irritados y el estómago deshecho en ácido. Mientras el taxista dejaba su emparedado y arrancaba, ella se quedó clavada en el respaldo del asiento y empezó a sentirse muy, pero que muy mareada.

Cuando encendió la luz de la cocina, Esme se encontró con Bella sentada a la mesa.

—¡Huy! —dijo sobresaltada—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Espiando a oscuras?

Bella le sonrió tímidamente.

—Edward se está duchando. He pensado que estaría bien darle un poco de privacidad.

—Ay, Dios —se lamentó Esme mientras se preparaba una bebida antes de acostarse—. Siento muchísimo que tengas que aguantarlo. Sé que es ridículo. Un sin techo de veinticinco años viviendo en casa de su padre, sin pagar alquiler. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Carlisle no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Sin pagar alquiler? —musitó.

—¡Ah, sí! Pobre niño rico.

—No... no tenía ni idea. ¿No paga nada de nada?

—Nada de nada.

Bella estaba sin habla. Pensó en lo joven que era ella cuando empezó a pagarles alquiler a sus padres, pensó en lo duro que había trabajado Jacob, en la cantidad de veces que Leah se había quedado sin vacaciones porque no había trabajado suficientes fines de semana. Era como si alguien hubiera pinchado el globo de lo que Edward había significado.

Esme se dirigió al mueble bar y se quedó mirando a Bella detenidamente.

—No te dejes seducir por los legendarios encantos de Edward Cullen —le dijo cariñosamente—. Veinticinco años, pero edad mental de seis. Por supuesto —añadió dándose un suave golpecito en la nariz y vertiendo parte del güisqui en el suelo—, esto queda entre tú y yo.

—Desde luego —susurró Bella

Después de darle un trago al güisqui, Esme volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Supongo que Carlisle se habrá pasado la noche delante de la tele otra vez, ¿no?

Bella trató de recordar lo que había estado haciendo Carlisle

—¡Pues claro que sí! —dijo Esme respondiendo a su propia pregunta—. Por aquí la única que trabaja soy yo. El trabajo de mi marido es una mera diversión. Mi trabajo sirve para que él se pueda divertir. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso del caso?

Bella negó con la cabeza, preparándose para algo muy poco gracioso.

—¡Lo más gracioso es que mi marido cree que trabaja muchísimo! —Esme se acercó y se sentó a la mesa. Luego se inclinó hacia delante—. Estoy tan harta de mi trabajo que podría vomitar. Lo odio. En la oficina me pasa lo mismo que en mi casa: mi trabajo... mi trabajo, un trabajo con su cargo, su sueldo y todo, consiste en asegurarme de que todo el mundo se divierta y se lleve todo el prestigio.

—Madre mía.

—¡Y! —añadió—. Y... no te creas que mi marido me apoya, ¡ah, no! Él se ofende; le molesta que me deje la piel en la oficina para mantener a nuestra familia. Es muy difícil de creer, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió.

—Me he pasado trabajando cada minuto del día, manteniendo a esta familia mientras Carlisle hace no se sabe qué, seguramente hasta podría estar divirtiéndose con alguna mujer, porque lo que es seguro es que no está vendiendo ni un puto disco, y... —continuó preparando el terreno para un _crescendo_—, ¡encima me lo hecha en cara!

—Madre mía.

—¿Sabes cómo debería llamarse mi cargo?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Administrador de trabajos de mierda. Eso es lo que hago. Administro todos los trabajos de mierda. En casa y en la oficina. Todos los trabajos invisibles, sucios e ingratos de mierda. Soy la eterna ama de casa de la operación. Me paso cada minuto de cada día dándoles coba a los egos de los genios y asegurándome de que trabajan dentro del plazo, del presupuesto, y que no se salen de las pautas; asegurándome de que los clientes no se enteran de lo mucho que todo el mundo los odia y asegurándome de que al final salga un anuncio de treinta segundos. Y después vuelvo a casa y sigo haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que sin anuncio, claro. De hecho, mi trabajo, por su naturaleza misma, es completamente invisible. Solo se nota cuando las cosas van mal. —Ahora empezaba a elevar el tono de voz—. De hecho, cuanto mejor hago mi trabajo, más invisible se vuelve. —Ahora ya estaba vociferando—. O sea, que cuando el mecanismo está bien engrasado, todo el mundo supone que es fácil engrasar el puñetero mecanismo, ¿no es así? —Ahora estaba gritando a pleno pulmón—. ¡Pero no lo es! Es imposible engrasar _puteñeros menaquismos._

En ese punto se detuvo y dijo despacio y con cuidado:

—Puñeteros mecanismos. —Hizo una pausa—. Y yo lo hago que te cagas.

En medio del silencio que reinó a continuación, Esme apuró su vaso y se dirigió con paso un tanto inseguro hacia el fregadero.

—Que te cagas —repitió—, a cambio de demasiado poco dinero y ninguna clase de reconocimiento.

Esme sumó su vaso a los que ya había en la pila.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó educadamente con la mirada clavada en el fregadero—. Parece que vamos atrasados con el programa del lavavajillas.

—Iba a llenarlo y a ponerlo en marcha cuando terminara de tomarme esto —dijo Bella.

—Ah, vale —contestó Esme apoyándose en el fregadero y mirando al suelo—. Y además creo que he derramado un poco de líquido. —Volvió a levantar la vista hacia Bella—. No sé qué haríamos sin lavavajillas, ¿eh? —Le guiñó un ojo de mujer a mujer, y luego le echó un vistazo a la cocina—. A lo mejor le podías dar un repaso a la cocina mientras tanto. De acuerdo, pues. Mejor me voy a la cama. Estoy hecha polvo. No hay descanso para los malos, ¿eh?

Bella sonrió.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a apagar la luz? —preguntó Esme—. ¿O la necesitas encendida para terminar? —Encendida, por favor.

—Vale, entonces —dijo Esme—. Que duermas bien.

Bella bostezó mientras veía cómo su jefa recorría el pasillo y torcía para subir las escaleras.

Cuando Bella oyó que Edward salía del cuarto de baño y atravesaba su cuarto para entrar en el suyo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se levantó y se puso a colocar en el lavavajillas los vasos vespertinos de Carlisle y Esme. Mientras tanto, Esme entró de puntillas en el dormitorio de Emmett golpeándose la frente contra el dinosaurio gigante de plástico que colgaba de la puerta para ahuyentar a los ladrones y le dio un delicado beso en la cara. Se sentó en su cama y lo observó un rato mientras dormía. Luego entró en el cuarto de Jane y se la encontró tumbada al revés en la cama, ardiendo. Le apartó del rostro el pelo sudoroso y le besó la mejilla, de un rubor inusual. Entonces se sentó en su cama y la miró dormir. Finalmente, entró en la habitación de Alice, donde la pequeña respiraba profundamente con los párpados agitados. Se quedó un rato a verla dormir. Al final, se metió en su propio dormitorio. Carlisle estaba allí tumbado, profundamente dormido, como un tronco.

Ella lo observó durante unos instantes y luego apartó la vista. Se metió en la cama y allí se quedó, con el cuerpo aún revolucionado tras el inesperado y a la vez esperado beso de Marco. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos confiando en que el cotidiano y leal Harrison Ford le calmaría la rabia y la ayudaría a dormirse, solo lograba evocar a Marco. Tenía su imagen como impresa en los párpados.

Abrió los ojos y observó la oscuridad. ¿Por qué no tendría ella una vida sencilla, como el resto de su familia? Se quedó despierta durante lo que le parecieron horas rememorando su secreto, como una colegiala traviesa, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

.

.

**Bueno ha llegado a su fin...jajjaa..mentira...nuevamente por aquí...espero que les guste el cap..**

**ya saben Rews?...Esme si que se pasó verdad?...y el nuevo admirador de Bella jajjaja..**

**Mil gracias por los rews, alertas, favoritos! es bueno saber que esta divertida historia les guste...**

**0o0o0flowers0o0o0**


	18. Jacob

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

.

.

**JACOB**

_"Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad...en mi caso fue una metida de pata en el peor momento...tengo novio?"_

.

.

Jacob iba a ir a visitarla ese fin de semana, de modo que a Bella le iba a ser imposible verse el domingo con Heidi y las chicas. Habían quedado en que se encontrarían el sábado por la noche, pero Bella reservó la noche del viernes, el sábado y el domingo para él y solo para él. Eso significaba que tendrían que aprovechar el jueves por la noche.

—Perfecto —dijo Victoria—. El jueves hay noche de señoritas en el club.

—Fantástico —dijo Heidi—. Ahora solo nos faltan las señoritas.

Todas se echaron a reír a gritos como tontas.

Al entrar en la discoteca, Heidi le dio un suave codazo a Bella

—Bueno —le dijo—. Así que Jacob viene mañana, ¿eh?

—Pues sí.

—¿Edward ya sabe que existe?

—Pues no.

—No importa —replicó Heidi—. Seguro que ni siquiera lo nota.

—Ya. Gracias.

Fue una noche arrolladura. Victoria y Renata decidieron que, como habían entrado gratis, tenían que compensar la diferencia en chupitos de tequila con limón. Renata confesó que le gustaba el marido de su jefa y que pensaba que a él también le gustaba ella, y procedió a relatar todos y cada uno de los detalles sórdidos, y Heidi les contó una historia alucinante acerca de la amiga de una amiga a la que habían pillado llevando puesta la ropa de su jefa. Por su parte, Bella hizo un esfuerzo mental por olvidarlo todo acerca de Jacob, Edward y Félix, y como no funcionó, se agarró una buena curda.

Y después de eso, la noche no hizo más que mejorar. A decir verdad, cuando Bella regresó a casa y se cayó encima del triciclo de Barbie de Alice en lo más oscuro del pasillo, ese fue sin lugar a dudas uno de los acontecimientos más desternillantes que le habían sucedido en toda su vida. Y luego, cuando intentó levantarse pero volvió a caerse y aterrizó encima de la rodilla porque el tacón se le había quedado enganchado en la rueda, pensó que se iba a asfixiar de tanto reírse.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó a gatas hasta la cocina, exhausta. Tenía que lavarse la rodilla. Fácil. Se subió a la encimera de la cocina, abrió el grifo empapándose en el proceso y entonces se puso a cuatro patas encima del fregadero y metió la rodilla dentro. Le entró hipo mientras el pelo le caía en cascada por delante de la cara y se introducía en el fregadero.

—Qué gilipollas —dijo—. No me llega. No me llega.

Realmente no tenía ganas de bajarse de la encimera y volver a empezar, de modo que sacó una de las piernas del fregadero e intentó meter la otra un poco más. Suerte que tenía las piernas muy largas y llevaba una falda muy corta. Una vez que tuvo la rodilla lo suficientemente mojada, trató de sacar del fregadero la pierna a la que estaba pegada. Sin prisa y asegurándose, bajó la pierna que no tenía metida en el fregadero hasta que por fin tuvo un pie en el suelo y la otra pierna estuvo apoyada en un incómodo ángulo sobre la encimera. Se quedó de pie, recuperando el aliento.

—Ay, madre mía de mi vida —se dijo en un susurro—. ¿Quién hay en el...? —Hipo—. Perdón. ¿Quién hay en el...? —Hipo—. Perdón. ¿Quién hay en el...? —Hipo.

Y entonces rompió reír de tal manera que casi se cae al suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo alguien en medio de la oscuridad. La impresión de oír la voz de Edward procedente de la mesa de la cocina la hizo dar un brinco.

—No, gracias —dijo con un hilo de voz; luego giró la pierna para bajarla y se cayó de bruces.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual la euforia de Bella se fue desvaneciendo tras una oleada de humillación. A medida que el silencio se iba dilatando, empezaron a dolerle ciertas partes del cuerpo. Albergó la esperanza de haber imaginado la voz de Edward y lo prolongado del silencio acabó por convencerla. En medio de aquella quietud, solo pudo distinguir el lamentable sonido del llanto incipiente de una mujer borracha.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa en la voz que Bella detectó incluso con el cerebro aturdido—. No te asustes —le dijo—. Ya voy.

Lo oyó arrastrar la pierna al bajarla de la mesa de la cocina.

—No creo que tarde muchas horas en llegar.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! —le explicó ella, que ahora sollozaba desconsoladamente.

No entendía de dónde venían las lágrimas, solo sabía que no podía pararlas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí antes de que Edward se agachara junto a ella.

—Te levantaría —susurró—, pero ahora mismo no puedo levantar ni una cucharilla.

Bella ocultó el rostro en el suelo.

—Te he lisiado —gimoteó.

—No llores, por favor —le suplicó Edward—. Soy un tío, me bloqueo con estas cosas.

Bella farfulló algo ininteligible que pareció sumirla aún más en su disgusto. Edward se acercó un poco más a ella y prácticamente se emborrachó con su aliento.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella gimoteó otra vez.

Él se inclinó todavía más.

—No te he entendido del to...

—¡Echo de menos a mis padres! —le aulló al oído, y empezó a sollozar.

—Vamos —susurró Edward—. Arriba, todo irá bien. Apóyate en mí.

Con un esfuerzo considerable por ambas partes, Bella se levantó y se apoyó en él. Edward se tambaleó.

—¡No tanto!

Bella se apartó de un salto y estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando Edward la agarró firmemente por la cintura. Cayeron los dos contra la encimera con una estrecha separación entre sus rostros y rozándose las caderas. Bella sintió el aliento de Edward en los labios. Cerró los ojos. La cocina le daba vueltas. Volvió a abrirlos.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró él.

—Ajá —murmuró mientras se le ablandaban los huesos. Bella se dejó llevar hacia el cuerpo de él y dejó que su cabeza se estabilizara y descansara en el pecho de Edward. Ahora parecía que todo iba mejor. No se atrevía a moverse; tal vez podría quedarse allí para siempre. No, eso era imposible: al día siguiente tenía que trabajar y, de todas formas, Jacob iba a quedarse a dormir...

De pronto abrió los ojos: Jacob. Su novio. Del cual Edward todavía no sabía nada. Se quedó paralizada. Era una persona mala, malvada, y estaba paralizada.

—¿Bella?

Oyó la voz ronca de Edward en su pelo; parecía fluir a través de sus venas y le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano desligarse de él. Tenía la garganta seca.

Para su terrible deleite, el cuerpo de Edward acompañó al suyo y apoyó su rostro contra el de ella.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

Él contuvo la respiración.

Ella lo miró en la oscuridad.

Él la miró a ella.

Ella trató de hablar.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

Ella se apartó bruscamente sintiendo el golpe del aire frío entre los dos.

—¿Edward? —le susurró.

—¿Sí? —respondió él en voz baja.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Yo...

—¿Sí?

—Tengo novio.

Edward se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Jacob. Viene mañana y se queda a dormir; llevamos juntos seis años, me ha pedido que me case con él tres veces, trabaja en la construcción.

Edward se apartó de ella y Bella a punto estuvo de caerse.

—Bien —dijo desterrando toda calidez de su voz—. Te llevo a la cama.

La condujo a través de la cocina apenas tocándola con la mano.

—Lo siento muchísimo, tendría que habértelo dicho...

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

—No digas bobadas...

—Es que no encontraba el momento de decírtelo...

—Ha sido el momento perfecto...

—Me odias —dijo procurando volverse hacia él.

—No te odio —respondió alejándola de él delicadamente pero con decisión.

—Sí que me odias.

—No te odio.

—Sí.

—Cállate, Bella.

.

.

El viernes amaneció un día hermoso y soleado, que era lo último que le faltaba a Bella. Se quedó metida en la cama con los remordimientos torturándole la conciencia. ¿Cómo pudo haberse emborrachado tanto la noche anterior? ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera resaca la mañana en que tenía que ir a recoger a Jacob? ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido ponerse la camiseta de dormir? De repente se acordó de lo que había pasado al llegar a casa. Al pensarlo se le pusieron los pelos de punta. El cambio de actitud de Edward la había sacado completamente de quicio. Se preguntaba si hoy volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Oh, Dios, no podía mirar a Edward a la cara, y no podía mirar a Jacob a la cara. Quería morirse.

Y, por cierto, su cuerpo no estaba del todo en desacuerdo. Durante la noche, alguna variedad de animal de granja debía de haber anidado en su paladar y, a tenor de la sensación que tenía y los ruidos que percibía, se le debía de estar saliendo el cerebro por las orejas. Tardó un buen montón de minutos en darse cuenta de que en realidad ese sonido no era más que Edward en la ducha.

Se incorporó penosamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró el despertador en la mesilla de noche. La mano larga de Mickey Mouse señalaba casi las doce; ese debía de ser el motivo por el cual aquella mañana su sonrisa se le antojó particularmente fastidiosa. Se quedó allí sentada durante otros cinco minutos antes de decidirse a llamar a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

La golpeó con suavidad. Nada. Volvió a probar. Nada. Entonces, justo cuando se disponía a aporrearla, la puerta se abrió y Edward apareció con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el torso salpicado de gotas de agua. Ella, aturdida, apartó bruscamente la cabeza, que empezó a darle punzadas al instante.

—¿Sí? —preguntó un Edward tenso; luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pecho de ella—. Bonita camiseta —le dijo con gesto hosco—. El Coyote también era mi preferido.

Ella bajó la mirada extrañada hacia su propia camiseta. Su cabeza no se dejó impresionar por ninguno de sus movimientos y lo manifestó en términos que no dejaban lugar a dudas.

—Tengo que meterme en la ducha —gruñó mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza con mimo y cariño— o los niños llegarán tarde a la escuela.

Edward abrió la puerta de par en par dejándola golpear contra la pared.

—No seré yo quien te lo impida —dijo en voz alta, y pasó de largo.

Parecía otra persona. En cuanto oyó que se cerraba la puerta de su habitación, Bella entró con cautela en el cuarto de baño. Accionó la llave de paso de la ducha y se quedó mirando el agua que caía mientras se preguntaba qué podía haber bebido la noche anterior para sentirse tan mal.

.

.

Edward estaba de pie en su habitación, con el cuerpo en tensión, mientras oía como Bella se duchaba. Se sentó en su futón y, luego, muy despacio, se fue recostando lentamente hasta quedar tendido. Estaba completamente destrozado. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche. No era tanto por el dolor físico, que ya le estaba dificultando bastante el sueño, como por el retorno de viejas inquietudes juveniles. Se creía más fuerte. Resultaba todo mucho más fácil si se tomaba una cierta distancia. Se llevó la mano a la frente y la apartó de nuevo enseguida, en cuanto entró en contacto con el golpe que tenía entre los ojos. Cambió de postura para estar más cómodo.

No obstante, encima de aquellas inquietudes profundamente arraigadas se habían asentado otras tantas más recientes. Cada vez que se acordaba de la noche anterior, lo asaltaba una extraña y enfermiza sensación de estupor. Bella había resultado ser exactamente lo contrario de lo que había esperado de ella. Y encima, mientras su cabeza daba cobijo a toda una colección de pensamientos odiosos y tranquilizadores, tenía que consolarla después de que ella se hubiera desahogado con él: le atormentaba la idea de que su padre pudiera morir de un ataque al corazón y su madre, de soledad. Ah, sí, y, por cierto, había olvidado mencionar que tenía novio. De modo que ¿podían simplemente dar por hecho que todo aquel flirteo, y las provocaciones, y las largas miradas, y el abrazo de cuerpo entero, y la mirada de «vamos a la cama» y las caricias en el cuello no habían sucedido porque, por cierto, tenía un novio que había olvidado mencionar? Iba a quedarse a dormir. Y luego le había pedido que se diera la vuelta y esperara a que se cambiara de ropa, lo cual le llevó otra media hora porque, por alguna extraña razón, no daba pie con bola.

Eran más de las tres cuando se fue a la cama, y una vez estuvo allí tumbado, solo en la oscuridad, sin la presencia de Bella, todo quedó más claro. Era mucho más fácil atisbar la cruda realidad cuando no se presentaba en forma de ojos chocolate y unas hermosas piernas.

Después de una noche de poco sueño, se había despertado sobresaltado a las seis de la mañana con una inmediata sensación de podredumbre en las tripas. _Ya se me pasará, _se dijo. Se trataba de una fase que había que superar, y se le pasaría. Después de dar mil vueltas en la cama, no tuvo más remedio que cruzar el cuarto de Bella para ir al baño. Había abierto la puerta que los separaba con un chirrido y se había deslizado al interior de la habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo. Pasó despacio y de puntillas, con los ojos clavados en el bulto dormido en la cama para asegurarse de que no se despertaba ni hacía algo desafortunado como llamar a seis policías para que lo dejaran hecho papilla de una paliza.

Los ojos se le habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz para cuando llegó a la altura de la cama de Bella y a mitad de trayecto bajó la vista hacia ella y se quedó mirándola.

Tenía la larga melena extendida sobre la almohada y la piel sonrosada por el sueño; los labios, ligeramente abiertos, esbozaban una leve sonrisa y, a pesar de que tenía cerrados sus grandes ojos, vio que las espesas pestañas negras se agitaban suavemente. De su boca surgían susurros adormilados casi imperceptibles y, antes de darse cuenta, su mente se había desbocado y ya se preguntaba qué estaría soñando.

Poco a poco, su mirada fue descendiendo. Bella tenía el edredón enrollado en aquellas interminables piernas y el pícaro semblante del Coyote, bien acomodado entre sus pechos en constante vaivén, miraba a Edward de hombre a hombre guiñándole un ojo.

Le echó un último vistazo a su rostro aparentemente inocente y reanudó su camino hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se dio una ducha bastante más fría de lo habitual.

Para cuando Bella salió de la ducha, él ya se había secado y vestido, y ya estaba en la cocina. Todos los niños estaban allí con Esme y Carlisle; este intentaba engatusar a Emmett para que se comiera los cereales Jane le estaba atando los cordones a Alice en lugar de desayunar mientras Alice ondeaba su varita rosa brillante por encima de ella, y Esme apuntaba notas para Bella al tiempo que daba instrucciones a todos los demás. Edward hizo de tripas corazón ante el panorama.

—¡Buenos días a todo el mundo! —los saludó—. ¿Quién quiere café?

—¡Edward! —gritó Emmett—. ¿Jugarás a Batman conmigo después del cole? Puedes ser el Joker.

—¡Emmett! —bramó Carlisle—. Siéntate y cómete los cereales. No pienso repetírtelo más.

—Vale —dijo Emmett. A veces los padres son tan pesados.

Edward se puso a preparar el café. Ya apenas cojeaba, pero seguía desplazándose con lentitud. Cuando Bella apareció por fin, no reparó en el hecho de que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Entró poco a poco en la cocina con la mano en la cabeza y se deshizo en disculpas por haberse levantado tan tarde. Nadie contestó y Esme empezó a darle las notas del día sin mirarla siquiera. Bella le dio el visto bueno a todo con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Ah, y esta tarde tengo otra reunión —prosiguió Esme— y no sé cuándo va a terminar, así que, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Jane a su clase extra de teatro? No tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Ay, no —dijo—. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Hoy viene Jacob, ¿te acuerdas? Te lo dije la semana pasada.

Edward se apoyó en la encimera y se puso a comerse sus cereales.

—Mierda —masculló Esme

—Mierda —dijo Alice blandiendo su varita rosa brillante por encima de la cabeza de Emmett

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo Bella

Edward hizo chasquear la lengua.

—¿Por qué coño lo sientes tanto? —murmuró con la boca llena de cereales—. Nadie te prohíbe que tengas novio.

—¡Coño! —gritó Emmett mientras Alice le daba en el ojo con la varita rosa brillante.

—¡Edward! —aullaron Carlisle y Esme

—Huy. Lo siento, chicos.

—Si no puedes hablar de forma civilizada delante de los niños, a lo mejor deberías quedarte calladito —dijo Esme

—¡He dicho que lo siento!

—Estoy seguro de que ha sido un accidente, cariño —dijo Carlisle—. Lo mismo que tu muy elocuente «mierda».

—¡Mierda! —repitió Alice cuando Emmett le tiró cereales a la cara.

Edward se dirigió a Bella

—Deberías dejar de disculparte por tener vida privada, ¿sabes? —le dijo—. Odio tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero aquí nos importa poco.

Bella seguía envuelta en un continuo ruido de fondo, pero dejó de oírlo todo durante un breve instante.

—Gracias, Edward —espetó Esme—. No creo que nos haga falta tu ayuda.

—Pues necesitáis que alguien os ayude —la contradijo Edward—, o los niños acabarán sintiéndose abandonados, lo cual puede tener efectos desagradables a largo plazo.

—Yo lo haré —se apresuró a decir Carlisle—. Volveré pronto del trabajo, no hay problema. Además, estará bien pasar un poco de tiempo con Edward

Edward sonrió.

—¿Lo veis? Ya está todo solucionado. Jane no se sentirá abandonada, papá y yo pasaremos un poco de tiempo juntos y Bella podrá hacer lo que le dé la gana con su vida privada. Y todos contentos.

Bella se quedó pasmada.

—Edward —dijo Esme—, por favor, intenta no usar la palabra que empieza por «c» delante de los niños.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Jane—. No es tan grosera como la palabra que empieza por «j» y además hace referencia a una parte preciosa y perfectamente natural del cuerpo femenino.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¡Emmett! —chilló Carlisle de pronto. Emmett casi se cae de la silla—. ¡Cómete los cereales si no quieres que papá se enfade!

.

.

Cuando Bella se sentó en el Clio para ir a recoger a Jacob a la estación, se detuvo un instante a hacer balance de la situación. Aquel era su rincón íntimo, mucho más que su dormitorio, que se parecía más a una habitación compartida con Edward. Había colocado allí su colección de peluches a modo de talismanes y ahora los contemplaba para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Llevaba varias semanas sin encontrarse a solas y en solo cinco minutos vería a Jacob por primera vez en un mes. Y tenía la cabeza atiborrada de Edward. Ni siquiera le había hecho caso al despedirse de él. Quería pedirle perdón, pero no estaba segura de cuál de los aspectos de su comportamiento merecía más la disculpa. Y, de todas formas, no parecía que la noche anterior sirviera de mucho. Era todo tan desconcertante; no solo su transformación a lo Jeckyll y Hyde, sino el hecho de que ella estuviera dejando que le afectara tanto.

Miró el reloj del coche. Iba a llegar tarde a buscar a Jacob. Probó a mirar los peluches una vez más. Ellos la miraron a su vez. Sin nada más que añadir, encendió el motor. Mientras bajaba por la cuesta en dirección a la entrada de la estación, no le extrañó sentir un nudo de tensión en el estómago. Y entonces lo vio, sentado en el muro leyendo una revista.

Tenía los pómulos como el hielo y los ojos a juego con la chaqueta y los pantalones vaqueros. También se había lavado el pelo. _Por Dios bendito, _pensó Bella. Señor embajador, realmente nos ha conquistado. Tardó un rato en verla y ella aparcó cerca y se quedó mirándolo. Pasado un instante, él alzó la vista. Se miraron un segundo y entonces se sonrieron a medida que la confianza se fue reincorporando poco a poco a sus vidas.

La respiración de Bella se fue calmando a medida que él se levantaba y se dirigía al coche. Todo iba a salir bien, volvía a estar a salvo. Jacob abrió la puerta del coche y se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos entornados por el sol.

—Me preguntaba quién sería la preciosidad que iba en ese coche tan pijo —sonrió—. Y luego he visto que era mi preciosidad.

Sorprendida, Bella sintió que una oleada de emoción se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y se echó a llorar.

Jacob echó rápidamente su bolsa al asiento de atrás y se metió en el coche.

—¿Qué tienes? —le dijo con la mirada al frente.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo ella estrechándolo desesperadamente.

Jacob cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza hasta que alguien empezó a tocar el claxon.

Bella no quería llevar a Jacob directamente a casa de los Cullen, pero todavía tenía que planchar y ordenar, y Jacob dijo que no le importaba en absoluto. Gracias a Dios, Edward había salido.

Como pudo comprobar, lo que a Jacob no le importaba era seducir a Bella mientras ella intentaba planchar. Al final se dio por vencida y se fueron a su habitación para una rápida sesión de puesta al día. Fue agradable, pero habría preferido no haber tenido un oído pendiente de la puerta, medio cerebro preocupado por la ropa sin planchar y el resto del cuerpo pensando en Edward. Disfrutó de la novedad de hacer el amor con Jacob después de tanto tiempo; a pesar de que siguieron su técnica bien ejercitada, no se le hizo previsible, simplemente segura y reconfortante, como correr a casa. _O mejor dicho, _pensó, _como correrse en casa._

Nada más terminar, saltó de la cama, se vistió y se puso a planchar otra vez. Diez minutos más tarde, Jacob se reunió con ella en la cocina mientras se ponía la camisa por la cabeza.

Pasada media hora, la vio planchar su cuarta camiseta de Barbie a una velocidad impresionante. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia el reloj de la cocina al tiempo que sorbía su té.

—Este té tiene algo raro —dijo.

—Son hojas. Hojas de té de verdad.

—Está asqueroso.

—Te acostumbras. Compraré un poco en bolsitas.

—Gracias, nena.

Se quedó mirando las diminutas prendas que aún le quedaban por planchar a Bella. Al final se levantó y fue a lavar la taza en el fregadero. Había visto grifos como aquel en algunas de las casas nuevas que le habían encargado construir a su cuadrilla. En cinco minutos dominaba su funcionamiento. Después, con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, arrancó un papel del rollo de cocina que había en el soporte de cromo de la pared y se secó la ingle.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a Bella

—¿Por qué planchas los calzoncillos del crío? —le preguntó.

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—¿Te importaría quitarte el Kleenex de la entrepierna mientras hablas conmigo, por favor?

Él sonrió.

—Ven aquí a decírmelo.

—Los plancho porque, si no, no se los pone —respondió—. Ya es bastante complicado que se los ponga cuando están planchados, pero, si no lo están, es directamente imposible.

Jacob hizo un gesto de desánimo.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los críos de hoy en día? —musitó—. Lo que necesita es una colleja bien dada, y ya verás si se los pone.

—Ya —asintió Bella—. Y la mujer tiene que quedarse en su casa.

—Si fuera tu hijo, podrías hacerlo. Ningún hijo mío esperaría que su niñera le planchara los calzoncillos.

Bella dejó los calzoncillos de Emmett encima de la mesa y cogió la funda de almohada de los Tweenies.

—Pero, claro, ningún hijo tuyo tendría niñera, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Habían tocado el tema infinidad de veces, pero aquel día los dos hablaban con una media sonrisa en los labios. Estaba bien comprobar que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Pues claro que no —dijo adoptando el tono de un vaquero tejano—. Ya me buscaría yo una mujer auténtica que pueda ser una madre de las de verdad.

Bella dejó de planchar por una fracción de segundo y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres decir que esperarías que hiciera todo esto sin cobrar? —sonrió—. Dime, Jacob...

—Ay, madre...

—¿Tú crees que el padre del niño no es un padre de verdad porque no le plancha los calzoncillos a su hijo? ¿O es solo la madre la que está contraviniendo su programa genético por no planchar?

—No empieces —dijo Jacob—. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, claro —contestó Bella—. Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir.

—Me refiero a una bonita familia feliz.

—En la que la vida de la mujer se encoge para ajustarse al hogar y la del hombre se expande...

—En la que el hombre gana el dinero para pagar el techo que les cobija, eso es lo que quiero decir.

—Vaya —dijo Bella—, suena maravilloso. Igual que en La _casa de la pradera._

—Exacto.

—Ese anacrónico ejercicio de escapismo ficticio. Para niños.

—¿Sabes? No hace falta que utilices palabras pijas para impresionarme. Ya tengo bastante con tu culo.

Bella sonrió.

—Eh, vamos, adulador.

Jacob se acercó a ella por detrás y le besó el cuello dulcemente. Luego le dio otro beso, aun más suave, un poco más abajo. Entonces giró su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara y le acarició delicadamente el rostro con los labios. Después la acorraló contra la tabla de planchar y se puso a descolocar la ropa planchada. Entonces entró Edward.

—Por mí no os preocupéis —gritó haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

Casualmente, ambos se preocuparon mucho por él. Bella, abochornada, se volvió de golpe para seguir planchando. Apenas podía soportar la novedosa frialdad que reflejaban los ojos de Edward. Se sentía como una buscona en una película mala. Jacob se tomó un momento antes de acercarse a Edward

—Jacob Black —dijo alargando la mano—. La media naranja de Bella

—Edward Cullen —dijo Edward estrechándosela con fuerza—. Medio hermano, medio humano.

—Ah, bien —sonrió Jacob—. Entonces no se encarga de ti.

—No, por favor.

—Así que a ti no te arropa cuando te vas a la cama, ¿no? —rió.

Edward dejó escapar una breve carcajada mordaz.

—Para nada. En todo caso, sería al contrario.

Las risas cesaron. Jacob miró a Bella.

—A... anoche me emborraché un poco —explicó.

Jacob se puso tenso.

—Ya —dijo entre dientes.

—Y luego se puso un poco nostálgica —aclaró Edward—. Ya sabes, esas cosas: echaba de menos a mamá, echaba de menos a papá, echaba de menos a... —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. A sus padres.

Jacob aun se puso tenso.

—Ya —dijo entre dientes.

—En fin —dijo Edward con decisión—. No quiero interrumpir lo que estabais haciendo. Bella antepone siempre las necesidades de los demás a las suyas propias. Encantado de conocerte, Javier.

—Jacob.

—Jacob

Y Edward los dejó a lo suyo.

Bella planchó tres calzoncillos de Emmett antes de que Jacob abriera la boca.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? —susurró.

—¿El qué? —le respondió ella inocentemente.

—No juegues conmigo, Bella

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro y le habló con serenidad.

—No sé de qué habla. Anoche me emborraché y le conté todo sobre ti, eso es todo. Debe de tener el ego herido. Seguramente esperaba gustarme, ya sabes, la pobre niñera que echa de menos su casa.

Bella se preguntó en qué se estaba convirtiendo, mientras Jacob volvía a sentarse para terminar de verla planchar. Pasados cinco minutos, oyeron que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba de golpe. Edward había salido a dar su paseo matutino.

—Y, ¿por qué está en casa? —le preguntó Jacob

—Hice que lo lesionaran porque pensé que iba a matarme con un hacha, así que ha estado trabajando desde casa para evitar que le rompan el tobillo torcido en el metro en hora punta. Menos mal que no tardará en volver al trabajo.

—No, no me refería a eso. Quiero decir que por qué vive aquí.

—Sabe Dios.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—Es economista.

Jacob aspiró una enorme cantidad de aire a través de los dientes, un truco que había aprendido tras pasar años en el negocio de la construcción.

—Estará montado, ¿no?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea.

Terminó con la ropa y fue a guardar la plancha y la tabla en el cuartito de la lavadora.

—Al parecer, sus compañeros de piso se fueron de viaje —le dijo a voces—. Lo dejaron sin casa.

—Deben de estar todos forrados —gritó Jacob—. Si yo tuviera toda esa pasta, la guardaría para el futuro. Pagaría la entrada de una casa, invertiría.

Bella cargó la lavadora.

—A lo mejor pueden hacer las dos cosas —dijo tranquilamente.

—Me juego lo que quieras a que ese no es el verdadero motivo de esté aquí —gritó Jacob

Bella volvió a la cocina, dejó la cesta vacía de la ropa sucia y se puso a llenarla con la ropa planchada y esmeradamente doblada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me fío de él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no hay por qué preocuparse. Solo me emborraché...

—No lo digo por eso —la interrumpió Jacob—. Es en general. Tiene los ojos muy juntos.

—A mí me parece que están bien —se apresuró a decir Bella—. Me voy arriba. Ven conmigo.

Jacob la acompañó arriba, a la habitación de Alice, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras ella ordenaba sus juguetes. Bella cogió la orgía de Barbies y Kens desnudos y los vistió a todos. Luego colocó a Barbie Doctora, Barbie Funcionaria, Barbie Asistenta Social y Ken Arquitecto en sus respectivos lugares, debajo de las estanterías con los artículos de papelería, comprobando que el rotulador lila de seis milímetros estuviera junto al violeta de seis milímetros, y no con el azul de ocho milímetros.

—¿Por qué iba a volver a casa un hombre adulto podrido de dinero —continuó Jacob— para vivir con papá y la nueva mujer de papá y sus precoces hijos, si puede permitirse el lujo de evitarlo?

—No son precoces —dijo ella mientras devolvía las figuras de la casa de muñecas a su sitio, en la biblioteca, junto a los clásicos de Dickens.

—Me parece —dijo Jacob pausadamente— que nuestro Edward es un poco gorrón. Supongo que ni siquiera paga alquiler, ¿no?

—No —respondió Bella—. Esme me dijo que no pagaba nada. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jacob se echó a reír.

—He construido casas para tipos como él. Están tan mimados que no se dan cuenta de que son adultos.

Bella se quedó mirándolo; estaba delante de la puerta de Alice, con el lánguido tutú colgando del gancho. Mientras hablaba, el rostro de Jacob quedó enmarcado por la gasa rosa brillante y Bella se quedó atónita al comprobar que le sentaba bien.

—Ven —le dijo, y subieron el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Jacob—. ¿Cuántas plantas tiene esta casa?

—Ya no hay más.

Jacob la acompañó al dormitorio de Emmett y se quedó en la puerta mirando los juguetes con un lento silbido de admiración.

—Mierda —dijo—. Podría llegar a ser muy feliz aquí.

Junto a los innumerables robots, había un patinete de la más alta gama, recuerdos firmados del Arsenal, la colección de dinosaurios y un circuito de carreras. Había Gameboys tiradas por todas partes. Encima de la cama había una red repleta de juguetes. En la esquina había un pequeño televisor y más Gameboys. Jacob apartó la vista y volvió al tema que lo ocupaba.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó.

—Bueno, pues a mí no te me acerques —masculló Bella desde debajo de la cama de Emmett—. No puedo contagiarme. No puedo permitirme ni un día libre.

—Edward sabe algo sobre papi que papi no quiere que sepa su mujercita. Y en recompensa por mantener el secreto, Edward le ha sacado a papi alquiler y comida gratis.

Bella dejó de doblar los pantalones del chándal de Emmett

—¿Crees que Carlisle tiene una aventura?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—O la ha tenido. Tuvo una mientras estaba casado con la madre de Edward, ¿no?

—Eso es horrible —murmuró Bella y, dando un respingo, siguió—. Fíjate que Esme me dijo que pensaba que había algo raro. No se cree que pueda pasarse tanto tiempo en la tienda. Y la verdad es que vuelve muy tarde a casa. Caray.

—No sé —dijo Jacob—. Solo creo que Edward tiene algo que esconder. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando papi se largó?

—Catorce. Esme me contó que fue un matrimonio desastroso. Siempre se estaban peleando.

Jacob hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y volvió a coger aire.

—Qué edad más mala. Malísima para que tu padre se marche.

Bella decidió no contarle a Jacob que eso era exactamente lo que Edward le había confesado. Estaba empezando a dudar de la imagen que se había formado de él. Después del modo en que había cambiado la noche anterior, estaba empezando a temer que Esme tuviera razón respecto a él. Al parecer podía enchufar y desenchufar su encanto como si fuera una lámpara.

—Debe de ser imposible superarlo. —Jacob seguía hablando—. Y entonces no era tan habitual, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que se metían con él en el colegio. Pobre capullo. Debe de estar jodido de verdad. Y ver a papi con sus niños nuevos todo el rato. Es enfermizo.

Bella se sentó en la cama de Emmett

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Bueno —continuó Jacob—, no se puede esperar que su madrastra le caiga muy bien, ¿no crees? Ni sus hermanastros.

—Él dijo... Alguna vez ha mencionado que sí.

—Bueno, está claro que va a decir eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Jacob

—Sí, supongo.

—Y, sin embargo, decide irse a vivir con ellos en lugar de buscarse su propia casa.

Se miraron.

—A lo mejor... —dijo Jacob— está espiando para su madre.

Bella se estremeció.

—Es una zorra. Con mayúsculas.

—¡Ah! —dijo Jacob—. Pero me juego lo que quieras a que Edward la quiere.

—Pues claro que sí.

—¿Lo ves? Ha conseguido que Edward le chupe la sangre al padre que lo abandonó y que al mismo tiempo lo espíe por ella.

Bella se quedó petrificada en la cama. Había una probabilidad, una pequeña probabilidad, de que eso explicara por qué se había mostrado tan amable con ella desde el principio. Bien mirado, la había estado atosigando con la bebida y luego se había puesto a hacerle confidencias la primera noche que estuvieron hablando..., después de que le dieran una paliza y se metiera en problemas con Esme por su culpa. Y se había comportado de un modo muy halagüeño. ¿Habría estaba intentando ganarse su amistad para que ella lo ayudara a espiar a Esme? Se remontó a aquella primera conversación, su insistencia por saber qué pensaba de todos ellos, y todas las cosas que le había contado acerca de sí mismo. Y luego había ensalzado su valentía y su fortaleza, e incluso brindó por ella, por tomar las decisiones correctas. Se acordó de que Carlisle le había contado que Edward era un mujeriego y de que Esme la había advertido que no se dejara cautivar por los famosos encantos de Edward Cullen. Dejó caer la cabeza.

Al cabo de un momento, completamente confusa y cada vez más deprimida, respondió a las insinuaciones de Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo creo...

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Probablemente solo sean imaginaciones mías. Seguramente es un tío completamente inofensivo, indulgente y generoso al que le gusta colarse en casa de la gente por las noches.

—No deberíamos hablar así —dijo Bella de pronto—. Seguro que le han metido al ciberperro una videocámara en el hocico.

Jacob se echó a reír.

—¿Y cómo husmea? —le preguntó.

—No husmea —respondió Bella escudriñando el dormitorio ordenado—. Es de mentira. Ven conmigo.

—¿Todavía no has terminado?

—No. Y cuanto antes termine, antes podremos irnos.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras y se puso a ordenar la cocina.

—Tienes que admitir que el chico es guapo —dijo Jacob

—¿Quién?

—Edward.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?

—No sigo con eso, solo digo que tienes que admitir que es guapo.

Bella soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Yo no tengo que admitir nada —dijo mientras llenaba el lavavajillas—. Quiero un abogado.

—Venga ya —dijo Jacob—. Seguro que te has dado cuenta. Si te van los cursis de colegio privado.

—Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—Venga ya.

—Vale —dijo con los brazos en jarras—. Es guapo.

Jacob no contestó.

—A lo mejor podías ayudar, en lugar de quedarte ahí agobiándome —le dijo ella.

—Vale —contestó Jacob corriendo a ayudarla a llenar el lavavajilias al tiempo que se recordaba que la próxima vez mejor sería retirarse de la carrera mientras llevara ventaja.

Bella sabía exactamente adonde llevar a Jacob la noche del viernes. El sábado por la noche, las chicas los iban a llevar a los dos a una macrodiscoteca del centro, así que prefirió quedarse por el barrio. Había descubierto un diminuto restaurante francés en la calle mayor de Highgate que tenía un aspecto entrañable. A Jacob le encantaba la cocina francesa y Bella había reservado una mesa de antemano.

—Solo tenemos dos horas —le dijo mientras subían por la calle.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó él—. ¿Que te echan?

—No exactamente, pero utilizan la mesa dos veces cada noche. No la puedes reservar para toda la noche.

—Joder.

—Es un restaurante minúsculo.

—¡Eso es problema suyo!

—No, es que... Mira, es especial.

—¿Como si fuera para retrasados, o qué?

Bella lo agarró del brazo.

—Vamos —le dijo con voz melosa—. No lo estropees, solo tenemos una noche para estar los dos solos.

Jacob se soltó del brazo y le rodeó los hombros con fuerza mientras seguían calle arriba. Se paró en todas las inmobiliarias que encontraron, lo cual les llevó bastante tiempo, y es que en Highgate Hill había más inmobiliarias que quioscos.

—¡Por Dios santo! —exclamó—. ¡Mira qué precios! —Se echó a reír—. ¡Y los Seattle se creen mejores que nosotros!

—No es verdad.

—¡Mira ese! ¡Y eso que es un piso con solo dos habitaciones! En el pueblo, por ese precio, podríamos tener una mansión.

—Sí, pero no estarías en Seattle

—¡Lo sé! —gritó—. ¡Es perfecto!

Cuando llegaron por fin al restaurante, Bella condujo a Jacob hasta una ventana pequeñita y le hizo mirar al interior.

Él le sonrió y a ella se le quitó un peso de encima.

—Muy bonito —le dijo.

Bajaron por el minúsculo pasadizo hasta la entrada lateral y los acompañaron a la mesa que había junto a la ventana. La camarera les llevó la carta.

—¡Virgen santa! —susurró Jacob—. ¡Mira qué precios!

—¡Jacob! —siseó Bella ruborizándose.

—No me extraña que los Cullen te paguen tanto.

—No como fuera.

—Espera a que se lo cuente a los demás. Leah se va a mear encima.

—Jacob —dijo Bella—, ¿por qué lo estás estropeando todo?

Jacob la miró y la cogió de la mano por encima de la mesa.

—¿Lo estoy estropeando? No me he dado cuenta. Perdóname. Es que para mí todo esto es nuevo, nada más.

—Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a algunas cosas.

Jacob frunció levemente el ceño y Bella fingió no haberlo visto.

Cuando la camarera volvió, Bella estaba a punto de pedir pero, para su sorpresa, jacob pidió por los dos.

—¿Qué haces? —lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Estoy pidiendo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Jacob frunció el entrecejo.

—Te gusta que pida por ti.

—No es verdad.

—Sí que te gusta, siempre dices que no te decides.

—Bueno —dijo Bella incómoda—, pues ahora sí.

La camarera dejó de escribir.

—¿Os dejo un rato más? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Jacob

—No —dijo Bella—. Los dos sabemos lo que vamos a tomar, gracias.

Bella pidió mirando directamente a la camarera. Jacob pidió lo de siempre: sopa de cebolla francesa y costillar de cordero. Cuando la camarera volvió a dejarlos a solas, se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el _gravlax?_—preguntó Jacob

—Desde que lo probé.

—Y ¿qué es, en cristiano?

—Salmón curado y marinado con especias.

Jacob hizo chasquear la lengua y puso cara de incredulidad.

Cuando les sirvieron la comida, miró el plato de Bella con suspicacia.

—Parece cuero.

Bella le lanzó una mirada y él se calló. Se pasaron el resto de la cena en un silencio que se vio interrumpido únicamente por los comentarios de Jacob sobre lo sabrosa que estaba la comida.

De regreso a casa, Bella se puso a hablar sobre sus nuevas amigas haciendo caso omiso a sus respuestas, carentes de todo entusiasmo. Supuso que para él era un poco violento que le estuviera contando lo feliz que era, de modo que lo dejó. En lugar de eso, se puso a describir a los niños. Mientras le contaba la cantidad de cosas que se esperaba que hiciera, Jacob empezó a soltar suspiros y le dijo que hablara con su jefe, así que volvió a callarse. Fue un alivio llegar a casa.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en el salón, con la puerta cerrada, de modo que entraron de puntillas hasta la habitación de Bella sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Media hora más tarde, Jacob se dio media vuelta y se durmió. Bella se quedó tumbada en la cama preguntándose si Edward habría oído algo.

.

**.**

**Maratón! he decidido que a partir de hoy publicaré un capítulo por día, por varias razones**

**1. Porque no quiero seguir dilatando más el tiempo con este fic**

**2. Porque ya quiero terminarla, y como es una adaptación no hay justificación para seguir demorando**

**3. Y por último porque quiero publicar un fic de mi autoría y a ver quetal me va creo que con las adaptaciones he aprendido algo **

**.**

**Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado...como que las cosas ya se van cocinando entre estos dos...**

**hay los celos!...que haríamos sin ellos**

**Entre nos no me gusta Jacob...jajajja...ni en el libro ni en la película...**

**sorry por los Team Jacob!... sin animo de ofender**

**pero me gusta la pareja ExB**

**.**

**Mil Gracias por los rews...alertas..favoritos..**

**hasta mañana**

_**0o0o0flowerso0o0**_


	19. Disgustos y Besos Robados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

**DISGUSTOS Y BESOS ROBADOS**

_"Vives en un mundo de fantasía de novela romántica..."_

**.**

**.**

El sábado por la mañana, Bella se despertó temprano. Permaneció atenta a la escucha de algún ruido procedente del cuarto de Edward. Si estaba acostado, ellos tendrían que quedarse en silencio. Si no lo estaba, eso significaba que los habría visto juntos en la cama al cruzar su habitación para ir al baño. Aquello empezaba a ser intolerable. Entonces oyó un sonoro bostezo y supo que Edward todavía estaba acostado. Peor: les estaba dando a entender que estaba acostado. Peor aún: si ella oía sus bostezos, él habría oído los ruidos de la noche anterior.

Se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño para darse una ducha llevándose consigo la ropa del día. Esperaba que Jacob ya se hubiera despertado para cuando ella regresara a la habitación, pero estaba como un auténtico tronco. Sabía que Edward querría vestirse, pero no podía hacer nada mientras ellos dos no hubieran terminado. Zarandeó a Jacob. Él gruñó. Ella volvió a zarandearlo. Él volvió a gruñir. Ella le susurró su nombre al oído. Él sonrió. Ella volvió a susurrarlo. Él la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo debajo del edredón. Cuando vio que iba en serio y que no iba a volver a la cama, abrió los ojos.

—¡Anda! Pero si estás vestida —le dijo—. ¿Qué hora es?

Bella miró a Mickey Mouse, cuya sonrisa parecía delatar una frustrante complicidad.

—Las ocho.

Jacob soltó un lamento.

—¿Quieres decir que no nos vamos a quedar en la cama?

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo va a oír todo.

—¿Quién?

Bella señaló la puerta de Edward con la cabeza.

—Edward.

—¿Esa es su habitación?

Ella asintió.

—¡Joder!

—Lo oirá todo.

—Bien —dijo, y trató de agarrarla otra vez.

—No, Jacob

Él empezó a hacerle cosquillas y, muy a su pesar, Bella no pudo reprimir la risa. Jacob siempre sabía por dónde pillarla.

—¡Para! —chilló al final—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Jacob paró y la dejó en paz.

—Voy a preparar café —susurró—. Métete en la ducha ahora mismo o me largo sin ti.

Jacob sonrió.

—Lo que tú digas, bombón —dijo a voz en grito.

—_¡Chist__!_

En cuanto Bella cerró la puerta tras de sí, Jacob bostezó a todo volumen y se puso a silbar la melodía de _The Italian Job._

Bella abrió la puerta y volvió a chistarle señalando con la cabeza la habitación de Edward. Jacob se calló.

—¡Ah, sí! —susurró a un volumen tal que se pudo oír desde Niblet—. Perdón.

Pasaron la tarde paseando por Seattle, viendo a los músicos callejeros y comiendo helados. Hacía un día espléndido, la primavera estaba resultando preciosa, y a Bella le hizo recordar los primeros meses de su relación, tantos años atrás. Y, sin embargo, no conseguía librarse de un desagradable sentimiento de culpa. Mientras Jacob hacía una llamada de trabajo con su teléfono móvil, ella se paró a mirar a un malabarista y rememoró sus pasos, esperando que la culpa reapareciera de nuevo. Identificó su cuarto como el lugar exacto en que la sensación había empezado a manifestarse, pero la única persona que había allí en ese momento era Jacob, y no creía haber dicho nada que pudiera haberle dolido. ¿O sí? ¿Había dado la impresión de estar preocupada cuando no debía? Miró hacia donde él se encontraba. No parecía estar molesto, más bien ocupado, al otro lado de sus gafas de sol, comiéndose el helado y hablando por teléfono. Bien.

Aquella noche, se dirigieron a la discoteca donde habían quedado con Heidi, Renata y Victoria. Bella se las encontró en la cola.

—¡Eh, hola! —gritó—. Este es Jacob

Obligó a Jacob a dar un paso al frente mientras lo agarraba del brazo y se recreaba en los gestos de admiración.

—¡Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti! —lo saludó Victoria

—Encantada de _conocegte _—añadió Renata estrechándole la mano.

Bella les estaba enormemente agradecida a sus amigas.

Heidi alargó la mano.

—Hola —sonrió—. Soy Heidi. Me alegro mucho de conocerte. Bella no para de hablar de ti.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Heidi se acercó a ella.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿eh? —rió.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí, es guapísimo!

Bella sonrió.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué tal va?

Bella asintió lentamente unas cuantas veces antes de contestar.

—Bien, gracias —dijo—. Sí. Bien.

Entonces atisbo a Jacob hablando con Renata y dejó de asentir.

—Vamos —dijo Heidi—. Parece que alguien necesita un rescate.

—Sí—respondió Bella—. Pero ¿cuál de ellos?

Cuando se acercaron, Jacob les dedicó a las dos una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Eh, hola! —dijo—. Renata me está contando todo lo que hay que saber sobre cómo ser niñera.

Renata sonrió tímidamente.

—Le estaba hablando de Edward —dijo— y de todo lo que nos _gueímos _de él.

Heidi le lanzó a Bella una mirada cómplice.

—Ah, sí, puede que haya surgido el tema —le dijo Jacob a Bella mirando la pista de baile—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Al llegar a casa, Jacob se desplomó en la cama.

—Dios, estoy para el arrastre —dijo a voces con la cara hundida en la almohada.

Bella se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándolo. ¿Acaso era una mujer despiadada? Quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada; así pues, se fue a dormir.

El domingo fue un día relajado. Bella y Jacob se despertaron con el olor a café con bollos suizos calientes.

—Caray —balbuceó Jacob frotándose la incipiente barba contra el cuello—. Cómo vive la otra mitad, ¿eh?

Edward tampoco se había levantado todavía, así que Bella se pasó otra mañana más chistando a Jacob, que parecía incapaz de bajar el tono de voz. Como era de esperar, Edward apareció en la cocina media hora después que ellos. Bella no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaba decidida a que Jacob conociera a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, porque creía que eso era lo correcto. Como de costumbre, Seth estaba también allí, pasando el fin de semana, así que, cuando Jacob terminó de realizar todas sus llamadas, lo invitaron a un almuerzo familiar.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los tomates normales? —le había dicho a Esme con una sonrisa al ver los tomates madurados al sol en su ensalada.

—No les pasa nada —sonrió Esme—. Es que estamos enganchados a estos.

—¿Enganchados? —sonrió él—. Vaya, eso suena grave.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Alice mirándolo seriamente desde la otra punta de la mesa.

—Solo estoy bromeando con tu mamá —dijo Jacob desconcertado.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Pues mira, cariño —dijo Edward—, porque intenta demostrar que es divertido y prepotente al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Carlisle—. Jacob es un invitado.

—No es nuestro invitado —dijo Seth—. Es el invitado de Bella. Porque se acuesta con ella. Edward los oyó anoche.

—Oye, colega —se precipitó a decir Edward—, eso era un secreto.

—Dijiste que Jacob sonaba como un coche que se ha quedado sin batería —espetó Seth

Bella dejó de comer.

—Me gusta vuestro pez —dijo Jacob

—¿Qué es una batería? —preguntó Alice

—Se llama _Homer_—le dijo Jane a Jacob.

—¿Qué forma tiene una batería? —preguntó Alice

—Por el escritor de la _Odisea _—añadió Bella de inmediato.

Jacob la miró.

—Gracias.

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle—. Mañana, de vuelta al trabajo, ¿eh, Edward?

—Eso es —dijo Edward—. Estoy ansioso.

—¿Listo para enfrentarte al metro?

—Sí. Bueno, habrá que verlo. Iré andando hasta la parada y, si me duele mucho, me iré en autobús hasta el trabajo, en lugar de coger el metro. Tardaré bastante más, pero me ahorraré toda la agonía.

—No seas tonto —dijo Esme—. Bella te puede acercar a la estación y recogerte a la vuelta. Se pasa el día yendo y viniendo por ahí con los niños a cuestas.

—No hace falta —dijo Edward—. Da igual.

—No te viene mal —dijo Esme—, ¿verdad, Bella?

Bella miró a Jacob, que se metió en la boca unas hojas de lechuga mientras la observaba.

—Claro —dijo débilmente.

—No hace falta —insistió Edward

—No te hagas el mártir, Edward —dijo Esme—. No te va.

Hubo un silencio.

—Vale —suspiró Edward—. Me rindo.

—Bella, ¿podrás llevar a Edward hasta que tenga el tobillo completamente repuesto? —preguntó Carlisle

—Ajá.

—No creo que tarde mucho —musitó Edward mirando su plato.

—No hay problema —susurró Bella concentrándose en su almuerzo.

Y entonces los niños se emocionaron mucho ante la perspectiva de que Edward se uniera a ellos en su trayecto hacia la escuela, olvidando cualquier sentido del decoro que hubieran mantenido hasta el momento.

Jacob y Bella no volvieron a quedarse a solas hasta aquella tarde, en el coche, cuando volvían a la estación.

—Bueno —dijo él.

—Bueno.

—El gorrón consigue que la niñera lo lleve al cole, como a sus hermanitos.

Bella gruñó.

—Sí que parece un poco consentido, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué hay de malo en que coja el autobús? Cualquiera pensaría que sigue llevando pantalón corto.

—Por lo menos Esme ha dado con la fórmula para que no tenga que desviarme mucho del trayecto habitual, ni salir antes. Y supongo que ha sido culpa mía.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno, yo tuve la culpa de que acabara todo amoratado y magullado.

—¡Y él tiene la culpa de que tú estuvieras muerta de miedo! —exclamó Jacob—. ¿A quién se le ocurre entrar en una casa de esa manera? Lo que hizo fue una estupidez.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando te lo conté. Me echaste una bronca.

—Sí, bueno, he tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Y ahora ya lo conozco.

—No había pensado que podía enfadarme con él por haberme asustado tanto.

—Pues deberías. Carlisle y Esme te han demostrado que creen que tú tenías razón y que él se equivocaba. Y es un gilipollas si te ha dado de lado por haberle enseñado una lección a su ego.

Bella bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos.

—Sí. A lo mejor tienes razón.

—Sabes que sí.

—Gracias —sonrió— por protegerme.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo Jacob—. Soy tu hombre.

Bella aparcó delante de la estación. Jacob se volvió a mirarla.

—Bueno.

—Bueno.

—Ha sido un fin de semana estupendo, preciosa.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Él la besó y ella le dio un abrazo.

—Intentaré ir a casa en dos fines de semana —le dijo.

—¿Intentarlo?

—Es que para cuando llega el fin de semana estoy tan cansada que no tengo fuerzas ni para viajar.

—Bueno.

Mientras la volvía a abrazar, le susurró al oído:

—No dejes que esos cabrones te depriman.

Y se abrazaron un poquito más fuerte.

Luego Bella lo vio bajarse del coche y salir andando camino de la estación. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano. Ella imitó el gesto sintiéndose más deprimida que nunca desde su llegada a Seattle

Consciente de que Edward tendría que meterse en la ducha pronto para afrontar su primer día de trabajo, Bella se levantó temprano el lunes. El brazo corto de Mickey ni siquiera estaba cerca del seis, y el largo menos aún del doce, y empezó a tener pensamientos alarmantes tanto acerca de Mickey como de Edward, hasta que llegó la hora de levantarse. Intentó adoptar la estrategia de imaginar que Jacob seguía allí para ver si eso la hacía sentirse mejor, pero no funcionó.

Estuvo lista en la mitad de tiempo que solía necesitar y estaba preparando a Alice para la lluvia primaveral cuando Edward apareció en la cocina.

—Buenos días —dijo con un bostezo.

—¡Mira! —le ordenó Alice—. Llevo puestas mis botas de agua. Tienen flores rosas, mira.

—Qué bien —dijo Edward de camino al frigorífico.

—¡Espera! —gritó Alice—. No has visto las que hay detrás.

—Ah, vaya, perdona —contestó Edward—. ¡Hala, hala, hala! Esas flores son superguays.

Alice sonrió.

—Te lo dije —le soltó tranquilamente.

Edward abrió la puerta de la nevera.

—Caray —musitó—, seis litros de leche. ¿No se han planteando nunca invertir en una vaca?

Al darse la vuelta, vio que Bella estaba mirando las botas de Alice.

—_Chiqui _—le dijo con voz suave—, te las has puesto en el pie que no es.

Alice se miró los pies con extrañeza.

—No tengo más pies —contestó preocupada.

Bella se rió y tomó la carita de Alice entre sus manos.

—Te adoro, cachorrito —y la besó en la mejilla—, pero tienes que cambiártelas enseguida, como una niña grande, o llegaremos tarde.

Edward observó a Bella mientras recogía el paquete con el almuerzo de Alice que había preparado con antelación y metía el balón de fútbol y la flauta de Emmett en su mochila. Bella levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Listo?

—Sí.

Entonces volvió a mirarle los pies a Alice

—Cielo —dijo con un leve suspiro—, has vuelto a hacerlo.

Alice se examinó los pies. Luego alzó la vista hacia Bella con una inminente mueca de desesperación en el rostro mientras esta buscaba las llaves del coche

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Edward, y se agachó lentamente para ayudar a Alice con sus botas. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista para mirar a la pequeña y Se encontró con que lo estaba observando intensamente. Aquella mirada le caló hondo.

—Bueno, nos vamos —gritó Bella—. ¿Estás listo, Edward?

—Llevo listo una hora, señorita —dijo secamente. Volvió a mirar a Alice para susurrarle—: Qué miedo da, ¿no?

—Solo hasta que empiezas a conocerla —respondió Alice cogiéndolo de la mano y acompañándolo hasta la salida.

—¡Venga! —les aulló Bella a los demás—. ¡Vámonos!

Después de dejar a Emmett y a Jane en sus respectivos colegios, Alice se quedó dormida y empezó a roncar magníficamente. Una vez que se quedó a solas con Edward en el coche, sin contar a la Bella Roncante del asiento trasero, Bella sintió la desaprobación de Jacob como si fuera una presencia más dentro del vehículo. Al cabo de un rato, decidió que había que ventilar un poco el ambiente y se forzó a hablar.

—Oye —empezó—, lo siento.

—¿El qué?

—Aquella noche. Cuando me emborraché.

—¿Sientes haberte emborrachado?

—No —suspiró. Iba a ponérselo difícil—. Siento la forma en la que te conté lo de Jacob

Edward resopló.

—Madre mía, ya se me había olvidado.

—Pues a mí no. Y lo siento.

—¿Crees que me has roto mi pobre corazoncito o algo así?

—No, solo...

—¿Solo qué? ¿Pensabas que quería conquistarte?

Bella tenía la mirada clavada en el tráfico. Al final dijo:

—Bueno, la verdad es que parecía...

—¡Venga ya! —dijo Edward echándose a reír—. ¿Crees que voy a ir a por la niñera de mi padre?

—Bueno, lo cierto es que parecía...

—¿Qué? ¿Cuando te lanzaste al achuchón de cuerpo entero?

—No...

—Mira, si alguien se pone a tiro, está claro que voy a ir a por ello. ¿Qué tío no lo haría? Y aquella noche tú te pusiste a tiro...

Bella se quedó de una pieza.

—Pero si crees que la cosa pasa de ahí, es que vives en un mundo de fantasía de novela romántica. Has visto demasiadas películas de Hollywood. Siento decepcionarte.

Bella se mordió el labio y parpadeó repetidas veces. No confiaba en poder seguir hablando. Llegaron a la altura de la estación en silencio. Edward abrió la puerta y se arrastró fuera del Clio trabajosamente. Se quedó un momento junto a la puerta.

—Bueno —lo oyó decir con el mismo tono enojosamente jovial—. Te veo luego, como hemos quedado.

—Vale —contestó Bella con la mirada al frente.

—Por cierto —añadió—, tú no sonabas para nada como un coche sin batería. Y cerró de un portazo.

Bella se quedó allí sentada un instante, mirando cómo se alejaba cojeando y sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

Por fin sabía a qué atenerse. Había dejado volar su imaginación sin control como si fuera una cría, y ahora se había puesto en evidencia. Se habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared; era el truco más viejo del mundo y ella se lo había tragado entero. En cuando había visto que no conseguiría llevársela a la cama, simplemente había abandonado la ofensiva del encanto y había vuelto a ser el auténtico Edward: un capullo arrogante y maleducado, la clase de tío que llamaría por teléfono a una niñera para poner el altavoz y reírse de ella con sus colegas de oficina. Gracias a Dios que lo había descubierto antes de cometer un terrible error.

.

.

En el metro, Edward sintió una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad. Los pasajeros se sentaban tan cerca los unos de los otros que Edward tocaba literalmente con su brazo el del hombre que tenía al lado. Se había olvidado de lo invasivo que era. Desde la estación, el trayecto era más directo, pero mucho más feo. Estaba acostumbrado a los autobuses y a los trenes que transitaban por la superficie. En el metro, incluso fuera de la hora punta, la gente era distinta, más dura, como si en la oscuridad todos los rastros de humanidad se hubieran extinguido.

Solo el hecho de pensar que, después de tener que cambiar de la Northern Line a la Central Line en Tottenham Court Road y bajarse dos paradas más tarde, estaría más lejos de la oficina de lo que era habitual lo agotaba tanto física como mentalmente. Viendo a la gente pasar a toda velocidad, sintió la necesidad de extender los brazos para evitar que se chocaran contra él. De haber podido, se habría puesto una placa con una «L».

A medida que avanzaba, cada vez más despacio, hacia la oficina, empezó a sentir la amenaza de la depresión. Se dio cuenta de que no se había encontrado tan mal en toda la semana que había pasado fuera de la oficina. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que, antes de ausentarse del trabajo durante esa semana, había experimentado ese malestar cada mañana. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a ello.

Al doblar la esquina de la calle en la que se encontraba el edificio de su empresa, se prometió a sí mismo que nunca permitiría que esa sensación volviera a convertirse en una costumbre, que aprovecharía las emociones de la semana anterior y se aferraría a su recuerdo para que le inspiraran a cambiar de vida.

Al llegar a la oficina, saboreó sus últimos minutos de sol y de libertad: las siguientes ocho horas del día no le pertenecían, se las había vendido al mejor postor. Con el corazón en un puño, subió los escalones grises de piedra.

Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Edward ya había recuperado la dinámica del trabajo. El tópico se cumplía: era como ir en bicicleta. No era menos cierto que aún se sentía cansado y algo excluido de las relaciones de oficina, que normalmente constituían la única diversión de su trabajo, pero sabía que eso era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando Jessica apareció por la esquina de su despacho, arqueando ligeramente la espalda, como siempre, y adoptando un cierto aire coqueto, él la miró como si viniera de otro planeta.

—Bienvenido —ronroneó.

Él le sonrió desde el otro lado de su mesa. Se trataba de una sonrisa inconfundible, una sonrisa que muchos habían esbozado antes y que otros muchos esbozarían en el futuro. Decía alto y claro: «Soy un cobarde. No quiero decirte a la cara que se ha terminado porque eso significaría: a) tomar una decisión, y b) tomar el control. Pero tú vas a recibir el mensaje y vas a tomar la decisión por mí. Y yo te lo agradezco».

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella manteniendo el tono incitante al tiempo que arqueaba un poco más la espalda.

Edward anotó mentalmente que debía seguir practicando su sonrisa mientras se preguntaba qué demonios se le habría metido en el cuerpo para haberse metido en las faldas de esa mujer. Tenía la sensación de que su interruptor interno, que en algún momento había estado en posición de encendido, el interruptor que conectaba cada una de sus fibras nerviosas a su cerebro con el mensaje «Jessica es una fulana: hay que actuar», había cambiado a la posición de «apagado». No había nada que hacer al respecto, era un instinto animal.

—¿Me enseñas tu cardenales? —le estaba susurrando en ese momento.

Algo aterrorizado, Edward se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía nada enseñarle a nadie sus cardenales, y mucho menos a esa mujer. Lo último que sentían sus cardenales era que fueran sensuales. A decir verdad, la mayoría de sus órganos internos se contraían con solo recordar cómo se los había hecho. El teléfono sonó, provocándole un sobresalto, y mirando a Jessica con un gesto de disculpa, lo cogió al primer tono.

—¿Edward? Soy Seth.

Edward puso todo su empeño en sonar relajado y animado, mientras Jessica se alejaba lentamente y, si Edward no se equivocaba, con la espalda arqueada y aire coqueto.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo te va? —dijo al teléfono.

Hubo un silencio.

—Bien —chilló Seth

Sin Jessica de por medio, Edward pudo concentrarse en la llamada. Notó que su hermano pequeño estaba intentando no llorar, lo cual hacía que su tono de voz se elevara en, al menos, dos octavas.

—¿Qué pasa, colega? —le preguntó suavemente.

Otra pausa.

—Estoy un poco... deprimido —chilló Seth

—Pues claro, colega; tienes trece años y estás en el cole. La vida es una mierda.

Seth y soltó un bufido.

—Te advierto —prosiguió Edward— que la cosa no mejora mucho cuando tienes veinticinco y estás en el trabajo; pero por lo menos te pagan y ya has echado un polvo.

Seth reprodujo un extraño sonido gutural parecido a una carcajada ahogada.

Un grupo de chicos de la escuela pasó a su lado, junto a la cabina telefónica, y Seth se dio la vuelta y se quedó de cara a la pared. Cuando hubieron pasado de largo, apoyó el codo en el teléfono y se llevó la mano a la frente, ocultando su rostro de las escaleras que conducían a los laboratorios de ciencias que quedaban detrás de él.

—¿Vas a estar en casa de papá este fin de semana? —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y tragando mocos.

—Sí, ahora vivo allí —dijo Edward—. Te lo dije el fin de semana pasado, pero, si no recuerdo mal, estabas más preocupado por tirarle del pelo a Alice

—¿Qué haces el sábado?

Edward hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

—Pues pasar el día con mi hermano pequeño favorito.

Otra larga pausa.

—Gracias —chilló Seth

—Ahora ve a lavarte la cara, date un buen paseo y luego vas a meterte con alguien más pequeño que tú porque sí.

Seth se secó enérgicamente los ojos con la mano.

—Nos vemos el viernes por la noche —dijo Edward—. Piénsate qué quieres hacer el sábado.

Cuando oyó que Seth colgaba el teléfono, Edward se quedó un rato dándole vueltas a un tema recurrente: odiaba profundamente el colegio de Seth. Si tuviera dinero suficiente, estaría encantado de pagarle a su hermanito uno mejor.

Echó mano de un lápiz y se puso a morderle el extremo. La desaparición de Carlisle tal vez hubiese sido emocionalmente más dura para él con catorce años, pero para Seth, que tenía solo dos años, había tenido implicaciones mucho más graves. Edward había empezado ya la enseñanza secundaria en el colegio privado, de modo que ese gasto estaba incluido en la pensión que les pasaba Carlisle. Para cuando Seth empezó la secundaria, hacía ya mucho tiempo que Carlisle se había marchado y su generosa pensión no daba para tanto; las tarifas del colegio privado habían aumentado y su madre aún no tenía ningún hombre a la vista que pudiera ayudarla a reforzar sus ingresos. Ella le había preguntado a Seth si prefería entrar en un colegio privado o disfrutar de unas vacaciones anuales en el extranjero, y nadie salvo ella se sorprendió cuando Seth escogió la segunda opción. Ahora asistía a un colegio público donde los profesores temían a los chicos y los chicos se temían los unos a los otros. Lo único que Edward recordaba haber temido en el colegio eran los exámenes.

Cuando alguien del trabajo se dirigió a Edward con una consulta que hacerle, este se sacó el lápiz de la boca y se concentró en el presente con todas sus fuerzas. Había roído prácticamente la mitad del lápiz.

Mientras Edward diseccionaba por enésima vez la inquietante realidad de la vida escolar de Seth, este colgaba el teléfono y se dirigía cabizbajo a los servicios para lavarse la cara con agua muy fría; tenía los ojos como si un alumno de bachillerato le hubiera dado un par de puñetazos y se quedó junto a la ventana a esperar a que desaparecieran los efectos. Uno de primero entró y se le fue la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué? —le espetó Seth inesperadamente—. ¿Quieres una hostia?

El alumno de primero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y cambió bruscamente de dirección, de los urinarios a uno de los cubículos.

Los ojos de Seth se humedecieron de nuevo y, mientras volvía a meter la cabeza debajo del agua fría, el alumno de primero permaneció dentro del cubículo, paralizado e incapaz de cumplir con lo que había ido a hacer allí.

.

.

Los creativos no había llamado todavía y Benjamin se estaba empezando a sulfurar; ella prefería no pensar en su nivel de acaloramiento ni en las zonas a las que afectaba.

Cuando llegó por fin la llamada, tampoco es que la cosa mejorase mucho.

—¿Crees que estás preparada para mí? —le preguntó Marco maliciosamente desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico.

—¿Tienes algún guión? —lo interrumpió.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con Marco desde aquella noche y estaba muy enfadada con él. Al día siguiente había llegado al trabajo sin estar segura de si la llamaría o si aparecería por su despacho. En cualquier caso, sencillamente le explicaría, en un tono firme y concluyente, que lo que había sucedido entre los dos no había sido más que un error causado por el alcohol y que nunca más volvería a ocurrir.

Cuando, a eso de las tres, todavía no había aparecido, empezó a enfrentarse a la posibilidad, casi inconcebible, de que no llegara a pasarse por allí. Alrededor de los diez cruciales minutos que separan las cinco menos diez de las cinco, todo su desconcierto, ofuscación y humillación se fundieron en una gran masa de enojo. Para cuando dieron las cinco y media, estaba furiosa.

Al ver que al día siguiente tampoco se ponía en contacto con ella, su sano enfado se convirtió en una insana preocupación cuyas consecuencias empezaban a asustarla. Sabía que tendría que llamarlo, a lo sumo, aquella tarde. Por desgracia, a aquellas alturas sentía tal hostilidad hacia él y estaba tan a la defensiva que sabía que su relación se estaba transformando en algo aún más tormentoso y estratégico que una relación profesional. Había manipulado sus emociones, igual que había hecho con tantas otras antes que con ella.

De repente, golpeó la mesa. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ella era una mujer felizmente casada, o por lo menos, era una mujer casada, lo cual era lo mismo. Amaba a Carlisle, y eso no significaba que no pudiera odiarlo durante una parte considerable del tiempo. Pero en eso consistía el matrimonio, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? El matrimonio equivalía a niños a los que adorabas y a emparejar los calcetines de tu marido a cambio de recordar las cosas bonitas que solía decirte y que finges que volverás a oír algún día, antes de morir. Y no estaba dispuesta a que ningún Romeo de oficina viniera a cargárselo todo, muchas gracias. Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. ¿Tenía guión o no?

—¿O se trata de una llamada extralaboral? —le preguntó con un sarcasmo tan ácido que podía haber fundido el cable telefónico.

—Eh, sí —dijo Marco eliminando toda la picardía de su voz—. Estamos preparados para ti.

Acordaron reunirse lo más pronto que les fuera posible a todos y colgaron.

Después de la llamada, Marco se quedó cinco minutos enteros con la mirada perdida y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Eso era exactamente lo que había temido. El tono frío que había adoptado Esme le decía que no estaba nada contenta. Pero ¿por qué?: ¿por haberla besado? ¿Por haber tardado en redactar los guiones? ¿O por no haberla llamado después de besarla?

Al día siguiente de compartir con Esme Cullen el beso que se había disparado hasta el primer puesto de la «Lista de besos más aplastantes de todos los tiempos» para igualar al numero uno en el escalafón (el que había compartido con Lucy Spires, de primer curso, detrás del cobertizo de las bicis, cuando pensó que su cuerpo literalmente iba a explotar), se había sentido estupendamente. Le llegaban las ideas a raudales, y Harry y él trabajaron sin descanso en la campaña.

Estaba tan eufórico que lo último que quería era llamar a Esme. Era demasiado arriesgado. (Lucy Spires, la salvaje e intrépida Lucy Spires, había ido a la escuela el día siguiente a su magnífica experiencia en el cobertizo de las bicis y, por arte de magia, lo había rebautizado como Marco _el Fantasmón. _¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que la chica se tomaría como algo personal el hecho de que él no permitiera que su cuerpo explotase? ¿No sería más sencillo que alguien te explicara las normas?) No podía volver a enfrentarse a una experiencia como esa.

Cuanto más lo retrasaba, más puro se volvía el beso con Esme, un hecho carente de las complicaciones que suponían las rectificaciones, los remordimientos y las disculpas. No quería que se echara a perder. Y ahora iba a suceder. Tendría que volver a ver a Esme, escuchar su tono afilado, sentir su indiferencia. Al menos jugaba con una baza a su favor, y era de agradecer: por suerte, llevaría puesto un disfraz de conejo de casi dos metros de altura.

Esme le dio un telefonazo a Lauren, que tuvo que humillarse ante otro de sus grandes clientes para cancelar una reunión importante. Las dos estaban en el ascensor. Esme le dedicó una sonrisa a su ayudante. Sabía que no era justo que Lauren tuviera que quedar como una idiota ante los clientes claramente más difíciles solo porque los creativos hubieran escogido ese momento para estar listos.

—¿Te han tratado muy mal? —le preguntó Esme

—Me han llamado «puta mentirosa».

Esme se quedó atónita.

—¿Bromeas?

Lauren hizo un gesto de negación.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con Benjamin —dijo Esme. Cuando vio que a Lauren empezaba a temblarle la barbilla, añadió—: Vamos, no te desanimes. Piensa en las bonificaciones. Veré qué puedo hacer por ti.

Lauren consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Por otra parte, tengo que saber una cosa, solo para poder defender nuestra postura —dijo Esme con tono pragmático—: ¿eres una puta mentirosa?

Para cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Lauren estaba sonriendo.

Esme ya había tenido que tranquilizar a Benjamin, que se estaba poniendo nervioso y que a esas alturas se pasaba por su despacho una media de cuatro veces al día. Por supuesto, nunca osaría interrumpir a los creativos, eran demasiado valiosos como para causarles molestias. Para gritarle a alguien ya la tenía a ella. Estaba de camino a la reunión, lo habían sacado de una comida de trabajo.

_Ay, Dios, _pensó Esme, _será mejor que la presentación sea buena. _Estaba nerviosísima. _Ay, Dios, _pensó, _será mejor que sea por la presentación._

Lauren y ella entraron en la oficina y se encontraron con un conejo blanco de casi dos metros tomándose una taza de té. Cuando las vio entrar, se levantó y efectuó una solemne y majestuosa reverencia.

—Bienvenidas... al país de las maravillas —dijo la voz cálida y sensual de Anthony desde dentro del disfraz de conejo.

A Esme se le reblandecieron las corvas.

—¡Me encanta! —rugió Benjamin—. ¡Me-en-can-ta!

Marco vio desde debajo de su disfraz cómo Esme y Lauren sonreían mirando a Benjamin

—¡Conejo al teléfono! ¡Conejo al teléfono! ¡Una maravilla de conexión! ¡Me encanta! —repitió Benjamin—. ¡Son unos putos genios!

Marco estaba sudando la gota gorda con el disfraz de conejo puesto, pero había merecido la pena. Era algo inaudito que los creativos se disfrazaran para cualquier cosa que no fuera la propia presentación, pero Harry y él estaban tan nerviosos que decidieron seguir adelante de todos modos. Y había funcionado. Y no solo eso, sino que con el disfraz de conejito, de alguna forma, se había sentido más osado.

Después de la reunión, giró la cabeza dentro del disfraz para mirar a Esme recoger lenta y cuidadosamente sus plumas y cuadernos, mientras los demás salían de la sala. De pronto, se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le puso la enorme pata blanca encima de la mano. Ella dio un respingo. Él también. La vio mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quítate ese disfraz, Marco, por favor —le dijo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó oyendo el eco de su propia voz amortiguada.

—¡Genial! —exclamó ella—. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Estoy en el país de las maravillas.

Él la acompañó a la salida de su oficina. Ya había perdido de vista a Benjamin, Lauren y Harry. Cuando pasaron junto a la puerta de uno de los armarios de almacenaje, Marco advirtió que Esme giraba mínimamente la cabeza en esa dirección. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró de la cintura, abrió la puerta de un golpe y la lanzó a su interior cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Se quedaron allí de pie, respirando con dificultad, en medio de un silencio absoluto, rodeados por cuatro mil galletas de chocolate Bocaditos; a oscuras, las orejas de peluche de Marco adquirieron un aspecto repentinamente siniestro.

—¿Por qué narices estoy aquí dentro? —susurró Esme con voz temblorosa.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Marco se había quitado la cabeza de conejito. A los lados, el pelo se le había quedado de punta, lo cual le daba un aspecto infantil, mientras que los ricitos que le asomaban por el cuello le hacían parecer más bien masculino.

—Bueno, los conejos tienen fama de sobresalir en un aspecto en particular —le dijo alejándola de la puerta.

—Déjame salir —murmuró alejándose de la puerta.

—Vale —le dijo él antes de besarla.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Esme le dio un empujón a la puerta del armario de los Bocaditos, se arregló el pelo, se abrochó el primer botón de la blusa y se apresuró a alcanzar a los demás.

.

.

**Otra vez por aquí como se los dije ayer...**

**Como que las cosa entre Edward y Bella no marcha bien...**

**y eso que falta algunas complicaciones...nod iré más **

**Y hablando de otro tema, alguien sabe cuando se publica la segunda parte de El Huesped?**

**Gracias por los rews...**

**Y visita mi blog (link en mi perfil)**

**0o0o0o0flowerso0o0**


	20. De Mal en Peor

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación**

**.**

**.**

**DE MAL EN PEOR**

_"tonto, lelo, bobo y memo...no dejaré que le pongas nombres a los niños!"_

**.**

**.**

Para cuando Bella estaba haciendo la cuarta ronda del día con los niños para ir a recoger a Jane a la escuela y a Edward al metro, estaba rendida.

Alice se quedó dormida en cuanto Bella la aseguró en su silla y se puso a roncar tan fuerte que ni Bella ni Emmett conseguían escuchar la cinta favorita de este. Cuando Bella encontró por fin un sitio donde aparcar entre las pocas plazas que había, puso el resguardo en el salpicadero y arrastró a Alice fuera de la silla, la niña estaba feliz y profundamente inconsciente. Naturalmente, tal y como le pasaría a cualquier persona a la que hubieran arrancado de su idílico sueño, ahora Alice estaba de un humor de perros. De hecho, tanto era así que, de no haber tenido cuatro años, Bella habría pensado que sufría síndrome premenstrual.

—No cantes esa canción, Emmett —gruñó Alice cuando Emmett empezó a tararear una melodía de la cinta que había estado intentando escuchar por el camino.

—No te pongas delante, Emmett —se quejó.

Emmett y Bella intercambiaron una breve mirada y se quedaron lo más callados que pudieron.

Cuando Alice cayó en un frágil sueño en los brazos de Bella, esta le guiñó el ojo a Emmett y le susurró:

—Buena práctica.

Él no supo qué quería decir, pero sonrió de todas formas.

Alice se negó a caminar, de modo que Bella tuvo que llevarla a cuestas hasta la verja del colegio. Un peso muerto de cuatro años ya tiene lo suyo; un peso muerto de cuatro años con síndrome premenstrual es, en cierto modo, una carga bastante menos llevadera.

Bella subió los escalones que daban al patio, donde las niñas se apiñaban esperando a que fueran a recogerlas. Como de costumbre, Jane estaba en un lado con su amiguita Angela, que provocaba en Bella una necesidad de decirle muy amablemente: «No voy a raptarte». A diferencia de las demás niñas, Jane estaba más pendiente de que fueran a buscarla que de intercambiar secretos, bromas o anécdotas con sus amigas y, nada más ver a Bella, pareció que sus hombros soltaban lastre. Bella a punto estuvo de conseguir una sonrisa, y entonces Jane se acercó a ella con la cabeza gacha. Parecía muy pequeñita.

—¿Quieres sentarte delante hasta que recojamos a Edward? —le preguntó Bella cuando llegaron al coche.

—Bueno —dijo Jane

Ninguno de los niños dijo nada de camino al coche y Bella no le dio más importancia. Sabía que algunas veces lo único que quieres es estar solo con tus pensamientos, sobre todo después de un día duro.

Para cuando la ex bebé preadolescente estuvo bien asegurada en su silla, Emmett y Jane ya se estaban peleando. Sus trifulcas estallaban en menos que canta un gallo; podían estar echándose unas risas y al minuto se querían matar el uno al otro, y luego volvían a desternillarse. Bella se mostró justa, pero firme: le tocaba a Jane escuchar música, Emmett había escuchado la suya a la ida. Emmett se puso furiosísimo porque no había podido oír su cinta gracias a los ronquidos de Alice, hasta que esta puso fin al conflicto mediante la estrategia de roncar tan fuerte que ninguno de ellos pudo oír tampoco la música de Jane

Para cuando llegaron a la estación, hacía una tarde de lo más agradable y Edward los estaba esperando al sol, con la corbata suelta y dejando entrever por el cuello de su camisa azul marino una clavícula de piel tersa. Bella inspiró profundamente, tocó el claxon y apartó la vista cuando él miró. Sonrió a su familia y le revolvió el pelo a Jane cuando esta le cedió el asiento delantero y se subió a la parte de atrás. Jane sonrió con tristeza mientras dejaba en un segundo plano el sombrío inframundo escolar y se concentraba en su vida real, en la que ella era la primera niña de la lista y tenía una bonita niñera, un hermanastro divertido y unos papás que no tardarían en llegar a casa.

Edward ocupó el asiento delantero.

—¿Qué tal, familia? —preguntó en un tono particularmente amistoso.

Bella se animó.

—¡Bien! —gritaron todos.

—Me refería a estos —dijo en el mismo tono, en el que ahora Bella percibía la burla, mientras señalaba los peluches que Bella había colocado en el salpicadero—. Tonto, Lelo, Bobo y Memo.

Bella hizo chasquear la lengua.

—No pienso dejar que seas tú quien les ponga nombre a los niños.

Mecachis. Eso había sonado distinto en voz alta de como había sonado en su cabeza. Querría haberlo contrarrestado con algún escueto comentario mordaz, pero estaba demasiado preocupada porque su piel dejara de estar color carmín. De todos modos, o bien Edward no lo había oído o no le había hecho caso, y ya se estaba dando la vuelta para meterse con los niños.

—¡Edward! —aulló Emmett como si Edward no hubiera salido todavía de la oficina y además estuviera sordo—. ¿Jugarás al criquet conmigo cuando lleguemos?

—¡Bella! ¿Me dejarás que te peine cuando termine de hacer los deberes? —preguntó Jane

Alice soltó un ronquido de rinoceronte en el asiento trasero y todos se echaron a reír.

Bella se concentró en conducir tratando de que las marchas no rechinaran tanto como sus dientes. No sabía qué le apetecía más: volver a disculparse con Edward o rematarle los cardenales.

Edward se acomodó en su asiento.

—Otra jornada de trabajo que toca a su fin.

—Para algunos —dijo Bella apaciblemente—. Yo solo estoy a la mitad de la mía.

—Menos mal que es un trabajo fácil.

A Bella casi se le cala el coche.

Más tarde, mientras los niños echaban a correr hacia la casa y Bella y Edward se agachaban a recoger el nuevo listín de las Páginas Amarillas que había en el rellano, Bella le dijo serena pero directamente:

—Creo que Jane ha tenido un día horrible.

Él la miró. Cuando sus rodillas se rozaron, los dos actuaron como si hubieran sufrido una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le preguntó.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. —Alzó la vista para mirar a Jane, que ya había entrado en el recibidor—. Pero trátala bien.

—Gracias—contestó él—. Hasta que llegaste tú, siempre trataba a Jane con mano de hierro. —Y se adelantó a ella para entrar en la casa.

Mientras se levantaba e iba tras él, Bella volvió a encajar la mandíbula.

.

.

Fue una tarde muy larga. Bella y Edward se repartieron tácitamente las tareas: Edward se puso a jugar con Emmett en el jardín y Bella, con Jane y Alice en el porche acristalado. A Bella se le hacía difícil imaginar que hacía menos de una semana le habría parecido más divertido que Edward estuviera dentro. Tenía la esperanza de que Emmett le estuviera dando a Edward una paliza allí fuera. Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Emmett le estaba dando a Edward una paliza al criquet con toda la gracia y la buena voluntad de un crío de seis años.

—¡Voy ganando! —le chilló a Bella al entrar—. ¡Lo estoy machacando!

—Buen chico —respondió Bella con una sonrisa—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Emmett, todo risas, volvió a salir afuera a toda velocidad para acabar de dejar baldado a su hermanastro y deseando que Edward no se fuera nunca.

—No sé si quiero seguir lanzando —dijo Edward sacándose la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y agitándola para darse un poco de aire.

—Pero estoy bateando yo —respondió Emmett perplejo.

—Ah.

—Tú puedes guardar los palos —le ofreció Emmett generosamente.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Edward—. ¿Quieres decir que me puedo quedar con tus palos? ¿Para siempre?

Edward disfrutaba del delicioso sonido de un niño incapaz de controlar su risa floja, similar a un chorrito de agua goteando sobre la roca.

—¡No! —dijo Emmett cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar—. ¡Son mis palos!

—Eso es tremendamente amable por tu parte —prosiguió Edward—. Pensaba que querrías guardarlos tú.

Emmett procuró controlarse.

—No —jadeó—. ¡Guardar los palos no significa eso!

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedo quedármelos?

Hubo unos cuantos chorritos más de agua goteando sobre las rocas y un rato de criquet serio, y media hora más tarde, Edward había recibido una buena tunda y fingió que se desplomaba, lo cual le llevó más tiempo del que esperaba, debido a sus magulladuras. Se quedó tumbado en la hierba, mirando al cielo.

—Estoy muerto —dijo muy serio—. Es la impresión de haber perdido ante un niño de cuatro años.

Emmett volvía a troncharse de la risa y daba saltitos alternando uno y otro pie.

—¡Tengo seis años, no cuatro!

—Perdón, niño de cinco años.

—¡Seis! —consiguió decir Emmett

—Ahora me voy al cielo —dijo Edward levantándose poco a poco—. A la cocina. A cuidar de mis plantas.

Emmett siguió a Edward adentro chillando:

—¡He ganado! ¡Lo he machacado!

Adelantó a Edward sin apenas advertir que se había quedado clavado en la puerta.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, inmóvil, junto a la ventana del porche, con la espalda recta y esbelta. Las dos niñas, rodeándola en silencio, le estaban trenzando meticulosamente la oscura y espesa cabellera. Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Bella, Jane estaba de rodillas detrás de ella. Seis brazos se entrecruzaban y, de vez en cuando, los susurros de aliento de Bella despertaban indicios de sonrisas. Esporádicamente, Bella le acariciaba la cabeza a Alice y Jane le daba un abrazo a Bella. Por la puerta del porche acristalado entraba el sol y los mechones del pelo de Bella, que Alice dejaba caer a cada momento, parecían iluminarse con un intenso reflejo rojo.

Edward entró despacio en la sala, como si fuera un nadador saliendo del agua.

—¡Lo he machacado! —repitió Emmett

Bella habló sin moverse.

—Bien hecho, Emmett, justo a tiempo para la cena.

Emmett no encontró nada que lo indujera a sumarse a las chicas y volvió a reunirse con Edward en la puerta del jardín.

—Colega —dijo Edward con un guiño de complicidad—, a las señoritas no les gusta cuando te tocas la pilila delante de ellas.

Por un rato, Emmett no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra de la risa que le entró.

—¡La señoritas! ¡La pilila! —se carcajeó; luego, de repente, paró y preguntó—. ¿Qué hay de cena?

Bella señaló el horno y la cocina, donde se estaban cociendo al vapor unas verduras y se gratinaban unos palitos de pescado y patatas fritas.

—Palitos de pescado, patatas fritas, brócoli y guisantes —dijo mientras le pasaba a Jane una goma para el pelo—. ¿Vas a ser un buen chico y a poner la mesa?

—Bueno, vale —dijo Edward—. Pero solo porque me has llamado buen chico.

Los niños se desternillaban. Bella le dio a Alice la otra goma y las niñas terminaron de peinarla. Bella se levantó y giró sobre sí misma para que evaluaran el resultado de su obra.

—La de Alice está más baja que la mía —dijo Jane—. Está fatal.

—No es verdad —rechistó Alice—. ¿A que no, Edward?

Edward se cruzó de brazos y estudió a Bella detenidamente. Llevaba pantalones pirata y una camiseta con un pequeño corazón rosa en el pecho. Jane y Alice habían copiado escrupulosamente su estilo, incluso en el color y la forma de sus gomas para el pelo; la única diferencia que se podía apreciar era que ellas dos llevaban esmalte de uñas y que no tenían senos. Las tres se quedaron mirándolo desafiantes.

—Veamos —pensó Edward en voz alta—. Que si Bella está fatal. Dejad... que... lo piense...

Al cabo de un rato, Bella fue a comprobar cómo iba la cena.

—Parece una niña de diez años —acabó diciendo Edward mientras se reunía con ella junto a la cocina.

—Bueno —musitó Bella con la cabeza medio metida en el horno—. Mejor parecerlo que comportarme como tal.

Sacó la cabeza del horno y vio que Edward la estaba mirando con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. ¿Se había pasado? Ruborizada, se acordó de lo que había dicho Jacob respecto a que Edward podía estar espiando para su madre. ¿Acaso podía meterla en problemas?

—¿Dónde están los tenedores? —preguntó de repente Emmett a su espalda.

Cuando el teléfono móvil de Bella empezó a sonar, vio que era su madre y se empeñó en decirle a Jane que terminara de preparar la cena, en lugar de pedírselo a Edward

—Yo lo hago —dijo Edward tranquilamente.

—No, no pasa nada —contestó Bella

—Puedo hacerlo yo —dijo Jane

—No me importa —insistió Edward—, no soy un crío, puedo cuidar de mi propia familia.

Bella se quedó mirándolo; entonces dijo al teléfono:

—Mamá, ahora te llamo yo...

—No seas ridícula —la interrumpió Edward elevando el tono de voz—. Habla con tu madre, yo termino de hacer la cena. —Mientras Bella entraba en su habitación, lo oyó musitar—: Nadie es imprescindible.

Bella cerró la puerta de su cuarto al entrar.

—¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó.

—La semana que viene tiene revisión —contestó Renne—. Estoy muerta de miedo. Últimamente no tiene muy buen aspecto.

—Lleva cincuenta años sin tener buen aspecto —dijo Bella—, pero seguimos queriéndolo.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, cariño? —preguntó Renne

—Yo, bien, mamá. ¿Cómo están...?

—¿Te dan bien de comer?

—Bueno, me dan de comer, pero la mayor parte de lo que comen es bastante raro.

—No serán asiáticos, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá, no! Solo que comen distinto.

—¿Sigues con tu carne y tus dos raciones de verdura?

—Sí, mamá. Yo... ¿Quieres que vaya a casa?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Renne—. ¿Para qué quieres venir a casa?

—Pues para verte, boba.

—¿Y para qué quieres venir a verme?

—¡Porque te echo de menos!

—No seas tonta, estás demasiado ocupada. No puedes pasarte todo el día corriendo arriba y abajo, ¿qué van a pensar? Fíjate, yo creo que papá te echa un poco de menos.

—Iré el próximo fin de semana.

—¡Huy, qué bien!

—¡Ay, no! No puedo. El siguiente.

—Perfecto.

—Tengo que dejarte.

—Muy bien.

—Tengo que darles la cena a los niños. Tenemos aquí a su hermanastro y creo que puede estar vigilándome.

—Madre mía.

Cuando Bella regresó, se encontró a los niños tranquilamente sentados a la mesa y comiendo en silencio. Ella se puso a ordenar la cocina.

—Ya sé qué quiero por mi cumpleaños —anunció Emmett con un bigote blanco de leche.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué es?

—Necesito un reloj digital.

—¿No te compraron papá y mamá uno el año pasado? —preguntó Jane—. Siempre los rompes.

—Tienes razón —dijo Emmett todo serio—. A lo mejor tendría que pedir dos.

—¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener cuando seas mayor? —le preguntó solemnemente Jane a Alice mientas pinchaba unos guisantes con el tenedor.

—Cuatro —respondió Alice—. ¿Cuántos quieres tú?

—Dos —dijo Jane

—¿Quieres un niño y una niña, o una niña y una niña, o un niño y un niño? —preguntó Alice pensativa entre bocadito y bocadito de brócoli.

—Niño y niña —fue la inmediata respuesta de Jane

Bella sonrió.

—Creo que no funciona así. No te dan a elegir.

Las niñas recapacitaron sobre aquella afirmación.

—A lo mejor tienes un niño y un niño —murmuró Alice

Hubo un silencio muy, muy largo.

—Qué suerte tiene Alice —se quejó Emmett de repente—. Tiene más patatas que yo. Eso no está bien.

—Ali, cariño —la engatusó Bella empleando el tono de voz de Alice—. ¿Crees que vas a poder comerte todas esas patatas?

Alice miró su plato y meditó la pregunta.

—Seguramente no.

—¿Le darías unas poquitas a Emmett?

Alice le dio a Emmett una parte de sus patatas.

—Gracias —dijo Emmett, a quien el gesto pilló un poco desprevenido.

—No hay de qué —dijo Alice muy seria.

Edward y Bella se miraron y luego apartaron lentamente los ojos, antes de que Alice se desmoronara encima de Bella abrumada por un angustioso arrepentimiento.

Cuando Carlisle llegó a casa, los niños estaban bañados y listos para irse a la cama. Daba igual lo cansados que estuvieran: siempre que papá llegaba a casa, sacaban energías renovadas y se ponían a revolotear a su alrededor como si fueran mariposas de un solo día disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de conciencia. Bella fue testigo de como Carlisle revivía en compañía de sus hijos; sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ver si Edward también los estaba mirando. Estaba mirando, pero a buen seguro que no sonreía. Tal vez Jacob estaba en lo cierto respecto a él.

Aquella noche, hizo un gran esfuerzo para llamar a Leah.

—Jacob dice que se lo ha pasado muy bien —dijo.

—¡Ah! —dijo Bella—. Entonces, ¿lo has visto?

—Sí —dijo Leah—. Hoy ha comido con Sam y conmigo.

—¿Qué tal está Sam?

—Bien.

Hubo un receso en la charla. Bella no sabía qué más decir; no podía contarle lo confuso de sus sentimientos hacia Jacob, y de ningún modo podía hablarle de lo confuso de sus sentimientos hacia Edward. La conversación había tocado fondo.

—¿Qué tal están todos? —preguntó.

—¿Quién? —dijo Leah—. ¿En todo el mundo?

—No. Tu gente.

—Como siempre.

—¿Sam?

—Sigue bien.

Otro receso.

—Pues esto es agotador —dijo Bella—. Y el imbécil de su hermano me está haciendo la vida imposible.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Leah—. Jacob nos lo ha contado. El que os escuchaba mientras estabais en la cama.

—Sí —dijo Bella con la boca seca—. Ese mismo.

—Suena patético de verdad.

—Ajá.

Cuando Bella colgó el teléfono, se dio una ducha rápida y se tumbó en la cama a intentar leer. Sabía que no había forma de que pudiera dormirse antes de que Edward entrara a ducharse y atravesara su cuarto para ir a acostarse.

Después de tres cuentos para dormir, tres últimos abrazos, tres fuertes besotes y tres niños dormidos, Carlisle bajó las escaleras cansado pero satisfecho. Aquello no duraría mucho.

Se acercó al mueble bar y se sirvió un güisqui cargado, se sentó en el porche acristalado, puso la tele y luego volvió a apagarla. Se levantó, se sentó de nuevo y entonces, muy despacio, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

Esme llegó a casa a las diez y se fue directamente a la cocina a servirse un trago. Carlis estaba poniendo un vídeo de _Top Gear._ Levantó un instante la vista para mirarla.

—Hola, cariño; al final has decidido venir a casa, ¿eh?

Ella lo vio sentarse en el borde del sofá, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, los pies cruzados, los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo su vídeo. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Se acercó a él unos pasos; llevaba puestos los zapatos de tacón alto que él encontraba tan sensuales.

Carlisle señaló la pantalla.

—¡Mira! Tiene un ligero retroceso en la parte de atrás.

Esme se detuvo.

—Qué bien. Buenas noches, cariño —dijo con sus propias partes traseras en retroceso—. No te olvides de apagar las luces.

—Ajá —gritó Carlisle a su espalda con los ojos aún clavados en la pantalla.

Media hora más tarde, una llamada en la puerta del baño de la _suite _distrajo a Bella de sus pensamientos. Echó mano del libro.

—¡Pasa! —gritó. Instantáneamente se sintió como una idiota. Edward no quería pasar, quería cruzar. Edward abrió la puerta lentamente y Bella levantó la vista del libro para mirarlo. Sintió un sofoco por el pecho. Edward no llevaba puesto nada más que unos vaqueros y tenía el pelo húmedo y revuelto. Se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta secándose el pelo antes de dejar la toalla en el toallero. Los ojos de Bella estaban librando una batalla con su cerebro, y ganaron. Se quedó observándolo hasta que él la miró.

—Se te están curando los golpes —dijo enseguida, llevando de nuevo la mirada a su libro.

Edward atravesó el cuarto despacio, arrastrando los pies, mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó extendiendo los brazos.

Ella alzó la vista.

Él fue girando poco a poco hasta que volvió a quedar cara a cara con ella. Bella estaba tumbada de costado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, las piernas colgando de la cama y la melena le caía en cascada encima del risueño Coyote. Edward arqueó las cejas mirándola, como retándola a contestar.

Bella frunció el entrecejo, alarmada ante la visión de su espalda amoratada.

—Supongo que ya no tardarán mucho —dijo en un tono más bajo.

Edward asintió.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias, doctora Niñera. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Bella asintió disgustada.

—Pues buenas noches —dijo Edward

—Buenas noches.

Bella se quedó mirando la página abierta del libro mientras Edward salía de su habitación. Y luego, con el murmullo de fondo de Edward acostándose a dos pasos de ella, dejó el libro, se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**Rews?**

**Visiten mi blog (link en mi perfil)**

**0o0o0flowers0o0o0**


	21. La Novia de Seth

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

**LA NOVIA DE SETH**

_"Tiene una amante!...La está besando!..."_

**.**

**.**

El sábado por la mañana, Esme se despertó sintiendo que alguien le acariciaba dulcemente la oreja. Se arrimó un poco más. Muy despacio, abrió un ojo y vio a Alice, con el pulgar metido en la boca, mirándola fijamente. Esme se acurrucó muy cerquita de su niña.

—Hola, Ali —susurró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te miro —dijo Alice

Esme sonrió inhalando el aroma de su hija.

—¿Mami?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es Marco?

Esme abrió los ojos y poco a poco se fue separando ligeramente de ella. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejarse las telarañas del cerebro.

—Bueno, es solo una persona muy antipática con la que mamá tiene que trabajar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Tenías una pesadilla? —preguntó Alice

—Sí —respondió Esme—, probablemente.

—¿Por eso gemías?

Y así, como por arte de magia, Esme se encontró completamente despierta.

—¿Papá está preparando el desayuno? —le preguntó a su hija.

Carlisle siempre hacia el primer turno los sábados por la mañana. No le importaba, porque los canales de televisión se habían dado cuenta de que ahora los padres se involucraban en el cuidado de los niños, de modo que habían empezado a emitir deportes, seguidos de programas infantiles presentados por rubias jóvenes y guapas. Lo curioso, pensaba Esme, que ahora estaba hecha un ovillo en torno a Alice, era que ya no ponían _Vacaciones en el mar, _ni salían presentadores macizos para las mamas los días laborables. _Ay, Dios, _se dijo interrumpiendo sus propios lamentos internos. Estaba tan harta de estar aburrida, y tan cansada de estar enfadada a todas horas. ¿Por qué seguían acosándola esos pensamientos? Parecían buitres acechando sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz de una vez por todas? No quería odiar a Carlisle, no quería que su matrimonio se convirtiera en una eterna orgía de culpabilidades. Abrazó a Alice y le besó el cuellecito de bebé.

—¿Seth se ha levantado ya? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Alice

—Sí —dijo ella—. Se ha ido con Edward a ver al Señor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se han ido a la iglesia?

—Eso es lo que ha dicho. Un sitio donde todo el mundo va vestido de blanco.

—Ay, Dios mío. ¿Se han ido a una iglesia?

Ahora sí que estaba despierta del todo; no había vuelta atrás.

Carlsile apareció en la puerta del dormitorio llevando en una bandeja una cafetera, medio pomelo, un cuenco con _muesli _orgánico y leche de soja, un cuenco con cereales crujientes de chocolate y nueces con leche entera y un ejemplar del periódico del día.

—Desayuno en la cama para dos de mis mujeres favoritas —dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja encima de la silla que había al pie de la cama— y, sin duda, dos de las más aterradoras.

—Gracias, Carlisle—gruñó Esme—. Sería estupendo que pudieras acercarte un par de metros más para que no tengamos que salir de la cama para tomarnos nuestro desayuno en la cama.

—Pues claro, cariño —dijo Carlisle volviendo sobre sus pasos y cogiendo de nuevo la bandeja para dejarla encima de la cama—. ¿También quieres que te ahueque la almohada mientras estoy aquí?

—¿Edward se ha llevado a Seth a una de esas iglesias de cantar y bailar?

Carlisle la miró extrañado.

—No, cariño. A Lords, a ver el criquet. Pero ya veo por dónde ha venido el error.

Esme le lanzó a su marido una intensa mirada.

—Gracias por traerme el desayuno y una úlcera de estómago, querido. Eres de gran ayuda.

—Un placer, cariño. Me voy a pasar un duro día de trabajo. No te preocupes por mí.

—Me da la impresión de que voy a estar demasiado ocupada cuidando de tus hijos, incluyendo los que no son míos.

—Adiós, entonces.

—Adiós.

Carlisle cerró la puerta del dormitorio al salir y Esme apretó los ojos con fuerza.

.

.

Aquella tarde, Seth y Edward fueron a sentarse a Regent's Park. Seth había crecido tanto que ya le llegaba a Edward a la altura del hombro. Un estirón más y no tardaría en superar a su hermano mayor. Al haber heredado el color de piel de su madre, nunca llegaría a tener el aspecto sombrío de Edward, aunque sí compartía con él los imponentes rasgos de Carlisle y, en ocasiones, una fugaz expresión, normalmente de perplejidad, ponía en evidencia su conexión genética con los modelos de comportamiento masculino que había en su vida.

Edward le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a su hermano una y otra vez intentando recordar cómo se sentía uno a esa edad; sin embargo, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: cuando él tenía la edad de Seth, ya escuchaba a escondidas las llamadas telefónicas en las que su padre se citaba con su secretaria, y los primeros síntomas de insomnio habían empezado a hacer mella.

Le revolvió el pelo a Seth

—¡No! —rió Seth encogiendo su cuerpo larguirucho en un semicírculo. De haber podido, habría desarrollado unas agujas de puercoespín en la espalda.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Eres demasiado maduro?

—Qué va. Es que es de _tolai, _tío.

—¿Es qué?

—Como chorra.

—¿«Chorra»?

—Estúpido.

—¡Ah, estúpido! Vale.

Edward se quedó observando a Seth mientras este se acicalaba el pelo. Al reclinarse Seth hacia atrás y quedar de cara al sol, Edward vislumbró con claridad que una constelación de granos le rodeaba los labios. No sabía cómo ni cuándo abordar el tema de su llamada telefónica del otro día desde el colegio, ni tan siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo. Ese día Seth parecía encontrarse bien y los dos estuvieron viendo el criquet durante unas cuatro horas sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera comentario alguno al respecto.

—Bueno —dijo al final con la mayor indiferencia que pudo—. ¿Qué tal todo?

Seth bajó al mínimo el volumen de sus cuerdas vocales y miró hacia otro lado.

—Está esta chica —consiguió obligarse a decir.

Edward estuvo a nada de llevarse la mano a la frente. ¡Pues claro! ¡Chicas! Seth tenía trece años, ¿qué esperaba? Allí estaba él, esperando que fuera algo entre mamá y papá, algo con lo que él podría echarle un cable, en lo que aportar su experiencia. Pero no, era una cuestión de chicas. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hermano pequeño que había recurrido a la última persona de la Tierra que podía ayudarlo?

—Ya —le dijo en un tono circunspecto.

—Es de madre.

Edward se quedó pasmado. ¿«De madre»? ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Se devanó los sesos en busca del significado de aquella frase, pero siempre acababa por pensar en monjas. ¿Quería decir que la chica se quedaría para vestir santos? En ese caso, ¿quería decir que se trataba de la chica más fea de la clase? De cualquier modo, parecía un poco cruel que estuviera refiriéndose a una chica de trece años como alguien que se iba a quedar para vestir santos.

—«De madre» —repitió pensativo.

—Sí—dijo Seth—. Ya sabes, de madre. Lo más.

—Ah, vale.

—Como «de buten».

Nada. Ya había vuelto a perderse.

—Ah, «de buten» —repitió, o eso esperaba.

Seth suspiró profundamente.

—Es famosa en casi todo el colegio porque todos los tíos están por ella.

—Ah, vale.

—Me ha pedido que vayamos al cine.

—¡Vaya! —Edward le dio a su hermano una palmada en la espalda—. ¡Míralo! Mi hermanito pequeño, ¿eh? ¿Me das algún consejo para ligar? Siempre me lanzo con la que no debo y tengo miedo de acabar solo. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Y ahora Diego Carter dice que me va partir la cara.

Edward se quedó de una pieza mirando la hierba. Quería matar a Diego Carter, pero sabía que, probablemente, aquella alimaña acabaría usándolo a él para fregar el suelo. Estuvo meditándolo largo rato.

—Vaya por Dios —dijo con un hilo de voz.

.

.

Esme y los niños estaban comiendo helado de postre. Habían disfrutado de un almuerzo consistente por completo en aditivos, salvo Emmett, que se había comido cuatro galletas digestivas integrales (eso sí, cubiertas con miel de caña y virutas de chocolate). _Bueno, no pasa nada, _pensó Esme. _Son solo dos días _a _la _semana.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con sus hijos viendo una cinta de _Buffy, _cuando oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba de un golpe. Seth y Edward entraron en la cocina, los miraron y los saludaron. Mientras Edward iba a preparar té, Seth se quedó de pie detrás de ellos proyectando una sombra sobre la feliz escena.

Alice levantó la vista.

—¿Qué son esas cosas que tienes alrededor de la boca? —le preguntó señalándolo.

—Granos —rezongó Seth con los ojos clavados en la tele—. Te salen cuando te portas bien.

—Mamá —protestó Alice—, yo quiero tener granos.

—Ya te saldrán, cielo.

—Pero yo los quiero ahora.

—Y luego te viene la regla —continuó Seth—, y te pones toda fea.

—Gracias, Seth —le dijo Esme

—No es verdad —le corrigió Jane—. Algunas mujeres se ponen resplandecientes. Lo leí en un libro.

—¿Qué libro es ese? —preguntó Esme

—Sí, claro, las guapas resplandecen —refunfuñó Seth—. Pero vosotras dos os pondréis más feas todavía.

—Muchísimas gracias, Seth—dijo Esme—. ¿No tienes nada que hacer, como estrangular un hámster o algo así?

Tras haber cumplido con la tarea del día, Seth se reunió con Edward junto al hervidor.

Edward no acababa de decidirse respecto a si debía hacerle algún comentario a Seth acerca de lo molesto que era que se comportara de un modo tan detestable, y de que, en realidad, Alice y Jane no tenían la culpa de que sus padres se hubieran separado. A menudo se sorprendía preguntándose si debería adoptar frente Seth el papel de padre o el de amigo. ¿Podía ser ambas cosas? Si empezaba a decirle a Seth que algunas veces se ponía inaguantable, ¿podía estar provocando que Seth perdiera la confianza en la única persona con la que contaba? Decidió mezclar ambas opciones.

—Aquí tienes —dijo mientras le pasaba a Seth su taza de té—, granujilla.

—Salud —dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

La puerta principal volvió a golpear y, pasados unos instantes, entraron Bella y Heidi, riendo y charlando, ataviadas con su equipo de gimnasia. Habían estado en clase de aeróbic, en el gimnasio de Heidi. Le había garantizado a Bella que podrían quedarse en el fondo de la clase e ir tirando a su ritmo, pero el monitor insistió en que Heidi se colocara en primera fila. Se habían visto obligadas a comportarse y ahora estaban las dos molidas.

Además, después de eso se habían visto envueltas en una situación de lo más inverosímil. Al salir del gimnasio, se encontraron a Félix en la calle leyendo los horarios que había pegados en el cristal de fuera. Dio la impresión de estar tan sorprendido de verlas como ellas lo estaban de verlo a él, y después de conversar un rato, cada uno siguió su camino. Sin embargo, todo aquello le había dejado a Bella un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Le dijiste a Dimitri que íbamos a ir al gimnasio esta mañana? —le preguntó a Heidi.

—Ni idea —contestó Heidi—. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

No quería dejarse llevar por la paranoia. Tal vez esta clase de casualidades se daban incluso en Seattle

Habían quedado en que se cambiarían en casa de los Cullen antes de pasar la tarde juntas de compras por Crouch End. Heidi quería comprarse algo nuevo para ir al cine aquella noche con Dimitri y Félix, y a Bella no le importaba en absoluto acompañarla. Echaba de menos las salidas que haría con Leah para ir de compras.

Seth y Edward, que se habían sentado a la mesa de la cocina con sus tazas de té, se las quedaron mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Bella llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas altas y onduladas y tenía manchas oscuras de sudor en ciertas partes estratégicas de su cuerpo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y los labios de un rojo encendido. Cuando Heidi captó la mirada de Edward, él la apartó y se concentró en su té.

Heidi sonrió.

—¡Bueno, hola! —saludó con los brazos enjarras—. ¡Me encanta el olor a testosterona por la mañana!

A Seth y casi le da un infarto allí mismo; por fortuna, Esme, felizmente ajena a cualquier tensión que no fuera la familiar, se metió de por medio.

—Hola —dijo—. Les dejo ver _Friends._

—Ah, bien —comentó Bella

—Y comer chocolate —gritó Alice—. ¡Algún día tendré la regla y granos!

—Y helado —añadió Jane—. Y estaré resplandeciente.

—Genial —sonrió Bella

Se quedó mirando la cocina abatida.

—Yo recojo, te lo prometo —dijo Esme—. ¡Ya sé lo quisquillosas que sois las niñeras con vuestro lugar de trabajo!

Bella suspiró.

—Solo vamos a usar la ducha —replicó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Juntas? —chilló Seth

Edward se rió de buena gana con aquel comentario. De pronto se dio cuenta de para qué podía servir un hermano pequeño: él se había planteado la misma pregunta, pero había temido quedar como un capullo. Ahora le cedía gustosamente a Seth el cargo de capullo y consideró la posibilidad de llevárselo con él a sus citas.

Heidi se sumó al jolgorio y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina.

—No, claro que no nos vamos a duchar juntas —dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa para susurrar—: Así no sacaríamos tanta espuma, ¿no crees?

Seth tragó saliva.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, guapo? —preguntó Heidi

—Trece —farfulló Seth mirando su taza y deseando que Heidi se quedara donde estaba.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene tu encantador hermano mayor?

Seth soltó un bufido tres octavas más agudo de lo habitual.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Edward extendiendo el brazo por delante de Seth, que parecía sentirse repentinamente fascinado por el horno—. Edward Cullen

—Oh, ya sé quién eres —sonrió Heidi—. Me lo han contado todo sobre ti.

Bella estaba junto al mueble bar y se desplazó hasta el hervidor, donde se puso a preparar afanosamente té para Heidi y para ella deseando estar en otro lugar, mientras escuchaba con avidez.

—¡Bueno! —dijo Heidi contemplando los rostros sombríos de Seth y Edward—. ¿Qué tiene preocupados a los hermanitos?

Seth volvió a resoplar.

—Seth tiene un dilema porque esta noche tiene una cita que es la envidia de toda la clase —dijo Edward

—¡Edward! —rechistó Seth

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Edward—. Es verdad. Estás tan bueno que te perjudica.

Seth trató de contener una sonrisa, pero fracasó.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó Heidi

Seth gruñó.

—¿Y por qué es un problema?

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó Edward a Seth.

Él volvió a gruñir; el esperanto de la adolescencia.

—Hay un gilipollas en su clase que está celoso y le ha amenazado con seguirlos esta noche y darle una paliza a Seth

—Madre mía —dijo Heidi—. ¿A dónde vais a ir?

—Todavía no lo sé —dijo Seth—. La voy a llamar luego. Pero su hermano mayor es colega del hermano mayor del tío que ha amenazado con ir a por mí, así que ella tiene que mantenerlo en secreto. Pero a lo mejor acaba por enterarse, porque su madre quiere saber adónde va a ir.

—¿Quieres decir —dijo Heidi muy despacio— que podría ser que te dieran una paliza esta noche durante la cita de tus sueños?

—Estábamos pensando en un sitio que sea seguro —dijo Edward—. Puede que yo les siga.

—¡No! —objetó Seth

—A una distancia prudencial —insistió Edward—. Créeme, no quiero mirar, solo quiero evitar que te metas en problemas.

—¡No me pasará nada! —dijo Seth

—Tengo una idea —dijo Heidi—. Déjame hacer una llamada.

Mientras iba en busca de su teléfono móvil, Bella terminó de hacer el té.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó—. Yo me voy a duchar.

Pero nadie le contestó.

Cuando Bella regresó, limpia, seca y vestida, a la cocina, se encontró a Heidi hablando por el móvil, y a Seth y a Edward mirándola con una sonrisa de colegial idéntica en sus rostros.

—¡Es fantástico! —estaba diciendo Heidi al teléfono—. Te debemos una.

Dejó escapar una pícara risita y le guiñó un ojo a Seth antes de colgar y volver a dejar el teléfono en su bolso.

—Vale —dijo—. Está hecho. Iremos a ver la misma película que vosotros y, si hay algún problema, Dimitri y Félix le patearán el culo a cualquiera que te ponga la mano encima, menos a tu chica, claro; porque sí queremos que ella te toque.

—¡De puta madre! —dijo Seth

—Y Edward nos hará de carabina para que se quede tranquilo y para que vuelva loco de celos a mi pareja —concluyó Heidi alzando su taza de té a modo de brindis—. ¡Es el plan perfecto!

Edward también levantó su taza.

—Por poco que me guste hacer de alcahuete para tres citas distintas... —A medio discurso, se calló—. ¿Me convierte eso en tres alcahuetes? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trata de los dos tíos que me dieron una paliza, aun así va a merecer la pena ver cómo esos mamones que se están metiendo con mi hermanito se cagan de miedo.

—Lo mío no se puede llamar cita, exactamente —dijo , pero al parecer nadie la oyó.

—¡Pues gracias, Heidi! —terminó Edward.

—¡Sí, gracias! —consiguió decir Seth mirándola brevemente antes de volver a refugiarse en la seguridad del suelo.

—¡Es un auténtico placer! —sonrió Heidi—. Y ahora tengo que despegarme esta ropa húmeda y darme una ducha —añadió mientras salía.

Bella siguió a Heidi hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿De verdad va a venir con nosotros? —bisbiseó.

—Claro —respondió Heidi cepillándose el pelo—. No pensarás que se va a quedar en casa y perderse toda la diversión, ¿verdad? Sobre todo cuando está como para parar un tren.

—Tiene un lado muy feo —musitó Bella

—Todos lo tienen —dijo Heidi—. Pero sería divertido buscar el suyo.

—Está mostrando su lado encantador —dijo Bella—. El famoso encanto de Edward Cullen. Puede neutralizarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si lo cabreas. Y entonces el tren te arrolla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Me daba demasiada vergüenza contártelo —confesó Bella dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Fue espantoso, Heidi

Heidi también se sentó.

—Sigue.

Bella suspiró.

—La noche anterior a que viniera Jacob, llegué a casa borracha después de salir con vosotras. Bueno, yo pensaba que Edward iba a besarme y...

—¡Eh, eh! —exclamó Heidi de repente—. ¡Rebobina!

—Edward me ayudó a salir del fregadero de la cocina. —Otro suspiro—. Así que...

—Ya, el viejo truco del fregadero de la cocina, ¿eh? —dijo Heidi frunciendo el entrecejo—. Vas a tener que rebobinar un poquito más.

—Me caí mientras intentaba limpiarme la rodilla en el fregadero de la cocina y Edward me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, despacio, porque aún tiene cardenales...

—Dios, es como de cuento de hadas...

—Heidi.

—Perdón.

—Y luego pensaba que nos íbamos a besar. De verdad que sí, así que yo...

—¿Qué?

—Le solté todo lo de Jacob

Heidi suspiró.

—Madre mía. ¿Esperaste todo ese tiempo para encontrar el momento de decírselo y se lo contaste cuando estaba lanzado a por el beso?

—Sí.

—Y yo pensando que lo que necesitabas era ayuda con lo de cuidar niños —dijo Heidi resignada.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante.

—Me pareció que tenía que hacerlo. Nunca he engañado a Jacob y en realidad mi intención era no herir los sentimientos de Edward

—¿Y?

—Pues él... —Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Fue todo tan raro. A pesar de estar tan borracha, me di perfecta cuenta de cómo cambiaba el ambiente por completo. Fue como si la cocina se hubiera congelado de repente, como si él se hubiera transformado en otra persona.

Heidi tenía los ojos como platos.

—Caray.

—Se volvió frío y yo no dejaba de decir que lo sentía y él que no pasaba nada.

—_¡Puaj!_

—Se pasó todo el fin de semana comportándose fatal con Jacob, y conmigo... y dejándole entrever a Jacob que yo era una zorra...

—¡Cabrón!

—...Lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda para que las cosas marcharan bien entre Jacob y yo. Luego intenté disculparme con él otra vez.

Bella cerró los ojos. Heidi susurró:

—¿Qué dijo?

Bella se lo sabía de memoria y habló de forma mecánica.

—Dijo: «¿Crees que voy a ir a por la niñera de mi padre? Si alguien se pone a tiro, está claro que voy a ir a por ello, qué tío no lo haría, y aquella noche tú te pusiste a tiro, pero si crees que la cosa pasa de ahí, es que vives en un mundo de fantasía de novela romántica, has visto demasiadas películas de Hollywood, siento decepcionarte».

Heidi estaba atónita.

Bella se levantó de repente.

—Y desde entonces se ha comportado como un auténtico desgraciado —continuó—. De todas formas, es tan inmaduro... Tiene veinticinco años y no paga ni un penique de alquiler, y eso que es economista y gana un pastón. Y no para de dar la tabarra con lo de que su padre dejó a su madre, que fue hace siglos. No me equivoqué en mi primera impresión: cuando habló conmigo por el altavoz con toda la oficina detrás escuchando cómo se burlaba de mí; ese era el verdadero Edward Cullen

Heidi soltó un silbido largo y grave.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Bella empezaba a maquillarse. Heidi habló primero.

—Es que, con esa fachada, es tan fácil olvidarse.

—Bueno, a mi me cuesta olvidarlo, porque conmigo se porta como un capullo.

—¿Y no paga nada de alquiler? —preguntó Heidi

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Pues no. Me lo contó Esme

—Qué fuerte —murmuró Heidi—. La vida es tan injusta.

Las dos se quedaron pensativas un buen rato.

—Eso sí —dijo Heidi—, ahora no tenemos por qué sentirnos culpables por utilizarlo esta noche para darles celos a los chicos.

—Yo no quiero que Félix esté celoso de él —objetó Bella—. No quiero que Félix tenga celos de nadie. No quiero nada de Félix y punto. Tengo a Jacob

—Vale, vale, lo siento. Entonces, nos centraremos en que sea Dimitri el que se ponga celoso.

—No quiero que venga con nosotros esta noche —se lamentó Bella dejándose caer de espaldas—. Me pone los nervios de punta.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Heidi—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me mira continuamente como si fuera un halcón.

—¿Quién ha dicho que te va a mirar a ti? —sonrió Heidi mientras se metía tranquilamente en el cuatro de baño.

Mientras Heidi se duchaba, Bella telefoneó a Jacob. Había salido, de modo que dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz y probó con Leah. Ella también había salido, así que le dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Entonces llamó a sus padres. Ellos tampoco estaban, pero no tenían contestador. Para cuando Heidi salió del baño, con una pequeña toalla y una gran sonrisa, Bella había claudicado de sus intentos por imaginar dónde demonios se había metido todo el mundo.

Heidi se había dado una ducha tan caliente que al salir dejó que una oleada de vaho se colara en el cuarto de Bella. Reacia a abrir la ventana de su habitación, que daba a las obras del edificio de al lado, Bella le dijo a Heidi que entornara la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina. Heidi lo hizo, pero, en lugar de apartarse después, se quedó paralizada. Al verla, Bella se quedó paralizada a su vez. Entonces Heidi, frenética, le hizo señas para que se situara detrás de la puerta.

Al principio Bella se negó con un gesto, pero cuando vio que los ojos de Heidi amenazaban con salírsele de las cuencas echó a correr en dirección a la puerta y trató de ver lo que había en la cocina. Heidi estaba en medio, así que Bella le dio un ligero codazo y las dos se quedaron escuchando la una contra la otra. Todos los niños habían desaparecido junto con Esme. A través de la rendija de la puerta vieron en la cocina a Edward y a Carlisle enfrascados en una acuciante conversación a media voz.

—¿Por eso has vuelto tan pronto? —oyeron sisear a Edward

—Pues claro —bisbiseó Carlisle a modo de respuesta—. ¿Crees que estaría aquí, si no? Sencillamente no ha aparecido.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa? La he llamado, pero no me contesta.

—¿No crees que Esme pueda sospechar un poco, si vienes tan pronto un sábado por la tarde? Ella cree que te pasas toda la semana hasta arriba de trabajo en una tienda abarrotada de gente. —Oyeron una afilada carcajada por parte de Carlisle. Luego, la voz de Edward, que decía—: Por Dios, papá. No puedes seguir mucho tiempo con esta doble vida.

—¿Y crees que no me doy cuenta? —dijo Carlisle levantando la voz.

—_¡Chist! _¡Que te va a oír! —Hubo una pausa. Entonces—: Papá, tienes que hacer algo.

—Siempre puedo marcharme —oyeron decir a Carlisle

—Claro, ¿como la última vez? Papá, ¿por qué narices no me hiciste caso? Te dije que no te dejaras llevar por ella...

—Dame un respiro, Edward. Ahora no es el momento.

Se alejaron de su área de visión y se adentraron en el porche acristalado para poder elevar el tono de voz, creyendo que estaban a solas.

—A lo mejor es que no estoy hecho para el matrimonio —le oyeron decir las chicas a Carlisle

—Papá —dijo Edward con firmeza—, ¿por qué no se lo cuentas a Esme, antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

—¿Estás loco? —Carlisle estaba verdaderamente aterrado—. ¿Y arriesgarme a perderlo todo?

—Ella lo entenderá, papá. No es tan mala persona. No es... no es como mamá.

—Tienes mucho que aprender acerca de las mujeres —dijo Carlisle con una risotada que acompañó al sonido del güisqui vertiéndose en un vaso.

Sin hacer ruido, Bella cerró la puerta. Ya había oído bastante. Heidi y ella se miraron boquiabiertas, aturdidas. Luego se metieron de puntillas en el cuarto de baño y se encerraron dentro.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Heidi—. ¡Carlisle tiene una aventura!

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Pobre Esme! ¡Ella lo sospechaba! Y ahora mismo está trabajando tantísimo. —Ahogó un grito—. Y Edward, el hombre que odia la infidelidad, ¡está ayudando a su padre a tener una aventura! ¡Hipócrita de mierda!

—A lo mejor es uno de esos hombres que solo odia la infidelidad de las mujeres —sugirió Heidi—, pero que piensa que para un hombre es parte de su virilidad.

Bella estaba ceñuda.

—Pero fue la aventura que tuvo su padre lo que acabó con el matrimonio entre Carlisle y Tanya.

Heidi asintió.

—¡Exacto! ¡Y él te dijo que la confianza lo era todo! ¡Culpa a la mujer, y no a su padre! ¡Es tan típico!

—Pero ¿por qué le dice Edward a Carlisle que le cuente a Esme lo de su amante? —propuso Bella

Heidi entrecerró los ojos. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Porque quiere arruinar el segundo matrimonio de su padre. ¡Pues claro! No quiere ver a papi feliz con su otra familia, ¿no crees?

—Madre mía —masculló Bella sin dar crédito—. La noche que se trasladó, me dijo que si su padre iba a dejar a su familia, al menos podía hacerlo por una buena. ¡Sabía que no sonaba creíble! Si te paras a pensarlo, es enfermizo venir a vivir con la familia que tu padre escogió por encima de la tuya propia. ¿Sabes?, Jacob vio claramente al auténtico Edward, porque a él no le dejó ver su lado encantador, y pensó que tramaba algo. Pensaba que Edward estaba espiando para su madre, pero es peor aún: está intentando romper el segundo matrimonio de su padre.

Bella se desplomó sobre la tapa bajada del retrete.

—Dios —susurró—. He estado a punto de colarme por él.

—Me pregunto si la madre de Edward se las habrá ingeniado para enterarse de la aventura de Carlisle y ha metido a Edward en la casa para que se asegure de que esta vez no se sale con la suya—argumentó Heidi—. ¡A lo mejor están compinchados!

Bella hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

Heidi se apoyó contra el lavabo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué excusa puso Edward para venirse a vivir aquí?

Bella alzó la mirada.

—Sus compañeros de piso se fueron de viaje. Y no encontró a nadie más con quien compartirlo en tan poco tiempo.

Se miraron la una a la otra.

—¿Dónde estaba el piso? —preguntó Heidi

—En Crouch End.

Heidi arqueó las cejas impresionada.

—¿Vivía en Crouch End, una zona con su propio estudio de grabación, su propia discoteca privada, su propio salón de masaje, más cafés que en el Soho y la famosa torre Trumpton, y no encontró compañeros de piso?

Bella dejó caer la cabeza.

—Qué tonta he sido.

—Caramba —dijo Heidi—. Esto es demoledor. Ahora entiendo por qué Sherlock Homes necesitaba drogarse.

—Por lo menos ya no estoy tan confusa —dijo Bella pensando en voz alta—. Maldita sea. Hasta he considerado la posibilidad de cortar con Jacob.

—Bueno —adujo Heidi—, él es Hornblower.

—En persona —añadió Bella

—Pero ¿sabes qué? —dijo Heidi—. Que ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por lo que piense de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es insignificante. Y está demasiado ocupado jodiéndole la vida a Esme como para preocuparse por ti.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió Heidi

Bella se levantó del retrete y, obedeciendo a un acto reflejo, tiró de la cadena. Heidi le dirigió una mirada de total perplejidad y se echó a reír por lo bajo. Luego le abrió la puerta a Edward

—¡Joder! —dijo cuando las vio a las dos y oyó el ruido de la cisterna—. Sí que lo hacéis todo juntas.

.

.

Aquella misma noche, algo más tarde, había un runrún en el bar. Heidi llevaba puestos unos vaqueros nuevos y a Edward del brazo. Hacían una pareja bastante aparente y la gente se giraba al verlos pasar. Bella se compadecía de Dimitri.

—Pensaba que el hermano tenía trece años —los saludó Dimitri

—Eh —dijo Heidi—, por algo estás en el Departamento de Investigación Criminal, ¿no?

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward soltándose del brazo de Heidi—. Para el objetivo de esta noche, soy un adolescente con acné. El adolescente con acné de verdad ya está ahí.

Dimitri se quedó mirando a Edward extrañado.

—Créeme —insistió Edward— si te digo que yo no quería formar parte de esta cita más que tú, pero si se trata de mi hermano pequeño, lo haré. Como si no estuviera.

Entre los dos, Dimitri y Félix le dedicaron una sonrisa completa a Edward

—Perdona por lo de la otra noche —dijo Dimitri—. Ya sabes, por intentar zurrarte.

—¿Por intentarlo? —sonrió Edward—. No quiero estar cerca cuando se os dé bien.

Félix hizo ademán de darle un beso a Bella a modo de saludo y ella, instintivamente, se retiró acercándose a Edward. Los dos se separaron dando un respingo.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó—. ¿Quién quiere tomar algo?

—Voy contigo —dijo Félix—, así te echo una mano.

En la barra, Bella decidió quedarse a una distancia prudencial de Félix y dedicarse a llamar la atención de los camareros. Cuando hubieron pedido las bebidas, fue Bella quien se abrió paso de vuelta, rápida y con gesto seguro. Los demás habían encontrado asientos: un sofá y unas sillas. Bella se sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto dejando que Félix se sentase en otra, con el sillón entremedias de los dos. Edward había ocupado la otra silla y Dimitri y Heidi se acurrucaron cómodamente en el sofá.

—Y bien —le dijo Félix a Bella con una sonrisa—, ¿qué tal el día?

—Bien, gracias —dijo Bella

—¿Te estás adaptando bien a Seattle? —preguntó.

Bella se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—Ajá —concedió.

—No pareces muy convencida —dijo Félix

—Sigue siendo duro —dijo ella.

—¿Duro? ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sintió que se le taponaba la garganta.

—Supongo que sigo echando de menos a toda mi gente.

—Ah, ya —asintió Félix—. El novio.

Bella se quedó mirando al suelo, muy quieta, esperando que se disipara el sabor a sal que tenía en el fondo de la garganta.

—Sí —dijo por fin, en un tono neutro—. Sigue siendo un poco duro.

—No puede ser tan duro —trató de persuadirla Félix—. Si no, no lo habrías dejado.

Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos consciente de que los suyos estaban acuosos.

—No. —Le pareció oír el eco de su voz—. Simplemente, es que algunas decisiones son difíciles.

Le resultó imposible no detenerse en los ojos de Edward en el barrido que hizo al volver la mirada a su bebida. Pensó que debía de ser la primera vez que establecían contacto visual desde que él abandonara la ofensiva del encanto. Y ya lo creo que había cambiado. Había dejado de ser esa conexión cálida que ayudaba a que la nostalgia se desvaneciera; ahora era una máscara distante, contemplativa. Bebió un trago de vino.

—Yo no podría entenderlo —le sonrió Félix a Dimitri—. Si mi novia se fuera de la ciudad, me lo tomaría como una muy mala señal.

—Bueno —dijo Heidi sonriendo con dulzura—, a lo mejor ese es el motivo por el cual no tienes novia.

—De momento —señaló serenamente con los ojos clavados en Bella. En el silencio que reinó a continuación, apuró su cerveza—. ¡Bueno! ¿Quién quiere otra?

Bella negó con la cabeza sin mirar. Cuando Félix y Dimitri se fueron a la barra, se volvió hacia Heidi; estaba tan enojada que por un momento se olvidó de la presencia de Edward

—Pensaba que lo había dejado claro... —empezó.

—Sí que lo hiciste —le dijo Heidi convencida—. Tú no tienes la culpa de que haya decidido no darse por aludido.

De pronto se volvió hacia Edward

—¿No crees? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres un tío y eres imparcial. ¿Cuál es la perspectiva de un tío?

—Pues...

—No es problema de Bella si Félix decide no darse por aludido, ¿verdad? No puede hacer más que recordarle una y otra vez que tiene novio, ¿no es así? Es decir, no puede evitar que el chico no viva en Seattle, ¿no crees?

Bella intentó desentenderse de la conversación todo lo que pudo y se quedó mirando su copa. Oyó que Edward respiraba profundamente.

—Me imagino que después de esta noche, Félix captará el mensaje alto y claro.

—Bien —dijo Heidi—. Nuestra Bella no necesita sentirse culpable por los cuatro costados, ¿verdad? Vamos, Bella, anímate. Es sábado por la noche.

Bella consiguió arrancarse una sonrisa superficial, consciente de que Edward seguía observándola abiertamente.

En el cine, Edward compró palomitas para todos, lo cual no dejó de fastidiar a Félix y a Dimitri, que sentían que aquello era parte de su obligación como caballeros, y acabó de reventar a Bella, que pensaba que no tenía ningún mérito ser generoso cuando eres un economista que no paga alquiler.

En la sala, Heidi iba delante buscando los asientos seguida hábilmente por Dimitri. Bella iba detrás de él y, al ver que Edward estaba más cerca de ella que Félix, los dejó para que lo solucionaran entre los dos. De repente, Félix apareció junto a ella, avanzando por la línea de butacas de detrás, luego la adelantó y saltó por encima del asiento, de modo que ahora se encontraba a su lado, y no al final, junto a Edward. Bella se paró en seco, hasta que notó que Edward llegaba por detrás de ella y la obligaba a avanzar.

Dimitri se sentó, Heidi se sentó, Félix se dio la vuelta hacia Bella y se sentó. Ella se sentó cruzando las piernas en el sentido opuesto a él y mirando al frente, con el cuerpo rígido. Félix le ofreció palomitas y ella negó con la cabeza y apartó los ojos. Para su sorpresa, la voz de Edward sonó en su oído.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella logró asentir.

—Es que —continuó—, más que a ver una película, parece que vienes a que te torturen. No has leído las críticas, ¿verdad?

Bella relajó los hombros.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

De pronto Edward soltó un improperio en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Ahí está Seth —dijo.

—¿Dónde? —Bella escudriñó la sala.

—Ahí —señaló Edward con la cabeza—. Justo en el medio, en primera fila. Lo buscaron en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué narices hace en la primera fila? —siseó Edward

—A lo mejor es que quiere ver la película —puntualizó Bella

—No digas bobadas, tiene trece años y está con una chica. Está fardando delante de Diego Carter.

—Qué valiente —observó Bella

—Parece tan pequeño —dijo Edward

—Estará bien.

A oscuras, casi podía fingir que volvían a ser amigos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo tíos que han venido a intimidar a Diego Carter te dejaron muerto de miedo, y tú le doblas la edad.

—Me asusto con facilidad.

Bella sonrió en la oscuridad, y siguió sonriendo mientras veían los anuncios.

—Mira a ver si ves a algún bruto que pueda ser Diego Carter —dijo Edward interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—El único bruto que veo es Seth —respondió con calma.

—Oh, Dios mío, la está cogiendo de la mano —susurró Edward—. ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? Diego Carter lo va a matar.

—Es un jovencito intrépido. Deberías estar muy orgulloso.

—Es un completo memo que lo único que va a conseguir es que hagan _feng shui _con su cara. Si ella le rompe el corazón —añadió—, iré y le destrozaré la puta vespa.

—No hablas en serio.

—No —dijo Edward—. Tienes razón. Esas motos son irrompibles.

Bella contuvo un bufido. _El famoso encanto de Edward Cullen, _se repitió mentalmente mientras empezaba la película. Esperaba que fuera buena, necesitaba distraerse.

La película fue una basura. A Seth se le olvidó por completo la presencia de Diego Carter gracias a la cercana proximidad de la chica «de buten» de trece años, Bree Thanner, la viva imagen de la pureza virginal con una camiseta pegada a sus primeros brotes pectorales y un travieso aro en la nariz. Tanto se dejó llevar Seth por la proximidad de tan candorosa belleza que se tragó el chicle, se ganó tres largos morreos y un rápido magreo, todo ello sin tirar ni una sola palomita.

Fue más de lo que consiguieron en el grupo de más atrás. Durante cada uno de los atroces besuqueos de su hermano pequeño, Edward se retorcía, suspiraba y maldecía tanto que la gente empezó a darse la vuelta para chistarle. Cada vez que se veía una escena de lucha en la película, Edward sospechaba que Diego Carter estaría tomando notas para más tarde, y protestaba alegando que los censores le estaban dando ideas erróneas a la juventud. Para cuando salieron todos del cine, estaba hecho una pena.

—Demasiado sexo y violencia —musitó—. No me extraña que los jóvenes de hoy en día sean todos unos gamberros.

—Bueno —dijo Dimitri con la mano en la satisfecha cintura de Heidi—, ¿hacia dónde han dicho los tortolitos que iban a ir?

—Iban a subir a la discoteca por la carretera comarcal —dijo Edward—, por el camino largo, porque quieren hacerme sufrir de verdad.

—Vale, pues vamos a seguirlos —dijo Félix. Le guiñó el ojo a Bella y añadió—: Ahora viene lo mejor de la noche.

Bella solo se dio cuenta de que había hecho un mohín cuando oyó que a su lado Edward se reía complacido.

Mantuvieron una distancia prudencial. A Edward le habría gustado que la distancia fuera considerablemente menos prudencial, pero los chicos del Departamento de Investigación Criminal dijeron que si se acercaban más, Diego Carter no atacaría. Edward preguntó si realmente había que esperar a que atacara, si no podían esperar hasta justo antes de que atacara, y los chicos del Departamento de Investigación Criminal insistieron en su negativa, Diego Carter tenía que materializar su ataque antes de que ellos pudieran hacer nada. Edward propuso que, al menos, podían emplear otra palabra, porque «atacar» estaba empezando a ponerlo enfermo.

En ese punto, Heidi se acercó y le susurró a Bella que Edward era un actor fantástico y que de no haber escuchado antes la conversación que había mantenido con Carlisle en la cocina y no haberse comportado de un modo tan despreciable con Bella, habría pensado que era uno de los hombres más dulces y vulnerables que había conocido. Entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo lo mucho que lo odiaba y se sintió fatal.

—¡Mirad eso! —bisbiseó Edward de repente señalando a lo lejos—. ¡Le ha pasado el brazo por detrás!

—Bueno, es una cita, ¿no? —dijo Félix mirando a Bella.

Al llegar al final de la amplia pero tenebrosa Princess Avenue, que conducía a la concurrida Muswell Hill Broadway, Seth y su joven amiga se detuvieron. Entonces Dimitri, Heidi y Félix se detuvieron. Entonces Edward y Bella se detuvieron. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Seth estaba hablando con alguien que había estado merodeando detrás del bar, en un callejón.

—¡Eh, mira! —gritó Heidi de repente—. Van a pegar a Seth

No cabía duda, había tres tipos altos que se estaban aproximando a Seth. Bree Thanner, que era claramente una chica que tenía cierta perspicacia, además de unos abdominales muy planos, se estaba apartando muy despacio en dirección a Broadway.

—Vale —dijo Dimitri—, espera a que ataque.

Bella oyó un leve gimoteo por parte de Edward

Y entonces Diego Carter atacó, Edward se lamentó y Bella lo agarró de la mano.

—Vale —dijo Dimitri—, ¡vamos!

Dimitri y Félix salieron por piernas en dirección al grupo de chicos, que estaban tan concentrados amenazando a Seth, al que encontraban extrañamente crecido aquella noche, que no oyeron nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando Heidi, Edward y Bella llegaron a donde estaba el grupo, Dimitri tenía inmovilizado a uno de los chicos contra la pared y Félix tenía a otros dos tíos en el suelo. Los tres estaban tan desconcertados y aterrados que no dejaban de sollozar.

—Santo cielo —murmuró Edward medio protegiendo a Bella con el cuerpo. Ella se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—¿Estás molestando a nuestro amigo? —le susurró Félix al oído al chico más grande.

Él negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—Porque nosotros cuidamos de nuestro Seth —susurró.

Los chicos seguían llorando acobardados. Mientras tanto, Seth salió corriendo para ir en busca de su chica.

Edward se volvió de repente de cara a Bella

—No puedo mirar —balbuceó—. Avísame cuando terminen.

—Ya —rió Bella mientras Félix y Dimitri soltaban a los chicos.

Edward se dio la vuelta y, viendo que estaba todo despejado, esbozó una ligera sonrisa mirando a Bella

—Solo quería hacerte reír —le confesó—. Para que te relajaras.

—Gracias —sonrió ella.

—No quiero veros rondar cerca de él, ¿me oís? —les estaba diciendo Dimitri a los chicos—. O tendremos que volver a buscaros.

—Sí —añadió Félix—, no nos gustan los matones, ¿vale?

Los tres adolescentes, que ahora parecían tres niños de trece años, asintieron con decisión mientras contenían las lágrimas.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¿Un número de circo? Fuera de aquí —concluyó Dimitri, y los chicos se largaron.

Dimitri y Félix se volvieron a mirar a Heidi, Bella y Edward. Heidi era la única que no se estaba preguntando cuándo podría salir corriendo.

—Vosotros sois solo unos matones grandes, ¿no es eso? —murmuró Bella desde detrás de Edward

—De rechupete —suspiró Heidi

—No sé cómo daros las gracias —dijo Edward—. Pero tal vez podría empezar por ofreceros mi paga semanal.

Justo en ese momento, Seth llegó corriendo por la calle.

—¡No encuentro a Bree! —gritó—. ¡Ha desaparecido!

—Yo también habría desaparecido si hubiera pensado que estos son tus amigos —respondió Bella—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella sería más valiente que Diego Carter?

—¡Oh, no! —dijo Seth cediendo al pánico por vez primera en toda la noche—. ¿Y si se lo cuenta a su madre?

—Venga, tío —dijo Edward adelantándose rápidamente hacia él—. Vamos a buscarla. Seguramente se habrá ido directamente a la discoteca.

Y volviéndose hacia Dimitri y Félix, añadió:

—Gracias, tíos. Sois increíbles. Mereció la pena la paliza que me disteis a cambio de esto. —Se volvió a mirar a Bella y le sonrió con ternura—. Pasadlo bien. Gracias por tranquilizarme.

Y rodeó con el brazo a su hermano pequeño por los hombros dejando a Bella sola con los demás.

.

.

Para cuando Bella regresó a casa era medianoche. Félix y ella se habían ido a un _pub _con Dimitri y Heidi y, al cabo de veinte minutos, estos se escabulleron indiscretamente para irse al piso de él. Entonces Bella le contó penosamente a Félix todo lo que había que contar sobre Jacob, procurando ignorar la sensación de estar inventándose un personaje de ficción. Félix había estado asintiendo pensativo durante todo el rato.

—No pasa nada —dijo bebiendo de su pinta—. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no?

—¡Pues claro!

—Y si alguna vez la cosa evoluciona, pues habrá que dejar que pase.

—No... no creo que eso suceda. Por Jacob. Mi novio. No puede ser, ¿sabes?

—No importa —dijo Félix encogiéndose de hombros—. Si pasa, pasa.

Cuando llegó a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Y se alegraba, se sentía agotada. No obstante, al abrir la puerta de la cocina, encontró a Edward y a Seth echando unas risas y bebiendo cerveza. Alzaron la vista y la saludaron como si fuera una amiga a la que hacía tiempo que no veían.

—¡Aquí está! —gritó un Edward ebrio—. ¡Nuestra salvación!

Bella se rió.

—Estás borracho.

—Eso es —dijo Edward pellizcándole el carrillo a Seth—. Y Seth tiene otra cita.

—Edward! —dijo Seth intentando no sonreír.

—Eh, ¿qué hay de malo en contárselo a Bella? Ella no se lo va a decir a nadie ¿verdad? Es colega.

Ambos la miraron algo avergonzados. Bella se dijo que era el alcohol lo que hacía que los ojos de Edward hubieran recuperado su calidez. Tal vez debería beber más.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo Seth.

—No hay de qué —dijo Bella secamente—. Siempre que quieras un gorila, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Edward acercó una silla para que Bella se uniera a ellos. Ella vaciló y vio que Edward apartaba la vista de inmediato. Se sentó y cogió una cerveza. Edward y Seth se sonrieron, alzaron las cervezas, las hicieron chocar con la de ella y brindaron «por los gorilas de Bella». Y, de pronto, dejó de sentirse como una extraña. Era irónico que le sucediera estando en compañía de los dos intrusos de la familia, pero, claro, eso era exactamente lo que ella era, ¿verdad? Al igual que ellos, era una parte externa del privilegiado círculo interno de la familia Cullen.

Instantáneamente sintió que no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado entre Edward y ella, todo eso era agua pasada. Ahora volvían a ser amigos.

—Bueno, cuéntanos, Anabella... ¿Anabella? Caramba —dijo Edward—, acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé cómo te llamas.

—Isabella. Pero Bella, es mejor_._

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¡Vaya! Isabella. Bonito nombre. Belly. Bell. Isabel.

—Bella.

—Vale. Cuéntanos, Bella. ¿Qué tal ha ido el resto de la noche?

Bella hizo un mohín.

—Si te soy sincera, creo que no ha captado el mensaje.

—Vaya, hombre. A lo mejor has sido demasiado sutil.

—Le he dicho que no quería salir con él.

Edward asintió despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Pues no —dijo con voz queda—. No has sido demasiado sutil.

—Y se lo ha tomado muy bien, y luego no ha dejado de repetir algo así como que «si pasa, pasa».

—Ya.

—¡Tengo una idea! —gritó Seth de repente—. ¿Por qué no salís juntos vosotros dos?

Se produjo un espeso silencio.

—Buen intento, señor Cupido—dijo Edward—. Isabella, tiene un novio extremadamente atractivo en su pueblo.

—Bella —corrigió ella sonriente.

—¿Tan guapo como tú? —le preguntó Seth a su hermano.

—No lo sé —respondió Edward alegremente mientras se volvía hacia Bella—. Nunca se lo he preguntado.

Se miraron el uno al otro; Bella no sabía qué decir.

Justo en ese momento, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

—Salvada por la campana —murmuró Edward con los ojos clavados en su cerveza.

Bella miró el número en la pantalla.

—Vaya —suspiró Bella—. Llaman de casa. Será mamá, que me quiere contar que papá no ha comido suficiente verdura.

La vieron contestar la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hablar con Isabella Swan? —oyó decir a una voz masculina.

—¡Papá! —gritó—. Soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es mamá.

—¿Qué pasa con mamá?

—Le ha dado un infarto. ¿Puedes venir a casa?

**.**

**.**

**Como que en este cap ha pasado mucha cosas...jejejje**

**hasta mañana...**

**ya saben visite mi blog (link en mi perfil)**

**0o0o0flowerso0o0**


	22. Regreso a Casa

Los personajes son de meyer, esta es una adaptación.

.

.

**REGRESO A CASA**

_"Desecho de humanidad..."_

.

.

Bella estaba despierta antes de las seis. Miró a Mickey y se preguntó por qué diablos tenía que ser testigo de la postura que habían adoptado sus brazos. Por un lado, parecía estar llevando a cabo una acción innombrable, y por otro, debería estar demasiado dormida como para ser consciente de ello. Luego se dio cuenta de que aún estaba completamente vestida. Luego se acordó de la llamada de su padre. Y entonces oyó que había alguien a su lado, en la cama. Se quedó mirando a Edward, tumbado junto a ella, temblando. Abrió los ojos y se miraron confusos y aturdidos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

—Ajá —dijo ella, y entonces salió de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Allí trató de ensayar el discurso que tendría que pronunciar ante Esme, y con el que Edward la había ayudado la noche anterior; pero le costaba concentrarse en el asunto.

Edward se había portado de maravilla. Cuando se había echado a llorar, él la calmó, le aplacó los ánimos, y la abrazó. Seth se había ido a acostar y Edward le sirvió una buena copa de brandi y se sentó a su lado mientras ella lloraba y se culpaba. Metida en la ducha, se encogió al acordarse. Y luego se había sentado en la cama mientras ella hablaba, reconfortándola hasta que se quedó dormida.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, Edward estaba despierto y tumbado encima de las sábanas, completamente vestido. Tenía un aspecto tosco; le sentaba bien.

—La ducha está libre —susurró—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Yo lo hago —le dijo—. Tú ve a decírselo a Esme

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Buena suerte.

—Gracias, Edward

Esme ya estaba en el baño; por las mañanas nunca usaba la ducha contigua a su dormitorio porque le estropeaba el pelo. Bella llamó a la puerta y Esme abrió una rendija. Se estaba lavando los dientes, dispuesta a pasarse el domingo en la oficina para preparar los últimos detalles de la presentación del día siguiente.

—Ah, _hoa _—dijo—. _¿Paha ago?_

—A mi madre le ha dado un infarto. Tengo que irme a casa.

Esme dejó de cepillarse los dientes; la pasta de dientes empezó a resbalarle por la barbilla.

—_Epera _—dijo, y fue a enjuagarse la boca.

Bella se apoyó contra la puerta del baño.

—Vale —dijo Esme—. Tu madre no se encuentra bien...

Bella negó con la cabeza y se echó a llorar. Esme la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Vamos —murmuró—. Se pondrá bien.

—Tengo que cuidar de mi padre —chirrió Bella.

—Pues claro.

—Solo le funcionan dos arterias del corazón.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Bella se sorbió la nariz.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. Buscaremos una niñera temporal, no hay problema —dijo Esme decidiendo ya qué llamadas tendría que delegar en Carlisle.

—¿Cuándo piensas irte?

—Mañana.

—¡Mierda!

Bella asintió.

—Lo siento. Mi padre me necesita —se lamentó.

—Claro que sí —dijo Esme entrando apresuradamente en su habitación para vestirse.

En la puerta se volvió hacia Bella:

—Buena suerte —dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Carlisle se despertó de un brinco al oír el portazo.

—¡Despiértate! —le dijo Esme—. Bella se va.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Yo no he hecho nada. Su madre está enferma y se vuelve a casa porque su padre es un hombre.

—¿Eh?

—Tiene que ayudarle a vivir o algo así. ¡Despierta!

Esme tenía un pie metido en los pantis y no dejaba de dar saltitos por la habitación.

Carlisle se restregó los ojos.

—¿Cómo es que le da un infarto a la madre de Bella, ella se va y el malo sigue siendo el padre?

—Por el amor de Dios, Carlisle —le espetó Esme cayendo encima de la cama—, no tengo tiempo para discutir.

—Qué útil.

—Es el peor día para que pase esto. Hoy no puedo hacer nada y mañana es la presentación de vc.

—Vaya, hombre —dijo Carlisle columpiando las piernas por su lado de la cama—. Dios nos libre de que una crisis familiar se interponga en tu ascenso profesional.

Esme se ajustó de un tirón las medias en la entrepierna y sacó una blusa del armario.

—Vete a la mierda, Carlisle. Si lo conseguimos, me darán una bonificación que nos dará de comer durante el próximo año. ¿No puedes cerrar la tienda la semana que viene? —Se subió la cremallera de la falda—. ¿O le va a importar mucho a tus clientes?

—¿De qué valdría eso?

—¿Así podrías cuidar de los niños?

—¡No, no podría! —saltó Carlisle—. No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Bueno, no puede ser peor que como lo has hecho en la tienda —le dijo ella mientras se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo.

—Vaya, se agradece el apoyo conyugal.

Esme se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Carlisle! —gritó—. ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Vístete! ¡Tienes llamadas que hacer!

.

.

Abajo, Edward le llevó a Bella un café mientras ella miraba fijamente su mochila. Edward hizo un reconocimiento del cuarto.

—Puedo ayudarte a hacer la maleta. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

—Mientras me necesiten. Tal vez para siempre.

Edward se sentó encima de la cama.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —le preguntó—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Bella se volvió a mirarlo.

—No, gracias.

—No me importa —dijo Edward—. Puedo faltar al trabajo mañana por la mañana. Odio el trabajo.

—No, gracias. Mi padre vendrá a buscarme a la estación y me llevará directamente al hospital.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a pasar allí tu madre?

—Esperamos que pueda volver a casa un día de estos. El infarto ha sido leve. —Bella serenó su respiración—. Un cuidador irá a casa dos veces al día, pero mi padre tendrá que hacerse cargo de casi todo.

—Y tú.

Bella abrió la mochila y miró dentro.

—Eso es.

—Dame. —Edward se levantó y le quitó la mochila de las manos—. Tú siéntate y dime qué hay que meter.

Bella se desplomó pesadamente sobre la cama.

—Todo —dijo.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Vale —dijo Edward—. Todo.

.

.

—¡Los calzoncillos, Emmett! —gritó Esme el lunes por la mañana.

—¡No quiero ponérmelos!

—Pues no puedes ir a la escuela si no te los pones.

—¡Bien! —Algunas veces los padres eran tan estúpidos...

—Emmett, cielo —le dijo Esme para intentar convencerlo—, Superman de mami. Supermami tiene hoy una reunión muy importante. ¿Quieres que le de un ataque de nervios?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, cariño —suspiró Esme—. Está bien saber que estás de mi parte.

—¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros?

—Lo haré —dijo Esme—. A partir de mañana. Estaré con vosotros todo el día.

Carlisle se había pasado el domingo telefoneando a todas las agencias de niñeras que conocía. Como era de esperar, ninguna contaba con una niñera libre que necesitara un puesto temporal indefinido a partir del lunes por la mañana. Solo podían rezar por que la madre de Bella tuviera una pronta y total recuperación. Hasta entonces, Esme tendría que pedir unos días libres.

—Pero solo por hoy —le volvió a explicar a Emmett—, lo vais a pasar bomba con Heidi, la amiga de Bella, y con, Georgiana, la amiga de Alice.

—Quiero a Bella. Georgiana es una cursi.

—Ya lo sé —admitió Esme demasiado estresada, y en el fondo profundamente impresionada, como para discutir—. Pero Heidi no lo es, y si te pones los calzoncillos como un buen chico, te enseñará su tatuaje.

Después de largas y complejas negociaciones, Emmett se puso sus calzoncillos azul marino (en lugar de los ridículos calzoncillos azul celeste) con banderas piratas rojas (en lugar de ridículas anclas rojas) y Esme consiguió salir de su habitación antes de que llegara la hora de acostarse.

Diez minutos más tarde, Alice estaba llorando.

—¡Mira! —gritó Esme—. ¡Esta es rosa!

Alice bramó tan fuerte que Esme temió que fuera a perforar algo. Fue corriendo al armario y sacó una camiseta aún más rosa.

—Eh, mira —la animó—. Esta es más rosa todavía. ¡Vaaaya!

Alice se quedó helada. Esme se quedó helada. Por un instante, Esme no supo cómo iba a acabar aquello. Y luego el momento pasó y Alice aulló a la luna de los niños presa de la amargura y el horror.

Jane entró con la camiseta de Barbie de Alice en la mano.

—¿Buscas esto? —le preguntó en medio del griterío—. Anoche se la dejó en mi cuarto.

Alice se abalanzó sobre su camiseta de Barbie como si fuera una madre corriendo hacia su hijo y entonces, con ella ya a salvo en sus manos, pudo iniciar el lento descenso hacia el choque postraumático.

—Gracias, Jane —dijo Esme—. Chica lista.

—De nada. —Jane se sentó en la cama de Alice—. Mamá, hoy no quiero ir al cole.

—No empieces. —Por Dios santo, eran peores que sus clientes.

—Todo el mundo está contra mí —dijo Jane sin sonar muy convencida.

—Cariño, eso suena a paranoia.

—Se quedan calladas cada vez que entro en la clase.

—Bueno, entonces creo que se lo deberías contar a las profesoras.

—Hablo de las profesoras —dijo Jane—. Mis compañeras dejaron de hablarme hace semanas.

Se echó a llorar y Esme dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no hablamos de ello esta noche? —le dijo—. Tendremos una larga conversación. Quiero saberlo todo. Quizá debería ir a hablar con las profesoras.

—No —dijo Jane levantándose—. No pasa nada, estoy bien. Iré.

—Bien —contestó Esme con un suspiro. Así aprendería a no exagerar.

.

.

A las nueve menos diez de la mañana, Bella estaba en la estación, mirando los horarios de tren, con un café doble en la mano y una mochila. Al final, Edward solo había metido lo imprescindible y ahora Bella estaba agradecida. No lograba quitarse de encima la extraña sensación de que se había dejado algo en casa de los Cullen. ¿Sería el reloj de Mickey Mouse? Al tiempo que veía como el panel parpadeaba para anunciar la llegada de su tren, se dio cuenta de que no era eso. Ya era demasiado mayor para ese reloj. Mirándose los pies, se cargó la mochila a la espalda y se dirigió al andén. Tal vez ya era hora de hacerse con un reloj propio de alguien maduro, un reloj que reflejara su ya bien formada personalidad. ¿Lisa Simpson, quizá?

Una vez que estuvo en el bus, se buscó un asiento, guardó su mochila y se acomodó. Cogió su reproductor de música y se puso los auriculares mientras comprobaba qué cinta había dejado puesta. Hacía siglos que no escuchaba a Travis, desde antes de irse de casa. Recordó haber puesto aquel disco el día de su cumpleaños, la tarde que había quedado con Jacob y los demás en el bar.

A medida que el Bus se deslizaba para salir de la estación y en sus oídos empezaban a sonar los familiares acordes, las lágrimas brotaron de la nada y Bella perdió el control por completo.

.

.

Mientras el Bus de Bella iba cogiendo velocidad de camino al norte, el equipo de Esme iba avanzando en la presentación. Vio cómo Marco y Harry cantaban el _jingle, _interpretaban los papeles de Alicia y el Conejo Blanco y presentaban la secuencia gráfica más impresionante que había visto nunca. Sorprendentemente, Harry dio vida a una Alicia de lo más convincente.

Cuando salieron de allí, estaban tan eufóricos que incluso Haryy se mostró optimista en el taxi de vuelta a la oficina.

—Si no nos lo dan, me tendré que tirar a mi propia madre —sonrió.

Fue una tarde tensa.

A las cinco en punto Esme estaba junto al fax con su ayudante, Lauren, y con Benjamin, Harry y Marco, acuciando a la máquina para que se pusiera en marcha.

—Empuja, pequeño, empuja —animaba Benjamin, pero el fax no quería que nadie lo animara.

Ofendido, fue a ponerse un güisqui. Entonces, de repente, un tono vibratorio, un chasquido, un zumbido y, como por arte de magia, el papel empezó a avanzar hacia ellos a trompicones.

—¡Ya sale! —rugió volviendo a ocupar la primera posición. Lo arrancó y lo leyó ávidamente.

—¡Lo tenemos! —gritó poniéndose colorado—. ¡Lo tenemos, joder!

Todos se estaban abrazando y ya habían sacado el champán. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Esme ni siquiera se molestó cuando Benjamin no dejó de repetir «son unos putos genios» refiriéndose a Harry y a Marco, y olvidándose por completo de felicitarla. Decidió hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Felicidades! —le dijo a Lauren a voz en grito—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

Lauren la miró como si le estuviera hablando en suajili.

—Bueno —dijo inesperadamente Marco dejando su copa—. Tengo que ir a cambiarle el agua al canario.

Y con una breve mirada a Esme, desapareció.

Ella se quedó allí parada un instante, rodeada de juerguistas, decidida a saborear el momento. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

—¡Uf! —dijo dejando el champán junto al de Marco—. Yo también. Debe de ser por los nervios.

.

.

Fue una sorpresa que nadie quisiera compartir el asiento con Bella en todo el trayecto (el lunes por la mañana debía de ser un buen momento para salir de Seattle), así que no hubo motivo para dejar de llorar. La única vez que paró fue cuando el bus se adentró resoplando en un túnel y Bella se descubrió con la mirada perdida en medio de una oscuridad envolvente, interrumpida únicamente por su propio y lastimoso reflejo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el túnel que la envolvía, que la protegía, como si ella, desde dentro del bus, le hubiera dado un sentido. Por un momento, estuvo en paz con el mundo. Entonces, con la misma prontitud con la que el bus había entrado en el túnel, salió de él como una bala, incorporándose a la luz blanca y fría del día, y Bella sintió que las lágrimas volvían a brotar.

.

.

Esme, aplastada contra la puerta del armario de Bocaditos por detrás y contra Marco por delante, tomó una buena bocanada de aire, dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras se chupaba los restos de Bocaditos que le quedaban en las muelas. Cuando él se apartó, empezó a ponerse la blusa de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No pasa nada...

—No debería... No...

—Calla.

—¿Crees que se habrán dado cuenta? —susurró mientras su cuerpo se recomponía.

—No sé —dijo Marco—. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera? —le preguntó anudándose la corbata.

—Quince días como máximo. —Se estaba abotonando la blusa—. La madre de la niñera está enferma.

—Bruja —musitó él ajustando la corbata.

—Bromea todo lo que quieras —le contestó Esme molesta mientras se metía la camisa por dentro de la falda—, pero a ti esto no te afecta.

—No bromeaba —dijo Marco alisándose el pelo—, y sí que me afecta.

.

.

Los hay que creen que en todas las oficinas, a todas horas, hay alguien dentro de un armario con otra persona compartiendo un momento ilícito, fingiendo que buscan cualquier tipo de documentación o material de trabajo. De hecho, hacía solo un mes, se sabía que Edward frecuentaba cierto armario con cierta persona y que los dos se habían olvidado de todo lo relacionado con ninguna búsqueda. Y, ahora, esa cierta persona se estaba aproximando.

Edward sabía que Jessica estaba a la vista porque se le empezaron a secar las tripas sin previo aviso. Levantó la vista y se topó con su avanzadilla, como la majestuosa proa de un barco.

Mientras se acercaba a su mesa y se encaramaba al borde de la misma, él trató de reunir el ímpetu necesario para sonreír.

—¿Qué te ocurre, donjuán? ¿Se ha muerto alguien en tu familia? —murmuró ella.

Edward incrementó su esfuerzo y procuró reírse.

—Es que ahora mismo estoy un poco decaído —contestó.

—Vaya —ronroneó—. A lo mejor podría intentar... —se inclinó hacia delante—... volver a animarte.

Él la miró tratando de recordar sus méritos.

—No, estás bien así, gracias.

—Ya sé que estoy bien —le espetó—. A mí no me pasa nada, no soy yo quien me preocupa.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Bien —dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solo estoy un poco deprimido.

—Eso ya ha quedado claro.

—Perdona.

—En realidad no me interesa mucho tu compasión, Edward

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientes ni la mitad de lo que yo lo siento por ti.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido. Soy un completo desastre.

—Sí, bueno, yo soy una chica ordenada...

—Lo sé...

—En mi vida no cabe el caos...

—Lo sé...

—Así que, como veo que eres un desecho de humanidad inmaduro y descentrado que no puede ni tirar a la basura algo que ya no necesita, y yo soy la adulta en esta «polvorelación», parece que tendré que ser yo quien te tire a ti a la basura.

Edward trató de sonreír una vez más.

—Considérate desechado, Edward

—Gracias. Eres una persona extraordinaria.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, imbécil.

—Perdona.

—Y además me había comprado un corsé —musitó.

—Lo siento.

Se bajó de la mesa.

—No importa —dijo—. Que no lo vayas a ver tú no significa que no lo vaya a ver nadie.

—Estoy seguro...

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, capullo.

—Perdona.

Y dicho esto, Jessica se alejó con la cabeza alta, ignorando el dolor de costillas que le producía el corsé.

Edward se quedó mirando el teléfono, preguntándose cuánto duraría el viaje de Seattle a Forks.

Bella llegó a la estación. Había dejado de llorar hacía ya dos minutos enteros. Entonces acertó a ver a su padre solo de pie en el andén y todo empezó de nuevo. Se dieron un incómodo abrazo y en el coche, de camino al hospital, guardaron silencio. El hospital era diminuto. Allí fue donde nació Bella y, a medida que se fueron acercando, Charlie se puso a rememorar lo que sintió cuando llegó hasta allí caminando veintitrés años atrás. Mencionó los abortos naturales que Renne había sufrido con anterioridad, los lúgubres pronósticos de los médicos y lo contentos que se habían puesto cuando ella nació. Cuanto más se acercaban, más sentía Bella que todavía llevaba encima la mochila.

—Está ahí mismo —dijo su padre al llegar al pabellón a mano derecha.

Bella mantenía la mirada al frente y fue tras él cuando torció en dirección a la última cama.

Se encontraron a Renne bien despierta; parecía más pequeña de lo que Bella la recordaba y tenía el pelo algo más aplastado, pero aparte de eso, para su sorpresa, no había cambiado mucho. Incluso consiguió transmitir una chispa de reconocimiento y esbozar media sonrisa al ver a su hija.

Ya podía emitir sonidos claros y había empezado a mover el lado izquierdo del cuerpo. La enfermera les explicó que la rehabilitación y la logopedia marchaban según lo previsto y que en seis meses debería estar casi como nueva. Mientras Charlie le cambiaba el vaso de agua a Renne y le lavaba las uvas, madre e hija se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron una mirada igualmente intensa e inflexible.

Cuando Bella y Charlie regresaron a casa aquella misma tarde estaban demasiado cansados como para comer. Charlie se sentó en el sofá a darles un repaso a los canales del televisor, y Bella cerró la puerta del comedor y se quedó sentada en el pasillo junto al teléfono. Contempló la fina letra de su madre en el cuaderno de notas. «Números de teléfono de Bella», decía. Allí estaban su número de móvil y el de los Cullen. «Mejores horas para llamar: entre semana, entre las nueve y las once; fines de semana: ¡por la mañana no!». Bella apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

—¿Un té? —Su padre apareció en el pasillo.

—Sí, genial —dijo descolgando el auricular.

Le dejó un mensaje a Jacob en el contestador. Probó con Leah e hizo lo mismo. Les dijo que estaba en casa y que le encantaría verlos. No llamó a Heidi.

.

.

Esme seguía en la oficina a media tarde cuando su teléfono sonó.

Era Carlisle

—Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido? —preguntó.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el qué? —preguntó Esme con recelo escondiendo en el primer cajón una chocolatina Bocaditos.

—La presentación. ¿Os la han dado?

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo Esme—. La tenemos.

Carlisle asintió despacio. Tendría que habérselo imaginado.

—Bien hecho, señorita Superwoman —le dijo—. Hasta con tu casa desmoronándose a tu alrededor, sigues sin saltarte un solo peldaño de la escalera.

—¿Has llamado para algo, Carlisle?

—Solo quería darte la enhorabuena.

—Eso ha sido lo de «bien hecho», ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a decir?

—No, de ninguna manera. ¿Algo más?

—Solo decirte que después de trabajar tan duro, te mereces de verdad librar quince días para pasarlos con los niños.

—Sí, pero recuerda el trato: si Bella está fuera más de dos semanas, te toca a ti.

—Está bien —dijo Carlisle generosamente—. No me vendría nada mal un descanso.

—¿Solo has llamado por eso? —preguntó ella.

—No. Pensé que te gustaría saber que los niños se van a dormir ahora y que le mandan a su inteligente mamá un beso grande.

—Gracias —dijo Esme—. Diles que mami está ansiosa por gastar dos semanas de su precioso tiempo cuidando de ellos mientras papi se sienta en una tienda vacía a tocarse las pelotas.

—Bueno, tengo que dejarte, cariño —se apresuró a decir Carlisle—, uno de ellos tiene que ir al váter.

—Espero que sea Alice —replicó Esme—, porque los otros llevan ya tiempo apañándoselas para ir solos.

Y colgó el teléfono de un golpe.

Carlisle mantuvo el auricular alejado del oído y luego, poco a poco, lo fue bajando y colgó. Entonces se puso a mecerse adelante y atrás con la cabeza entre las manos.

.

.

**Rews?...hm parece que me olvide mencionar que fin de semana no podré actualizar...**

**pero aquí estamos comenzando la semana con un nuevo cap...**

**que les pareció?**

**Mil gracias por los rews de los cap anteriores**

**son unos amores!...**

**0o0o0flowers0o0o**


	23. Adiós, Jacob

**Los personajes son de meyer. esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

**Adiós, Jacob**

_"Duele amar...y no ser correspondido"_

**.**

**.**

Bella se mantuvo tan ocupada la primera semana que pasó en casa que no tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas al hecho de que Jacob no le hubiera devuelto el mensaje telefónico que le había dejado el primer día que llegó. Cuidar de su madre era muchísimo más duro que cuidar de cualquier niño, dado el desgaste emocional al que Bella se veía sometida. Ahora que estaba en casa, Renne necesitaba asistencia las veinticuatro horas del día y sus movimientos estaban mermados casi por completo. Era como cuidar de un bebé mientras soportaba el dolor de perder a una madre.

No obstante, no estaba tan miope como para no darse cuenta de que algo pasaba con Jacob. Empezó a rememorar las conversaciones que había mantenido con él recientemente y se dio cuenta de que apenas habían hablado más de dos veces por semana durante el pasado mes, y que incluso esas conversaciones habían sido cortas y estuvieron llenas de resentimientos silenciados. No dejaba de acordarse de su visita a Seattle. En apariencia todo había marchado bien entre ellos; por lo menos, habían estado más a gusto de lo que lo habían estado en mucho tiempo. Y entonces se paraba a pensar en cómo habían marchado las cosas en realidad. Y luego relegaba al olvido todo lo que pensaba de Edward. Hasta que se hacía de noche y, en la seguridad de su cama, cobijada por la penumbra, apretaba bien los ojos, se volvía de cara a la pared que había sido testigo de toda su infancia y dejaba que su mente descendiera en caída libre desde una gran altura, zumbando a su paso por el cielo y aterrizando en el infierno, simplemente pensando en él.

Cuando tenía un momento para dejar de preocuparse por su madre, de pensar en Jacob y de soñar con Edward, se acordaba de Leah. Ella tampoco la había llamado desde que había vuelto. Bella cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad no había vuelto a hablar con Leah desde aquella vez que le había preguntado por Heidi, cuando Bella tuvo que dejarla a mitad de conversación. Solo en ese momento, en medio de la fría luz del día, se le ocurrió que aquello fue muy insensible por su parte. Y había sucedido hacía semanas, ¿o eran meses? Desde entonces, Leah no había contestado a ninguno de sus mensajes.

Cuando Jacob llamó por fin, una semana y media después de su regreso a casa, Bella apenas reconoció su voz.

—Ah, hola —dijo precavida—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias —dijo Jacob—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, sí.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si había recibido su mensaje, cuando él le preguntó cómo estaba su madre. Bella hizo un pequeño triple salto para superar la desazón, y acabó cayendo en el enojo.

—Bien.

—Ah, genial.

—Ya está en casa.

—Me alegro.

—Gracias.

Quedaron en verse el viernes por la noche, en dos días, casi dos semanas después de que ella hubiera regresado. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar especialmente ilusionado.

.

.

En el hogar de los Cullen las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Esme estaba de pie, paralizada en medio de la cocina, el silencio filtrándose por cada uno de sus poros, sus ojos clavados en el reloj: las once y cuarto de la mañana. ¿Acaso se le estaban agotando las pilas? Sopesó la idea de volver a meterse en la cama hasta que llegara la hora de ir a buscar a Alice. De un modo un tanto irónico, al principio se había tomado esos quince días libres para estar en casa como una ocasión extremadamente oportuna: no tendría que enfrentarse a Marco después de su encuentro en el armario de los Bocaditos. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era lo peor que podía haber hecho; eso significaba que no había logrado decirle a tiempo que había cometido un terrible error. Tendría que pasarse quince días alimentando su culpa, con la única compañía de sus seres queridos, a los que había traicionado. Bordeaba la tortura.

Había pensado en llamar a Marco a la oficina, pero eso equivalía a admitir que su escarceo (¿escarceo?; ¿de veras contaba como tal?) tenía algún significado para ella. Y además, podría llegar a enterarse alguien en casa. Oh, Dios, ¿hasta ese punto había llegado? Además, para acabar de rematar el estrés que eso le provocaba, el aislamiento de permanecer en casa la estaba volviendo loca. Cada mañana llamaba a Lauren y a Benjamin para ponerse al día, pero la eficaz brusquedad de su tono enmarcado por los sonidos de fondo de la oficina cortaban como un cuchillo. Cada vez que se disponían a despedirse, ella tenía que pararse los pies para no pedirles que se tomaran un respiro y que charlaran un rato con ella. ¿Se comportaba ella del mismo modo cuando hablaba por teléfono con Carlisle, en su tienda vacía? ¿Acaso lo hacía sentirse así de excluido, así de irrelevante? Y entonces la llamada se terminaba y Lauren y Benjamin colgaban bruscamente abandonándola a horas y horas de despiadado y aturdidor silencio.

Sentía como si su espíritu se estuviera encogiendo lentamente, y en pocos días se había convertido en una persona distinta, apenas se reconocía. Se había vuelto peligrosamente introspectiva y había empezado a hablar sola. Su hermosa casa se había transformado en una cárcel y sentía una abrumadora necesidad de huir de allí. Por desgracia, cuanto más abrumada se sentía, menos capaz se veía de escapar. Sin embargo, cuando lo conseguía, creía haberse vuelto loca. Entablaba conversaciones inanes con los dependientes de las tiendas, intentaba establecer contacto visual con los transeúntes con los que se cruzaba, incluso estuvo charlando con el vendedor del _Big Issue _alque normalmente ignoraba, hasta que al hombre se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos.

Su peor momento llegó la mañana en que se las arregló para convencerse de que podía invitar al basurero a un café. A ella no se le daba bien la poesía, pero después de dos semanas en casa ejerciendo de madre a tiempo completo, se sentía como una flor arraigada en la umbría, marchitándose en silencio junto a un viejo muro de ladrillo. La idea de que tal vez nunca volvería a encontrar una niñera como Bella, que pudiera quedarse con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para proporcionarles a los niños una estabilidad, y de que la única solución que cabía era que ella dejara su trabajo había empezado a asaltarla a altas horas de la madrugada.

Y no es que fuera perezosa. Mantener la casa al nivel al que se había acostumbrado mientras Bella estaba allí era una tarea ingrata e invisible que requería una dedicación de veinticuatro horas al día. Hacía que su trabajo de oficina pareciera una absoluta bendición. Al menos, con un trabajo de oficina, a pesar de que en el trabajo todo el mundo te trataba como parte de una clase inferior, en la calle te guardaban cierto respeto. En casa, ni siquiera tus propios hijos te respetaban. En el transcurso de esas horas aparentemente eternas que separaban el mediodía de la media tarde, cuando los niños requerían más de su atención y ella contaba con menos reservas de energía o emoción, pensaba en Bella y le entraban ganas de llorar.

Estando en medio de la cocina, con esos pensamientos inundándola una y otra vez, el teléfono la sobresaltó. ¿Sería Benjamin? ¿Marco, quizá? Cogió fuerzas y descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola. Esme Cullen—anunció.

—Eso espero —dijo Carlisle muy animado—. Si no, voy a tener que empezar a pagarte.

—Ja, ja.

—¿Qué tal va todo?

—Los niños están en la escuela y yo estoy a punto de hacerme un café para reunir la energía suficiente para suicidarme.

—Oh, no hagas eso, cariño.

—Dame una buena razón.

—¿Quién iría a buscar a los niños?

Esme colgó el teléfono de un porrazo y se puso a gritar hasta que llegó la hora de ir a recoger a Alice.

Para celebrar que no faltaba más que un día para que llegara el fin de semana, Esme se puso rímel. Tres capas. Esa tarde se pasó veinte minutos maquillándose. Probablemente le habría hecho aumentar un par de kilos, pero merecía la pena. Alice la había estado contemplando fascinada y, una vez que le concedieron el permiso, se puso a jugar extasiada con los pintalabios más rosas que tenía mami, y sin darse cuenta se pasaron casi una hora ordenando el cajón del maquillaje.

En los quince días, no se habían molestado en acudir a las clases de psicomotricidad o de danza; Esme decidió que tenían que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que iban a pasar juntas y, de todos modos, no sabía con seguridad dónde se impartían y no quiso interrumpir a Bella durante su ausencia. Además, tampoco quería que Alice se hiciera ilusiones y que luego no lograra encontrar el lugar.

El último jueves que pasaban juntas, cuando estuvieron listas para su paseo, a la hora de la cena, las dos estaban encantadas con cómo había transcurrido la tarde: Alice llevaba las uñas pintadas con esmalte «Reflejos veraniegos» y Esme tenía ordenado el cajón del maquillaje; Alice había aprendido a hacer _pizzas _desde cero y Esme se había librado de preparar la cena. Aquello no le había proporcionado la misma satisfacción que su trabajo, pero le hizo sentir que, como madre, tampoco lo había hecho tan mal.

A la mañana siguiente, el último viernes que faltaba al trabajo, Esme se despertó con un respingo después de soñar que se caía a un agujero que había en el suelo y que nunca llegaba al fondo. Saltó de la cama en un santiamén.

.

.

Mientras Esme trajinaba por la cocina, Edward estaba tumbado en su cama, despierto, escuchando. Había vuelto a tener problemas para dormir, como en los viejos tiempos. Y todas las mañanas, al despertar, después de pasarse la noche pensando que no llegaría el nuevo día, lo primero que sentía era terror. Odiaba tener que atravesar el cuarto de Bella. Siempre los mismos pensamientos, los mismos sentimientos. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero siempre acababa mirando su cama y recordando la noche en que recibió la llamada de su padre y él se tumbó allí, mirándola mientras ella se dormía; luego la recordaba con Jacob y le venían a la mente los sonidos que oyó al otro lado de la pared falsa, cuando Jacob se había quedado a dormir. Y luego, después de darse una ducha, cruzaba el dormitorio de regreso al suyo para vestirse y volvía a tener los mismos recuerdos, los mismos pensamientos, los mismos sentimientos. Y luego, tenía que volver a cruzar el cuarto de Bella una vez más, para salir a la cocina, y volvía a tener los mismos recuerdos, los mismos pensamientos, los mismos sentimientos. Tres viajecitos al infierno cada mañana, antes de desayunar.

Y luego, todas las tardes, tenía que escuchar las discusiones de Esme y Carlisle hablando de si debían prescindir de Bella y contratar a una niñera nueva. Esme se aferraba a que Bella volvería; Carlisle estaba preocupado porque pensaba que no lo haría y porque nunca encontrarían a una niñera tan buena como ella, o una que quisiera quedarse con ellos. Una noche en que Carlisle insinuó que, tal vez, en el fondo, lo único que necesitaban los niños era a su madre, se enzarzaron en la peor pelea que había oído.

Después del trabajo, Edward subió, lento pero seguro, los escalones de la estación en Seattle y dirigió sus pasos hacia la tienda de su padre. Pese a la débil llovizna que caía, la tarde primaveral olía a flores intentando brotar. Se palpaba optimismo en el ambiente, como si fuera la versión divina del olor del pan recién horneado del supermercado con hilo musical de fondo. El verano llegaría antes de que se diera cuenta. Y, sin embargo, estaba deprimido. A medida que paseaba por las calles, fue observando el tráfico. _Qué raro, _pensó mientras se aproximaba a la tienda. Nunca había caído en la cuenta de la cantidad de Clios blancos que se veían por la calle.

.

.

Bella limpió delicadamente la boca de su madre con la servilleta y volvió a dejar la cuchara en el cuenco.

—Eso es —dijo—. Muy bien. ¿Te puedes creer que se le ha ocurrido a papá sólito?

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa lenta y torcida que le puso a Bella el corazón en un puño.

—Ni siquiera sabía lo que era una chirivía antes de hacerla —dijo Bella enérgicamente—. Casi te comes una sopa de chirivía sin chirivía.

Renne se echó a reír mientras Bella dejaba el cuenco en la mesita de noche.

—¿Quieres esperar un poco antes de empezar con el queso con galletas saladas?

Renne asintió.

—Leah todavía no me ha llamado —dijo Bella con voz queda. Renne la miró—. Creo que se molestó cuando estaba en Seattle —le explicó—. No la llamé lo suficiente. Hice que se sintiera utilizada. —Levantó la vista para mirar a su madre—. Supongo que no llamé lo suficiente a nadie —susurró.

Muy despacio, Renne levantó la mano y la dejó encima de la de Bella. Ambas intercambiaron una leve sonrisa.

Bella cogió el plato del queso con las galletas saladas.

—De acuerdo —le dijo—. Cuando tengas bastante, me avisas.

.

.

¡Habían llamado! ¡Las tres de la tarde del viernes anterior a que Esme volviera a incorporarse y habían llamado! Habían tardado dos semanas en necesitarla, pero ¡ya lo creo que la necesitaban! Esme estaba acelerada. Tenía una fecha límite: Benjamin quería unos datos que solo ella le podía facilitar, y los quería rápido, «para ya mismo», de hecho. _Marchando, _pensó Esme. Unas cuantas llamadas de emergencia y ya estaba otra vez al mando. Alice se sentó con mamá a la mesa de la cocina y jugó a ser administradora de cuentas publicitaria mientas Esme delegaba en ella las tareas más básicas, y conseguía a una de las asistentes personales más eficientes que había tenido. Mejor aun: aquello evitó que Esme siguiera dándole vueltas a Marco, a su matrimonio, a sus responsabilidades y al desastre en que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

.

.

—Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido directamente desde el trabajo —le dijo Carlisle a Edward.

—Cuando tú quieras, papá —contestó Edward—. Deberías saberlo.

—Sí, pero los viernes —dijo Carlisle—, ya sé que los tipos de la City salís a tomaros una copa bien merecida...

—Sí, y lo odio. Prefiero mil veces estar aquí.

Edward nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de que su padre no se diera cuenta de que probablemente tragaría fuego por él. Así es como funcionan las relaciones entre padres e hijos: los hijos huelen el amor paterno igual que los perros huelen el miedo. Ama a tus hijos incondicionalmente, y lo único que sacarás es que cualquier día se rebelen y te ataquen ferozmente. Actúa como si no te importasen mucho, y estarán a tus pies como esclavos.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, papá? —le preguntó.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Voy a prescindir de Tyler.

Edward se quedó mirando a su padre y empezó a asentir muy despacio.

—Ya no puedo confiar en ella —dijo Carlisle—, y tal vez no tenga tiempo. Necesito a alguien de quien me pueda fiar al cien por cien. Alguien que sea de mi entera confianza.

—¿Ajá?

Carlisle sonrió a su hijo.

—Vas a obligarme a pedírtelo, ¿verdad?

Edward le devolvió a su padre la sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Edward.

—Papá.

—Voy a echar a mi contable. Por favor, ¿quieres llevarme la contabilidad?

Edward tomó aire y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado como considerando la propuesta.

—¡Te pagaría, por supuesto! —se apresuró a decir Carlisle

—No digas tonterías...

—No digo tonterías —dijo Carlisle—. Por sorprendente que pueda parecer, todavía tengo mi orgullo. Sabe Dios cómo, pero...

—Papá, para mí sería como un pasatiempo. Es decir... Me encantaría llevar las cuentas de un lugar que me importa de verdad, en vez de hacerlo para una empresa gigante y anónima...

—Bueno, está claro que no somos gigantes.

—No quiero el dinero.

—Déjalo ya, Edward. Ya estás haciendo más que suficiente.

—Ni de lejos. Y como ya sabemos los dos, de no ser por aquella estúpida y maldita n...

—No fue culpa de Bella...

—¡Ya lo sé! —profirió Edward de repente estupefacto—. Iba a decir esa estúpida noche, no esa estúpida niñera. De no ser por aquella estúpida noche y porque fui un imbécil de campeonato, estaríamos en una posición mucho mejor... Tú estarías en una posición mucho mejor. La culpa es mía, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es echar una mano.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Por favor, échales un vistazo a los libros y dime si vale la pena seguir adelante. No voy a poder seguir viviendo así por mucho tiempo.

—¿Aceptarás mi opinión profesional? —preguntó Edward

—Pues claro.

—Pero... no lo hiciste cuanto te dije que no te dejaras llevar por el rollo publicitario de Tyler. ¿Te acuerdas?

Carlisle sonrió.

—Entonces todavía estabas estudiando. No me atosigues. —Tenía que asegurarme.

—Confío en ti y respeto tu opinión profesional.

—Vaya —exclamó Edward—. ¿Y qué harás si te pongo en lo peor?

Carlisle suspiró profundamente.

—Vender.

—¿Y luego?

—Me tiraré de ese puente cuando llegue el momento —dijo Carlisle—. Cada cosa a su tiempo, ¿no?

Edward asintió una vez más. Carlisle se acercó y estrechó la mano de su nuevo contable.

.

.

El viernes por la noche, Bella estaba más nerviosa por ver a Jacob que cuando fue a visitarla a Seattle. Estando aún en casa, bajó la bandeja de la cena y la dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Su padre, con un delantal puesto, metió los platos de la cena directamente en el fregadero.

—Ah, bien —dijo al ver las sobras que había dejado Renne—. Está comiendo mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, es que estaba buenísimo —sonrió Bella mirando el reloj de cocina.

—Es de Nigella

—Ah.

—¿Me ayudarás a subir la tele arriba antes de irte, cariño? —le preguntó su padre—. Quiere ver _Midsomer Murders._

—Claro.

—No quiero hacerte llegar tarde a tu cita con Jacob—añadió.

—No te preocupes. Tardó lo suyo en devolverme la llamada.

Charlie la siguió al salón.

—No estarás jugando con él, ¿verdad? A los hombres no les gustan esas cosas.

—Papá —dijo Bella en voz baja mientras levantaban la tele—. ¿Cuántos años tengo?

—Los suficientes como para saber lo que te haces. Aguanta.

—No, ese eres tú. Yo tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones. La tengo; no empujes.

—Vale, vale. Levanta un poco. Es que no me gusta ver cómo tratan mal a un hombre.

Bella decidió concentrarse en maniobrar con el televisor por la estrecha curva de la escalera en lugar de maniobrar con su padre por las tortuosas curvas de su mente.

Medio hora más tarde, estaba tumbada en la cama de su madre viendo la tele mientras su padre charlaba con Jacob abajo.

—No... te quedes —murmuró Renne

—Supongo que será mejor que me vaya —aceptó Bella—, antes de que papá lo mate de aburrimiento. Que te diviertas viendo la tele. Buenas noches.

Al llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre. Renne abrió bien los ojos.

—Buena... suerte —murmuró.

Bella sonrió y se encaminó escaleras abajo.

Se quedó fuera del salón un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. Temía que Jacob se mostrara indiferente, frío o raro con ella. No tenía por qué preocuparse, parecía estar aterrado.

—¿Todo bien? —dijo él.

—Todo bien.

Hubo una pausa.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo Charlie saliendo—, os dejo a lo vuestro, tortolitos.

Salieron todos al pasillo. Charlie empezó a subir las escaleras mientras ellos abrían la puerta principal.

—No tengas prisa en volver, Bella —le gritó desde las escaleras.

Bella pensó en sonreírle a Jacob, pero no lo hizo.

—Esta noche van a ver lo que quiera mamá —le explicó al salir a la fresca noche primaveral.

—Ah.

—Todo un acontecimiento, como te puedes imaginar.

Jacob esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y soltó una risotada.

Para cuando llegaron al restaurante, Bella empezaba a temerse que Jacob podía estar planeando volver a declararse. Había detectado todas las señales: estaba muy callado y se había puesto pálido, al igual que las otras veces, y ella tenía un vago presentimiento.

Se sentaron a la mesa del restaurante frente a frente.

—Bella —empezó Jacob.

—No, por favor...

—¿No qué?

Hubo un silencio.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella—. Lo siento. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—¿No qué? —repitió

—No lo sé...

—Entonces, ¿no qué?

El camarero apareció.

—¿Desean algo para beber? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestaron.

El camarero anotó su pedido y volvieron a empezar.

—Bella —dijo Jacob.

Bella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

—No voy a pedírtelo más...

Ella dejó escapar un intenso suspiro de alivio.

—... después de esta última vez —terminó.

Bella dejó de respirar por completo.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando en nuestro mundo —dijo mientras hacía un leve gesto cerca de la cabeza de ella—. No sé cómo te sientes. No sé por qué te fuiste a Seattle. Ya ni siquiera sé lo que piensas de mí.

—Yo...

—Déjame terminar, por favor, Bella

—Perdona.

—Lo único que sé es que no puedo seguir así por mucho tiempo.

—Dios, lo siento...

—Déjame terminar, por favor.

—Perdona.

—En realidad, es muy simple, Bella

Ella parpadeó y esperó.

—O quieres estar conmigo o no.

Bella volvió a pestañear.

—O quieres casarte conmigo o no.

Ella asintió.

—Solo tienes que decírmelo para que pueda seguir adelante con mi vida.

Ella parpadeó y asintió.

—Así que —dijo— tienes que decidir.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué me dices, Bella?

El camarero apareció.

—¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir?

—Sí —dijo Jacob.

—No —dijo Bella.

—Volveré cuando los dos hayan decidido —dijo el camarero.

Bella miró a Jacob.

—Te quiero, Jacob —susurró. Vio que él respiraba ampliamente—. Pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Lo vio exhalar un profundo suspiro.

Estando allí sentados, Bella se dio cuenta de que Jacob tenía razón. Después de todo, había sido muy simple. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguar quién iba a ayudarla a tomar esa clase de decisiones trascendentales en el futuro.

Después de la última cena que Bella y Jacob iban a compartir, a Bella se le ocurrió pensar que nunca lo había amado tanto como ahora. Cuando pidió la cuenta, lo amó por su serena capacidad de asumir el control; cuando la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, lo amó por su pequeños gestos caballerosos; cuando la llevó a casa, lo amó por su amabilidad; cuando se besaron suavemente en los labios por última vez, lo amó por haber compartido con ella su intimidad. Sentada en la plaza de copiloto, empezó a sentir una dolorosa soledad.

—Adiós, Jacob—dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Adiós, Bella. Recuerda siempre que te quiero.

Salió del coche y entró en casa de sus padres.

Cerró la puerta principal y se quedó apoyada en ella. Vio una grieta de luz que venía de arriba, lo cual significaba que sus padres seguían despiertos. Sabía que no se esperaban que regresara esa noche, pero al mismo tiempo sí que lo sabían. Subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba, oyó que su padre la llamaba desde su dormitorio. Ella llamó a la puerta.

—Entra —gritó.

Sus padres estaban sentados juntos en la cama, una imagen que le hizo sentir al mismo tiempo envidia y consuelo.

—Tu madre quiere saber si lo has pasado bien —dijo su padre—. Le he dicho que se meta en sus asuntos, pero...

Bella suspiró y asintió, y las lágrimas hablaron por sí mismas.

—Estaré bien —dijo por fin—. Buenas noches.

—Dice tu madre que te diga que aquí estamos para lo que necesites —dijo su padre rudamente.

—Gracias, papá.

Su madre hizo un gesto con la mano derecha. Bella esperó.

—Lo... que... sea —susurró Renne

Bella les sonrió a los dos y les tiró un beso. Cerró la puerta de su habitación al salir y se fue a la cama.

**.**

**.**

**Primer eliminado jejje...ahora falta ..no se los diré **

**hasta mañana...**

**y recuerden este fic solo es una adaptación con pequeños ajustes**

**no pretendo llevarme los créditos de la historia ni nada por el estilo...**

**en fin ...**

**ya llega navidad! me encanta la navidad! sobre todo por el chocolate**

**besos...y gracias por los rews,alertas y favoritos...y **

**lean los otros fics que publiqué: Enemigos y Propuesta...y**

**mis one shots por supuesto denme su opinión...**

**que tal lo hice ? ehh**

**ahora si me voy...hasta mañana...**

**0o0o0flowerso0o0**


	24. Edward, El Niñero

**Los Personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward, El Niñero **

_"Edward...¿me limpiarias el culito?...porque a mí!"_

**.**

**.**

El lunes amaneció un día luminoso y con viento. Renné había bajado las escaleras por primera vez desde el infarto; Bella llevaba en casa dos semanas enteras y parecía como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Salió el sol y daba la sensación de que el verano iba a llegar antes de tiempo. Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba que mañana llovería.

Bella había llamado a Esme la noche anterior para explicarle que todavía no podía volver, pero que lo haría en cuanto su madre pudiera subir las escaleras sin ayuda. Le había suplicado a Esme que le mantuviera el puesto y le dijo lo mucho que los echaba de menos a todos, y había sentido un gran alivio cuando Esme le había dicho con mucha rotundidad que estarían encantados de que regresara cuando estuviera preparada. Incluso había mencionado la posibilidad de darle un aumento. No obstante, Bella se sintió como si estuviera llamando a otro planeta. Se preguntaba qué otros miembros de la familia estarían con Esme mientras hablaba con ella y anheló estar allí.

Como no había servicio en la planta baja de la casa, Renne solo podía quedarse en el piso de arriba las veinticuatro horas del día o bien empezar a usar una silla orinal. Se había inclinado por la segunda opción y Bella se había ofrecido voluntaria para ser su vaciadora de orinal («como en los viejos tiempos», le dijo a su madre con un guiño), ya que Charlie había demostrado ser demasiado aprensivo. A Bella no le importaba hacerlo, siempre que él llevara al día el programa de comidas. Estaba convencida de que su madre mejoraría rápidamente; notaba que Renne no veía el momento de volver a dar de comer a su marido, sobre todo después de una noche en que él se hizo un bistec con patatas fritas.

Mientras Charlie acomodaba a Renne en su sillón, Bella conectó el hervidor y su teléfono móvil por primera vez aquel día. Mientras vertía el agua caliente en la tetera de sus padres y en la cafetera nueva que se había comprado para ella, el móvil se puso en marcha.

Al principio no reconocía la voz de Heidi, pero cuando lo hizo la invadió una placentera oleada de afecto por su amiga. Después de quince días enteros alejada de Seattle, Bella se fiaba de su instinto visceral para poder determinar si su vida allí había sido realmente buena o si simplemente había estado haciéndose la valiente.

A menudo quiso llamar a Heidi, pero le creaba un sentimiento de culpa llamarla antes de hablar con Leah. Le entraron ganas de darle un abrazo a su amiga.

—¡Hola, forastera! —gritó Heidi.

—¡Hola! —Bella prácticamente soltó la palabra con una carcajada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Bien! ¡Me estoy acostando con un policía!

—¿Cuál de ellos?

—Dimitri, por supuesto.

—Así que ¿ahora sales con él?

—Bueno —dijo Heidi—, más que salir, me quedo en casa con él. Ya me entiendes.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Heidi

—Bueno, ha sido todo gracias a ti.

—No seas boba. Yo solo os presenté. El resto te lo has trabajado tú sólita.

—Lo sé. Y te lo debo con creces. ¡Te echamos muchísimo de menos! —dijo Heidi—. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—¡Ay, Dios, yo también os echo de menos! —contestó Bella. Y entonces, de un modo inexplicable, su felicidad dio un vuelco y se transformó directamente en amargura. Bella de repente se sorprendió llorando, como si fuera un niño tratando de ocultar el sueño que tiene. Decidió que aquel era un buen momento para contarle a Heidi que había terminado con Jacob

—¿Y qué le digo a Dimitri? —preguntó Heidi después de darle todos los «síes» y los «ohs» y de guardar un silencio lo suficientemente largo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Bella sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Pues, cielo, porque Félix sigue por ti —le explicó Heidi—. Y es un poli que está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere.

—Dios —dijo Bella aún llorosa—. Qué miedo.

—Solo quiero que sepas cómo están las cosas en Tiolandia.

—¿Y lo que yo quiero no tiene importancia?

—Al parecer no sabes lo que quieres.

Bella tomó aire.

—¡Qué barbaridad!

—Han apostado a que Jacob y tú cortaréis antes del verano y que Félix estará de por medio antes del otoño.

—Madre mía. —Bella cerró los ojos—. Me acabas de quitar las ganas de desayunar.

—Le he dicho a Dimitri que no te interesa —prosiguió Heidi—, pero dice que a lo mejor te has estado haciendo de rogar y que no me has contado la verdad.

—No me interesaba —dijo Bella despacio y con claridad—. No me estaba haciendo de rogar y te he contado la verdad.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho yo. Le conté que las chicas no pensamos como los chicos.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Me dijo que todo el mundo piensa como los chicos, solo que las chicas lo disimulan mejor.

Bella hizo una mueca al teléfono.

—Te has hecho con un hombre muy especial, Heidi

—Lo sé —dijo Heidi—. Y además es bueno en la cama.

—Más le vale.

—Le diré que le diga a Félix que no te interesa.

—Como quieras.

—Bueno —dijo Heidi—. ¿Cómo dejaste las cosas con Edward?

—Uf —dijo Bella—. ¿Tienes una hora?

—Muy mal, ¿no? En el cine parecíais los dos muy amigos.

—Ya lo sé. Volvió a ponerse muy simpático conmigo. Y se portó de maravilla cuando llamó mi padre. Se pasó el domingo ayudándome a hacer la maleta, me ayudó a pensar en cómo contárselo a Esme; incluso se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí la noche en que me enteré. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente vi que se había quedado dormido a mi lado.

—Caray.

—Pero...

—¿Pero?

—No sé.

—¿Qué hay que saber? Estás soltera, él está soltero.

—Eso no cambia lo que me dijo, lo de querer echar un polvo solo porque estaba a tiro. Y es un hipócrita porque odia la infidelidad, pero está ayudando a su padre a tener una aventura. Y vive en casa sin pagar alquiler con veintitantos. Y...

—Se parece a Hornblower...

—...Él... —Bella se quedó callada—. Se me ha olvidado la cuarta razón.

—¿Qué sientes por él?

Bella gruñó.

—No me confundas.

—¿Cómo crees que será cuando vuelvas?

—No tengo ni idea. Cada vez me parece más un sueño al que nunca volveré. Como Dorothy, ya sabes. Me fui en busca de una respuesta, todo era en tecnicolor, pero en realidad la respuesta no estaba allí, y ahora estoy otra vez en casa. Donde todo es en blanco y negro.

—Dios mío, qué profundo.

—Creo que he tenido demasiado tiempo para darle vueltas al coco.

—Escúchame —dijo Heidi—. Como dice siempre mi madre, al final todo se arreglará. Solo tienes que creértelo, o te volverás loca. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Después de la llamada, Bella se quedó un rato de pie delante del fregadero de la cocina. Cuando el té y el café estuvieron bien hechos, los sacó al salón en una bandeja. Se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con Heidi; se dio cuenta de que era una nueva experiencia hablar abiertamente y con sinceridad con una amiga que la escuchaba con atención y que se preocupaba verdaderamente por hacerla sentir mejor. Sí, Leah siempre había sido divertida, no cabía duda de que siempre había estado allí, pero Bella sabía que nunca habría podido contarle nada de todo lo que le acababa de contar a Heidi.

Le circulaban demasiadas ideas nuevas por el cerebro y temía correr el peligro de que se produjera un cortocircuito. Sabía que estaba en un estado de ánimo que requería un largo paseo por el río. Les sirvió el té a sus padres y se puso su café, y decidió que su paseo estaría repleto de lo que ella llamaba «momentos menú»: pequeñas pero importantes decisiones que siempre tardaba siglos en tomar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al río y seguramente le vendría muy bien.

.

.

Mientas tanto Esme se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para darle a Edward algunos consejos de última hora. Los había dejado a todos boquiabiertos al anunciar que se tomaría gustoso unas vacaciones para poder cuidar de los niños.

No estaba segura de si se alegraba de ver que Carlisle se tomaba tan en serio su trabajo en el negocio, y a Edward tan inesperadamente generoso, o si estaba furiosa porque Carlisle se hubiera salido con la suya una vez más. Decidió decantarse por la primera opción, por el bien de su matrimonio.

Cuando llegó abajo, Edward estaba de pie en la cocina estudiando con atención el horario que había en la puerta de la nevera. La miró como si fuera un conejillo cazado.

—¿Dónde está la _pizza_?

—En el congelador.

—¿Dónde está la guardería?

—Las señas están en la agenda.

—¿Dónde está la agenda?

—Junto al teléfono del comedor.

—¿Tengo que hacer las patatas fritas desde el principio?

—Solo si quieres quemar la casa. Sus favoritas son las de microondas.

—¿Dónde están...?

—En el congelador.

—¿Cuándo les doy los paquetes del almuerzo?

—Ahora.

—La de Superman, para Emmett; la de los Tweenies, para Alice, y la de Buffy para Jane.

—Correcto. Bien hecho —sonrió Esme—. Gracias, Edward, eres el mejor.

—Es un placer. Gracias por confiármelos.

—Si dices palabrotas delante de ellos, les pegas o los dejas morir, te perseguiré y te mataré.

—Que tengas un buen día tú también.

Esme volvió a echar un vistazo a la cocina.

—Deséame suerte —le dijo.

—Igualmente.

Al oír el portazo, Edward tomó una larga y lenta bocanada de aire. Estudió la puerta del frigorífico y sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el dibujo que había hecho Emmett de Bella como Catwoman antes de ver el teléfono de Bella. Le entraron ganas de llamarla y el estómago le dio un vuelco ante la idea. No. Podría él solo con aquel trabajo. Era un hombre que había escalado la resbaladiza pendiente de la economía empresarial, podía arreglárselas en aquel terreno abrupto. Los más fuertes sobrevivían, y él iba a triunfar. Esto era _Supervivientes, _era el mundo real, el juego más duro de todos. Se remangó la camisa, tensó sus orgullosos músculos, tomó una profunda y varonil bocanada de aire y entonces abrió el lavavajillas.

—Edward —oyó decir a Alice—. ¿Me limpiarás tú el culito?

En la sala, el ambiente se tensó.

Para cuando Edward estuvo en el coche de camino a la escuela de Jane, ya llegaba veinte minutos tarde y había soltado cuatro palabrotas delante de los niños. Les estaba encantando.

—¡Mi... ércoles! ¿Qué... recórcholis está haciendo ese conductor! ¡Me ca... chis en la mar! —Resulta que decía más tacos de lo que creía—. ¿Es que no sabe que hay niños en este mundo que tienen que ir al colegio?

—Normalmente Bella va por el otro camino —advirtió Alice.

—¿Qué! —exclamó Edward mirando por el retrovisor—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—No me lo has preguntado.

—¡No te hagas la lista conmigo! —gritó—. ¿Cómo salimos de este atasco?

—Yo puedo ir andando —se ofreció Jane

—¿Sería más rápido?

—No, pero sí más agradable.

—Vale —dijo Edward desviándose bruscamente—. Voy a aparcar. Alice, tú vas detrás de mí. Jane, tú detrás de Alice.

Para cuando Jane llegó a la escuela, con Edward corriendo y cantando curiosas canciones, prácticamente se había olvidado del terror que le producía el nuevo día. Luego Edward y Alice la dejaron allí. Ella se despidió con la mano y los estuvo observando a medida que se hacían más y más pequeños, cada vez más y más lejos, hasta que dejó de distinguirlos. Entonces se volvió para entrar en la escuela, levantó bien la cabeza y se lanzó a la batalla. La escuela.

.

.

Con un café en una mano y el portafolio en la otra, Esme se apresuró de camino al trabajo. El sol empezaba a dejarse ver por entre las nubes grises y Esme se adelantó un mes en el tiempo y se imaginó los rayos ultravioleta y la vitamina D dando brincos cual ovejitas sobre su piel. Y entonces vio aparecer su oficina.

Hasta ese momento, Esme siempre había creído que su trabajo, por pura economía, era lo que haría girar el mundo y que su vida familiar era una especie de hilo argumental secundario de fantasía, y que creer en él debía provocarle una cierta vergüenza. Se le ocurrió que tal vez había entendido mal ese punto. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor taconeando sobre el suelo de mármol, manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras esperaba que llegara. Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Antes de moverse un solo milímetro, se puso tensa: alguien había estado en su mesa. Estaba hecha un completo desastre, la agenda estaba abierta y la bandeja de entrada parecía más bien un cenicero. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a empezar el día en medio de ese caos? Entonces le vino a la memoria la imagen de la cocina tal y como se la había dejado a Edward, seguida del recuerdo inconcebible de todas las mañanas de una Bella resignada al ver el aspecto que presentaba la misma. Tenía que darle..., definitivamente iba a darle a esa chica un aumento. Si es que volvía algún día.

Nada más sentarse detrás de su mesa y atisbar los sonrientes rostros enmarcados de sus hijos, oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—¡Entra! —gritó.

La abrió Marco

—¿Hasta el fondo? —le dijo con un guiño—. Han sido dos semanas.

El cuerpo de Esme empezó a entonar una melodía familiar.

—Oh, Dios —musitó.

—Y que lo digas —le dijo Marco en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

—No, quiero decir... Oh, Dios. Marco, soy una mujer casada que acaba de pasarse dos semanas con sus hijos.

—Te entiendo, pequeña...

—No, o sea, Marco, no...

Se deshizo de él con un empujón.

—¿Qué?

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par y Benjamin apareció sonriente en el centro. Se quedó allí de pie con los brazos abiertos, la barriga protuberante y las piernas separadas.

—¡Esme, cariño! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo a bordo!

Esme, cariño, a punto estuvo de caer a los pies de su jefe. En cambio, se volvió educadamente hacia Marco.

—¿Marco? —le dijo—. ¿Nos dejas un momento?

—Pues claro —respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora, y salió de la sala.

.

.

Heidi y Dimitri estaban atrapados en un atasco subiendo Highgate Hill con la sillita de Jasper atada al asiento trasero.

—Si alguno de mis colegas de la comisaría me ve con una sillita de bebé en el asiento trasero de mi coche —balbuceó Dimitri—, nunca me libraré de ese estigma.

—No seas tonto —dijo Heidi—. Has sobrevivido a ese corte de pelo.

Dimitri se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué pasa con mi corte de pelo?

—Solo es un ejemplo. —Jasper eructó—. Y Jasper está de acuerdo —añadió.

—¿Seguro que no le das limpiador antigrasa para comer? —murmuró Dimitri

—Esta mañana he hablado con Bella —replicó Heidi

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Ha cortado ya con su cariñito?

—Pues, de hecho, sí.

—¡Caray! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Cabrón con suerte! —Entonces se le ocurrió algo—. Mierda. Tu amiga me ha costado un buen pico...

—Si estás hablando de Félix, para nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no le gusta, por eso.

—Claro que le gusta.

—No, no le gusta.

—Bueno, si no le gusta ahora, ya le gustará.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Félix siempre consigue lo que quiere. Una vez tardó un año en lograr que una chica saliera con él.

—¿Eso no roza el acoso?

Dimitri se encogió de hombros.

—A ella pareció gustarle. Al final fue él quien le dio la patada.

—¿Por qué?

—Resultó ser una poco pegajosa.

—¡No me extraña! —exclamó Heidi—. ¡Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo allí todo el rato!

—No, es que Félix es así.

—Ya te lo he dicho —repitió Heidi—. A Bella no le gusta, y ya está.

—A lo mejor todavía no sabe que le gusta —concedió Dimitri—, pero dime una cosa: ¿cómo es que termina con su novio de seis años enteros unos pocos meses después de conocer a Félix?

—No tiene nada que ver con Félix. Hay otras cosas que le han cambiado la vida últimamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha terminado con su novio?

—Porque ya no lo quería.

—¿Y ha tardado seis años en darse cuenta?

—Sí. Pero Félix no le gusta.

—Créeme —dijo Dimitri—, algo ha pasado para que corte con él. No puede ser una coincidencia. Acuérdate de lo que te digo.

Heidi lo miró conducir y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

—¡Es que eres tan listo! —dijo—. Me encanta eso en un hombre.

—Claro —sonrió Dimitri—. Estoy en el Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

.

.

Precisamente una hora más tarde, Edward salió a la carrera para llegar a la guardería haciendo un esfuerzo que le hizo trastabillarse con sus largas piernas. ¿Cómo podía ser que llevara todo el día llegando tarde a todas partes? No lograba entenderlo, no había hecho nada y, sin embargo, había llegado tarde a todo, y la casa tenía tal aspecto que si Emmett llegara en ese momento, probablemente se habría venido abajo pensando que se había perdido a los cacos. Solo entonces fue consciente de que no había comido nada en todo el día. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto almorzar a Bella, y menos aún tomarse un descanso para comer. Y no solo eso, sino que tenía la sensación de que era la hora de irse a dormir, pese a que todos los indicios, como la luz del día y los relojes, señalaban lo contrario.

Cuando por fin llegó a la guardería, con flato y el nivel de azúcar en sangre por los suelos, había una larga cola de mujeres esperando. Todas se volvieron a mirarlo. Él trató de sonreír, pero el flato le provocaba tanto dolor que lo que esbozó fue más parecido a una mueca. Las mujeres volvieron a darle la espalda.

Le habría gustado hacerles unas cuantas preguntas: ¿Cómo se organizaban las comidas con ese horario? ¿Cómo conseguían estar allí puntuales? ¿Todos los días? ¿Cómo hacían para mantener sus ropas tan impolutas? ¿Podían... podían enseñarle?

Cuando vio que Heidi llegaba tranquilamente hasta donde él se encontraba con el aspecto de salir de un anuncio de Timotei, se puso contentísimo.

—¡Hola! —gritó—. ¿Has hablado con...? ¿Has visto a...? ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Hola! —sonrió—. ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

—Ah, pues estoy cuidando de los niños. Me he tomado unos días en el trabajo. De lo contrario, Esme tendría que haber contratado a otra niñera.

—¡Ah! —dijo Heidi—. Ya veo.

—Y yo sé lo mucho que quieren los niños a Bella —farfulló.

Heidi asintió.

—Tienes una pinta horrible.

—¡Gracias! —dijo—. Me siento horrible.

Un niño de cuatro años pasó como un rayo con su moto y aterrizó en una valla que había a su lado.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Bella? —preguntó Edward apartándose de la valla.

Una madre que había delante de ellos acabó por perder los nervios.

—¡Como vuelvas a decirme otra vez que mañana te vas a la piscina —le dijo a su hija de seis años—, no te dejo que vayas!

La niña de seis años dio media vuelta y se lo dijo a otra persona.

—Sí —dijo Heidi—, he hablado con ella esta mañana.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo está?

—Su madre está en el piso de abajo y ha mejorado mucho el habla, así que están esperando a que pueda subir las escaleras sola para ir al baño.

—Y ¿cómo... cómo está Bella? Parecía una poco estresada cuando se fue. Es decir...

—Bueno, está un poco preocupada.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por Jacob

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con Jacob?

Heidi le dio un codazo para que avanzara y Edward se encontró de repente al principio de la fila, frente a una profesora del Montessori que tenía una expresión que le decía que no le toleraría ni una palabra más. Él le sonrió con un gesto de recelo.

—¿Nombre?

—Edward.

—No tenemos a ningún Edward

Heidi dio un paso adelante.

—Alice —colaboró—. Y Georgiana.

—¡Ah, ya veo! —dijo Edward sonriendo—. Lo siento. Edward soy yo.

—Iré a comprobarlo —dijo la profesora impasible.

Edward se volvió hacia Heidi

—Estoy seguro de que soy Edward —dijo.

—Lo sé, cielo. Ha ido a por Alice

Fueron a buscar a Alice, como estaba previsto. Salió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Alice

Tras ella venía Georgiana, que se acercó a Heidi

—Hola, guisantito.

—Hola, Heidi. Quiero un pez —dijo Georgiana mientras le enseñaba a Heidi un dibujo de algo a medio camino entre un tiburón y un elefante.

—Eso es maravilloso, cariño —dijo Heidi entusiasmada. Levantó la mirada hacia Edward—. Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos...

—¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

Ella sonrió.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

Edward se volvió hacia Alice

—¿Te gustaría, Alice?

Alice se volvió pensativa hacia Georgiana.

—¿Puedo ser la chica esta vez?

—No —dijo Georgiana—. Tienes que ser el chico porque eres más alta que yo y tienes el pelo más oscuro que yo.

Alice levantó la vista hacia Edward.

—No, gracias, Edward—dijo en voz baja—. Preferiría irme a casa, si no te importa.

—Ah. Vale. —Se volvió hacia Georgiana—. Oh, vamos —intentó convencerla—, deja que Alice sea la chica.

Georgiana no le hizo ningún caso.

—¿Dónde está mi hermanito pequeño? —preguntó de pronto.

Heidi la miró perpleja.

—Ay, madre. Está en el coche de Dimitri —susurró; entonces miró a Edward—. Edward, ¿podemos dejar el café para otra ocasión?

—Sí... sí, claro.

Heidi agarró a Georgiana de la mano y salió volando sin mirar atrás. Edwrad la miró mientras se alejaba. Pasado un instante, sintió que una manita se aferraba a la suya con fuerza. Bajó la mirada y vio a Alice. Entonces se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura.

—Dice que parezco un niño —le explicó Alice con voz queda— porque no tengo el pelo igual que ella.

—Pues yo no creo que parezcas un niño, preciosa

Alice esbozó poco a poco una sonrisa y luego, asaltada por una repentina timidez, inclinó la cabeza y lo miró a través del flequillo.

—Oh, sí —dijo apretándole la mano y besándole la cabeza—. Eres toda una mujer.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Félix y Dimitri permanecían sentados en el coche esperando una llamada por radio.

—Así que —dijo Félix— Bella está libre, ¿no?

Dimitri asintió desde el otro lado de su hamburguesa.

—Creo que me debes dinero, amigo mío —sonrió Félix

Dimitri terminó de masticar.

—Al parecer no está libre por la razón por la que apostaste.

—¿Ah, no? Sigue, Dimitri, soy todo oídos.

—Resulta —dijo Dimitri apurando su almuerzo— que se acaba de dar cuenta de que ya no está enamorada de su novio.

Félix soltó un graznido.

—Sí, vale —dijo.

Dimitri se volvió a mirarlo.

—Pareces muy seguro, lo cual es admirable, si me permites la observación.

—Bueno, amigo mío, estoy firmemente convencido de que le está dando al asunto lo que los políticos llaman un sesgo positivo.

—Félix—dijo Dimitri—, te quiero como a un hermano, pero no quiero verte quedar como un pringado. Por muy duro que nos pueda resultar entenderlo, no le gustas.

—Convénceme.

—Se lo ha dicho a su mejor amiga. Y las chicas se lo cuentan todo a sus amigas.

Félix se quedó mirando a Dimitri sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Y tú te haces llamar policía? —gritó—. Me decepcionas, Dimitri.

—¿Por qué?

Félix se revolvió en su asiento y se puso de cara a Dimitri.

—Ni por asomo le va a contar a su mejor amiga que yo le gusto, ¿no crees?

—No —contestó Dimitri—, porque no le gustas.

Félix soltó un suspiro desesperado mientras hacía un gesto de negación.

—No, porque sabe que su mejor amiga te lo contaría a ti y que tú me lo contarías a mí. Y entonces daría a entender que está dispuesta. Y la clave del asedio consiste en que, supuestamente, la mujer no debe estar dispuesta. Si no, no hay asedio. —Félix hizo chasquear la lengua—. Sinceramente, Dimitri, se supone que estás en el Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

—En este asunto, me fío de Heidi

—Regla número uno: no te fíes de una mujer que ha conocido de forma íntima al Señor Tembleque. Regla número dos: analiza las pruebas, no lo que sale de la boca del sospechoso.

—¿El Señor Tembleque?

—Pruebas: ha cortado con su novio de seis años justo después de conocerme.

Dimitri se había quedado callado.

—Y ha salido conmigo.

—Una cita durante la cual no se puede decir que trincaras algo. Sin intención de hacer juegos de palabras.

—Entonces era la novia de otro —aclaró Félix—. Es una tía legal, eso me gusta en una chica.

Dimitri permanecía en silencio.

—Te digo —añadió Félix— que hay química. Fue ella la que se puso en plan «eh, soy forastera en tierra extraña» —dijo imitándola—. «Cuídame, policía cachas».

Dimitri sonrió.

—Esa imitación ha sido un poco enigmática, Félix. Ha sonado igualita que Julie Andrews.

—Dimitri, le sigo la pista. Y menuda pista, si me lo permites.

—Te lo permito.

—Y no hay que olvidar, mi buen amigo, que de no haber sido por su «ah, y tus amigos podrían conocer a mis amigas _bla, bla, bla», _ni siquiera habrías conocido a Heidi. De modo que, dejando de lado el hecho de que me debes una bien gorda, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es apoyarme en esto.

Se quedaron un rato allí sentados en silencio.

Félix fue el primero en percatarse del atroz hedor, pero no quiso mencionarlo. Cuando la cosa se puso inaguantable, se volvió para averiguar de dónde salía.

—¡Jesús! —murmuró.

Dimitri siguió su mirada hasta el origen del olor.

—No exactamente —musitó—. Hola, Jasper.

.

.

Aquel mismo día, un poco más tarde, Heidi telefoneó a Bella

—No te vas a creer a quién me he encontrado hoy en la guardería —le dijo.

—¿A Edward?

—¡Joder! ¿Cómo lo haces?

—He dicho lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza.

—Eso da miedo —dijo Heidi

—¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

—Está cuidado de los niños mientras estás fuera. Y ¡agárrate!: ha cogido días de vacaciones para poder hacerlo. Y ¡agárrate!: lo ha hecho porque, si no, ¡Esme habría contratado a otra niñera!

—¿Estás de broma? —dijo Bella ahogando un grito.

—Me ha invitado a un café, así que no le he podido sacar nada más, pero mañana intentaré averiguar algo. He tenido que irme enseguida porque Georgiana se ha dado cuenta de que había perdido a Jasper

—¿Te ha invitado a un café? A lo mejor le gustas tú. Dios mío, ¡claro...!

—¡Cierra el pico! Teniendo en cuenta que acababa de preguntarme cómo estabas y que yo acababa de decirle que estabas preocupada por Jacob, creo que es más que probable que quisiera cotillear sobre ti.

—¿Ha preguntado por mí?

—Ipso facto. En cuanto me ha visto.

Bella sintió un ligero mareo de emoción.

—Por desgracia —continuó Heidi—, Félix también está interesado en los últimos acontecimientos. Y no parece que vaya a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Pues va a tener que hacerlo.

—Dimitri me ha contado que una vez tardó un año entero en conseguir que una chica saliera con él.

Bella maldijo por lo bajo.

—Tú dile que estoy obsesionada con Edward —musitó.

—Ah, sí, claro, le cuento a un tío formado para el cuerpo a cuerpo exactamente quién es su rival, del que además sabe dónde vive. ¿Quieres que le den otra paliza a Edward? Me parece que una vez es suficiente para tu conciencia, ¿no crees?

—Mierda. Félix es como una pesadilla. Así aprenderé a no tontear.

—¡Ajá! —gritó Heidi—. ¡O sea que reconoces que tonteaste con Félix!

—Bueno —dijo Bella cayendo en la cuenta—, tal vez, en mi subconsciente, estaba intentando poner un poco celoso a Edward, animándolo a que diera el primer paso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Félix es un pirado?

—Ya.

—¿Por qué no puede ser Edward quien esté tan obcecado en conseguirme? ¿y por qué no puede Edward querer de mí algo más que un revolcón? ¿Y por qué no puede ser Edward un tío majo con una sola cara? ¿Y por qué no puedo pensar en nada más que en eso?

—Porque sería demasiado simple.

—Bueno, tú ya tienes lo que querías.

—¿Estás llamando simple a mi novio?

—No, estoy diciendo que me das envidia. Los dos os gustáis y los dos habéis hecho algo al respecto. Punto final.

—Ah —dijo Heidi—. Pero eso llega tras años de complicaciones. Tú lo has tenido todo demasiado fácil estos últimos seis años. Ahora te toca a ti pasar por toda la diversión y los jueguecitos. Son las reglas.

Bella suspiró.

—¡En fin! —concluyó Heidi—. Ya veo que tu ojo clínico de niñera no te ha abandonado.

—¿Qué?

—¿No quieres saber dónde he perdido a Jasper? ¿Ni por qué he tenido que ir a la comisaría de policía del barrio a recogerlo? ¿Ni qué tuve que contarle a mi jefa?

Bella quería saberlo. Estuvo escuchando atentamente y aquella noche, metida en la cama, soñó que Edward preguntaba por ella al ir a recoger a Alice a la guardería.

.

**.**

**Contra viento y marea me di un tiempito para subir el cap...**

**hoy ha sido un día sumamente estresante...**

**...que tal lo hace como niñero ehh? ahora sabe las cosa que hace Bella...**

**hasta mañana chicas...sueñen con los angelitos jjejeje...**

**0o0oflowers0o0o**


	25. Peleas

Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.

**.**

**.**

**PELEAS**

_"Debemos traer a Bella de vuelta...y Edward lo hará por nosotros"_

**.**

**.**

Fue a mediados de la tercera semana que pasaba Bella en casa cuando Leah le devolvió por fin la llamada. Quedaron en verse aquel mismo día para almorzar en la cafetería de siempre.

Mientras tomaban asiento con la mirada clavada en el mantel, Bella se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo retomar su onda de conversación. Los temas habituales acerca de Jacob y sus padres estaban demasiado recientes como para abordarlos. El único asunto imparcial sobre el que se le ocurría hablar era Heidi. Antes de que el silencio se volviera demasiado agónico, le habló a Leah sobre ella y por qué probablemente era la única razón por la pensaba volver a Seattle, y lo bien que se llevaría Leah con ella. Al ver que no le respondía, Bella pensó que, probablemente, no había demostrado mucho tacto al iniciar la conversación hablando de Heidi. ¿Por qué ya no podía hablar con su mejor amiga? Cuando trajeron la comida, se sintió agradecida por tener alguna distracción.

—¿Qué tal en el trabajo? —le preguntó finalmente a Leah

Leah levantó brevemente la vista de su comida.

—Es un trabajo —dijo—. Nada del otro mundo, desde luego.

Bella empezó a comer.

—¿Cómo está Sam? Lo he echado de menos.

Leah arqueó las cejas.

—Yo no.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde se ha ido?

—Cortamos hace quince días.

Bella se quedó mirándola boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Cortamos —repitió Leah—. Hace quince días.

—Pensaba que os ibais a casar.

—Eso solo demuestra lo equivocada que puedes llegar a estar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Lee? —Bella suavizó el tono.

—Resulta que estaba esperando a que se me presentara algo mejor. Y se me ha presentado.

—¿Y quién demonios se te ha presentado? —Bella utilizó su ademán para el cuchicheo—. ¡Tengo que saberlo!

—Tienes que saberlo, ¿no? Ahora, de repente, tienes que saberlo.

Bella suspiró.

—Vaya, Lee, lo siento si te he hecho sentir...

—No me has hecho sentir nada —la interrumpió Leah

—Entonces, ¿por qué te pones tan... así?

Leah se quedó mirando su comida.

—Perdona —dijo por fin.

—Yo tampoco he estado de juerga —dijo Bella

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—En cuanto pueda dejar sola a mi madre.

—Ya.

—En fin —dijo Bella adoptando de nuevo el ademán de cuchicheo—. ¿Quién es el hombre misterioso?

Leah esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Lo conozco? —susurró Bella

Leah volvió a sonreír. Bella ahogó un grito.

—No es Mike Newton, ¿verdad? ¿El tonto del pueblo? ¿Con cara de conejo albino?

Leah se echó a reír.

—¡Que te den!

Bella se rió y esperó a que se pasara el momento.

—Y ¿cómo está Sam? —preguntó.

—Ah, él está muy bien —dijo Leah. Bella parecía estar anonadada—. Al final resultó que estaba esperando a que lo dejara plantado —explicó Leah

—Hombres.

—Ya.

—Ya —dijo Bella—. A decir verdad, yo... yo he cortado con Jacob

Leah levantó las cejas.

—No pareces muy sorprendida —dijo Bella con tristeza.

—Porque no lo estoy, sinceramente.

—Ah —dijo Bella—. A mí sí que me sorprendió.

Leah la miró.

—De hecho —añadió—, digamos que él me ayudó.

Terminaron de almorzar. Se quedaron mirando por la ventana. Luego recorrieron la cafetería con la vista. Decidieron no tomar café.

—¿Cómo que él te ayudó? —preguntó Leah después de que pagaran la cuenta.

Al salir de la cafetería, Bella le relató a la que llevaba diez años siendo su mejor amiga la ruptura de su relación con quien llevaba seis años siendo su novio.

Después de aquello, necesitaba un largo paseo por el río para intentar averiguar, sin más dilación, qué era lo que no funcionaba en su vida.

Después de su almuerzo juntas, Bella y Leah se separaron y Bella se fue en dirección al río. Sabía que su padre iba a necesitar que estuviera de vuelta en una hora, por lo que no disponía de demasiado tiempo, aunque esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Después de alejarse de la calle mayor y tomar el camino del puente, sintió como si se hubiera tragado un agujero negro y estuviera sorbiéndole las tripas. Apenas podía mantenerse erguida. Pisó con cautela el puente en el que Jacob y ella se habían dado su primer beso tantos años atrás. Vio fluir el agua por debajo y se preguntó cómo podía ser que un recuerdo tan especial le hiciera sentir tanta tristeza. Entonces pensó en Leah y en su amistad, que había constituido una parte tan importante de su identidad. Y entonces pensó en sus padres. ¿Había provocado su marcha la enfermedad de su madre?

Con la mirada fija en el río, sus pensamientos brotaban con demasiada rapidez como para retenerlos. ¿Acaso había dado por sentadas todas las cosas importantes que había en su vida? ¿Había echado a perder todos sus recuerdos? O, aún más aterrador, ¿lo había estado haciendo mal todo ese tiempo, construyendo recuerdos sobre una base tan endeble que no podían resistir el cambio? ¿Se había equivocado marchándose a Seattle, o su marcha probaba que era el momento de seguir adelante? ¿Se había quedado sin nada o se había demostrado a sí misma que había empezado sin nada?

Después de lo que le parecieron siglos, cruzó el puente y giró a la derecha siguiendo la corriente del río. El crujiente sonido de la grava bajo sus pies casi la hizo llorar de nostalgia. Y entonces llegó a la altura del cementerio de la iglesia. Se obligó a detenerse y a mirar. Aparecieron dos fantasmas; dos muchachas de quince años con toda la vida por delante compartiendo su primer carcinógeno detrás de la lápida de una niña de quince años que había muerto en un insólito accidente en una fábrica. ¿Había querido a Leah entonces? ¿La habría querido de haberla conocido en Seattle casi diez años más tarde? ¿Le habría caído bien siquiera, si la conociera ahora? Sus pensamientos estaban empezando a ponerla de mal humor.

Dobló la esquina y se detuvo para contemplar su vista preferida: con un horizonte azul brillante de fondo, los árboles abarrotados de brotes la saludaban con un suave movimiento que acompañaba la brisa; hacia ella se extendían campos preñados de potencial, y ella los contemplaba y volvía a contemplarlos, colmándose de todo ello como si fuera una medicina prescrita por el doctor. Despacio, pero con paso seguro, empezó a sentir un halo de esperanza y una chispa de fuego en las entrañas. A duras penas comprendía las emociones que la invadían. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Sentir algo que no puedes comprender? Y retrocedió en el tiempo hasta la última vez que recordaba haber experimentado esa misma sensación y sintió una sacudida tan intensa que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Después de pasar un buen rato escudriñando su propia alma, Bella se dio cuenta de qué era lo que no marchaba bien en su vida. Dorothy descubrió que el mago no tenía la respuesta a su pregunta: había estado dentro de ella todo el tiempo.

.

.

Muy lejos de allí, Edward Cullen estaba sufriendo una clase de epifanía muy distinta.

Aquel día había que ir a recoger a Alice a la guardería y llevarla a jugar a casa de una amiga, de modo que aprovecharía la oportunidad para estar en casa a mitad de semana y quedar con su madre para comer en Fortnum's después de que ella fuera a visitar la última exposición en la Royal Academy.

La cosa resultó bastante peor de lo que esperaba. Para cuando llegó el postre, estaba sentado en el restaurante mirando a su madre con la mandíbula desencajada.

—No me mires así, Edward—dijo Tanya—. El cocinero te va a escalfar.

—No me puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir —susurró Edward

—¿El qué? ¿Qué no culpo a Carlisle por haberse marchado?

—Sí. Y lo otro.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué fui yo quién maquinó su aventura con aquella secretaria estúpida?

Edward hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró—. ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

Tanya se recostó en la silla.

—Es mi terapia. Martin es realmente maravilloso. Me ha hecho buscar en mi interior y he visto que fui yo quien estuvo controlando todo el asunto. Tu padre no podría controlar ni el mando a distancia de la tele. ¿Por qué crees que se casó con Esme?

—Pero ¿por qué ibas a controlar la ruptura de tu propio matrimonio?

—Porque quería que ocurriera. —Tanya se inclinó hacia delante más animada—. Y porque resulta que adopté la clásica actitud pasiva agresiva hacia nuestro matrimonio, y la única forma que tenía de enfrentarme a ello era obligarlo a asumir el papel del sujeto del abandono, porque yo quería ser la que se enfadara. En realidad es muy inteligente, sobre todo si te paras a pensar que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Espera, espera —dijo Edward—. Déjame que lo entienda bien para que cuando reescriba el pasado que has escrito tú por mí no vuelva a equivocarme.

—No, cariño, no...

—¿Me estás diciendo que has hecho que papá se sienta culpable durante los últimos once años de su vida solo porque no tenías la fuerza suficiente para admitir que querías romper vuestro matrimonio?

—De un modo subconsciente, cariño —admitió Tanya—. En aquellos tiempos, a los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres enérgicas.

—Ah, o sea que era culpa de todos los hombres, no solo de papá, ¿no?

—No, yo solo...

—¿Cómo coño te las arreglaste para obligarle a tener un lío con la secretaria?

—Bueno, eso fue fácil —dijo Tanya—. Sencillamente le decía todo el rato lo preciosa que era, y lo atractiva que era; un goteo de cosas así. Y entonces dejé de mantener relaciones sexuales con él.

—¡Ajá! —dijo Edward golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano—. Eso no le da permiso para tener una aventura. En ese caso, él fue el culpable.

—Y luego le dije que pensaba que deberíamos tener un matrimonio abierto y que tal vez yo me acostase con el frutero. Recuerdo que tenía las manos muy grandes.

A Edward se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

—Edward, por favor, no me mires así. Te aseguro que te hace muy poco atractivo.

—¿Quieres decir que le diste permiso a papá para tener un lío, que prácticamente se lo ordenaste, y que luego lo castraste por hacerlo? —dijo—. ¿Cómo... cómo te atreves?

—Lo sé —dijo Tanya sofocando un grito—. Me siento fatal.

—¡Lleva once años sintiéndose culpable, yo me he sentido abandonado durante prácticamente media vida, Seth se ha encerrado dentro de una concha que es casi imposible de atravesar y los dos hemos crecido sintiéndonos culpables por ser hombres por lo que le había pasado a nuestra pobre madre!

—Vamos, no exageres, Eddy, siempre has exagerado.

—¡No estoy exagerando! —estalló Edward—. Cuando tenía catorce años, seguramente la edad en la que uno es más vulnerable, me convenciste de que mi padre me había abandonado por su puta secretaria, que la había elegido a ella por encima de mí...

—Él no te abandonó...

—¡Me abandonó! —gritó Edward—. Claro que me abandonó. ¿Crees que se colaba en mi habitación todas las noches para ver cómo llevaba el repaso? ¿Crees que se pasaba a desearme suerte con los exámenes todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno? ¿Crees que estaba allí a mi disposición cuando mi cuerpo desarrolló una mente propia? Me abandonó. Mi padre me abandonó. Por alguna fulana de la oficina.

Tanya se volvió hacia las dos mujeres de la mesa de al lado, que habían dejado de hablar y ahora los observaban con detenimiento. Les dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y les susurró en un aparte:

—Acaba de dejar los antidepresivos.

Las mujeres asintieron comprensivas y volvieron a concentrarse en su menú.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? —Tanya era toda inocencia—. Hoy en día todo el mundo los toma.

Edward golpeó la mesa.

Tanya se quedó mirando a su hijo.

—Martin diría que es el momento de que seas dueño de tus propias emociones, en lugar de culpar a los demás.

—Que le jodan a Martin.

—Ah, sí, de eso también quería hablarte...

—Mamá, por favor. —Edward mantuvo la mano en alto para no ver el rostro de su madre—. La revelaciones traumáticas, de una en una, gracias.

—Por si te interesa —suspiró Tanya—, tu padre no quería abandonarte. Yo..., bueno, de alguna forma lo obligué.

—Dios mío.

—Él quería que viviéramos la vida por separado, pero en la misma casa, para poder veros crecer.

Edward tenía la mirada desorbitada. Tanya lo obvió.

—Pero me temo que no podía permitirlo. —Bebió un poco de vino.

Edward se ocultó el rostro con la mano. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a musitar desde el otro lado y Tanya tuvo dificultades para entender todo lo que decía.

—Me he pasado una década recelando de las mujeres —lo oyó decir—. He considerado a todas las mujeres sin ataduras como una amenaza para la vida familiar.

Tanya miró a su hijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Crees que es el motivo por el que tienes ese problema? Con las mujeres —le preguntó vacilante.

—¿Cómo? —dio Edward levantando la vista.

—Bueno, siempre te lanzas a por las mujeres más fáciles, cariño, y luego las detestas precisamente por serlo.

—Esa lectura es un poco severa.

—¿Cuánto ha durado tu relación más larga?

—Dos meses larguísimos.

—¿La que se terminó porque pensabas que ella tenía un lío?

—Sí.

—Así que la engañaste.

—Sí.

—¿Dos veces?

—Sí.

—Yo siempre me he preguntado de dónde salía tu misoginia —dijo Tanya—. Ahora ya lo sé. —Bebió otro sorbo de vino—. ¿Alguna vez has considerado la terapia? Martin es fantástico. A mí me ha salvado la vida.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—No puedo... no sé... Yo...

—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo —dijo Tanya acuciante.

Edward miró a su madre

—Hasta ahora siempre había pensado que eras la única persona inocente en toda mi jodida vida —dijo.

—Tu vida no está jodida.

Era la primera vez que Edward detectaba un toque de emoción en su voz.

—Mamá —trató de explicarle—, para mí tú eras prácticamente la Virgen María.

—Bueno, tal vez sea hora de que te des cuenta de que eso es imposible.

Estuvo callado un instante.

—Era una metáfora.

—Sí, pero, cariño, yo creo que tienes una cierta tendencia a ver a las mujeres de forma metafórica, más que como seres humanos con sus defectos, como los hombres. ¿No te das cuenta?

Edward parpadeó repetidas veces.

—A lo mejor eso se debe a que mi madre me convenció de que ella era perfecta y mi padre, la personificación del mal.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Tanya con relativa dificultad—. Cuando hay dos personas implicadas, la cosa suele ser un poco más compleja.

—¿Quieres decir que tú también cometiste errores?

Tanya se revolvió en su asiento.

—Estoy en condiciones de confesar que... tu padre no tuvo toda la culpa de que nos divorciáramos.

Bajó la mirada antes de servirse un poco más de vino.

—Permíteme —dijo Edward en voz baja— que recomponga el mapa entero de mi vida.

—No lo hice a propósito, cariño —insistió Tanya—. Era desesperadamente infeliz. —Extendió la mano encima de la mesa—. El matrimonio entre tu padre y yo estaba condenado. Somos mucho más felices el uno sin el otro. Lo único bueno que salió de nuestro matrimonio fuisteis Seth y tú. Y seguís siéndolo. ¿Por qué crees que seguimos en contacto? Juntos hemos tenido unos hijos estupendos.

—Necesito una copa —murmuró Edward secándose la cara.

—Claro que la necesitas, cariño mío —dijo su madre pasándole una servilleta—. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo.

Dos vodkas después, Edward veía las cosas mucho más claras.

—Entonces —dijo despacio—, papá no quería abandonarnos a Seth y a mí, admites que él no tuvo toda la culpa de lo de vuestro divorcio y yo soy un misógino.

—Sí —dijo Tanya tras reflexionarlo—. ¿Sabes? A lo mejor deberías probar los antidepresivos.

—Gracias, madre —dijo Edward—, pero acabo de dejarlos.

.

.

Cuando Bella llegó a casa después de su paseo, cerró la puerta de un golpe al entrar y gritó:

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

—¡Estamos aquí! —oyó decir a la voz de su padre desde el comedor—. Hay té recién hecho.

Bella se quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto a la puerta de entrada.

Sus padres estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, una imagen que Bella no recordaba haber visto desde que habían comprado el sillón de su padre, hacía diez años.

—¿Cómo está Leah, cielo?—preguntó Charlie

Bella se sentó en su sillón y lo hizo girar para quedar frente a ellos.

—No muy bien —dijo—. Ha terminado con Sam

—¿Qué? —gritó Charlie—. ¿Con todo el peso que le queda por perder? Nunca encontrará a otro hombre. Esa chica está chiflada.

—Al parecer ya lo ha encontrado.

—¿Quién?

—No ha querido decírmelo.

—Caray —murmuró Renne, y todos se echaron a reír.

—Y yo he terminado con Jacob

—¿Qué?

—Que he terminado con Jacob

Charlie sabía que tenía que manejar este asunto con delicadeza. Tomó una profunda inhalación antes de continuar.

—¿Es que estás loca de remate? —exclamó—. ¡Lo tenía todo! Los tipos como él no crecen en los árboles, ¿sabes?

—¡Pues cásate tú con él! —chilló Bella

Se produjo un silencio de estupefacción.

—Mamá, papá —dijo enseguida—, tengo que deciros una cosa.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Charlie—. Estás embarazada.

—¡Que no!

—Gracias, Señor —dijo Charlie arrodillándose.

—Calla —lo amonestó Renne

—Voy a ir a la universidad —dijo Bella

Hubo una pausa.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —suspiró su padre.

—Charlie —dijo Renne.

—Bueno —respondió Charlie—, también hablo por ti, ya lo sé. —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Eres una chica sensata, Isabella...

—Demasiado sensata...

—De ninguna manera. Eso de ir a Seattle te ha metido ideas raras en la cabeza.

—No —replicó Bella firmemente—. Siempre he querido ir a la universidad.

—Bien —dijo—, todos tenemos sueños estúpidos. Yo siempre he querido jugar en la selección inglesa.

—¡No es un sueño estúpido! ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido si hay tanta gente que lo hace, papá?

—¡Porque no todo el mundo es tan sensato como tú!

Bella luchó por no perder de vista su postura.

—Papá —dijo por fin—, te quiero y te respeto, pero no te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy diciendo.

Hubo un silencio.

Se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y dijo:

—Tengo veintitrés años y no voy a pedir permiso. Solo os estoy informando. Y, por favor, no hagáis que me sienta como si el hecho de saber lo que quiero hacer fuera un acto de traición. No necesito que me deis dinero, hace años que no os pido dinero...

—Solo un techo bajo el que dormir.

—Bueno —dijo Bella—, tampoco os voy a pedir eso porque voy a estudiar en Seattle, donde podré ganarme la vida.

—¡Y una leche! —bramó Charlie poniéndose de pie. Renne empezó a gimotear—. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! Que tu madre se altere.

—No, papá —dijo Bella—. Creo que se altera más por ver cómo te enfadas que por mí.

—¡No te pongas en plan listilla conmigo, _estudianta! _—Se volvió hacia Renne—. Ya lo ves, contestándome como si ya se hubiera largado de aquí.

—Así que, ¿de eso se trata, papá?

—¿El qué?

—¿Te da miedo que sepa más que tú?

—No te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo.

—No estoy usando ningún tono, solo intento averiguar por qué intentas evitar que tu única hija haga lo que quiera con su vida.

—¿No lo ves? Precisamente porque eres mi única hija y no quiero que cometas un error.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella—. Los errores forman parte de la vida. ¿Por qué no puedo cometer ninguno?

Renne se rió entre dientes.

—No te pongas de su lado —le dijo Charlie a su esposa.

—Deja en paz a mamá, abusón —dijo Bella—. Puede pensar lo que le dé la gana.

—Ella piensa lo mismo que yo —dijo Charlie

—¿Ah, sí? —Bella sonaba escéptica—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella?

Ambos la miraron.

—¿Renne?

—¿Mamá?

Renne cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Bogdon-over-Bray —murmuró.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Entonces Charlie dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Renne—susurró.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella

Charlie volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Papá? Dímelo.

—Es la parada de autobús donde conocí a tu madre. ¡Vaya por Dios! —rió—. Lo había borrado de mi mente.

—¿Y? —insistió Bella

Charlie se obligó a hablar.

—Solo estaba allí porque me había equivocado de autobús y tuve que bajarme y esperar al 24B para volver por donde había llegado.

—¿Y qué?

Charlie suspiró.

—Para ser tan lista como para ir a la universidad, eres un poco lenta. —Le dedicó a Renne una larga mirada antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Bella—. Siempre solía decirle a tu madre que de no haber sido por aquel error, nunca habría encontrado lo mejor de mi vida.

Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces Bella se acercó, abrazó a su madre y salió de la estancia.

Por fin, Renne miró a su marido y se encontró con que él la estaba observando.

—¿Eh?

Parecía incómodo.

—No soy un abusón, ¿verdad, Renne?

Ella se rió y levantó el brazo derecho para acariciarle la mejilla.

.

.

Diane, la madre de Esme, estaba jugando con sus nietos en el jardín. Para entonces, Bella llevaba de vuelta con su familia casi un mes entero, y aún no habían contratado a una niñera nueva. Diane no se fiaba de Edward con los niños; mientras lo oía preparar el té se preguntó qué diablos hacía un hombre adulto malgastando su tiempo con unos niños.

—Abuela, ¿podemos meternos en la casita de jugar? —preguntó Alice

—No creo que la abuela quepa allí dentro, querida —dijo Diane—. Me quedaré aquí fuera por si la puerta se queda atascada. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llueve. ¡Ya sé! Te miraré desde aquí. No cierres la puerta del todo.

Se sentó en la minúscula hamaca y se puso a hojear una revista de moda.

—Le preguntaré a Jane—dijo Alice

Jane estaba haciendo sus deberes en la mesa del jardín.

—¿Jane? —preguntó Alice

—¿Sí?

—¿Vienes a jugar conmigo a la casita?

Jane apartó los ojos de sus problemas de mates.

—¿A qué vamos a jugar?

—A papás y a mamás.

—Vale.

A medida que se acercaban a la casita, Emmett llegó zumbando por el césped con su ciberperro en brazos.

—¡Mi ciberperro se ha roto! —gritó.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Le salían chispas del culo y luego ya no funcionaba!

—¿Se ha tirado un pedo?

—¡No se ha tirado un pedo! —estalló Emmett.

—Íbamos a meternos en la casita —dijo Jane—. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?

Emmett se sorbió la nariz.

—¿A qué vais a jugar?

—A papás y a mamás.

—¡No!

—Tú puedes ser papá —dijo Alice

—¿Puedo llevar a mi ciberperro?

Hacía años que no se metían todos juntos en la casita y se habían olvidado de lo emocionante que era.

—Me voy a la cama —le dijo Alice a Jane—. Tienes que darme las buenas noches.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo mamá? —preguntó Jane

—Porque eres la más mayor.

—Yo no quiero ser mamá.

—¡Emmett! —ordenó Alice—. Tú serás mamá.

—Vale.

—Entonces, ¿quién es papá? —preguntó Jane

—Tú.

—Yo no quiero ser papá. —¿Por qué no?

—Porque los papás son aburridos.

—Podemos tener dos mamás —dijo Alice

—¡Qué asco! —dijo Emmett

—No da asco —dijo Jane—. Una niña de mi clase tiene dos mamas.

—Seguro que es asquerosa.

—Emmett, si no vas a jugar bien —dijo Alice—, tendrás que irte.

—¡Ya sé! —gritó Emmett—. Ali y yo somos gemelos idénticos separados al nacer, Jane es nuestra canguro y mamá y papá se han ido de vacaciones sin nosotros. —Entonces empezó a susurrar—. Y la abuela es Hannibal el Caníbal que nos acecha desde fuera.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Estáis bien ahí dentro? —gritó Diane.

Cuando los tres se pusieron a chillar presos de un delicioso terror, Diane chasqueó la lengua y volvió a su revista.

.

.

La tarde se fue volviendo más oscura, el aire se llenó con el sonido de las alarmas de los coches activándose y Carlisle iba paseando a solas de vuelta a casa.

Pasó por calles repletas de casas idénticas a aquella: ladrillo victoriano que lo separaba de las madres incapaces de oír ese ruido estático dentro de sus mentes por encima del llanto de los bebés y los exigentes niños, encerradas en sus voluntarias cárceles de lujo. Cuando necesitaban de la comunidad, cada una de ellas ponía la radio y caía traumatizaba por las dramáticas historias de muerte y destrucción que narraban en las noticias. Cuando necesitaban compañía, se volvían hacia el televisor y se enfrentaban a las imágenes de perfección y los anuncios creados para hacerlas sentir gordas, feas, apestosas y tristes. Y cuando todo aquello las superaba, se pasaban al Prozac a escondidas.

Carlisle cerró la puerta al entrar y esquivó unos cuantos juguetes por el pasillo. Después de dejar su portafolio en la esquina de la cocina, examinó cuidadosamente el correo dejando escapar un suspiro por cada uno de los sobres marrones. Sin alzar la vista, se dirigió al mueble bar, abrió la puerta y se fue directo al güisqui.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Diane—. ¿Güisqui para cenar?

Carlisle se dio la vuelta.

—Hola, Diane.

—Hola, Carlisle

Carlisle sonrió vagamente.

—¿Una copa?

—Sí, Carlisle, sé lo que es.

—Quiero decir que si quieres una.

—No, gracias. Los niños están en la casita. Por no sé qué extravagante razón, Edward ha decidido que en lugar de empeñarse en que hagan lo que él les ordene y que cenen en la cocina, les va a enseñar que, si insisten lo suficiente, se verán recompensados y se saldrán con la suya.

—¿Cómo?

—Han merendado en la casita y ahora están dentro jugando a que es la hora de acostarse.

—Bien.

—Y Edward se ha ido a la cama. Dice que está agotado. No me extraña en absoluto, hoy ha comido con su madre. Eso basta para agotar a cualquiera.

Pasó junto a Carlisle en dirección al pasillo para recoger sus cosas.

—De verdad que no entiendo a esta generación.

—Gracias, Diane.

—Me he perdido la partida de _bridge _de esta semana.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, Carlisle. A los hombres no les favorece.

—Lo siento.

—Adiós. Dale un beso a Esme de mi parte.

—Descuida.

Carlisle vio cómo la puerta principal se cerraba detrás de su suegra. Con el paso de los años había descubierto que aquella era su perspectiva favorita de ella. Se quedó unos instantes allí de pie y luego retomó el camino de regreso al mueble bar.

Para cuando Esme llegó a casa, él estaba sentado viendo la televisión en la penumbra con una botella de güisqui vacía en la mesita del centro.

—Vaya, hola —dijo Esme sorprendida de que Carlisle siguiera levantado.

—No hace falta que te sorprendas tanto —dijo Carlisle—. Vivo aquí, ¿sabes?

Esme suspiró.

—Carlisle, estaba pensando —empezó a decir— que estaría bien comprarles a los niños un ordenador nuevo.

Carlisle se quedó mirando a su mujer confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que estaría bien. Se han portado muy bien con lo de la marcha de Bella y tenemos el dinero...

—No tenemos el dinero y ¿por qué tenemos que regalarles algo caro solo por no haberse portado como unos golfos?

—Tenemos el dinero y no son...

—¡No lo tenemos! —gritó Carlisle

—¡Bueno, pues yo sí que lo tengo! —le contestó Esme en el mismo tono.

Carlisle se tomó un instante.

—Eso es —musitó—. Échamelo en cara.

—¿Echarte en cara qué?

—El hecho de que tú eres un éxito y yo, un fracaso.

Esme se quedó de piedra.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Somos un equipo.

Carlisle estalló.

—¿Un equipo? ¡Eso sí que tiene gracia! Siempre estás con lo de que la tienda es una mierda. Pues tienes razón, es una mierda. Yo soy una mierda. Soy un proveedor de mierda. Soy un marido de mierda.

Horrorizada, Esme vio cómo se echaba a llorar y se acercó a él.

—Pero ¿qué dices? —susurró—. Tú no eres una mierda.

—Soy una mierda —le espetó—. Fracasé con un matrimonio y ahora estoy fracasando otra vez.

Esme sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estás fracasando?

—Oh, déjame en paz —se lamentó Carlisle—. Tú déjame en paz.

Esme se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le dijo—. A mí todo eso me da igual.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siempre estás haciendo esos comentarios? Bromas constantes sobre lo chapucera que es la tienda.

—Porque...

—Porque no me tienes ningún respeto.

—¡No! —Lo dijo casi con un grito—. Porque estoy celosa. Estoy tan jodidamente celosa de ti que podría ponerme a chillar.

—¿Celosa? —Carlisle no daba crédito—. ¿De qué?

—Celosa porque siempre te llevas la mejor parte.

—¿De qué hablas?

Esme se hundió en el sofá. Parecía que cada palabra le costaba un enorme esfuerzo y energía.

—No siempre quiero ser mami. No puedo ser una madre a tiempo completo, Carl. Soy un desastre. El más mínimo intento me sienta mal, me perjudica. Y sin embargo, pese a que yo trabajo en el Centro de Seattle y tú, en el barrio; pese a que yo tengo un jefe malvado en un negocio implacable y tú eres tu propio jefe, sigo siendo yo la que acaba encargándose de todo el trabajo sucio que conlleva tener niños y además hacer mi trabajo. Tengo la sensación de que mi trabajo no será nunca tan... viable como el tuyo. Siempre tengo que estar justificándome y defendiendo mi derecho a tenerlo, como si estuviera viviendo un tiempo prestado. No es justo.

Carlisle se las arregló para reírse a medias.

—Si uno de los niños dijera eso, le diríamos que la vida es injusta.

—Sí —aceptó Esme en voz baja—, pero, a diferencia de los niños, yo podría marcharme de casa.

Se hizo un largo silencio antes de que volviera a tomar la palabra.

—Cuanto más lo pienso, más sensación tengo de que la maternidad es... un concepto relativo.

—¿Y qué narices significa eso?

Esme suspiró.

—Si hubiéramos vivido hace ciento cincuenta años y fuéramos ricos, nadie habría esperado que les diera el pecho a mis bebés, pero yo me sentía tan culpable por no poder hacerlo... Si hubiera sido pobre, los habría tenido a la hora de mi descanso y después habría vuelto al trabajo. —Empezó a hablar a toda velocidad—. Si hubiera vivido en una tribu bíblica, todas la mujeres de la tribu me habrían apoyado, me habrían ayudado, me habrían alimentado y cuidado. Solamente una generación atrás, probablemente mi familia viviría al final de la calle, habría conocido a todos los vecinos y me habría pasado la primera quincena de la maternidad atendida en el hospital, y habría podido dormir hasta que el trauma del parto hubiera desaparecido. No tengo ningún apoyo familiar, aparte de alguna visita ocasional de mi madre; tu madre ve a los niños una vez al año. No conozco a ningún vecino, por lo que no les puedo pedir ayuda. Al día siguiente a dar a luz ya había salido del hospital y estaba en casa haciendo una cena familiar, y al parecer en mi lugar de trabajo creen que mi milagrosa habilidad para tener hijos es una prueba de que soy defectuosa, más que una demostración de que estoy colaborando a perpetuar la raza humana. Quiero decir ¿qué otra especie del reino animal trata a sus madres de esta manera?

Se había levantado y ahora se paseaba arriba y abajo por el porche acristalado.

—Y, con todo, se supone que tengo que sentirme culpable, nada menos, porque puedo permitirme el lujo de tener a una mujer que me ayude. Pues me niego a sentirme culpable, Carlisle. O malvada. O egoísta. Lo admito —dijo levantando la mano—, necesito ayuda para ser madre. Todo el mundo la necesita. Y si alguien dice lo contrario, miente.

Carlisle asintió levemente. Esme se tranquilizó antes de continuar.

—Me encanta mi trabajo. Lo adoro. Lo necesito. Lo mismo que hay mujeres que se sienten completamente realizadas siendo madres, yo me siento completamente realizada por tener un trabajo. No me importa el hecho de que tengas una tienda, lo que me importa es que no respetes mi trabajo y que no reconozcas lo buena que soy y que des a entender que me falta algo como mujer porque prefiero estar en compañía de adultos que en la de niños. A lo mejor resulta que mi mejor momento como madre llegará cuando los niños sean adolescentes, o adultos. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Lo que me importa es que te ofenda que sea yo quien traiga el pan a casa! Me importa que tenga que luchar para que tú estés satisfecho. Me importa que pensara que ibas a ser mi mayor apoyo y que te hayas convertido en mi mayor impedimento para llegar a ser feliz. Me importa estar tan enfadada contigo que se me olvida cómo quererte.

Estaba llorando.

Ahora Carlisle estaba paralizado; Esme tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

—Si quisieras dejar la tienda y hacerte... hacerte... carpintero, yo te apoyaría sin pensarlo. Te apoyaría en cualquier cosa que quisieras hacer. Soy una mujer de carrera nata. Eso no significa que no quiera a mis hijos, no soy un engendro de la naturaleza. Es solo que me gusta mi trabajo. ¿Por qué no se me permite ser una mujer con hijos que disfruta con su trabajo?

Carlisle estaba pálido.

—Porque puedes hacer las dos cosas —susurró—. Y yo no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó Esme—. Las últimas dos semanas me moría por que Bella volviera. ¡Y los niños también! Estaba desesperada. Se aburrían ellos, me aburría yo... ha sido horrible. No puedo hacerlo, Carlisle. Sencillamente, no estoy hecha para esto. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tienen que estar capacitadas para hacer las mismas tareas, solo porque son mujeres? ¿Te imaginas que se esperara que todos los hombres fueran capaces de...? —Esme buscaba frenética una descripción relevante de un trabajo—. No sé..., ¿ser jardineros? ¿Solo porque son hombres?

Carlisle consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Soy bastante bueno con el jardín —balbuceó.

Una carcajada se escapó por entre las lágrimas de Esme

—Y eres un padre maravilloso. Los niños te adoran. Tienes muchísima más paciencia con ellos de la que yo he tenido jamás.

—Pero no necesitan dos padres.

—Yo no quiero ser un padre, Carlisle, solo quiero ser yo. Y da igual lo que necesiten los niños, lo que verdaderamente necesitan es tener unos padres felices.

—Y una buena niñera.

—Y una buena niñera.

Carlisle miró a su esposa.

—¿Te has olvidado de cómo quererme? —susurró.

Ella le devolvió media sonrisa.

—Estoy empezando a acordarme —le contestó.

Cuando las voces de Carlisle y Esme, que habían subido de tono progresivamente, volvieron a serenarse y Edward pudo oír llorar a su padre, notó una sensación de asfixia en la garganta. Y por primera vez sintió lástima por su padre en lugar de por sí mismo.

Afuera, en la casita de juegos, Emmett, Alice y Jane se acurrucaban debajo de su manta.

—¿Papá nos va a abandonar? —susurró Alice—. ¿Igual que hizo con Edward y Seth?

—No —murmuró Jane

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Emmett sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Porque no le vamos a dejar —dijo Jane

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron Alice y Emmett

Todos trataron de encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Cuándo empezaron las peleas? —preguntó por fin Jane

—Cuando se fue Bella —suspiró Alice.

—Exacto —dijo Jane—. Así que vamos a hacer que vuelva.

—¿Cómo? —susurraron los demás con un callado asombro.

—Muy fácil —dijo Jane—. Veréis, se trata de saber exactamente con quién estás tratando. Sacar a relucir el lado de la gente que ni siquiera ellos saben que tienen.

Se hizo el silencio.

—No vamos a tener que traer a Bella de vuelta —dijo Jane—, porque Edward lo va a hacer por nosotros.

.

**.**

**. ayer me fue imposible subir cap...no tenía internet...fue fatal**

**pero aquí estamos con un nuevo cap...**

**les diré que ya falta poco para que termine...jejejje**

**cuenta regresiva!**

**mil gracias por los rewsssssss...son un biscocho para mi...**

**0o0o0flowerso0o0**


	26. Operación Bella

**.**

**.**

**OPERACIÓN BELLA**

_"Soy el amo de la casa...lo hago todo por amor"_

**.**

**.**

A una hora absurdamente temprana de la mañana del lunes de su quinta semana en casa, Bella fue la primera en entrar en la cocina. Miró afuera, al ordenado jardincito de su madre, rememorando la conversación que había mantenido con Esme la noche anterior. Esme había sonado cansada, pero resignada. Sí, todos querían que regresara, pero no les quedaba más opción que darle solo dos semanas más antes de ponerse a buscar una nueva niñera fija. Bella había visto clara la oportunidad de decirle que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver, pero con la idea de ser su niñera a tiempo parcial; quería estudiar y cuidar de los niños al mismo tiempo, quería vivir en Seattle e ir a la universidad; echaba de menos a los niños, echaba de menos el caos, echaba de menos la tensión, pero necesitaba algo más. En cambio, durante su conversación, se quedó contemplando el ir y venir del intervalo silencioso en el que se suponía que tenía que decir todo aquello, sin ni tan siquiera abrir la boca.

Los pájaros cantaban tan fuerte que podía oírlos por encima del agua hirviendo. Solía disfrutar aquel momento efímero entre la noche y el día, como si hubiera pillado a Dios desprevenido, con la guardia bajada. Y solía disfrutar mucho más ese momento precisamente en aquella época del año, porque era espléndida y estaba llena de posibilidades, y solía disfrutar de esa experiencia en casa de sus padres, antes de que ellos se levantaran, porque eran su terreno conocido, aunque a veces pensar en ellos era menos agotador que su propia presencia. Técnicamente, aquel habría entrado a formar parte de sus momentos favoritos.

Pero aquella mañana no fue así. Algo había cambiado; ella había cambiado. Todo había cambiado.

Aquella mañana, los indicios del verano se le antojaron señales de la insatisfacción que reinaba en su vida. Y, desde la discusión que había tenido con su padre, la casa de sus padres había dejado de ser terreno conocido. Todavía estaba enfurruñado y ella creía que tal vez nunca llegara a superarlo. Y llevaba unos días sin poder dormir bien por culpa de ciertas imágenes fastidiosas de Edward Cullen que la despertaban una y otra vez.

Oyó los pasos de su padre bajando las escaleras. Se había levantado pronto. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio entrar en la cocina, ponerse una taza de té, en lugar de hacer una tetera, y subir luego a lavarse, todo ello sin mirarla.

Bella llenó su cafetera, cogió un café y colocó ambos en una bandeja, abrió la puerta trasera y salió con su taza al jardín. Se sentó en el banco de madera que había junto a los gnomos y, con la mente puesta en alguna parte entre Forks y Seattle, se dispuso a contemplar el despertar del jardín.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, en Seattle, Edward estaba hecho pedazos. Cuando Esme contestó a la llamada de Bella y esta le dijo que no podría regresar esa semana, él tuvo que reconocer que tenía que volver a la oficina. Su trabajo era una bobada sin ningún sentido, pero pagaba las facturas. Y le vendría bien un descanso.

Ahora Edward veía a las madres bajo una óptica distinta. En lugar de mirar a través de ellas como si fueran invisibles, como venía haciendo hasta entonces, ahora tendía a hacerles una pequeña reverencia cuando se las cruzaba por la calle. Y, por supuesto, también a las niñeras las veía bajo una óptica distinta. Por lo que a él respectaba, las niñeras y las madres habían asumido el papel de matronas de dimensiones bíblicas: salvavidas discretas e invisibles, les proporcionaban a sus hombres el tiempo necesario para salir a matarse entre ellos e ir por ahí contando historias extraordinarias sobre sí mismos. Hasta ese momento, sus argumentos a favor de la superioridad de su sexo siempre se le habían antojado incontestables: «¿Cómo es que no existe un Shakespeare en femenino?, ¿o un Einstein?, ¿o un Shackleton?», solía argüir por los bares de todo Seattle ante las chicas que se le ponían de morros en un gesto de falso enojo. Pero ahora conocía la respuesta: habían estado ocupadas limpiándoles el culo a los bebés y pintando con los dedos. _Qué pérdida tan trágica, _pensaba.

Recientemente, había empezado a percatarse de que había adquirido el preocupante hábito de despertarse, como si hubiera caído en un estado de trance, en el dormitorio de Bella, y de descubrir que había estado sentado en su cama, o mirando sus fotografías, o cogiendo entre sus manos su estúpido despertador de Mickey Mouse, o leyendo los lomos de sus libros. Definitivamente necesitaba volver al trabajo.

Cuando les dijo a Esme y a Carlisle que no le quedaba otra opción y que tenía que regresar a la oficina, Esme había mirado a Carlisle con una expresión con la que Edward nunca la había visto mirarlo. Contenía ternura y, no obstante, transmitía una sensación expectante ante la llegada de grandes cosas. Entonces Carlisle dijo que era su turno de quedarse en casa, y que eso era lo que iba a hacer. De hecho, adoptó una actitud verdaderamente evangélica.

—Ahora me toca a mí cuidar de los niños —dijo con firmeza—. Solo abriré la tienda unas pocas horas al día, cuando estén todos en la escuela. Todo irá estupendamente.

Se dio un respiro antes de seguir:

—Soy un padre moderno y esta es una familia moderna. —Otro respiro—. A ver, ¿cómo funciona la secadora?

Cuando Edward salió de la cocina camino del mundanal ruido, Carlisle estaba estudiando el horario que había en la puerta del frigorífico. Miró a su hijo con gesto angustiado y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde están los espaguetis a la boloñesa?

—La carne picada está en la nevera.

—Y ¿qué hago con ella?

—Espaguetis a la boloñesa para que los niños se los rebocen por la cara.

—¿Dónde está el recetario?

—Papá, es carne picada y salsa de tomate. Te irá bien.

—¿Dónde demonios está Tumble Tots?

—Las señas están en la agenda.

—¿Dónde está la agenda?

—En el comedor, al lado del teléfono.

—¿Beavers es lo que creo que es?

—No. Es un club para niños pequeños donde les enseñan a obedecer reglas absurdas para que crezcan como miembros sumisos de la sociedad. A Emmett le encanta; no olvides su aro de pañoleta.

—¿Qué coño es un aro de pañoleta?

—Él te lo explicará. Tengo que irme. Llámame si necesitas ayuda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a venir a casa a ayudarme?

—Para nada, pero voy a necesitar reírme un rato.

Hacia las diez, Carlisle había ordenado la cocina, puesto el lavavajillas por segunda vez, cambiado todas las sábanas y la tercera lavadora estaba terminada. La casa rezumaba actividad por los cuatro costados y todo gracias a él. Era el amo de todo lo que veía, el rey de su castillo y el mundo entero estaba en orden. Estaba de pie junto a la tabla de planchar, escuchando una obra de teatro en Radio 4 y apilando la ropa de sus hijos. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que el acto de planchar prendas diminutas guardaba una correspondencia directa con el grueso de amor que se tenía por los que la iban a llevar puesta? El hecho de saber que sus hijos estaban comiendo lo que él había metido en sus carteras del almuerzo lo llenaba de satisfacción. El ser consciente de que su último contacto con la vida hogareña antes de salir al mundo exterior había sido su papá le hacía anhelar el momento en que volvieran a estar allí. ¿Cómo es que nadie le había explicado esas cosas? ¡Era una conspiración! Las mujeres llevaban siglos engañando a los hombres, diciéndoles que aquellas tareas eran insatisfactorias y, sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo, el amor había sido el motor de sus almas.

A las once y media _La hora de las mujeres _había finalizado, la ropa estaba planchada, las sábanas se agitaban al viento (había decidido renunciar a la secadora) y Carlisle sabía que no quería volver a trabajar fuera de casa nunca más.

Después de pintar con los dedos con Alice y de convencerla para ordenar más rápido que nunca mediante el pretexto de una carrera; después de recoger a Emmett de la escuela y verlo estrecharle la mano al profesor, lo cual le puso un nudo en la garganta; después de recoger a Jane y ver cómo su carita se iluminaba ante aquella inusual presencia, y después de conducir hasta casa cantando _Postman Pat _más alto que todos sus hijos juntos, Carlisle estaba decidido.

En eso consistía la vida: en no preocuparse del dinero, en no intentar venderle discos a gente que en realidad quería dvd, en no sudar la gota gorda echando números que nunca sumaban y vivir con el miedo de descubrir el día de mañana que eres un fracasado. La vida consistía en criar a la siguiente generación, en transmitirle el significado de los valores que le dan sentido a su mundo, en enseñarles a confiar en sí mismos y a amar a los demás. Tal vez se había visto obligado a fallarles a Edward y a Seth, pero no iba a fallarles a sus pequeños. Ellos eran su futuro y tenía tanto que aprender de ellos como ellos de él.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Emmett

—Sí, hijo —dijo Carlisle bajando la vista hacia su hijo pequeño con una sonrisa, al tiempo que experimentaba una pequeña hemorragia de cariño.

—¿Qué quiere decir «cojones»?

.

.

El rodaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas debía de estar ya en pleno apogeo. Y ¿por qué demonios no podía pasarse por allí?, se preguntó Esme una vez más metida en el taxi que ya la llevaba hacia el lugar. Ella era la administradora de cuentas, tenía que ver como evolucionaba la campaña más importante de la agencia. Y tenía que hablar con Marco.

Pagó el taxi, se alisó el traje de Nicole Farhi que llevaba puesto, enderezó la espalda y avanzó decidida hacia el estudio. Al aroma acre a recién pintado rivalizaba con el de los capuchinos cargados que sabía que llevarían tomando desde que amaneció.

Se quedó un rato en el fondo, mirando. Frente a ella tenía la cena del Sombrerero Loco. El reparto era perfecto y todo el mundo estaba estupendo de pies a cabeza, a pesar del grueso maquillaje y los disfraces. Era una de las tres escenas localizadas en el país de las maravillas. La actriz que interpretaba a Alicia era una presentadora de televisión, lo cual significaba que tenía el cuerpo de una niña y unos pechos de helio. En cuanto la luz de la cámara se puso en marcha, abrió los ojos de par en par, arqueó la espalda y mostró sus dientes y sus senos en la postura obligada que un vez estuvo reservada para un país de las maravillas de primera fila, pero que ahora había invadido la cotidianidad por completo provocando en los demás un sentimiento de insatisfacción respecto a la suya propia. Tan pronto como la luz de la cámara se apagó, la luz de sus ojos se apagó a su vez y la chica adquirió un aspecto aburrido y algo resacoso, como si el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para respirar la llenara de hastío.

Hacía ya tiempo que Esme se había sobrepuesto a la emoción de ver a una estrella interpretar las mismas tres líneas durante un día entero con decreciente sutileza y paciencia, y esa fase del proceso sería mucho más agradable si todos los demás implicados, incluyendo a la protagonista, sintieran lo mismo.

Se aproximó de puntillas a la acción. Marco estaba de pie cerca de Harry, que estaba mirando a través de la cámara y moviendo la mano derecha para indicarle al lirón que se moviera mínimamente.

El director estaba observando la acción concentrado mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con un ademán de autoridad. A su lado, su ayudante personal, que llevaba más _body-piercing _que ropa, contemplaba a su jefe mientras le acariciaba el ego con autoridad. Marco se dio media vuelta, vio a Esme y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Instantáneamente, Esme tuvo un antojo de Bocaditos. Se encontraron en medio del estudio.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó Esme secamente.

—Dios, estás impresionante.

—Aquí no, Marco. ¿Cómo va?

—¿A quién le importa? Hay un armario perfecto en el estudio 3.

Harry se volvió y farfulló un saludo. Esme lo saludó con exagerado entusiasmo y se reunió con él junto a la cámara.

—¿Cómo va? —le preguntó muy seria.

—La típica pesadilla —dijo Harry—. Se está ignorando mi punto de vista constantemente.

Se apartó para dejarla mirar.

Esme estudió la composición un instante asimilando todos los detalles.

—¿La sombra de ojos de Alicia es violeta? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —espetó Harry—. No me digas que odian el violeta.

Esme mantuvo suave el tono de voz pero habló con firmeza.

—En la reunión de prepreproducción os dije que no querían violeta por el nuevo logotipo de Emiscar.

—Creí que habías dicho que el violeta era su color favorito.

—Eso fue en la reunión de preprepreproducción. ¿Es que no hay nadie por aquí que se concentre en nada?

—Bueno, pues ahora ya es demasiado tarde —dijo Harry—. Nos ha llevado toda la mañana mantenerle los ojos abiertos. Ahora es demasiado arriesgado pedirle que los cierre otra vez para que alguien le cambie el color de la sombra de ojos. Lo cambiaremos en posproducción.

Esme sintió una presencia a su lado. La ignoró hasta que esta habló.

—¿Le apetece un moccacino? —preguntó la asistente—. ¿Tostadas con canela? ¿Una botella de agua?

Se quedó mirando a la chica un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que le apetecían las tres cosas.

—Se subirá el brillo en posproducción, ¿no? —quiso saber Esme volviendo al asunto que la ocupaba.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias por tus comentarios —le cortó—. Se agradecen sinceramente todas las aportaciones constructivas.

—Bueno, solo digo —suspiró Esme— que tiene que ser más que brillante. Lo opuesto a la realidad.

Harry se quedó mirándola mientras llegaba su desayuno tardío o almuerzo anticipado

—¿Alguna vez he producido un anuncio que fuera demasiado realista? —preguntó en un tono lo suficientemente elevado como para que Alicia mirara y llegara prácticamente a enfocar la vista—. Ya sé que no soy Ken Loach, ¿sabes?

Harry inició la interpretación de un auténtico temperamento artístico en plena faena.

—Ya sé lo que hago: vendo promesas, permito que el mundo recupere sus días felices de chuparse el dedo, en el que los finales dichosos se cumplen. Esa es la razón de ser de todos esos premios que tengo en mi despacho...

—Solo quería decir... —le interrumpió Esme a través de un bocado de tostada de canela.

—¡Vale, sí! —dijo Harry prorrumpiendo en un grito—. ¡Puedes meterte tu «solo quería decir» por donde no te da el sol!

Se hizo el silencio en el estudio. Esme se terminó la tostada y dejó el café encima del pie de la cámara.

—Para tu información —le dijo en voz alta y con tono remilgado—, tengo unas articulaciones increíblemente flexibles y un solárium privado, de modo que ese tópico es absolutamente redundante. Pero ya veo por dónde vas, Harry. Gracias.

Dios, tenía que alejarse de aquellos cretinos. Tendría que solucionar lo de Marco en otra ocasión. Salió en busca de silencio. Al llegar a la puerta, Marco apareció a su lado como salido de la nada.

—Con respecto a la flexibilidad de tus articulaciones... —susurró.

—¡Ahora no, Marco!

Marco se la quedó mirando.

Lo último que pensó al salir del estudio fue que Marco parecía estar verdaderamente a punto de estallar.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, la pausa del almuerzo de Edward también había tocado a su fin. No obstante, se le hacía imposible despegarse de los libros de su padre. La mañana se le había pasado volando. Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que disfrutaría tanto con la contabilidad, pero el hecho de hacerlo por un motivo importante para él lo había convertido en un acto de amor.

A las tres de la tarde, cuando levantó la vista por primera vez desde el almuerzo, vio la oficina con otros ojos.

Se preguntó por qué se había hecho economista y supo la respuesta de inmediato. Ahora recordaba como si fuera ayer haberle preguntado a su padre qué debía ser cuando fuera mayor: «No hagas lo que hice yo, hijo», había proclamado Carlisle con una solemne sabiduría del arrepentimiento. «Búscate una profesión. Con una profesión no puedes equivocarte.»

Con quince años, a Edward le obsesionaba la idea de hacer que su padre estuviera tan orgulloso de él que consiguiera hacerle regresar a casa de una vez para siempre. Ahora se preguntaba si Carlisle recordaría aquella conversación.

Aquellos pensamientos se le dispararon en el cerebro al tiempo que contemplaba ciegamente la oficina que se abría ante él. Estar todo el día sentado en una mesa le estaba secando el alma. Necesitaba encontrar algo en lo que creer, algo en lo que volcar sus aptitudes y su pasión. Y acababa de encontrarlo.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era decírselo a su padre.

.

.

A media tarde, después de volver del rodaje, Esme encontró un hueco para telefonear a casa. Sintió una oleada de emoción al oír la voz de Carlisle.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó sin mucho convencimiento.

—¡Bien! —Había más ternura en su voz de la que había oído en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y cómo están nuestros hijos? —preguntó.

—¡Bien! —repitió Carlisle con más ternura todavía. Tenía un ojo en el reloj y el otro en el emparedado que se estaba haciendo—. Alice ha cogido unas flores para ti de vuelta a casa en los jardines de todos los vecinos. Hemos venido corriendo los últimos cincuenta metros.

—Ah, qué encanto. Dale un beso de mi parte.

—Descuida. Estaba a punto de ir a recoger a Emmett

—No te olvides de su moto; andar es de niñas.

—Ah, bien. Gracias. Luego les voy a hacer lasaña. Y cuando llegue Jane haré tortitas.

—Caramba. Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

—Llegaré a tiempo para ir a recoger a Jane a casa de Rosalie—le dijo Esme.

—Vale. Aquí estaré con una botella de vino abierta. Vacía, pero abierta.

—Estupendo —rió Esme—. Hasta luego.

—Adiós, cariño.

Carlisle colgó el teléfono, envolvió los emparedados en papel de aluminio para comérselos de camino a la escuela, cogió a Alice, la moto y las llaves, y salió de casa.

Mientras tanto, Esme se quedó sentada mirando el teléfono. Algo había cambiado. ¿Qué sería? Ah, sí; se sobresaltó al caer en la cuenta: no habían discutido. Y Carlisle iba a hacer lasaña.

.

.

La lasaña estaba asquerosa. Ni siquiera Carlisle pudo comérsela, y eso que se moría de hambre. De modo que, cuando Emmett propuso galletas integrales cubiertas de miel de caña y virutas de chocolate, y Alice empezó a ponerse tan nerviosa que le dio un abrazo a su papi, Carlisle decidió que había que divertirse con la comida y que por una vez no le iba a hacer daño a nadie.

Para cuando Edward llegó a casa, Carlisle, Emmett y Alice estaban tan colocados de aditivos tipo e que podrían haber invadido cualquier islita confiada. Edward los arregló, limpió la cocina, tranquilizó a todo el mundo y le preparó a la familia unas tostadas de queso con tabasco seguidas de ensalada de frutas _à la _Edward. Luego Carlisle y él hicieron la masa de las tortitas mientras los niños ordenaban.

.

.

En Forks las cosas estaban estacadas. Bella había empezado a devolverle a su padre su propia indiferencia y cada vez que se presentaba la posibilidad de reconciliarse se convertía en una oportunidad para ser el primero en ignorar al otro. La nueva existencia de Bella se veía interrumpida cada cierto tiempo por la tarea de vaciar la silla orinal de su madre y tomar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba en la cocina tomándose la pastilla de la hora de la cena e ignorando a su padre mientras este le preparaba el té a renne, cuando su móvil rompió el silencio. Su padre hizo caso omiso del sonido. Cuando vio que era Félix, se quedó mirando el teléfono y solo el gruñido de su padre la indujo a contestar.

— ¡Hola! —lo saludó con cautela.

—Eh, hola —dijo Félix—. Solo quería ver cómo estás.

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias —contestó Bella sorprendida por el sentimiento de calidez y de amistad, más que de amenaza o claustrofobia, que experimentó al oír su voz—. Gracias por preguntar.

Su padre volvió a gruñir.

—No seas boba —dijo Félix—. Te echamos de menos.

—¡Ah, gracias! —Mientras hablaba por teléfono se colocó mirando a su padre—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Está bien saber que alguien se interesa.

Charlie miró el reloj, volvió a cotejarlo con el de la cocina y le dio unos golpecitos delante de la cara de Bella.

—Será mejor que te deje, Félix—dijo Bella—. Me necesitan.

—Vale —dijo—. Ya te llamaré otro día.

—Vale —dijo Bella—. Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y se dijo que aquel no era uno de esos hombres que no pudiera aceptar un «no» por respuesta. No había tenido motivos para asustarse.

.

.

Las tortitas estaban asquerosas. Ni siquiera Carlisle pudo comérselas, y eso que se moría de hambre. Pero no importaba. El helado fue un gran éxito y después solo tardaron una hora en recoger la cocina. A nadie le sorprendió que los niños desaparecieran en ese momento. Mientras los mayores ordenaban, ellos tenían importantes asuntos que tratar.

—Vale —dijo Jane arriba—. Ahora declaro abierta la sesión.

Emmett y Alice la miraron expectantes.

La reunión no duró apenas nada. Jane la presidió con confianza y determinación. Emmett y Alice estuvieron encantados con sus papeles y la admiraron embelesados. No había tiempo que perder: había que acometer la «Operación Bella» de inmediato.

.

.

Abajo, las cosas no estaban tan emocionantes. Mientras Esme se daba una ducha, Edward y Carlisle charlaban en voz baja en la cocina.

—¿Y bien? —dijo por fin Carlisle—. ¿Están tan mal como pensaba?

—¿Quieres la mala noticia o la mala noticia? —preguntó Edward con tiento.

Carlisle suspiró.

—La mala noticia —dijo Edward— es que, según mi estimación, llevas seis meses en quiebra.

—Dios. —Carlisle echó un trago de güisqui—. ¿Y la mala noticia?

—Y la mala noticia es que me gustaría comprártela.

Carlisle se quedó mirando a su hijo.

—Repítemelo.

Edward tomó una profunda inhalación.

—La idea de ser economista durante el resto de mi vida me deprime más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Hoy he hablado con los del banco y están dispuestos a darme un crédito. Quiero hacerme cargo de la tienda, papá.

Carlisle movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Hijo, hijo, hijo.

—¡Escúchame! Nadie te la va a comprar. Es tu única oportunidad. Y también la mía.

—Por favor, no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí.

—No lo voy a hacer. Tengo una profesión, puedo llevar las cuentas con mucha más eficacia de lo que tú podrías haberlo hecho nunca.

—¡Ay! —se lamentó Carlisle

—Y todo gracias a ti. Gracias a los acertados consejos que me diste cuando era niño, tengo una estructura sobre la que apoyar mis sueños. Puedo aprender a dirigir mi propio negocio porque he visto cómo los negocios triunfan y fracasan. No lo haré a ciegas, como tú. Y si no funciona, al menos lo habré intentado, y simplemente volveré a ser economista. Siempre podré tener un trabajo, papá. Ya te aseguraste tú de eso.

—Entonces, hice algo bien —sonrió Carlisle

—Sí. Y ahora voy a hacer lo que me dijiste que no hiciera y voy a seguir tu ejemplo. Quiero vender música.

—¿Música? ¿No discos?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos discos, pero también cd y dvd.

—¿Me vas a comprar la tienda y luego te vas a vender?

—No, voy a hacer que funcione. Y no me voy a vender, porque no será una tienda de música popular. Será ecléctica. Única. También he pensado en poner una cafetera al fondo, ya sabes, donde tienes la máquina de discos.

—Ya veo que lo has planeado todo muy bien.

—Papá —dijo Edward—, no me emociono tanto con algo desde... Nunca he estado tan emocionado.

Carlisle lo miró resignado.

—Bueno —dijo por fin—, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo.

—Pero ¿tengo tu... bendición?

—¿La necesitas?

—Sabes que sí.

—Tienes mi bendición hagas lo que hagas, Edward

Edward sonrió.

Justo en ese momento, Alice entró en la cocina en pijama.

—Hola, cielo —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Cómo está mi rayito de sol?

—Cansada —dijo Alice

—¿Quieres que suba contigo y te arrope?

Alice negó con la cabeza y señaló a Edward

—Quiero que venga Edward

Carlisle y Edward se sonrieron mutuamente y Edward trató de no sentirse vanidoso.

Mientras Edward subía las escaleras de dos en dos sintiéndose de lo más vanidoso, Carlisle le sirvió un Baileys a Esme y subió los escalones de uno en uno. Los dos hombres se saludaron brevemente con un gesto antes de meterse en sus respectivas habitaciones.

El gesto de Carlisle fue ligeramente más enérgico que el de Edward. Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio oyó que Esme seguía en la ducha. Se desvistió y dejó las prendas en el cesto vacío de la ropa sucia. Encima de la cama vio la blusa de Esme. La ducha se apagó. Carlisle cogió el Baileys y entró.

—Pensé que te apetecería esto —le dijo a Esme mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla.

—¡Ah, vaya! —sonrió—. Perfecto.

—¿Quieres que te lave esa blusa?

—Hay que lavarla en seco, la llevaré el fin de semana.

—Ya lo hago yo mañana.

Esme se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. De todas formas voy a ir al centro a hacer algo de compra.

—Genial.

—¿Vienes a la cama?

—Sí. Ahora, cuando me desenrede el pelo.

Esme le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido y lo observó mientras él salía del baño; luego, lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se miró fijamente en el espejo.

.

.

Edward empujó la puerta del cuarto de Alice y se sorprendió al ver que la luz estaba apagada y que Alice estaba acurrucada en la cama con Jane a su lado.

—Eh —susurró—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una asamblea?

—Ali ha estado teniendo sueños malos —susurró Jane—. ¿Verdad que sí, Ali?

Alice asintió.

—Bueno, vamos a ver, correos un poco —dijo Edward sentándose en la cama—. No puedo dejar que mis dos chicas favoritas tengan problemas para dormir. ¿Qué ocurre?

Alice se chupó el dedo y Jane suspiró.

—Vamos —las animó Edward—. A mí me lo podéis contar.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—¡Cielo! —dijo Edward afligido—. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes contarme?

Alice suspiró.

—¿Se lo puedes contar a mamá o a papá? —probó Edward

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir Jane

—¿Por qué? —preguntó empezando a preocuparse—. ¿Qué está pasando, Jane?

Jane se volvió hacia Alice

—¿Puedo decírselo, Ali?

Alice apenas asintió.

—Tiene pesadillas —susurró Jane

—¿Qué clase de pesadillas? —susurró Edward

Jane abrió bien los ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

—Unas muy feas —dijo como para sí.

—¿Cómo de feas?

—Son sobre... sobre...

—Sigue...

—Son todas sobre...

—Jane, tienes que contármelo.

—Son sobre Bella

Edward se puso derecho. Eso no se lo esperaba. Y entonces se quedó aterrado cuando Alice se acurrucó todavía más y se echó a llorar. La rodeó con el brazo e intentó calmarla.

—Bella siempre se muere en sus sueños —explicó Jane

—¿Bromeas? —dijo Edward—. Eso es terrible.

—Y Alice siempre intenta agarrarla...

—¿Agarrarla? ¿Porque se está cayendo?

—Sí. Siempre se está cayendo. De un precipicio.

Edward ahogó un grito.

—Nos da miedo que le esté pasando algo horrible.

Alice le dio un codazo a su hermana

—Y la echamos de menos —añadió Jane con la cabeza gacha.

—Sí —dijo Edward—, lo sé. Todos la echamos de menos.

—Mamá y papá no se peleaban tanto cuando Bella estaba aquí —murmuró Alice a través de su pulgar—. Ahora siempre están discutiendo.

Se tapó la cara y volvió el llanto.

Edward pensó que tenían motivos. Estaba aquella espantosa discusión de la otra noche; hablaban tan fuerte que lo despertaron y había oído llorar a Carlisle. Y solo Dios sabía las consecuencias que tenía para la autoestima de Carlisle el tener que cerrar la tienda durante la mayor parte del día y quedarse en casa al cuidado de los niños. Le estaba poniendo al mal tiempo buena cara, pero no podía ser bueno para él. No obstante, ¿qué se podía hacer?

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Jane

—No lo sé, cariño —dijo Edward—. Tener esperanza y rezarle a Dios para que vuelva pronto.

—Mamá dice que Dios es un invento del hombre para evitar que la gente se vuelva ambiciosa —dijo Jane

—Ah.

—¿Debería llamar a Bella? —preguntó.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea.

—Ah —dijo Jane, y se puso a susurrar de nuevo—. Pensábamos que podríamos ir allí y traerla.

Edward miró de soslayo a su hermanastra en la oscuridad.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero entonces Emmett dijo que tendría que usar el váter de niñas con nosotras, así que no podemos.

Se quedaron un rato los tres sentados en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Edward —dijo la voz de Alice en la penumbra.

—Oh, buenas noches, preciosa —dijo Edward, y le dio un beso en la mejilla suave y seca.

Jane y él salieron del dormitorio de Alice cerrando la puerta. En el rellano, Jane miró a Edward y le dijo.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No he hecho nada.

—No, bueno —dijo Jane dejando traslucir el desencanto en su voz—, gracias por intentarlo, de todas formas.

Y con un hondo suspiro se fue a su cuarto.

Estando Edward en el rellano, oyó un ruido procedente de la planta de arriba que sonó como si alguien estuviera resoplando a través de un aspirador. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que era Emmett, que estaba sollozando. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y llamó a su puerta. Los sollozos cesaron.

—¿Emmett? —susurró Edward—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Pasado un instante, oyó musitar un «sí». Edward abrió la puerta lentamente cazando al vuelo al ciberperro antes de que colisionara contra él y saltando por encima del cable trampa. Se sentó en la cama de Emmett

—¿Qué ocurre, hombrecito?

Emmett se secó la cara.

—He tenido un sueño muy malo.

—¿Bella se caía por un precipicio?

Hubo un silencio en la oscuridad.

—No —murmuró Emmett

—Continúa.

Emmett se incorporó en la cama.

—Mamá nos abandonaba —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz—, porque... porque tenía que irse para ser niñera... para Bella..., en algún sitio del norte. Y luego papá nos abandonaba porque no podía vivir sin mamá.

Edward le dio un abrazo.

—Colega —susurró—, nadie te abandonará nunca.

Emmett se inclinó hacia Edward y se sorbió la nariz.

—Bella se fue —murmuró.

—Pero volverá. Estoy seguro.

Se quedaron allí sentados hasta que Edward se despertó con el sonido de un cortacésped en el oído. Eran los ronquidos de Emmett.

Después de arroparlo, bajó las escaleras y atravesó despacio la habitación vacía de Bella de camino a la suya. Sentado en su cama, tomó la decisión. Por el bien de los niños, por el bien de la familia, solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer: traería de vuelta a Bella.

**.**

**.**

**jejjeje rescatando a Bella ! yeeee...estos niños nos on un tesoro**

**otro cap más...rews?**

**chicas el lunes recien podré publicar asi k no deseperen...**

**les adelanto k habrá una confesión k pondrá a Bella muy triste, pero muy libre**

**y Edward irá por ella, aunk las cosas no salgan como pensaba jejejje**

**nos vemos el lunes...**

**0o0o0flowerso0o0**


	27. Verdades que duelen

Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.

**.**

**.**

**VERDADES QUE DUELEN**

_"Lo que no te mata...te fortalece. Maldita Amiga y capullo falso e hipócrita"_

**.**

**.**

Edward se levantó a la mañana siguiente y se encontró a los niños viendo la televisión en pijama. De la planta de arriba llegaban tenues sonidos de las abluciones adultas que rellenaban los silencios que dejaban los _Teletubbies._

—¡Bueno! Niños... —empezó.

—_¡Chist! _—saltó Alice

—Esto es un aburrimiento —dijo Emmett—. Es para bebés.

—Entonces a ti debería gustarte —dijo Jane

—Bien, niños —repitió Edward—. Voy a traer a Bella de vuelta.

Los niños apartaron bruscamente los ojos de una secuencia en la que una niña pequeña encontraba una babosa debajo de un árbol por tercera vez.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward—. Para mí también ha sido una sorpresa, pero bueno. Ahí está.

Y cuando los tres saltaron encima de él, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Aclaró que tendrían que ocultar el secreto a los mayores y les preguntó si creían que podrían hacerlo, y ellos dijeron que sí, y entonces lo abrazaron otra vez y aquella mañana se fue a trabajar con un brío especial y el corazón completamente henchido de felicidad.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana, los niños, Seth incluido, se levantaron tarde. Esme y Carlisle estaban encantados de que todos se hubieran mostrado dispuestos a ayudar a Edward a lavar el coche de Bella (incluso Seth), y cuando Edward se ofreció a darle una vuelta para mantener cargada la batería, le dijeron que podía usarlo hasta que Bella regresara.

Al cabo de una hora, Seth y Edward estaban terminando de limpiar el coche y Jane, Emmett y Alice estaban dentro terminándose las galletas de chocolate y el zumo de naranja diluido.

—Y ¿cómo sabes que va a volver? —le preguntó Seth a Edward mientras le sacaba brillo al capó.

—No lo sé —dijo Edward dándole un último repaso al techo—. Pero vale la pena intentarlo. Sin ella, los niños están hechos un desastre. Y el otro día oí que papá y Esme tenían una discusión horrible.

A Seth eso pareció no conmoverlo demasiado

—Seth, papá estaba llorando.

—Joder.

—Sí. Necesitamos que Bella vuelva.

Seth asintió.

—¿Qué tal Bree? —dijo Edward con un guiño.

—Guay —sonrió Seth

—¿Y el terrorífico Diego Carter?

—Muy majo. El otro día se ofreció a hacerme los deberes de mates.

—Y tú, ¿qué le dijiste?

—Le dije: «Y una mierda; quiero aprobar».

—Joder —susurró Edward—. Ándate con cuidado, Seth

—Es broma. Le dije: «gracias, pero no, gracias».

—Bien.

Seth abrió la puerta del coche para limpiar el interior.

—¡Qué cutres! —dijo emitiendo una brusca carcajada.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mira!

Seth se inclinó por encima de los asientos y sacó los peluches que tenía Bella en el salpicadero.

—Déjalos en su sitio, Seth

Seth hizo un ruido como de vaca agonizante.

—Para de reírte —dijo Edward—. Algunas veces, te pones de un imbécil... Se trata de la mujer que tiene a dos polis del Departamento de Investigación Criminal por colegas, y tú vas y te cachondeas de sus peluches.

Seth los cogió para examinarlos.

—En realidad —dijo— son bastante chulos.

—Déjalos donde estaban y ayúdame a terminar.

Seth los volvió a dejar.

—Y ¿por qué no les cuentas a papá y a Esme lo de ir a buscar a Bella? —le preguntó.

—Porque a lo mejor no lo entienden —dijo Edward

—¿Qué es lo que pueden no entender? Echas de menos a Bella, así que vas a...

—Los niños son los que la echan de menos —le interrumpió Edward—. Dos pesadillas en una misma noche. Y Alice las ha tenido más veces. Y papá y Esme han tenido unas discusiones muy feas. Lo hago por la familia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Seth

—Porque soy un buen tío, por eso.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta familia por ti?

Edward y Seth se miraron frente a frente por encima del techo del coche.

—¿Seth?

—¿Sí?

—Vamos a dar una vuelta rápida. Si encontramos un aparcamiento vacío, a lo mejor te dejo conducir.

Seth se subió de un salto al asiento del copiloto.

Efectivamente, Edward dejó que Seth condujera. Y también le contó la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Y le explicó que, tanto si le gustaba como si no, Jane, Alice y Emmett no tenían nada que ver con que su padre dejara a su madre y que, del mismo modo que él había tenido que crecer compartiendo a su padre con ellos, ellos habían tenido que crecer sabiendo que tendrían que compartir a su padre con un chico que los odiaba. Y que iban a ser sus hermanos durante el resto de su vida y nunca olvidarían cómo los estaba tratando ahora.

Seth estuvo callado durante el trayecto de vuelta. Cuando se detuvieron en una estación de servicio, Edward le compró unas chocolatinas para levantarle en ánimo.

Al llegar a casa, Seth entró como una moto.

—_¡Eo! _¡Alie! —le gritó a Alice, que estaba dibujando en la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Es Alice! —chilló Alice

—¿Qué tengo en la mano, Ali-ce? —Seth alzó un puño cerrado. Alice dio un respingo, se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo al jardín.

—¿Qué te he dicho? —le gritó Edward

Seth abrió el puño. Dentro tenía una chocolatina aplastada.

—Se la iba a dar —dijo con voz entrecortada antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Edward habría subido tras él, pero tenía que salir hacia Forks.

.

.

Algo más tarde, aquel mismo día, los niños se reunieron en el cuarto de Alice. Emmett estaba encantadísimo porque Seth se había pasado la tarde comportándose de forma horrible con él.

—Creo que podemos decir que el plan ha salido bien —empezó a decir Jane. Se miró la hora—. Edwar debe de estar a punto de llegar a casa de Bella

Todos dejaron escapar unas risitas.

—Y, Emmett—continuó Jane—, estuviste de lo más oportuno. Creo que a Edward le impresionó la actuación de Alice, pero la tuya fue definitiva para acabar de convencerlo.

Emmett la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué actuación? —preguntó.

Jane se quedó mirando a su hermano pequeño.

—Da igual —dijo—. Lo hemos hecho. Eso es lo que importa.

.

.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de los padres de Bella, ella estaba pasando el aspirador en el comedor mientras su padre ayudaba a su madre a subir las escaleras.

—Abre tú, ¿quieres? —le gritó él.

Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró distraídamente el espejo de la entrada al pasar. _Es increíble lo que le cambia a una un poco de aire puro campestre, _pensó. Tenía la piel resplandeciente.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Leah allí de pie, con una triste sonrisa cohibida y un enorme ramo de claveles rojos.

—¡Lee! —gritó Bella—. ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! No te esperaba, pasa...

—No me puedo quedar mucho rato —dijo Leah con voz queda.

—¿Es que ocurre algo?

Leah negó con la cabeza y luego bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Bella, perpleja, dio un paso atrás y abrió un poco más la puerta para dejarla entrar.

—Será mejor que pases dentro —le dijo.

Con una expresión de gran contrición, Leah se adentró en el recibidor de la familia Swan como si no se hubiera pasado allí todos y cada uno de los fines de semana de su adolescencia. Le entregó las flores a Bella

—Vaya, gracias, Lee. Son preciosas.

Leah se quedó tímidamente de pie en el pasillo, la cabeza aún gacha.

—Entra —dijo Bella

—Gracias.

Bella condujo a su amiga hasta la cocina.

—¿Té? ¿Café? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo Leah

—No te he preguntado cómo estás —dijo Bella de forma automática. Leah no se rió. Ni siquiera sonrió. Bella apagó el hervidor, dejó las flores en el fregadero y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con ella.

—Traigo noticias —dijo por fin Leah

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me voy a casar.

Bella abrió los ojos aliviada y sorprendida.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —gritó.

—La boda será en junio —dijo Leah

—¡Vaya! Qué rapidez.

—En realidad, no —dijo Leah—. Cuando sabes que es la persona adecuada, lo sabes y ya está.

—¿Ah, sí? —suspiró Bella—. Qué suerte tienes.

—De todas formas —dijo Leah—, hace siglos que nos conocemos. Durante años hemos sido solo amigos, pero... —Inhaló profundamente—. Tuvimos un par de rollos, nada serio. Entonces los dos estábamos con alguien.

Bella asintió.

—Solo se convirtió en algo serio hace poco.

—Genial.

—Cuando te fuiste.

—Ah.

—Porque te fuiste.

Bella miró a Leah con el ceño fruncido.

—Madre mía —dijo—. ¿Es que te estaba impidiendo hacer algo...?

Entonces se quedó sin más que decir. Finalmente, Leah levantó la vista y Bella se encontró frente a la compasión personificada.

—No te disgustes, Bella—susurró Leah.

—¿Por qué iba a disgustarme? Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

—No queríamos hacerte daño.

—¡No me habéis hecho daño! No tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que me estás hablando.

Leah suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Jacob... Black... y yo nos casamos en junio —dijo muy despacio y con claridad—. Jacob. Tu Jacob. Bueno, en realidad, mi Jacob. Me lo pidió tan pronto cortó contigo.

Bella se quedó helada.

—Él no cortó conmigo —dijo sin ninguna inflexión en la voz.

—Sí que lo hizo, Bella —dijo Leah con un tono de voz más dulce y una inclinación de cabeza a cada palabra—. Solo que no te diste cuenta.

—Volvió a pedírmelo otra vez, Lee —oyó decir Bella dentro de su cabeza.

—Porque sabía que lo rechazarías. —El tono de disculpa de Leah estaba dando paso a uno más firme—. Yo lo ayudé a idear el discurso: «No voy a pedírtelo más después de esta última vez, _bla, bla, bla». _¿Te suena?

Bella perdió la sensibilidad en el rostro.

—Fui yo quien decidió a qué restaurante tenía que llevarte —continuó Leah en un tono más suave.

—Pero fue donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita —murmuró Bella

Leah asintió.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pensé que así sería más romántico.

Bella podía oír el pulso de la sangre en sus oídos.

—¿Qué significa que tuvisteis un par de rollos? —logró articular.

—Ah, nada serio —dijo Leah—. Ya sabes, debajo del muérdago, alguna qué otra fiesta aquí y allá...

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Dios, Bella, lo siento. No pensaba que te importara tanto. Si te digo la verdad, pensé que te alegraría saber lo feliz que es. Sería horrible que tuviera el corazón destrozado, ¿no crees? ¿Nuestro Jacob?

Bella procuró asentir. Su mente no lograba asimilar la realidad alterada que se le estaba ofreciendo. Era tan surrealista.

—Aunque Jacob no estaba muy convencido —prosiguió Leah—. Dijo que deberíamos decírtelo pasado un tiempo, pero yo le dije que no teníamos opción. Vamos a mandar las invitaciones la semana que viene. Pensé que no sería justo que fueras la última en enterarte.

—Me lo pidió cuatro veces, Lee —susurró Bella secándose las lágrimas de la mejilla.

—Lo sé —dijo Leah—. Yo estaba furiosa.

Bella hizo un gesto de interrogación.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Leah—. Allí estaba él, escapándose conmigo a cada momento mientras fingía que lo vuestro iba en serio. Era un comportamiento desconcertante. —Soltó una risita y añadió—: Estoy muy enfadada con él.

—Pensaba que habías dicho alguna que otra fiesta.

—Bueno —dijo Leah encogiéndose de hombros—, ha habido muchas fiestas. Y un montón de muérdago. Han sido seis años enteros.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no cortó conmigo, simplemente?

—Bueno, creo que acabó por encariñarse bastante contigo. O sea, tú eres muy maja. Y, claro, eso a su ego masculino no le hacía ningún bien. Recuerdo que una vez le dije que, por lo que nosotros sabíamos, Sam y tú podíais estar engañándonos a nosotros al mismo tiempo. —Sonrió—. Con aquello nos reímos un buen rato.

—¿Engañándoos? Pensaba que habías dicho que fue solo algún que otro rollo.

—Bueno, lo que sea. El caso es que...

—¿Lo sabe Sam?

—Oh, sí —dijo Leah despreocupada—. Siempre lo ha sabido. De hecho, yo ya estaba con Jacob antes de empezar con él. ¿Cómo crees que lo conocí? A decir verdad, pensé que lo habrías adivinado por eso; ya sabes, pensaba que era demasiada coincidencia. En fin, que Sam estaba más que contento con el apaño: él quería una novia que nunca lo fuera a presionar para que se comprometiera. —Suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, sí que me apetecería una taza de té.

—¡Pero tú odiabas a Jacob!

—Ah, eso fue idea suya —dijo Leah con una bostezo. Al terminar, prosiguió—. ¡Ay, perdona! Anoche se me hizo un poco tarde. Sí, teníamos que hacer como si nos odiáramos el uno al otro, para que no nos pillaras.

—¡Pero él te odiaba de verdad!

—Bueno —dijo Leah irguiéndose—, en verdad... Supongo que también puedo contarte esto. No iba a hacerlo, pero puede que así las cosas queden más claras: aquel verano que te fuiste a Jacksonville con tus padres, ya nos habíamos enrollado en la fiesta de Melanie Blacksmith y en la fiesta de Philippa Fuller y en la fiesta de Matt Wright... Madre mía, hace ya siete años. Fue antes incluso de que te conociera.

—Me conoció en el jardín de infancia.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Cuando supo que éramos amigas...

—Mi mejor amiga...

—Sí, preguntaba mucho por ti. Decía que tú fuiste su primer cuelgue en el cole y que era el sueño de todo hombre poder..., bueno, ya sabes... Creo que la palabra que usó fue «tirarse» a la primera chica que te ha gustado. Entonces supe que iba a ir a por ti. Y luego, como eres tan..., bueno, como eres tan... —Se calló de golpe—. Vaya, ¿cómo expresarlo?

Leah hizo una pausa.

—¿Con poco tacto? —propuso Bella

Leah dejó pasar un segundo antes de continuar.

—Supongo que «puritana» es una buena forma de decirlo. Tuvo que salir contigo durante una temporada considerable, si no recuerdo mal, para poder echarte un polvo y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba saliendo con la hija de uno de sus empleados más prometedores; lo sabía todo el vecindario, _bla, bla, bla. _Así que —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros con gesto de impotencia—, tuvimos que fingir desde el principio. Si te soy sincera, después de todo este tiempo, es un alivio que no te puedes ni imaginar.

Bella intentó hablar, pero su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la mesa de la cocina y habló por ella. Leah se levantó y fue a ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Bella se zafó de ella. Leah se quedó allí un instante.

—Lo entiendo —intentó calmarla—. De verdad que sí.

—Papel de cocina —dijo Bella secándose la nariz en la manga.

Leah se lanzó sobre el rollo de papel y arrancó unas cuantas hojas para Bella. Ella se sonó la nariz y, para su sorpresa, se sintió algo mejor.

—Más vale que me vaya —dijo Leah

Bella volvió a sonarse.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo.

—Lo siento, Bella

—Sí, vale.

Leah se volvió para salir. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Bella la llamó por su nombre y Leah se dio media vuelta despacio.

—¿Sí?

Se miraron un instante.

—¿Cuándo dejé de caerte bien? —preguntó Bella

Leah delató su impaciencia.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo—. Ni siquiera tiene que ver con nosotras dos. Se trata de Jacob y yo. Tú simplemente estabas en el fuego cruzado. Nadie quiso hacerte daño.

Bella miró el papel de cocina que tenía en la mano.

—¿Cuándo dejé de caerte bien? —repitió.

Después de un silencio, Leah se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Bella asintió exhausta.

—Las sobrinas de Jacob serán las damas de honor —dijo Leah en voz baja—. Sé que siempre dijimos que seríamos nosotras...

—Vete.

Ante la ansiedad de Leah, Bella consiguió emitir una risa irónica que, una vez oyó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, se convirtió en una sollozo ahogado.

.

.

Entretanto, Edward se había detenido en el semáforo de la calle mayor, en Forks, y estaba consultando un mapa, con un resultado frustrante. Por desgracia, el mapa estaba al revés y el semáforo se había puesto verde. Le dio la vuelta al mapa. Nada. No salía de dudas. Estaba claro que lo había trazado alguien que no quería que los turistas echaran a perder Forks. Sobresaltado, miró el retrovisor y vio a un hombre con sombrero al volante del coche que tenía detrás. El hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano. Confundido, Edward avanzó con el coche. Aquello parecía otro país. Entonces se apartó a un lado de la carretera y sacó su teléfono móvil.

.

.

Bella estaba encorvada sobre la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Cada vez que creía sentirse mejor, recibía una nueva punzada de furia, humillación y dolor, y percibía un ruido de estrangulamiento que parecía emanar de las profundidades de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Al pensar que podía ser Jacob, contestó.

—¿Sí? —dijo con la voz inundada en lágrimas.

—¡Joder! —dijo Heidi—. Suenas horrible.

—Eso no es nada. —Bella empezó a sollozar de nuevo—. Deberías ver la pinta que tengo.

—¿Qué narices ha pasado?

—¡Jacob me ha estado engañando! —dijo Bella entre lamentos.

—¿Qué?

—Con Leah

—Madre mía —murmuró Heidi a través del llanto de Bella—. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

Bella asintió al teléfono.

—No, gracias —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz—. No creo que pudiera soportar ver a nadie ahora mismo. No... no puedo asimilarlo todo.

—¿Quieres que vaya Dimitri y haga papilla a Jacob?

—No. —Bella consiguió dibujar una sonrisa—. Pero a lo mejor podría darle un repaso a la cara de Leah

—Sí.

Bella volvió a echarse a llorar.

—Me han hecho quedar como una idiota.

—En absoluto —dijo Heidi—. Son ellos los que han quedado como unos idiotas.

—¡Se van a casar!

—¡Ja! —gritó Heidi—. ¡Más tonto todavía por parte de ella! ¿Te imaginas casarte con alguien que salía con tu mejor amiga durante todo el tiempo que duró vuestro noviazgo? ¿Sabiéndolo? ¿Te imaginas qué clase de matrimonio va a ser?

Bella dejó de llorar por primera vez desde la confesión de Leah

—Créeme —dijo heidi—. Es mejor haberte librado de todo eso. Ese tío era un mal pájaro.

—Pensaba que me quería —dijo Bella penosamente.

—Ya lo sé, corazón. Habrá otros. Mucho mejores que él. Ya tienes dos en perspectiva.

Pese a que aquello no le pareció que fuera estrictamente cierto, entre que uno de los hombres era un acosador pirado y el otro un cabrón hipócrita y gorrón al que solo le interesaba echar un polvo, aquella idea hizo que Bella se sintiera un poco mejor.

Deseó poder ver a Heidi, pero ninguna de las dos tenía el tiempo suficiente, de modo que Bella se conformó con la llamada. Cuando terminó, se lavó la cara en el fregadero de la cocina y decidió salir a dar un paseo.

.

.

Edward colgó su teléfono móvil. La comisaría local le había sido de gran utilidad: prácticamente estaba encima de la casa de Bella. Arrancó, dio la vuelta con el coche, cruzó unos cuantos semáforos en rojo y fue a buscarla.

.

.

Para cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez aquel día, la piel de Bella había dejado de resplandecer como hacía un rato. De hecho, tal y como diría cualquier esteticista con autoridad, si quieres que tu piel tenga buen aspecto para una ocasión especial, sería aconsejable no pasarse antes una hora llorando.

El cuerpo le dio una sacudida ante el sobresalto de oír el timbre. _Debe de ser Jacob, _pensó.

Salió hacia la puerta a paso ligero con el rollo de papel de cocina debajo del brazo, la hoja usada de papel de cocina en la mano y las zapatillas de estar por casa golpeteando contra la alfombra.

Abrió la puerta de par en par. Levantó la vista para ver a un desconocido alto y hermoso que hizo que su corazón se contrajera. Se quedó quieta. Sus ojos absorbieron montones de información que su cerebro volvió a vomitar. Pestañeó y lo intentó de nuevo.

Había un testigo de Jehová en la puerta, uno de esos tipos increíblemente sosegados y atractivos que tienen una luz extraña en los ojos llamada Jesús. No estúpida. Estaba soñando y era Dios.

Cuando Dios dijo «Por todos los putos santos; joder, tienes una pinta horrible» se dio cuenta de que no era Dios. Y entonces vio que era Edward.

.

.

No había sido en absoluto intención de Edward envolver a Bella en un largo abrazo de oso. Había tenido un viaje lo suficientemente largo como para planear el saludo perfecto, y por ninguna parte aparecía un largo abrazo de oso. A decir verdad, no sabía exactamente de dónde había salido. Pero ahora ya lo había hecho y ella estaba sollozando contra su jersey y él le estaba acariciando el pelo, y tuvo la sensación de que no deseaba hacer mucho más en la vida aparte de eso, así que, seguramente, era todo para bien. Tal vez su madre había sufrido una recaída. Pobrecilla. Dios, la vida podía llegar a ser de lo más cruel. _A algunos siempre les toca la china, _pensó mirando al pasillo.

Cuando vislumbró a un hombre de pecho ancho, de pie en las escaleras, mirándolo con la afabilidad de un toro rabioso, casi se cae del susto. Soltó a Bella y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial.

—Ho... hola —le dijo al hombre de las escaleras.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —susurró—. Y ¿qué le has hecho a mi hija?

—Papá, este es Edward —dijo Bella sorbiéndose la nariz.

—¿Edward? —inquirió el hombre con tal repugnancia y confusión en la voz que de repente Edward cayó en la cuenta de lo raro que era su nombre—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Y qué significa eso de «Edward»? ¿Y por qué estás llorando?

Edward se quedó rígido.

—No la he hecho llorar yo, señor; la he en... encontrado...

—¿Acaso estoy hablando contigo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

Charlie miró a Bella.

Bella intentó hablar por primera vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, de todas formas, su padre y ella no se hablaban. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Edward había venido desde Seattle, nada menos, para verla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que debía tener el aspecto de un pez globo.

Salió corriendo a ciegas hacia la cocina.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe y el padre de Bella se volvió lentamente hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Edward. Los labios de Edward formaron algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras su estómago se transformaba en algo parecido a una úlcera.

—Soy Edward Cullen—dijo con voz queda al tiempo que le tendía la mano—. Es un honor conocerlo.

El hombre gruñó y siguió mirándolo fijamente. La garganta de Edward se contrajo. Volvió a bajar la mano.

—Me gusta su recibidor —graznó con la boca seca.

Los dos hombres se quedaron allí de pie, mirándose en silencio, durante un rato que a Edward le pareció que duraba buena parte de un año. Un mal año: sequía, enfermedad, hambruna, esa clase de cosas. Tuvo la intensa sensación de que si el padre de Bella hubiera tenido cuernos, a esas alturas ya le habría atravesado la ingle. Estaba a punto de decir que se pasaría por allí más tarde (obviamente aquel no era un buen momento), pero que había sido un placer conocer a la familia de Bella, y que qué recibidor más bonito, cuando Bella apareció. Era evidente que seguía consternada por algo, pero invitó a Edward al salón; le indicó a su padre que fuera amable, a no ser que quisiera que ella se marchara de casa aquella misma noche, y luego subió con frialdad al piso de arriba, donde, según les explicó a los dos, intentaría recomponerse el semblante.

Edward esperó en el salón y lo estudió tratando por todos los medios de no mirar la silla orinal. Oía voces amortiguadas procedentes del piso de arriba que atribuyó a los padres de Bella, puesto que la que hablaba más fuerte lo hacía mucho más despacio que la que hablaba más bajo. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se levantó. El padre de Bella volvió a dirigirse a él con un gruñido y él sonrió gratamente.

—Bonitos caballos —dijo señalando con un gesto la decoración—. Y zorros. Y gatos. Y las nutrias son muy monas. Y la placa conmemorativa. Una trágica pérdida, ¿eh?

—A la mujer le gustan —dijo Charlie—. Son una jodienda para quitarles el polvo.

—Ah, eso seguro —asintió Edward como si limpiar el polvo hubiera ocupado siempre una parte importante de su vida.

Entonces apareció Renne junto a su marido, agarrándose a la puerta. Edward dio un paso al frente y le dio la mano con delicadeza.

—Señora Swan—dijo—. Edward Cullen. Es un placer conocerla.

Ella le sonrió y él vio los mismos ojos que en Bella, aunque los de Renne tenían un tono de marron más pálido, como si el cansancio los hubiera descolorido. Estuvo tentado de darle a ella también un abrazo de cuerpo entero, pero se contuvo.

—Enseguida viene —dijo Renne despacio.

—Gracias.

—Por favor —murmuró Renne—. Siente... —Él se sentó obediente— ...se.

Edward se encogió por dentro.

Inmediatamente apareció Bella y él se volvió a levantar de un salto.

—Bueno —anunció ella mientras se ponía una chaqueta y se recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo—. Nos vamos al río.

—Bueno, jovencita —empezó a decir su padre—, ándate con...

—¡Bogdon-over-Bray! —le dijo Bella en un tono que no admitiría admitía réplica.

Su padre se calló.

Edward, desconcertado y no del todo tranquilo, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los padres de Bella a modo de despedida y salió de la casa detrás de ella.

.

.

—Bogdon-over-Bray, ¿eh? —probó a decir Edward en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia suficiente.

—Es una larga historia.

—Me lo imagino —asintió como si las historias largas hubieran ocupado siempre una parte importante de su vida.

Paseó en silencio junto a ella hasta que alcanzaron un paraje con una vista asombrosa de un puente sobre un arroyo y se detuvo.

—Dios mío —dijo como para sí—. Es precioso.

—Ajá.

Bella redujo la marcha y avanzaron juntos por el puente. Cuando él se paró a la mitad y se inclinó para ver el arroyo, ella lo imitó.

—Gracias por venir, Edward —le dijo en voz baja.

Él se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Sus hombros prácticamente se tocaban.

—Es un placer —dijo.

—Es agradable tenerte por aquí.

—Gracias.

—En este puente.

—Ah. En este puente. Bueno, es un bonito puente.

—Nuevos recuerdos y esas cosas —dijo Bella

Edward se tomó un momento para asimilar aquel comentario.

—Me lo imagino —dijo por fin con un gesto y empezando a aburrirse de sí mismo.

—Fue aquí donde Jacob y yo nos besamos por primera vez —dijo Bella

Edward se separó de ella casi imperceptiblemente.

—No aquí exactamente —rió mientras señalaba algún punto a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Allí.

—Ah —dijo Edward siguiendo su indicación con la mirada.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, ella lo agarró del brazo y volvió a agradecerle su visita. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos tratando de no transmitir demasiada alegría y volvió a decirle que era un placer.

Dieron un paseo alejándose del puente y pasando por la iglesia. Una vez más, él se detuvo a admirar el paisaje.

—Dios —susurró—, es asombroso.

—Ajá.

Escuchó el claro gorgoteo del arroyo enmarcado en un silencio tan puro que solo se rompía con el murmullo de la brisa.

—¿Cómo pudiste marcharte? —susurró.

Y entonces oyó el sonido claro y puro del llanto de Bella

Encontraron un banco cerca del _pub _yEdward rodeó a Bella con el brazo al sentarse. Después de algunos intentos fallidos, ella le puso al corriente de los cambios que habían acontecido en su vida desde la última vez que se vieron. Le contó que Jacob había vuelto a proponerle matrimonio, que ella se había enfrentado a la verdad y que por fin su relación se había terminado. Le habló de lo doloroso de acabar con una parte tan importante de su pasado, pese a que sabía que era lo correcto. Le habló de sus remordimientos por haber herido a Jacob y haber decepcionado a sus padres. Le contó que Leah, su mejor amiga, se había pasado por su casa hacía media hora para mantener con ella una charla de chicas atrasada. Le contó que había descubierto la farsa que suponía su relación con Jacob. La farsa que suponía su amistad con Leah. Le habló de la humillación, de la rabia, de la confusión y del dolor.

A lo largo de aquel vertiginoso relato, Edward estuvo contemplando los campos que se abrían ante él, sintiendo que se alejaba de la realidad cuanto más se acercaba a Bella, aferrándose a su hombro con más y más fuerza. No lo podía creer. Sencillamente, no podía ser verdad. Sin duda tenía que haber algún error. Pero no, no lo había: realmente Bella estaba sin compromiso.

No se le ocurría nada que decir, de modo que la mantuvo agarrada y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que podía decir algo más. Le dijo que desde el punto de vista masculino, no había ninguna posibilidad de que Jacob hubiera salido con ella durante todo ese tiempo de no haber querido. Y, por supuesto, no se habría arriesgado a proponerle matrimonio a alguien con quien no quisiera casarse.

Bella lo sopesó.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca has salido con alguien solo porque no podías molestarte en cortar con ella? —preguntó.

—No durante tanto tiempo —confesó—. Y desde luego no le habría propuesto matrimonio. Cuatro veces. Recuerda que solo has oído la versión de Leah.

Bella se separó de él mínimamente para considerar aquello.

—Y eso, ¿qué significa? ¿Que se lo está inventando? ¿Tanto me odia?

—No —dijo él pensativo—. A lo mejor te ha contado lo que le gustaría que hubiera pasado, y no exactamente lo que ha sido. Yo observé... vi a Jacob contigo y no me pareció un hombre obsesionado con otra persona.

Hubo un silencio.

—A mí me suena a que probablemente lo único que le pasa a Leah es que lo está pasando muy mal —concluyó Edward

—¿Mal?

—Sí. Bueno, según ella, lleva un montón de tiempo esperando a Jacob. Más aun de lo que él estuvo esperándote a ti. Y tal vez ella haya tenido que recurrir al empleo de la vieja regla: todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. La cual, admitámoslo, todos hemos usado en un momento u otro.

—Yo no.

Edward sonrió y dijo suavemente.

—Tal vez tú nunca la has necesitado.

Bella se alejó mínimamente una vez más para poder reflexionar.

—Supongo que pensaba que Leah me quería a mí, y no a él.

—Sí —suspiró Edward—. Eso tiene que doler.

—Sí que duele. No sé quién me ha hecho más daño.

—Sí.

—Y ¿sabes lo que duele de verdad? —continuó Bella—. ¿Lo que realmente duele de veras?

—No.

—Que Sam lo supiera. Estos últimos seis años, me han estado tratando todos como si fuera una cría.

—En realidad no —dijo Edward con un gesto de negación—. Son ellos los que se han estado comportando como críos los últimos seis años. Tú has sido la única adulta de la ecuación.

Bella lo miró.

—¿Cómo te has vuelto tan sabio de repente? —le dijo cariñosamente.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con el calor de una hoguera de invierno en los ojos.

—Te echamos muchísimo de menos, Bella —susurró—. Todos. Resulta que la familia Cullen te necesita para poder funcionar.

El sonrojo de Bella quedó oculto tras tres capas de maquillaje.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Los niños tienen pesadillas. Es horrible. —Suspiró—. Y la Esposa Terrorífica está atemorizando a mi padre hasta dejarlo en un estado de parálisis casi permanente.

—Esme no da miedo —dijo con suavidad.

Edward soltó un bufido y apartó el brazo del hombro de Bella para dejarlo caer por detrás del banco.

—Créeme —dijo—, esa mujer da más miedo que todo Estados Unidos junto.

Bella recordó los cuchicheos de Edward y Bella, y experimentó una repentina y visceral lealtad por todas las mujeres traicionadas.

—Eso no me parece muy justo —dijo.

—Confía en mí —sonrió Edward—. Yo lo sé. Lo sé todo sobre el matrimonio de Carlisle y Esme...

—Y que lo digas... —musitó.

—Y Esme es una mujer de lo más terrorífica.

Bella se puso tensa.

—Bueno —dijo—, puede que necesite serlo.

Edward se quedó quieto un instante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Algunas veces un hombre necesita que lo asusten un poco —dijo Bella—. Sobre todo cuando... es de esa clase de tíos que juega fuera de casa.

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella. Ella agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero eso es lo que creo.

—Algunas veces —dijo él— una mujer presiona a un hombre para que juegue fuera de casa. —Hizo caso omiso de la expresión de sorpresa de Bella y prosiguió—. Y entonces exagera su culpabilidad después de que él se vea obligado a buscar el amor en otro lugar y arruine su vida.

—¡Es horrible que digas algo así! —dijo Bella levantándose y emprendiendo el camino de regreso por el río.

Edward fue tras ella.

—No, no lo es —dijo—. Una mujer puede recurrir a la manipulación, ¿sabes?... De forma inconsciente. Y un hombre no puede evitarlo si cae en los brazos de otra persona. Créeme, yo lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¿Después de que tu padre le hiciera aquello a tu madre? ¿Cómo puedes perdonar sus aventuras? ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlo a tenerlas?

—Yo no perdono...

—¡Sí que lo haces! Acabas de decir...

—Solo tuvo una...

—Oh, no me vengas con esas. Lo sé todo sobre ti y sobre Carlisle, y el sórdido secretito que le ocultáis a Esme.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes? Sois todos iguales. Me dais asco. Los hombres me dais asco.

—¿Por eso tienes tantos a mano al mismo tiempo?

Bella ahogó un grito.

—¿Qué?

—Eres una calientapollas.

Bella le dio un bofetón en la mejilla provocando que sus ojos, y los de ella, se llenaran de lágrimas. Edward se mordió el labio y se llevó la mano a la cara.

—De todas formas —dijo con voz apagada—, quieren que vuelvas.

—Vete a la mierda.

Bella dio media vuelta y regresó cruzando el río. Edward la siguió.

—Vamos —le dijo cuando la hubo alcanzado—. Es mucha pasta, gracias a tu pequeño aumento.

—Ah, sí. —Se volvió de pronto—. Y tú lo sabes todo sobre el dinero.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Edward con la mano aún en la mejilla—. Sé lo que pasa cuando no hay suficiente. Puede hacer pedazos a la gente igual que una aventura.

—Y dime —dijo Bella con los brazos en jarras—, ¿es por eso por lo que gorroneas tanto?

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído.

—Yo no gorroneo. No lo necesito.

—Ah, no, es verdad. Ganas una fortuna inmensa y vives sin pagar alquiler en casa de tu papá como un niño mimado mientras los demás nos apretamos el cinturón para poder ganarnos la vida.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que gano? Y ¿quién te ha dicho que...?

—Esme me dijo hace siglos que no pagabas alquiler. ¡A tu edad! Es denigrante.

—¡Bueno! —Ahora Edward empezaba a elevar el tono de voz—. Eso solo demuestra que Esme no está enterada de todo.

—¡Está claro que no! —le dijo Bella devolviéndole el grito—. Carlisle _el Ruin _y tú ya os habéis encargado de eso.

Se quedaron uno frente al otro con la corriente del río bajando a toda velocidad a su lado.

—Bien —dijo él—, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Creo que eso será lo mejor.

—Está bien saber lo que piensas de mí.

—Sí, es curioso —contestó ella—. Los capullos falsos, hipócritas y gorrones con complejo de Peter Pan suelen ser mi tipo.

Edward palideció y luego se alejó de allí.

.

.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Seattle, la Esposa Terrorífica disfrutaba de un momento único de soledad. Carlisle _el Ruin _había ido a pasar el día en la tienda, los niños estaban jugando juntos en la casita (últimamente parecía que estaban pasando un montón de tiempo juntos, incluso con Seth) y ella estaba leyendo el periódico del sábado con los anuncios de la radio de fondo. No sabía dónde estaba Edward y, francamente, le daba lo mismo, porque era de lo más maravilloso estar a solas en su propia casa. Las cosas habían mejorado bastante entre Carlisle y ella después de su pequeña charla. Le sentó tan bien decirle todo aquello en voz alta que desde entonces aquella ira no había vuelto a manifestarse ni una sola vez. Y él también parecía estar tratándola de forma distinta. Incluso había empezado a ver destellos del hombre con el que se casó.

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró. Esme levantó la vista para mirar el reloj de la cocina y suspiró. Bueno, había tenido veinte minutos, ¿qué más podía esperar? No alzó los ojos del periódico cuando Edward entró en la estancia, pero sí lo hizo cuando este se fue directamente al mueble bar. Así pues, le pilló un poco de sorpresa descubrir que, de hecho, Edward era Carlisle.

—¡Hola! —dijo sorprendida.

Carlisle no se dio la vuelta mientras se bebía un trago de güisqui. Esme se reprimió antes de dar rienda suelta a su reacción instintiva y preguntarle si estaba celebrando el haber vendido un disco.

—Hola —repitió.

Cuando finalmente Carlisle se volvió, estaba tan pálido que parecía translúcido, salvo por los bordes, donde había adquirido un cierto tono verdoso. Esme se puso en pie de inmediato.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han robado? ¿Te han atacado?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza mientras ella lo acompañaba hasta la mesa de la cocina, lo sentaba y le servía otra copa. Entonces se arrodilló a su lado y le frotó la espalda como si estuviera vomitando.

—Estoy bien —dijo débilmente.

Esme se sentó en la silla de al lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Esperó mientras él tomaba otro trago y hundía la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Acabo de descubrir una cosa —gruñó en un tono casi inaudible—. Tiene que ver contigo. Y afecta a los niños.

Esme se quedó sin respiración. El corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora.

Cuando Carlisle le dio otro trago al güisqui, ella se levantó y fue a ponerse uno para ella. Él le tendió el vaso. Ella lo cogió y sirvió uno para cada uno.

—¿Qué? —le urgió a contestar—. ¿Qué has descubierto? ¿Carlisle?

Y entonces, horrorizada, vio como él se echaba a llorar sobre su copa. Unos sollozos enormes y atroces convulsionaron todo su cuerpo. Ella se sentó inundada por una espantosa congoja, aferrada a su copa, sintiendo que había perdido el derecho a apaciguarlo. Por fin, Carlisle dejó de llorar y alzó los ojos exhausto para fijarlos en ella. Esme bajó los suyos hacia su vaso y Carlisle contempló a su esposa apesadumbrado. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo había hecho para convertir su matrimonio en una ruina tal que, cuando más necesitaba a su mujer, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse sentada en medio de un silencio glacial?

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó.

Carlisle no tenía más alternativa que explicarse.

—Hoy me he pasado por el piso —susurró—. Se han ido. Esfumado. Sin pagar el alquiler ni nada. Se han llevado la mayor parte de los muebles y lo han dejado todo hecho un desastre. Nunca conseguiré nuevos inquilinos y no me puedo permitir volver a arreglarlo.

Esme frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Eso es todo?

Carlisle dejó escapar una breve y amarga risotada.

—En realidad no —dijo—. El resto de la noticia es que ellos han estado pagándolo todo menos el salario de Bella porque la tienda no ha dejado de tener pérdidas.

Esme frunció el entrecejo un poco más.

—Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Bueno, te he estado estafando y ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo.

Esme dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a respirar amplia y profundamente. Al cabo de un rato, se incorporó en su asiento.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has hecho para pagar a Bella? —preguntó confusa.

Él se echó a llorar otra vez.

—¿Carlisle?

Carlisle tomó otro trago.

—Bueno, mientras mi mujer pagaba la hipoteca y la ropa de los niños, mi hijo ha estado pagando a la niñera.

—¿Cómo? —gritó.

Esme se puso a pensar desesperadamente cómo demonios había podido pagar Emmett el salario de Bella. ¿Acaso Carlisle sufría un colapso nervioso y estaba desvariando? Empezaba a asustarse.

—¡Carlisle! —gritó—. Por el amor de Dios, ¡intenta explicarte!

Carlisle tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que no podía mantener el ritmo de vida al que te habías acostumbrado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue recurrir a Edward para que me ayudara. En el banco no querían darme más créditos y no sabía qué más podía hacer. Para salvar mi orgullo, Edward fingió que quería vivir con nosotros, para «estrechar un poco los lazos»; aunque no sé por qué razón iba a querer «estrechar lazos» con el fracasado de su padre. —Se sorbió sonoramente la nariz antes de continuar—. El caso es que hice como si me lo hubiera creído, ya que era la única forma de salvar las apariencias. Así que ha estado pagándome una especie de alquiler para que pensaras que podía permitirme mantener a Bella sin problemas. Y, por cierto, ese aumento que le dimos cuando llamó a la policía no fue de gran ayuda, porque Edward no podía pagar la diferencia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso significó que el tema se puso imposible dos meses antes de lo que habría tardado de todos modos.

Esme estaba pasmada. Casi podía oír el engranaje de su propio cerebro intentando asimilar toda aquella información.

—¿Edward? —repitió.

Carlisle asintió mientras se secaba los ojos y la nariz con la manga de la camisa.

—¿Y sus compañeros de piso? —susurró. Carlisle soltó algo a medio camino entre una carcajada y un sollozo. Vanessa le preguntó despacio—: No se fueron de viaje, ¿verdad?

—Siguen todos viviendo en el piso de Crouch End. —Carlisle hablaba de forma mecánica—. Edward aún paga el alquiler, aunque parece ser que ahora utilizan su habitación como cuarto de juegos. Por eso no sale. No tiene mucho dinero para andar por ahí.

Esme se hundió en su asiento.

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle—. Ahora ya lo sabes todo.

Esme se lo quedó mirando. Carlisle no podía ni siquiera levantar los ojos al hablar.

—Te has casado con un hombre que necesita que el hijo de su primer matrimonio, que él mandó a tomar por culo, lo ayude a mantener a flote su segundo matrimonio, que está mandando a tomar por culo.

Esme apartó la mirada.

—Sí —dijo por fin—. Ya lo sé todo. Sé que no podías hablar conmigo cuando más me necesitabas, que no creías que te quisiera por encima de todo y, sin embargo, me amabas lo suficiente como para intentar cualquier cosa para salvar nuestro matrimonio.

Carlisle se volvió hacia ella aturdido, y entonces fue su turno para quedar horrorizado al verla llorar sobre su güisqui.

.

.

**Para amigas asi para que enemigos no?...**

**en fin asi es la vida...**

**y que les parecó el cap? no kieren agarrar del pezcuezo a Jacob y a Leah **

**jejeje yo si ehh..kien se apunta?**

**y Edward? no fue lindo de su parte el abrazarla así..estar a su lado...**

**pero mejor hubiera sido si se hubiese quedado calladito jejej... pero Bella es tan terca! **

**Rews?...**

**0o0oflowerso0o0**


	28. Furia

Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Esta es una adaptación con ligeros cambios.

.

.

**FURIA**

_"Es una maldita zorra!"_

**.**

**.**

Edward estaba tan furioso que apenas pudo salir de Forks con el coche. Al pasar junto a un _pub _propio de un libro de ilustraciones, se detuvo, aparcó el coche y entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

—No abrimos hasta las siete —dijo la dueña anonadada.

—Le daré cien dólares —dijo Edward

—¿Qué va a ser? —sonrió ella.

—Vodka. Doble.

Se sentó en la barra y se bebió el vodka doble de un trago exactamente igual que lo haría un capullo falso, hipócrita y gorrón con complejo de Peter Pan.

.

.

Esme se arrimó a su marido debajo del edredón. Él exhaló satisfecho.

—Y ¿cómo es que Edward quiere la tienda?

—Dice que está harto de ser economista —explicó Carlisle—. Quiere darle una oportunidad a la tienda. También quiere comprar el apartamento de arriba, para alquilarlo o para vivir él allí, si se lo puede permitir.

Esme suspiró.

—Me salvaría la vida —dijo Carlisle—. No conseguiría vendérselo a nadie ni por la mitad de precio. Pero, claro, como siempre, hace como si fuera yo el que le está haciendo el gran favor.

—Vaya —dijo ella—. Estoy empezando a verlo con otros ojos.

—Bien.

—Ahora solo nos falta concentrarnos en Seth

Carlisle suspiró.

—Pobre chaval. Para cuando tenía la edad de Alice, yo ya me había ido. Se hizo una larga pausa.

—Dios —dijo Esme por lo bajo—, nunca me lo había planteado de esa forma.

—Gracias a Dios que no vamos a repetir ese esquema —susurró Carlisle

—¡Pues claro que no! —dijo Esme besándole la mejilla.

—Pensaba que íbamos por el mismo camino —murmuró Carlisle ocultando su rostro en la melena de Esme

—No puedo creer que pensaras que te quería por tu dinero —dijo ella.

—No era eso exactamente lo que pensaba —dijo Carlsile—. Solo creía que si tuviera menos, también me querrías menos.

Esme tomó el rostro de Carlisle entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla. La luz del sol de la tarde se colaba a través de las cortinas.

—Si dijeras que quieres dejar de trabajar mañana mismo para ser amo de casa, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Carlisle se la quedó mirando.

—Quiero dejar de trabajar mañana mismo para ser amo de casa.

Esme lo miró a su vez. Se miraron el uno al otro en la oscuridad.

—¿En serio? —dijo con voz ronca.

—No lo decías en serio, ¿verdad? —dijo Carlisle desviando la mirada.

—Pues sí.

Carlisle volvió a concentrarse en ella para ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Claro que tendríamos que arreglárnoslas sin Bella —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, solo contaríamos con tu salario.

—Quiero conseguir un salario mejor, cambiar de trabajo. Iba a decírtelo esta noche.

—¿Quieres dejar tu trabajo? —preguntó.

—Eso es.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

—Más dinero, un trabajo mejor. Quiero que se me reconozca. Conocer gente nueva. Dejar de ver a los imbéciles de siempre.

—¿Porque necesitamos más dinero?

—No es solo eso. Solo es que me parece que estaría bien, ¿no crees? Pero bueno, de todas formas, ahora también habría suficiente como para pagar a Bella; ojalá me lo hubieras contado antes.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Mira que conseguí un buen partido.

Esme sonrió.

—No tanto como yo.

Carlisle hizo chasquear la lengua.

—Típico. Ni siquiera te puedo superar en eso.

Ella se echó a reír y besó a su marido. Se tumbaron boca arriba mirando juntos al techo.

—Pero ¿querrás que Bella esté ahí todo el rato? —preguntó ella—. ¿No sería una traba para tu forma de criar a los niños?

Carlisle consideró aquello un instante.

—A decir verdad, no he desarrollado una forma de criarlos que se pueda trabar.

—Me refiero a que querrás ser tu propio jefe en lo que a ellos respecta.

—Pero la echarán terriblemente de menos —dijo Carlisle

—Ya.

—Y yo también. Es una profesional y a mí me queda muchísimo por aprender.

—Sí. Supongo que te daría un poco de formación, como en cualquier trabajo. Y además es agradable tenerla por aquí.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle—. Sería genial poder quedarnos con ella como si fuera una niñera a tiempo parcial.

—Vaya, eso sería genial, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Valdría la pena preguntárselo —propuso Esme—. Siempre podría conseguir otro trabajo de niñera, para completar.

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no tendría por qué, si no le bajamos demasiado el salario. Así podría estar disponible, si la necesito para algo.

—¿Por qué no le ofrecemos simplemente retirarle el aumento que le dimos? —sugirió Esme—. Trabajaría la mitad de horas, y mantendría el alojamiento, por la misma cantidad por la que se mudó a Seattle.

—¿Nos lo podemos permitir? —preguntó Carlisle

—¡Claro que sí! Tal vez habría que prescindir de algunas vacaciones, pero ¿a quién le importa? Tú y yo estaremos ocupados cambiando de profesión. El año que viene, cuando gane más, podremos irnos de vacaciones dos veces.

—¿Estás segura? Yo estaría en casa todo el día con ayuda y tú estarías manteniéndonos a todos, además de a una niñera a tiempo parcial. Es una responsabilidad enorme, Esme.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Esme con una sonrisa—. ¡Reconocimiento!

Carlisle la miró intensamente.

—Yo siempre he reconocido tu brillantez en tu trabajo, Esme. —Esme escudriñó su rostro y él se explicó—. Solo que me sentía tan mal por haber fracasado en el mío que no podía sentirme orgulloso de ti. Es patético. Y lo siento.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Y desde luego que te veo como una mujer de tomo y lomo.

Se acercó en busca de la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Bien.

De repente se incorporó.

—¡Vamos a llamar a Bella ahora mismo!

Esme se fue acercando poco a poco estirando una pierna por encima de él y susurrando:

—Enseguida.

—Bueno, si insistes —suspiró él volviendo a tenderse—. Supongo que puedo esperar.

.

.

Estando aún en el puente, Bella estaba tan enfadada con Edward que se sentía literalmente perdida. Le dio un puntapié a la grava, luego se echó un par de carreras por el puente y le gritó un poco al río. Contempló la posibilidad de ir corriendo a contárselo todo a Leah y entonces se acordó de que no podía, lo cual la hizo enojarse todavía más. Le gritó al río un poco más, abrió y cerró los puños y volvió a gritar. Luego se compró una rosquilla en la tienda de la esquina y se la comió de dos bocados, lo cual fue de gran ayuda. Luego se fue a dar un largo paseo a base de pisotones por el campo, sin importarle que se le mojaran los zapatos.

Entonces se fue a casa pasando junto a la iglesia, donde soltó un vituperio, aunque no demasiado fuerte, por si acaso el párroco estaba por allí cerca, y de nuevo por el puente, donde soltó otro vituperio, este ya en un tono bastante más alto.

Cuando tuvo su casa a la vista se enfadó aun más. Se detuvo y la observó con atención. La miró de verdad. Y sintió que algunas cosas adquirían una nueva perspectiva. Se quedó allí un rato, solo mirando y pensando antes de emprender el camino hacia allí. Cerró la puerta principal con un golpe al entrar antes de subir las escaleras.

Se sentó en su cama. Se levantó y se sentó en el tocador. Miró el espejo y casi se sobresaltó por la impresión: parecía una loca. Y eso hizo que se enfadara muchísimo. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Qué?

Su padre abrió y Bella se quedó sentada y tensa esperando a que él la regañara.

—Tu madre quiere saber qué ocurre —dijo Charlie

—Ah, ahora sí que me hablas, ¿no?

Él gruñó.

—Si te vas a poner así... —Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Bella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara—. ¿Como si por una vez se me permitiera tener sentimientos? ¿En lugar de ser la que consiente los sentimientos de todos los demás? ¿Como tus sentimientos? ¿O los de Jacob?

—¿Cómo?

—Ya lo has oído.

—No me gusta ese tono, jovencita.

—Pues te aguantas —contestó volviéndose hacia el espejo.

—¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Hace años que a mí no me gusta tu tono, papá —le dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo—, pero he tenido que aceptarlo. Ahora a ti no te gusta el mío. Muy bien. Te voy a hacer un favor y me voy a marchar.

Charlie la miraba mientras ella se maquillaba violentamente.

—No hace falta...

—Ah, pues yo creo que sí —dijo Bella. Se estrujó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si se estuviera concentrando—. Lo primero que voy a hacer el lunes por la mañana va a ser intentar encontrar un trabajo de media jornada. En Seattle. Y me apuntaré a un curso en la universidad.

Abrió los ojos.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Vas a dejar tirada a tu madre?

—Mamá está bien. Ya puede subir las escaleras si vas con ella. Es infinitamente más capaz de lo que tú te crees. Ha estado cuidando de ti todos estos años, ¿no es verdad? Y yo no la estoy dejando tirada; ni a ti. Simplemente estoy viviendo mi vida.

—A mí me parece que lo que haces es ser muy egoísta.

—¡Pues claro que te lo parece! —gritó Bella volviéndose hacia él con un solo gesto—. Lo que para ti es independencia, para mamá y para mí es egoísmo. Me basta con mirarte con el mando a distancia en la mano para saberlo. Mamá ha tenido que pasar por un infarto antes de poder ver lo que le diera la gana en la maldita tele. Treinta años con un hombre que ni siquiera le permite ver lo que quiera en la tele. ¿Te puedes llegar a hacer una idea de lo que significa eso, papá?

Los ojos de Charlie se hundieron ligeramente.

—Un hombre tiene que ser el rey en su propio castillo —musitó.

—Y ¿qué tiene que ser una mujer en su propia casa? ¿El ama de llaves? ¿Te parece justo?

—Tu madre no es mi sirvienta.

—No, tienes razón —le espetó Bella—. Eso significaría que le pagas un sueldo.

Renne apareció detrás de él. Bella miró a sus padres y sintió como toda la rabia se esfumaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Renne

Seguía hablando en un tono bajo, pero mejoraba progresivamente.

—Nada —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. He tenido una discusión horrible con Edward y se lo estoy haciendo pagar a papá.

—¿Te ha hecho llorar? —inquirió Charlie, que tenía facilidad para reemplazar a su familia como objeto de su furia—. Parecía ser de esos. Demasiado elegante. Demasiado educado. Nunca ha tenido que trabajárselo demasiado para conseguir lo que quería.

—No, él no me ha hecho llorar —dijo Bella—. Esa ha sido Leah. Resulta que Jacob, ese Jacob perfecto con el que quieres tan desesperadamente que me case, ha estado engañándome con mi mejor amiga desde el principio de nuestra relación. Eso es, con Leah. Desde antes de nuestra primera cita, hace casi siete años. Menos mal que no te hice caso y lo rechacé todas las veces que me propuso matrimonio, ¿eh, papá?

Renne ahogó un grito.

—¡Belly!

—Bueno, se me pasará —dijo Bella extenuada—. Hace años que quería deshacerme de él, solo que no sabía cómo.

Dejó escapar una amarga carcajada.

—No quería hacerle daño. No quería destapar la caja de los truenos. ¡Ja! ¡Típico!

—¿Cómo te... has enterado? —preguntó Renne con gran esfuerzo.

—Porque corté con él la otra noche. O él cortó conmigo, no estoy segura. Tendréis que preguntárselo a Leah. En fin, no importa.

Charlie se derrumbó sobre la cama de Bella

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo.

—Lo sé, papá —contestó ella—. Lo creas o no, esa es otra de las razones por las que no terminé la relación antes. Sé lo mucho que querías que fuera tu yerno. Estaba intentando querer las mismas cosas que tú querías para mí. Al parecer es un patrón recurrente.

Charlie miró a su hija desconcertado.

—¿Salías con él por mí?

—No —dijo Bella despacio—. Al principio salía con él por los dos. Pero al cabo de un tiempo... Supongo que no lo quería reconocer. —Soltó otra risa áspera—. No quería decepcionar a los hombres de mi vida. Y ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo mucho que eso me decepcionaba a mí.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Bueno —dijo Charlie por lo bajo—. Bueno.

Renne entró poco a poco en la habitación y se sentó junto a Charlie en la cama.

—Parece que ninguno de los dos... habéis caído... en una cosa importante —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Los dos la miraron.

—He subido las escaleras yo sola —dijo.

.

.

El portazo en la entrada despertó a Esme y a Carlisle de su sopor. Oyeron el estrépito de Edward entrando en la cocina, haciendo más ruido que cuando los niños se hacían el desayuno.

—Maldita sea —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese chico?

—¿Vamos a ver? —preguntó Esme—. De todas formas le debo una disculpa.

—Sí —contestó Carlisle—. Y además podemos contarle lo de Bella. Saltaron de la cama, se vistieron y bajaron a la planta baja, donde encontraron a Edward de pie junto al hervidor.

—¡Edward! —lo saludó Esme—. ¡Qué alegría verte!

—He ido a ver a Bella—le dijo mirando el hervidor—. Y es una maldita zorra.

Esme y Carlisle se quedaron de piedra.

—Ah..., vale —dijo Esme pensativa—. Solo quería decirte...

—Estamos mejor sin ella. —Edward se volvió hacia Esme pálido de ira—. Me he ido hasta el culo del mundo, donde he tenido que ser educado con su padre, un hombre que hace que el Padrino se parezca al jodido Mahatma Gandhi, a decirle lo mucho que la echan de menos los niños y lo mucho que la necesitáis vosotros dos para salvar vuestro condenado matrimonio porque le das tanto miedo a papá que...

—Hijo... —probó a decir Carlisle

—Lo siento. —Edward tomó aire—. Lo siento. Y adivina. ¿Me ha dado las gracias por el esfuerzo? Y una leche. Me ha llamado «capullo falso, hipócrita y gorrón con complejo de Peter Pan». —Se calló y se echó a reír—. ¡Un capullo falso, hipócrita y gorrón! —repitió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Esme y Calisle al unísono.

—¡Con complejo de Peter Pan! —completó.

—¿Por qué? —repitieron ellos.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?

—Ay, Dios —dijo Esme—. ¿Qué le dijiste, Edward?

—Ah, o sea que es culpa mía, ¿no? —estalló Edward—. ¡Pues claro! Ya tendría que saberlo: siempre es culpa de Edward. Incluso cuando soy yo el que intenta sacaros las castañas del fuego... Sobre todo cuando soy yo el que intenta sacaros las castañas del fuego. Edward, _el Accidente Inminente; _Edward, _Culpable Hasta que se Demuestre lo Contrario..._

—No quería decir eso —lo interrumpió Esme—. Solo pensaba que a lo mejor habías desencadenado algo y así podríamos averiguar por qué ha dicho eso.

—Bueno —respondió Edward—, indudablemente dije algo que habría dicho un capullo falso, hipócrita y gorrón con complejo de Peter Pan.

Les miró los rostros afligidos.

—Me acusó de estar viviendo sin pagar alquiler mientras gano una fortuna, cuando ninguna de las dos cosas es cierta ni por asomo...

—Madre mía —dijo Esme

—¡Ojalá! —continuó Edward—. Ya me gustaría ganar una puñetera fortuna, eso me ayudaría a enfrentarme al hecho de que odio mi trabajo y al hecho de que mi padre vive atemorizado por su mujer.

—Hablando de eso, hijo...

—Y además dijo que yo estaba ayudando a papá a tener aventuras. ¡Que lo ayudaba! Dijo que teníamos un sórdido secreto a escondidas de Esme

—Bueno, eso es verdad —dijo Carlisle—. Si te paras a pensarlo.

Edward calló.

—¿Qué? —le cortó.

—Bueno, estábamos confabulados para que Esme no supiera lo de los problemas de dinero.

Edward se quedó mirando a su padre.

—Lo cual significa que hubo un montón de conversaciones a media voz —continuó Carlisle—. Muchas miradas secretas...

—¡Papá!

—A lo mejor Bella nos oyó o notó algo. Es una chica muy perspicaz esta Bella

Edward miró a Esme

—No pasa nada, Edward —aclaró Esme—. Ya lo sé todo.

—¡Caramba! —dijo Edward—. Solo he estado fuera un día. ¿Qué más me he perdido? No habréis tenido otro bebé, ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?

De pronto se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Cómo es que estás en casa en sábado?

Carlisle se lo contó todo a Edward y, por tercera vez en otras tantas semanas, alguien cogió el mapa del mundo de Edward, lo zarandeó violentamente y volvió a depositarlo en un lugar completamente distinto, un lugar que ofrecía vistas y distracciones que sin duda llegaría a apreciar una vez superados los mareos del viaje.

Después, Esme se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo.

—Edward —le dijo—, te debo una enorme disculpa. Tenías razón: siempre he pensado que tenías la culpa de todo. Te he tratado injustamente y lo siento. Además te agradezco inmensamente que hayas sacrificado tu propia comodidad para salvar el matrimonio de tu padre con una mujer que odiabas. Aunque habría preferido que carlisle acudiera a mí, entiendo que lo que hiciste fue algo increíble y creo que eres..., bueno, extraordinario.

—No te odiaba —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Solo pensaba que tú me odiabas a mí.

—Madre mía —dijo con un suspiro—. Tú pensabas que te odiaba y Carlisle pensaba que lo quería por su dinero. Y ahí estabais lo dos, conspirando para que no me quitara de en medio. Sois unos pobres infelices, pero en el buen sentido.

Por un momento, se hizo un silencio en la cocina.

—¡Y esa es otra! —explotó Edward de repente—. Me dijo que le daba asco. ¡Que le daba asco!

Esme y Carlisle se convirtieron en testigos mudos cuando Edward cogió las llaves del coche de Bella, farfulló algo acerca de irse a dar un largo paseo con el coche hasta un precipicio y salió de casa.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Esme cuando la puerta de entrada dejó de retumbar a causa del golpe—. ¿Cuándo crees que será buen momento para decirle que hemos decidido hacerle a Bella una oferta que no podrá rechazar?

Carlisle se concentró durante un largo rato para pensar.

—¿Una taza de té? —propuso al final.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Bella de todas formas?

—No lo sé.

—Me encantaría, gracias.

—Bien —dijo Carlisle encendiendo el hervidor.

Se quedaron allí viendo hervir el agua, lo cual no tardó en suceder, dado que se trataba del último modelo de Alessi.

—Creo que deberíamos llamarla solo para averiguar qué ha pasado —dijo Carlisle

—Pero ¿crees que es justo que la traigamos de vuelta a casa cuando Edward se siente así? No quiero ofenderlo más de lo que ya lo he ofendido. Quiero que se sienta bien recibido en casa.

—Tal vez podríamos intentar aclararlo —dijo Carlisle sacando la leche del frigorífico—. De todos modos se trasladará al piso en cuanto pueda. Y yo necesito a Bella. No tienen por qué verse nunca.

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado entre ellos. —Esme sacó las únicas tazas desparejadas que no estaban dentro del lavavajillas—. ¿Debería decirle a Bella que estaba equivocada respecto a lo de que Edward no pagaba alquiler?

Carlisle torció el gesto.

—¿Te importaría no decírselo? La verdad es que no me apetece que diseccionen nuestra... mi situación financiera personal.

—Claro que no —dijo Esme sacando el té—. Qué idea tan tonta. Y, de todas formas, estoy segura de que es algo absolutamente irrelevante, no puede ser que se trate de eso.

Carlisle echó unas cucharadas de té en la tetera.

—Ha sido todo un detalle por parte de Edward recorrer todo ese trayecto solo para traérnosla —murmuró Esme mientras miraba a Carlisle verter el agua en la tetera—. Sí que lo he subestimado.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Es un buen chico, mi Edward

Esme le dio unas palmaditas a Carlisle en la mejilla.

—Igualito que su padre.

Se besaron.

Del jardín les llegó un ruido de arcadas. Se volvieron y vieron a Seth enmarcado en las puertas de cristal.

—¿Os importa? —dijo—. Hay niños presentes.

—Yo llamo a Bella—susurró Esme.

—Yo te llevo el té —dijo Carlisle, y la miró mientras se alejaba.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada con sus padres a la mesa de la cocina. Habían celebrado la primera ascensión en solitario de Renne a la primera planta con una agradable taza de té y ahora estaban mucho más tranquilos y podían asimilar mucho mejor las distintas noticias que les había dado Bella. Su padre y ella no se habían perdonado formalmente, pero él había preparado el té y, al darle a Bella su taza, ella le había dado las gracias.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, se quedaron todos petrificados. Nadie esperaba que Renne contestara; Charlie lo habría hecho, pero acababa de hacer el té, y, aunque Bella estaba demasiado sensible, acababa de hacer hincapié en el hecho de que su padre se había comportado de forma egoísta durante los últimos treinta años. El teléfono seguía sonando.

—Ya voy yo —dijo Bella al fin.

—Gracias —dijo Charlie

Renne y Bella intercambiaron una mirada antes que esta saliera.

Mientras se tomaban el té, Charlie y Renne aguzaron el oído para escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en el pasillo.

A Bella le sorprendió un poco oír la voz de Esme al otro lado de la línea telefónica y se vio invadida por una sensación de hermandad hacia ella. Cuando Esme le explicó que Carlisle iba a vender la tienda para dedicarse a ser amo de casa, y que querían que ella regresara para ser su niñera a tiempo parcial a cambio de una insignificante reducción salarial, Bella apenas daba crédito. Por un lado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un mensaje celestial, la respuesta a todas sus súplicas. Por otro lado, acababa de mandar a Edward al cuerno. Y no solo eso: tendría que pasarse buena parte de su jornada laboral con un marido infiel, lo cual no sería fácil, especialmente después de saber que su propio novio le había sido infiel. Además, ¿toleraría vivir tan cerca de Edward? Solo de pensarlo, la ira volvió a ruborizarle el rostro.

—Me he enterado de lo de tu discusión con Edward —dijo Esme enseguida.

—Ah —dijo Bella

—Tal vez te ayude saber que se va a trasladar pronto.

—Ah —repitió Bella

—Sí —dijo Esme—. Es él quien le va a comprar la tienda a Carlisle y se va a ir a vivir al apartamento que tiene arriba. Así que en ese aspecto no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ah.

—En realidad es un buen chico —dijo Esme

Bella se quedó callada.

—Resulta que me he equivocado con él todo este tiempo —continuó Esme—. He sido muy injusta con él.

—Ya.

—Así que vamos a olvidarnos de todo lo que te he contado de él.

—Ya.

—Vamos a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Bella intentó ganar tiempo.

—Vaya —dijo despacio—. No sé qué decir.

—Tendrás un montón de tiempo libre prácticamente por el mismo dinero —Ia animó Esme—. Podrías conseguir otro trabajo, si quisieras, o apuntarte a un curso, o algo así.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Siempre he querido estudiar —dijo en voz baja.

—¡Estupendo! —gritó Esme—. ¡Perfecto!

—Sí —dijo Bella

—Tienes que aceptar —le suplicó Esme—. Los niños te echan muchísimo de menos. Y nosotros también. Carlisle no podría arreglárselas sin ti. Para él es un paso enorme, y está decidido a ser tan buen padre como pueda. Hemos tenido una larga conversación y vamos a empezar de nuevo.

_Aj__á, _pensó Bella. Al parecer Carlisle había puesto fin a su aventura y se lo había confesado todo a Esme, y esa era su solución. La verdad era que sonaba como si algo hubiera cambiado.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Lo haré. Volveré.

Se echó a reír al oír a Esme ovacionándola desde el otro extremo de la línea.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Esme

—¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

—¿Mañana?

Bella dejó escapar una carcajada. Entonces decidió que aquella era una muy buena idea. Y ahora su madre podía subir y bajar las escaleras sin ayuda.

—Te veré mañana —dijo— en cuanto llegue.

.

.

Cuando Edward volvió a casa aquella tarde, después de su paseo en coche, los niños lo bombardearon con abrazos y besos, y todos intentaban gritar por encima de los demás. Carlisle y Esme los contemplaron sonrientes y llenos de esperanza desde el sofá del porche acristalado.

—¡Esperad! —bramó Edward con Alice en brazos, Emmett agarrándolo de una mano y Jane, de la otra—. ¡De uno en uno!

Y otra vez se pusieron todos a gritar al unísono.

—¡Jane! —chilló Edward—. ¿Qué diantres pasa?

Jane se puso a saltar arriba y abajo.

—¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Bella va a volver! ¡Mañana! ¡Lo has conseguido, Edward!

Edward miró a Esme y a Carlisle.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero te lo podemos explicar —dijo Carlisle—. Al principio, a tiempo completo, pero luego, a tiempo parcial. Solo para ayudarme a coger el ritmo. Al principio no íbamos a hacerlo, pero casi no te darás cuenta de que está aquí.

—Genial —dio Edward sacudiéndose a los niños como si fueran gotas de lluvia de un chubasquero—. Es genial.

—Le he dicho que estaba equivocada respecto a ti —se apresuró a añadir Esme

—Me importa un comino lo que piense de mí —dijo Edward con voz queda.

Carlisle y Esme asintieron.

—Creo que está... —Edward miró las tres caritas sonrientes y dejó la frase en el aire.

—¿Buena? —dijo Seth con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Oh, vamos, cierra la boca, Seth! —soltó Edward—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir lo que nadie quiere oír? ¿Es que le quieres caer mal a todo el mundo?

Seth se quedó callado.

—Yo creo que Bella es casi tan guapa como mamá —dijo Alice

—De todas formas —dijo Edwrad— me iré en cuanto el apartamento esté limpio. Volvería a Crouch End, pero el futbolín ha invadido mi habitación.

—Sabíamos que no te importaría —dijo Carlisle

—Si no, no lo habríamos hecho —señaló Esme

—Oh, no os preocupéis por mí —dijo Edward—. Me da exactamente igual a quién contratéis.

—Bien —dijo Esme—. Viene mañana.

Edward asintió brevemente.

—Estaré en mi cuarto —dijo, y los dejó solos el resto de la tarde.

.

.

Bella se quedó un rato en el pasillo antes de regresar a la cocina.

—Era Esme —les dijo a sus padres mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Quiere que vuelva, al principio a tiempo completo, pero luego a tiempo parcial, y casi por el mismo sueldo. Lo que significa que podré pagarme la universidad.

Sus padres estaban callados.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo por fin Renne

—Vuelvo mañana —dijo Bella—. Si os parece bien.

Renne y Charlie se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Qué nos estás pidiendo? —dijo Charlie

Bella suspiró sonoramente.

—Ahora ya eres una chica mayor —continuó al tiempo que cogía otra galleta integral—. Ya sabes lo que quieres.

Renne sonrió.

—Será mejor que hagas la maleta —dijo suavemente.

—¿Sabéis qué? —dijo Charlie—. Cuando hayas hecho la maleta y hayamos lavado los cacharros del té, podríamos irnos al Witch's Arms a celebrarlo.

Se quedaron las dos mirándolo.

—¿Qué? —gritó—. Cualquiera diría que tengo dos cabezas, o algo así.

Ellas seguían mirándolo fijamente.

—Vale —concluyó—, pues no vamos. A mí me da lo mismo.

Renne se levantó a lavar los platos de la cena y Bella se precipitó escaleras arriba para ir a hacer la maleta.

.

**.**

**Ya regresa Bella...jejej vamos a ver que pasa entre estos dos...**

**Gracias por las alertas,favoritos, rews...**

**Mañana es feriado y me iré de paseo asi k no podré publicar...**

**pero el jueves estaré puntual como siempre...**

**besos chicas...**

**Rews?**

**0o0o0flowers0o0o**


	29. Marco y Jacob

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

.

.

**MARCO Y JACOB**

_"Deshaciéndonos de los intrusos..muaj muaj"_

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba en su habitación revisando su equipaje por cuarta vez. En esta ocasión no habría comité de despedida con sus padres en la estación. No cabía la posibilidad de que Jacob o Leah fueran a decirle adiós, lo cual, curiosamente, se le antojaba más honesto que la última vez, y no más triste. Y les había dicho a sus padres que podía ir a la estación en Taxi porque tenía muchas menos cosas que cargar. Ellos no se ofrecieron a llevarla en coche. Bella entendió que todo ello formaba parte de su modo de permitirle ser una persona adulta. Miró pensativa su mochila, como si pudiera añadir algo a la conversación que se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza. En cambio, se descubrió recordando la última vez que estuvo recogiendo sus cosas, con la ayuda de Edward, y pensando lo distinta que era la vida entonces.

—¿Todo listo? —le oyó decir a su madre.

—Eso creo —dijo como para sí.

Bella se volvió al oír aparecer a su padre detrás de su madre. Era agradable verlos así, juntos y enmarcados en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Ella los miró.

—Os quiero mucho a los dos, ¿sabéis?

Sorprendidos, conmovidos, pero sobre todo incómodos, sus padres la dejaron tranquila. Bella sonrió asombrada. Después de todos esos años, y la mañana de su marcha encontraba por fin el modo de lograrlo.

.

.

El viaje a Seattle fue de lo más frustrante. No recordaba que se tardara tanto. Estaba sentada en el Bus deseando que avanzara más deprisa, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Cada vez que pensaba en los Cullen le daba un vuelco el estómago. Trató de imaginar la reacción de Edward al descubrir que iba a volver. Procuró recordar exactamente lo que le había dicho en el fragor de la discusión del día anterior, pero le resultó imposible recuperar las palabras concretas. Empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que tal vez le costase estar en presencia de Edward. Cuando se mostraba agradable, era maravilloso, pero cuando se convertía en el otro Edward, se le hacía doloroso estar siquiera cerca de él. Entonces se recriminó duramente; se trataba de hacer realidad su sueño, del trabajo de su vida, y no pensaba permitir que él se lo echara por tierra. Sencillamente tendría que hacer frente al hecho de que Edward Cullen viviera en el cuarto contiguo. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser por poco tiempo.

Tuvo que esperar la estación durante cuatro minutos y se puso a recorrer el andén arriba y abajo, impaciente. Cuando llegó el bus, se subió y siguió paseándose arriba y abajo. Al salir de la estación en Seattle, descubrió que sus labios estaban empezando a dibujar una sonrisa a medida que avanzaba por la carretera admirando los paisajes. Para cuando llegó a la altura de la casa de los Cullen, prácticamente iba corriendo, y llamó tres veces al timbre. Al oír el reconocible sonido de la estampida de búfalos, se puso a dar saltitos con uno y otro pie.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y allí estaba Carlisle rodeado por los niños. Hasta los gatos había acudido para ver a qué se debía todo aquel alboroto.

—¡Hola! —gritó Carlisle

—¡Es Bella! —chilló Emmett—. ¡Mamá! Alice no me quiere dar mi... ¡Es Bella!

Alice se abalanzó sobre ella y les dio un enorme abrazo a sus piernas escondiendo la cara entre sus muslos. Jane estaba de pie en el pasillo, apoyada en el pasamanos y con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

—Me estoy dejando crecer el pelo para tenerlo como tú —dijo dando un ligero pasito hacia delante.

—Dame un abrazo, preciosa —le dijo Bella, y Jane obedeció.

Alice soltó una risita y se apretujaron todos aún más fuerte.

Emmett cogió la mano de Bella

—Tengo un dinosaurio nuevo —anunció contentísimo por tener a otra persona a quien contárselo—. Tiene los ojos verdes y ruge y mueve la cabeza como si fuera de verdad. Los dinosaurios están extinguidos, me gusta tu camiseta.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá? —preguntó Alice soltándole las piernas.

—Mucho mejor, gracias, cielo —dijo Bella

Esme salió al pasillo. Bella se preparó y levantó la vista. Edward no estaba.

—Dejad de agobiar a la pobre chica —ordenó Esme a los niños—. Bienvenida, Bella. Entra, por favor. Dame tu chaqueta. Tu habitación está lista. Ven a tomarte un té. Hay una sorpresa.

—¡Tenemos una tarta! —estalló Alice

—Bueno, ahí va la sorpresa —rió Esme

Todos siguieron a Bella hasta la cocina. Edward no estaba.

—Ve a guardar tus cosas y a refrescarte un poco, si quieres. Edward ha salido —gritó Esme mientras ponía la mesa.

Bella entró en su cuarto sintiendo una mezcla de emoción y desencanto. El dormitorio era más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Le lanzó una mirada a la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Edward. _Bueno, _pensó. _Ha salido. _No sabía si sentirse aliviada o insultada. Lo único que sabía era que se había pasado todo el viaje mentalizándose de que iba a verlo y ahora tenía el cuerpo rebosante de energía nerviosa que no tenía a donde ir, más allá de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Mr. Bojangles no le habría llegado ni a la suela del zapato. Entonces oyó el portazo en la entrada y toda su energía nerviosa encontró el camino de salida a una velocidad de vértigo. Entró un momento al cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, se miró en el espejo, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a salir. Justo en ese instante, Edward entraba en el cuarto de ella. Bella se paró en seco. Edward se paró en seco. La habitación se paró en seco.

—Yo... —explicó.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación—. Enseguida me quito de en medio, es que se me ha olvidado una cosa.

Cuando reapareció, Bella no se había movido ni un milímetro.

—Bueno, he vuelto —dijo cuando él ya estaba en la puerta—. Por fin.

Edward se detuvo y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eh?

—Solo... espero que no sea complicado. Para nosotros... para ti. O sea...

—¿Complicado? —rió—. ¿Por qué demonios iba a ser complicado?

—Bueno, nosotros..., ya sabes. Dije cosas...

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú también —continuó Bella

Edward repitió el gesto.

—¿Y? No vamos a dramatizar. Yo ya me he olvidado de todo.

—¡Ah! ¡Estupendo! Así que ¿no te supone un problema que esté aquí?

Edward le sonrió como compadeciéndose.

—Supéralo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bella esbozó una tensa sonrisa.

—No pensaba que tuviera que superar nada.

Edward fijó intensamente la mirada en ella.

—Mira —dijo. Ella escuchó—. Querían que volvieras, y has vuelto. Genial. A mí me importa una mierda. Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Bella, con los dientes bien apretados, lo vio dar media vuelta y salir.

—Gilipollas —musitó con poco entusiasmo, lo cual le hizo sentir cierta amargura. Y entonces fue a sumarse a la cena.

Tras su llegada, en menos de una hora, Bella se sentía como en casa. Esme y Carlisle reñían en un ambiente de tensión sexual, los niños se estaban peleando, los gatos la estaban poniendo nerviosa y Edward era una fuerza oscura y opresiva que invadía su vida. Hogar, dulce hogar.

.

.

Era lunes a media mañana y la mano de Esme se cernía sobre el teléfono. Después de un instante, cambió de opinión y llamó a Harry, que contestó al cabo de solo cincuenta tonos.

—¿Harry? Esme.

—¡Esme! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! Supongo que ya habrás visto el montaje preliminar.

—Sí, Harry, lo he visto.

—Lo ha visto, Harry. Oh, sí, lo ha visto, con esa voz dura y sin embargo tan femenina.

—¿Te gustaría saber lo que pienso?

—Nada me gustaría más, Esme. Hasta ahora toda mi vida ha sido solo un preludio de este momento.

—Está más crudo que el culo de un tejón, Harry

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—Ah —dijo Harry finalmente—. No me digas. En la reunión de postpostprepreproducción hicieron hincapié en que no querían que se pareciera al culo de un tejón, por el laureado anuncio _El culo del tejón._

Esme lanzó una mirada al cielo.

—Sí, Harry, algo así.

—Entre tú y yo, Esme, esa apariencia de «culo de tejón» es jodidísima de crear.

—Bueno, pues lo has conseguido.

—Ah, pues gracias. A cada uno, sus méritos. ¿Querías algo más?

—Sí, Harry. Me gustaría hablar un segundo con Marco.

—Apuesto a que sí. Te paso con él.

Esme esperó con la mirada fija en su mesa.

—Eres una mujer dura —oyó decir a la voz suave de Marco—, pero me gusta.

—Sí, lo siento.

—No es un buen montaje preliminar, deduzco.

—No, si alguno de nosotros aspira a una bonificación decente este año —dijo.

—Mierda. Seguiremos trabajando en ello. A lo mejor deberíamos vernos.

—Ya.

—Por ahí, en algún armario.

—Pensaba en esta noche, quizá. En Nachos.

—¡Ah! Genial.

—¿A las siete, por ejemplo?

—A la siete, entonces.

Esme colgó el auricular y contó las horas hasta el fin de su época de mujer escarlata. Solo siete.

A las siete y tres minutos, vio a Marco dirigir sus pasos hacia ella a través del concurrido bar.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —le susurró al oído tan pronto estuvo a su lado.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Y lo que tengo en el bolsillo no es un Bocaditos; es que me alegro de verte.

Esme se apartó.

—Iba a pedir —dijo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tomaré una Esme Cullen, por favor. Con hielo.

Esme tuvo que empujarlo ligeramente con las manos para poder zafarse de él.

—Marco. —Hubo algo en su voz que lo hizo pararse en seco. Esperó—. Se me hace muy difícil decirte esto.

Las facciones de Marco se alteraron ínfimamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es en griego? —preguntó.

Esme se lo quedó mirando. Tras una pausa, él empezó a asentir con la cabeza y llevó la mirada al suelo. Mientras daba toda la impresión de resistir el impulso de taparse los oídos con los dedos, cerrar los ojos y ponerse a silbar, Esme lo expuso de manera sencilla.

—Es lo mejor —concluyó.

Él volvió a asentir.

—Vamos —dijo ella—. Ha sido prácticamente una cosa aislada. Nada serio.

Otro movimiento de cabeza.

—Solo ha sido un manoseo en profundidad —insistió—. Por favor, no hagas que me sienta como si estuviera terminando una aventura.

Marco echó un vistazo por el bar.

—Solo fue un manoseo en profundidad porque soy un caballero y acabábamos de empezar.

Esme hizo un gesto de negación.

—No —dijo—. Soy una mujer felizmente casada. Tengo tres hijos y quiero a mi marido.

Marco resopló.

—No pensabas en ellos cuando estabas en el armario de los Bocaditos, ¿no es verdad?

—En realidad sí que pensaba en ellos —dijo Esme—. Fue más por rabia que por lujuria.

—Salud.

Esme suspiró.

—No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

—Ni tú tampoco. Por lo menos podrías intentar ponerte fea mientras lo haces, o... eructar o algo así.

—No puedo pedir eructando.

—Típico.

—Mira, hay ciertas cosas en la vida que nos gustaría hacer, pero que no podemos —mintió Esme—. Es así de simple.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenemos que comportarnos como adultos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso es lo que somos: adultos.

—Eso fue lo primero que nos metió en el lío. Créeme, si fueras una niña, no estaríamos en esta situación.

Esme empezó a recoger su abrigo y su bolso.

—Me voy a ir —dijo—. ¿Puedo... hacer algo? Para que sea todo un poco más fácil.

—Sí, podrías ponerte faldas más largas.

Esme sonrió.

—Y llevar la chaqueta puesta todo el rato —dijo Marco—. Y no sonreír.

—Estaba pensando más bien en no ir a reuniones que no sean absolutamente imprescindibles.

—Y hacerte una carrera en las medias de vez en cuando. Todo el mundo lo consigue.

—Debería irme.

Otro gesto de asentimiento.

Esme se levantó para marcharse y Marco se quedó mirando el suelo mientras ella se alejaba. Cuando ella llegó a la boca del metro, él seguía mirando.

.

.

Bella inició su segunda noche de vuelta en Seattle sentada en la cama, en su cuarto, pensando seriamente y con madurez en deshacer las maletas. Para su sorpresa, uno de los gatos apareció en su cama, se estiró y le permitió gentilmente que lo acariciara. Entonces Bella se tumbó sobre la espalda y se quedó dormida. La despertó el sonido de su teléfono móvil bailando una samba. Era Heidi. Se emocionó al pensar que Heidi ya no era su amiga a larga distancia y quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

Entonces Bella le contó sus últimas noticias.

—¡En cuanto Carlisle venda la tienda se quedará en casa y yo seguiré cobrando prácticamente el mismo sueldo trabajando media jornada!

—¡Ponte en la primera fila de la clase! —gritó Heidi—. ¡Niñera a tiempo parcial con sueldo de jornada completa! Deberías dar conferencias.

—Yo no he hecho nada —dijo Bella—. Es por Carlisle.

—Ya. ¿Sentimiento de culpabilidad?

—Bueno, debe de haber puesto fin a su aventura —le confió Bella—. No creo que pueda trabajar con él durante mucho tiempo si no lo ha hecho. Lo que no pienso hacer es andar guardándole secretitos igual que hace su hijo.

Entonces le contó que había ido a Forks y analizó minuciosamente su discusión.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó Heidi

—Lo sé. Desgraciado.

—¡Se fue hasta allí para verte!

—Me llamó calientapollas.

—¿Se fue con el coche hasta allí para suplicarte que volvieras?

—Me llamó calientapollas.

—¿A cuántos kilómetros está?

—Creo que te estás desviando del tema.

—Bueno, una de nosotras lo está haciendo, desde luego.

—Me llamó calientapollas.

—Ya —dijo Heidi—. Me pregunto cómo lo sabe.

—¡Heidi!

—Escúchame, vas a tener que decirle algo a Félix—dijo Heidi

—Ay, Dios. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ha decidido los nombres que les va a poner a vuestros hijos. ¿Sabías que vais a tener cuatro?

Justo entonces, Bella oyó al otro lado del hilo telefónico a Dimitri entrando en el cuarto de Heidi y tuvo que oír cómo esta le contaba que Bella había vuelto. Oyó a Dimitri decirle a Heidi que la saludara de su parte y que la invitara a reunirse con ellos esa noche. También oyó que Dimitri decía: «Podemos invitar a Félix. Así seremos dos y dos».

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Bella al teléfono. No pensaba caer en eso otra vez—. No hace falta que le cuentes a Félix lo de mi vuelta enseguida, ¿verdad?

La voz de Heidi se apagó ligeramente.

—Demasiado tarde. Dimitri ya está llamando.

—¡Ay, Dios! —gritó Bella—. Dame un momento para situarme.

—No creo que Félix quiera que te sitúes. Es más fácil que te pierdas si ya estás un poco desorientada.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Bella—. Creo que a lo mejor nos estamos pasando un poco con Félix. Me llamó cuando estaba en casa y estuvo de lo más amable. Y cuando tuve que cortarle, no se molestó en absoluto. Mejor que Edward, que vino en persona y luego me puso de vuelta y media. ¿Te he contando que le di una bofetada?

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Heidi—. ¡Qué emocionante!

—En realidad, no —dijo Bella—. Fue horrible, perdí la cabeza. No es como en las películas. Es desagradable y embarazoso.

—¿Cómo crees que vas a reaccionar cuando lo veas?

—Ya lo he visto.

—¿Y cómo ha ido?

—De pena. Ha vuelto a la versión despreciable. Duro y frío.

—Madre mía. Por lo menos, con Félix sabes dónde estás.

—Sí —suspiró Bella—. Con alguien que no me gusta.

Bella le explicó que tenía que llamar a sus padres para decirles que había llegado bien, y colgó. Se tumbó de espaldas y cerró los ojos para darse un momento antes de hacer la llamada. Cuando la samba volvió a sonar, no le costó mucho adivinar de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Félix —dijo afable mientras se preguntaba si Edward podría oírla.

—¡Eh! ¡Sabías que era yo! —rió Félix.

—Pues sí —dijo.

—¡Bueno! —dijo él tras una fracción de segundo en silencio—. Ya he oído que has vuelto.

—Sí —rió—. El juego del teléfono ha sido corto pero efectivo.

—Y he oído que has terminado con Jacob

—En realidad, parece ser que fue él el que terminó conmigo.

—¡Genial!

—Gracias.

—Quiero decir...

—Mira, Fél...

—Me preguntaba si querrías salir alguna vez.

—Gracias, pero ahora no —contestó.

—Ah. Vale. Te daré un poco de tiempo para que te asientes.

—Bueno, creo que voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a más que eso.

—Por si acaso cambias de opinión, estaremos en el Flask a partir de las ocho.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella despacio, pensando que estaría bien ver a Heidi y a Dimitri, pese a no estar muy segura respecto a Félix—. Gracias.

—Y espero que vaya todo bien —añadió.

—Gracias. Estaré bien.

—Estupendo. Si alguna vez necesitas charlar, dame un toque.

—Gracias —dijo Bella considerando que podría serle muy útil.

—Pues nada, adiós —dijo animadamente, y colgó.

Bella estuvo un rato masajeándose las sienes y entonces llamó a sus padres.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo a su padre.

—¿Dónde?

Ella sonrió.

—En la habitación.

—Ah —dijo suavemente—. Qué bien; es más pequeña de lo que imaginaba, pero agradable.

Bella cerró los ojos y sonrió aun más concentrándose en la voz de su padre.

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Bien. Esta viendo _The Antiques Roadshow._

Un cálido silencio los unió a través del hilo telefónico.

—Le he dado permiso escrito —añadió.

Finalmente, Bella colgó, se incorporó y, tras un instante sentada encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tarareando, se puso a deshacer las maletas.

.

.

Después de clase, Jane no veía el momento de que mamá llegara a casa para contárselo todo lo que había pasado en el colegio. Pero antes, había otra noticia: Edward y papá habían intercambiado los contratos sobre la tienda y el apartamento de arriba, y la familia iba a celebrarlo esa noche con una cena. Y le iban a dejar que se quedase levantada. Incluso Bella estaba invitada, ya que mamá había dicho que para ella también era una buena noticia, porque significaba que papá podría pasar más tiempo en casa y ella podría empezar a buscar un curso. Aquella noche reinó una gran excitación en la casa.

—¿Por qué es tan buena noticia, Bella? —preguntó Emmett cuando Bella se asomó a comprobar que se estaba preparando para irse a la cama. Esme iba de camino a casa, de modo que se estaba encargando de acostar a los pequeños mientras Carlisle terminaba de preparar la cena. Él subiría más tarde.

—Bueno —respondió—. Significa que pasaréis mucho más tiempo con papá, y también que Edward podrá dejar su trabajo.

—¿Significa que ya no estarás aquí?

—No, claro que no —dijo—. Significa que estaremos los dos en la escuela al mismo tiempo, nada más.

Se emocionaba con solo pensarlo.

—¿Por qué vas a la escuela, si ya eres mayor?

—Porque no fui cuando era más joven.

—¿No eras lo bastante lista?

Bella sonrió.

—No, es solo que no lo hice. Y ahora tengo muchas ganas.

—Ah. —La miró incrédulo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, encontró a Edward hojeando en silencio sus folletos universitarios. Al percatarse súbitamente de su presencia, su cabeza dio una leve sacudida, pero mantuvo los ojos clavados en lo que estaba leyendo. Ella se puso a revolotear a su alrededor poniendo orden.

—Entonces, ¿vuelves al cole? —comentó.

—Ajá.

Edward levantó la vista.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar?

Bella se detuvo sorprendida.

—No estoy segura. Me gustaría Antropología, pero no sé si mis notas serán lo bastante buenas.

Edward resopló. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó en un tono helador.

Edward tenía una expresión vacía.

—Las notas y los títulos están sobrevalorados —declaró—. No significan nada.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí que lo es.

Bella se puso a llenar el lavavajillas.

—Eso es como si alguien con dinero dijera que el dinero no lo es todo. Sin títulos no se consiguen buenos trabajos.

Otro resoplido.

—Define «buen trabajo».

Bella dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—De acuerdo: economista.

Él sonrió secamente.

—Ahí has caído de lleno en la trampa —dijo—. La contabilidad está sobrevalorada.

—Pero el salario es bueno, ¿no?

—No, no especialmente. No a cambio de las horas que se espera que le eches.

—Ah, ¿y las niñeras no le echan horas y horas? —Llevó la mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina—. ¿Quién de los dos sigue trabajando?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quién habla de niñeras ? Pensaba que estábamos hablando de economistas.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que con un título seguramente no tendría que estar trabajando a estas horas de la tarde y seguramente estaría ganando más.

Esperó la réplica de Edward y, al ver que no llegaba, continuó.

—Y no me digas que eso es porque las niñeras no usan el cerebro en su trabajo, porque me acabo de pasar diez minutos jugando a un juego de preguntas y respuestas que tendrá una gran repercusión en un niño de seis años brillante y emocionalmente vulnerable. —Edward asintió—. Cualquiera sabe sumar —concluyó.

A Bella le pareció que aquello había sonado bastante violento, y se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez ese podía ser el momento adecuado para disculparse por haberlo abofeteado. Lo miró y se acordó de que él la había llamado calientapollas. Y que había dicho que aquella noche ella se puso a tiro. Y que había hablado entre susurros con su padre acerca de engañar a Esme. Y recordó las proféticas palabras de advertencia de Esme respecto a los encantos de Edward Cullen. Entonces se acordó del aspecto que tenía Edward, solo con los vaqueros puestos y empezó a sentir un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

—Yo... —empezó Edward— supongo que no debí llamarte calientapollas.

Bella se quedó tan anonadada y a la vez se sintió tan insultada por la palabra «supongo» que no supo qué decir. Justo en ese momento, su teléfono sonó. Se dirigió a su bolso y contestó sin mirar quién llamaba. Se volvió a mirar a Edward mientras hablaba. Edward se estaba pasando los dedos por el pelo mientras echaba un vistazo a los folletos de Bella

—Hola, Félix —suspiró débilmente sintiéndose como si se estuviera ahogando.

Se perdió la primera mitad del discurso de Félix debido a que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Edward. Él levantó la vista de los folletos, la miró sin rodeos como si fuera un vaso de leche cortada que hubiera olido accidental mente y salió hacia el salón, mientas le decía serenamente al pasar a su lado:

—Disculpa.

.

.

Bella se fue mecánicamente hacia su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella. Félix no quería ponerse plasta, decía, pero resultaba que Dimitri, Heidi y él iban a volver a verse esa noche y Heidi se preguntaba si le gustaría reunirse con ellos en el _pub. _Heidi habría llamado personalmente a Bella, pero había salido con Dimitri a buscar un poco de comida para llevar y le había pedido a Félix que la llamara de su parte.

Bella visualizó a Heidi adentrándose en la tarde con Dimitri. Le dijo que sonaba de maravilla, pero que esa noche le iba a ser imposible, tenía algo que celebrar con los Cullen. Hablaba con una voz carente de toda cordialidad y entusiasmo, pero no estaba segura de que Félix lo hubiera notado.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación cogió fuerzas e, interrumpien do a Félix a mitad de discurso, le chilló a Edward que entrara. Él volvió a llamar.

—Espera, Félix —dijo, y se acercó a la puerta con el teléfono al oído.

Cuando vio a Jacob allí de pie, delante de Edward, sintió que se le erizaba el cuero cabelludo de la nuca.

—Ahora te tengo que dejar —le dijo a Félix atravesando a Jacob con la mirada para fijarse en Edward, que evidentemente lo había dejado entrar.

Félix seguía hablándole al oído.

—Félix —le cortó impaciente—. Tengo que dejarte ahora mismo.

Colgó.

Edward se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.

Bella se quedó mirando a Jacob. Estaba serio y pálido. Se preguntó por que no habría telefoneado para avisar de que iba a ir. Se preguntó por qué habría escogido esa noche. Se preguntó dónde estaría Leah. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido cuando Edward le abrió la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Jacob

Ella asintió.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No es el mejor momento, Jacob. Deberías haber llamado.

—Lo siento.

—Aquí no —dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto a su espalda—. Iremos al parque.

Al pasar junto al comedor, Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Edward estaba viendo la televisión.

—Esto —empezó—, solo vamos al parque de Waterlow.

Él mantuvo los ojos clavados en el televisor.

—A mí no tienes que pedirme permiso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Si Esme vuelve antes que yo, dile, por favor, que no tardaré.

—Claro.

—Por supuesto, empezad a cenar sin mí. Por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Bella hizo una pausa.

—Vale —dijo.

No hubo respuesta.

—Hasta pronto —le dijo ella.

Silencio.

Luego, al salir de la estancia, oyó un malicioso «que te diviertas».

Su mente estuvo haciendo un repaso de todas las posibles respuestas que aquello podía merecer.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo suavemente—, lo haré.

Mientras aceleraba calle arriba, con Jacob siguiéndola detrás a toda veloci dad, esperaba que Edward se hubiera quedado echando humo por dentro.

Mientras tanto, Edward seguía sentado viendo la tele, echando humo por dentro.

.

.

Jacob y Bella llegaron al parque en diez minutos justos y se sentaron en el primer banco que encontraron.

—Bueno —le dijo ella—, tienes media hora.

Jacob suspiró.

—Sé que te lo contó todo.

—Sí, eso es —dijo Bella—. Incluso me recordó el tiempo que tardaste en «echarme un polvo».

—No fue así, Bella

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿A quién le importa?

—A mí.

Jacob se inclinó hacia delante, juntó las manos y le ofreció su versión de la historia con voz monótona y discurso acelerado. Le contó que no había ido en serio con Leah desde el principio, y que entendió que Leah tampoco iba en serio con él. Cuando ella le mencionó que era amiga de Bella no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Había estado tan colado por Bella desde el jardín de infancia... que estaba decidido a volver a conocerla. Sí, puede que le hubiera dicho a Leah que la fantasía de todo chico era acostarse con la primera chica por la que se había colado, pero eso fue antes de volver a conocerla y, de todas formas, era cierto. Naturalmente, ahora no recordaba haberlo dicho, pero, de haberlo hecho, probablemente habría sido para darle largas a Leah. ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a quedarse en su vida y que estaba tomando nota? Algunas veces decimos cosas acerca de personas que ni siquiera conocemos todavía.

De todos modos, cuando volvió a conocer a Bella, ella resultó ser todo lo que él había imaginado. Quería salir con ella y sí, por supuesto, quería hacer el amor con ella, no veía nada malo en ello; de hecho, lo raro habría sido no haberlo deseado. Cuando Leah descubrió que habían empezado a salir juntos, se puso hecha una furia y le dijo que le contaría todo a Bella, incluyendo lo que había dicho sobre ella antes de conocerla; la posibilidad de perder a Bella lo aterrorizaba. Y así empezó a ejercer Leah su poder sobre él, y así lo mantuvo durante los siguientes seis años. Y la verdad es que se acostumbró a ello. En cierto modo ella fue el antídoto que contrarrestaba la calma de su relación con Bella, y los líos ocasionales con ella siempre fueron increíblemente apasionados, a pesar de que lo inundaban de remordimientos.

Sí, continuó, había querido casarse con Bella, pero cuando ella se marchó a Seattle, de repente Leah y él ya no tenían nada que ocultar. Y se dio cuenta de que confiaba en ella. Descubrió que el deseo original que había sentido por Leah en los viejos tiempos seguía allí, y que había algo más: una honestidad respecto a su lado oscuro que nunca había querido manifestar ante Bella. Además, Leah y él sabían lo que era amar demasiado a alguien y vieron que se entendían a la perfección. Antes de darse cuenta, tenían una relación casi de pareja. Pero habían llegado a un punto muerto: ella quería que él terminara con Bella, aunque una parte de él todavía quería casarse con ella; de modo que convenció a Leah de que, si volvía a declararse una vez más, Bella volvería a rechazarlo otra vez casi con toda seguridad y así tendría la vía de escape perfecta. Lo que no le dijo nunca a Leah fue que esperaba que Bella le dijera que sí en esa ocasión.

Bella lo escuchó con una sobria distancia.

—¿Así que vas a casarte con Leah a pesar de que una parte de ti quería casarse conmigo? —quiso comprobar.

—Bueno, si te soy completamente franco —dijo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro—, tampoco creo que hubiera podido dejar a Leah de haberme casado contigo.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Leah y yo... somos tal para cual —dijo sencillamente—. Tiene mucho más sentido que me case con ella que contigo.

Alzó la vista para mirarla entornando los ojos por la luz de la tarde.

—De todas formas —añadió enseguida—, a ti no podía conseguirte, ¿no es cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Al cabo de unos instantes, Bella miró el reloj.

—Tengo que volver —dijo.

—Vale.

Regresaron a la casa andando en silencio, Bella un ansioso paso por delante durante todo el trayecto. Habían estado una hora entera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Jacob le cogió las dos manos a Bella

—¿Qué estás pensando, Bella? —le preguntó.

Ella lo atrajo para separarlo de la ventana del comedor, se armó de valor y se lanzó.

—¿Te incité, Jacob? —le preguntó—. ¿Te provoqué?

Él apartó la vista un momento.

—Qué va —dijo finalmente con un suspiro—. No lo necesitaste. Ya me bastaba yo sólito.

Se miraron con tristeza y finalmente compartieron una media sonrisa resignada.

—Espero que Leah y tú seáis muy felices —dijo Bella

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y creo que lo seréis.

—Yo también, la verdad. —Hablaba con rapidez—. Ha sido como dejar algún tipo de droga nociva: cuando te fuiste a Seattle tuve el mono y ahora estoy pasando por lo peor para volver a vivir una vida normal.

Bella se quedó mirándolo.

—Gracias, Jacob—dijo.

—No quería decir que tú...

—No importa...

—Sí que importa...

—No —dijo con firmeza—. De verdad que no. Ahora tengo que volver adentro.

Bella permitió que la abrazara sin sentirse conmovida y luego lo vio subirse a su coche y alejarse.

Pasado un momento, se volvió hacia la casa y entró.

.

.

Esme ya había llegado, y Carlisle y Jane estaban poniendo la cena en la mesa. Bella contó hasta tres, luego contó hasta diez y cuando llegó al quince entró en el comedor. Estaba vacío. Volvió a entrar en la cocina y estuvo paseándose arriba y abajo un rato.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —lanzó al aire, como sin darle importancia—. Pensaba que estaba viendo la tele.

Esme, que estaba picoteando de la nueva receta mejorada de lasaña de Carlisle, levantó la vista.

—Ah, le ha llamado un amigo —dijo distraídamente—. Se ha ido al _pub._

—Lástima —le dijo Carlisle a Esme—. Me apetecía mucho celebrarlo con él

—Puedes celebrarlo con él el fin de semana, cariño —dijo Esme llevando la lasaña a la mesa—. Esta noche lo celebras con las mujeres de tu vida.

Bella se sentó con ellos y trató de sumarse al ambiente festivo. Sin embargo, con la caída en picado de sus emociones ante la repentina desaparición de Edward, ahora sabía con seguridad que estaba en serios apuros. Cuando él estaba, era un infierno; pero era aún peor cuando no estaba.

Se quedó mirando el vacío mientras Esme repartía la ensalada. Gracias a Dios que Edward se iba a mudar, de lo contrario no lograría hacer frente a esa montaña rusa de sentimientos por mucho más tiempo. Se dijo con determinación que aquella era su oficina, no podía arriesgarse a perder su trabajo por ser emocionalmente tan vulnerable. Consiguió arrancarse una sonrisa cuando Jane hizo un mohín al ver la cantidad de materia verde que habían colocado en su plato.

—Edward y yo nos hemos pasado esta tarde por el apartamento —dijo Carlisle por entre la lasaña.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Esme

—No era consciente de lo mal que estaba, aunque yo ya se lo había dicho. Dice que a lo mejor hace alguna obra también; va a tardar unos meses en poder mudarse.

—No pasa nada —dijo Esme—. Es genial tenerlo por casa. Y lo niños lo adoran.

Se volvió hacia Bella

—Vosotros dos habéis superado vuestra pequeña riña, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió.

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron y Jane hizo una ovación. Entonces Bella decidió que era el momento de trasladarse.

.

.

**Rews?**

**0o0o0flowers0o0**


	30. Felix

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación.**

**.**

**.**

**FÉLIX**

_"Que terco!"_

**.**

**.**

Una semana después a la hora del almuerzo, a medio kilómetro de distancia, Jasper estaba sentado pesadamente encima de Heidi, creciendo casi a simple vista, mientras esta se zampaba un sándwich. Bella le había dado a Heidi su formulario de solicitud para el curso en la universidad y, cuando Heidi terminó de leerlo, Bella le informó relajadamente de que tenía que mudarse de la casa de los Cullen

Heidi dejó su _panino._

—¿Dónde vas a vivir?

—Bueno —dijo Bella—, estaba pensando...

—¡Vente a mi casa! —gritó Heidi—. ¡Tengo una habitación de sobra del tamaño de un armario gigante!

Bella sonrió aliviada.

—¿A tu familia no le importará?

Heidi se rió.

—¡Ya lo has visto! ¡Es el ático! No tiene nada que ver con el resto de su casa; hasta tienen entradas distintas y todo.

—¿Cuánto cuesta el alquiler?

—¡Nada! Yo no pago nada y el hecho de que tú estés no suma nada a mi alquiler. Pero será agradable tenerte allí. Es decir, es pequeño, pero yo me paso todos los fines de semana en casa de Dimitri, así que tendrás todo el piso para ti.

Bella asintió y Heidi volvió a su _panino _antes de que Jasper tuviera ocasión de rebozárselo por la cara.

Al cabo de un rato, Heidi levantó la vista.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Bella hizo un gesto de negación.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella apartó la mirada.

—Es Jacob, ¿no? —susurró Heidi.

—Odio a Edward —dijo Bella por lo bajo.

—Ah.

—No lo soporto. —Bella se secó las lágrimas—. Tengo la sensación de haberlo hecho todo mal.

—Deja de culparte, cielo —dijo Heidi apretándole la mano a Bella por encima de la mesa y estrujando la cara de Jasper contra su pecho—. Dos no se pelean si uno no quiere.

—Al principio era tan maravilloso. Quiero decir maravilloso de verdad. Hasta me planteé dejar a Jacob

—Lo sé.

—Y entonces se volvió tan frío. —Se sonó la nariz—. Y dijo todas aquellas cosas horribles. Y entonces, en el cine, parecía que volvíamos a ser amigos y todo era estupendo. Luego vino a verme y... —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Es que no lo entiendo. Se agrió todo otra vez. No lo entiendo.

—Sabes cuál es el problema, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Cuál? —dijo Bella haciendo esfuerzos por concentrarse.

—Bueno, lo que suele ocurrir en estos casos es que no entiendes la razón por la que no consigues decir aquello que le pondría solución.

—¿Y qué es?

—Que te gustaba con locura, pero que no ibas a dejar a tu novio porque él era tu red de seguridad. Eso no significa que seas una calientapollas, solo que estás loca por él.

Bella soltó una risotada.

—Tienes razón. Es imposible decir todo eso. Se me comería para desayunar.

—Exacto —dijo Heidi. Mantuvo agarrada la mano de Bella por encima de la mesa—. Pero todo mejorará cuando te vengas a vivir conmigo. Así te olvidaras de él por completo.

Bella se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Heidi y asintió.

.

.

En ese preciso instante, Edward Cullen estaba descubriendo la eficacia de radio macuto en la oficina. Media hora antes había dimitido. Ahora, junto al dispensador de agua, estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de un tipo cuya relación con él nunca había pasado de un saludo con la cabeza en el ascensor.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde respondiendo a preguntas acerca de sus planes de futuro, preguntas que le hacían desde el chico de los sándwiches hasta sus mayores competidores. Casi todos los compañeros de la oficina se alegraban tanto por él como por ellos mismos: Edward no se iba para ocupar un puesto mejor en alguna de las cinco mayores empresas, sino que había decidido abandonar la carrera y todos eran lo suficientemente hombres para felicitarlo por asumir un riesgo que ellos nunca serían tan estúpidos como para correr.

Edward miró detrás de sus sonrisas y se alegró, le recordaban el motivo por el cual se marchaba. Y se sintió agradecido por dejar sin habla a tanta gente aquel día; eso lo distraía de otros asuntos.

Aquella noche salió a tomar algo con algunos de sus colegas para celebrarlo. Para cuando llegó a casa, considerablemente bebido, Esme y Carlisle estaban solos en la cocina.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche? —preguntó Esme

—Estoy pedo —dijo Edward—, así que para mí ha estado bien.

—No despiertes a Bella cuando te vayas a acostar —dijo Carlisle—. Acaba de apagar la luz.

Edward asintió despacio volviéndose levemente hacia la puerta.

—¿Te apuntas a la última con nosotros? —preguntó Esme

—¿Por qué no? —dijo—. Así le doy tiempo para que se duerma y no la despierto.

—Ah, un detalle por tu parte —respondió Esme

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ha tenido una entrevista de última hora para el curso —dijo Carlisle sirviéndole un poco de vino.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Edward cogiendo la copa y bebiéndose de un trago la mayor parte de su contenido. Y asintiendo con firmeza, añadió—: Genial.

—Y se va a mudar —dijo Esme

Edward volvió a asentir y apuró el resto. Adelantó un poco la copa para pedir más.

—¿Cómo es que se muda? —preguntó.

—Se va a ir a vivir con Heidi —dijo Esme

—¿Cuándo?

—La semana que viene. Dice que necesita un cambio. Una lástima.

—A lo mejor es que nos hemos aprovechado de ella por las noches —dijo Carlisle

—No lo creo —le contradijo Esme—. De todas formas, mientras esté aquí puede seguir formando parte de la familia.

—Exacto —dijo Carlisle—. Ahora que no va a estar, tendrá las noches para ella. Probablemente podrá volver a salir con alguien. Casi no puede hacerlo mientras está aquí atascada ayudándonos.

Continuaron su discusión sin apenas reparar en Edward

—Bueno —dijo de pronto—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurraron Carlisle y Esme mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Bella.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y atravesó de puntillas la completa oscuridad hasta su dormitorio con el sonido de la respiración de Bella haciéndole saber que estaba como un tronco. Una vez dentro de su habitación, cayó de bruces sobre su futón, donde consideró los pros y los contras de pasar junto a su silueta dormida para lavarse los dientes.

.

.

—Creo que es una pena —le dijo Esme a Carlisle dejando su copa en el fregadero—. Pensaba que estábamos empezando a acostumbrarnos todos los unos a los otros.

Carlisle apagó las luces al salir de la cocina.

—Bueno, tampoco la vamos a necesitar tanto cuando acabe de solucionar lo de la tienda con Edward—dijo con un bostezo.

—Sí, pero eso todavía llevará un par de meses —dijo Esme subiendo las escaleras detrás de él—. Y Edward te seguirá necesitando durante el día.

—Ya lo sé, pero por las tardes estaré en casa. No la culpo en absoluto.

Apagó la luz del rellano y siguió a Esme a su dormitorio.

—La verdad es que estoy bastante dolida —admitió Esme

Carlisle rodeó a su esposa con el brazo.

—No lo estés —le dijo.

—Vale.

Se besaron y luego se separaron y entraron en el cuarto de baño tocándose las puntas de los dedos.

—¿Alguna noticia de los cazatalentos? —preguntó Carlisle

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Las empresas son mucho más pequeñas que la última vez que estuve buscando.

Se pararon frente a su lavabo doble y se miraron mutuamente en el espejo.

—¿No estás contenta allí? —preguntó Carlisle

—Sí —confesó Esme—, pero preferiría estar en otro sitio.

—¿No te arrepientes de haber asumido esta responsabilidad? Siempre podría...

—No —le interrumpió—. Ahora me toca a mí hacerlo porque es mi obligación. Tú ya lo has hecho durante bastante tiempo.

Carlisle la observó mientras ella trataba de expresar sus pensamientos con palabras.

—Creo que ahora entiendo mejor lo que sentías por tu trabajo —le dijo—. Yo ya no tengo alternativas. Mi trabajo no es un derecho, sino una responsabilidad. Antes lo era, necesitábamos los dos sueldos, pero yo no sentía la obligación de ir todos los días, era como si en realidad quisiera ir todos los días, porque... —sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—... porque tenía un marido. Tenía una seguridad económica. No me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era eso para mí, psicológicamente. Significaba que disfrutaba del lujo de ver mi carrera como si fuera algo que me tuviera que llenar, no como algo que diera de comer a mi familia.

Carlisle asintió.

—Si quieres que busque un trabajo a tiempo parcial...

—No —insistió Esme—. Necesitas estar con los niños y ellos te necesitan a ti, y yo quiero que seas feliz. Es solo que... es solo que ahora es distinto.

—¿Y si no encuentras otro trabajo?

Esme se encogió de hombros.

—Pues me quedo donde estoy. Cuando haya agotado todas las opciones, hablaré con Benjamin y le pediré un aumento, a ver qué pasa.

—Económicamente, no hay prisa, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con un gesto.

—No, no.

—Y tu vida familiar debería mejorar. Ya no tendrás que irte a hacer la compra al supermercado a la hora del almuerzo, ni ocuparte de los niños por las mañanas. Te podrás concentrar en tu trabajo, pasar tiempo con nosotros y relajarte.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Lo conseguiremos —dijo Carlisle

—Lo sé —dijo su esposa.

.

.

Fue una noche larga. Para cuando Edward cayó por fin en un sueño intermitente, Bella estaba completamente despierta considerando los pros y los contras de mudarse a casa de Heidi. Para cuando volvió a dormirse, Edward estaba completamente despierto considerando los pros y los contras de pasar de puntillas junto a la silueta dormida de Bella, ir a ponerse otra copa y volver a pasar de puntillas junto a su silueta dormida. Para cuando por fin volvió a dormirse, Bella estaba completamente despierta considerando los pros y los contras de llamar a la puerta de Edward y disculparse por haberle abofeteado. Para cuando volvió por fin a dormirse, Edward volvía a estar completamente despierto considerando los pros y los contras de pasar de puntillas junto a la silueta dormida de Bella, darse una ducha fría rápida y volver a pasar de puntillas junto a su silueta dormida. Para cuando por fin se durmió de nuevo, Bella estaba completamente despierta considerando los pros y los contras de llamar a la puerta de Edward, abrirla lo suficiente para verlo bien y decirle que no comprendía por qué siempre pensaba lo peor de ella. Ya había sido bastante duro irse de casa (aunque él no podía saberlo, claro, ya que seguía viviendo en su casa), y no le hacía ninguna falta que él se lo complicara todo aun más con aquella actitud tan fría hacia ella. Para cuando volvió por fin a dormirse, Edward volvía a estar completamente despierto considerando los pros y los contras de pasar de puntillas junto a la silueta dormida de Bella y cantarle las cuarenta. Para cuando volvió a dormirse, Bella estaba despierta de nuevo considerando los pros y los contras de llamar a la puerta de Edward y cantarle las cuarenta.

Pocos instantes antes de que el brazo corto y enguantado de Mickey marcara las seis, ambos estaban fritos.

Al siguiente día, Bella fue a recoger a Jane al colegio, se contagió de su estado de ánimo y, después de pasar un rato con ellas en el coche, estaba más positiva y enérgica de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. También estaba más despierta que en cualquier otro momento del día.

Mientras les preparaba la cena a los niños, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Leyó el nombre de Félix en la pantalla y emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un grito y un gruñido. ¿Es que este hombre no iba a captar nunca el mensaje? ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza? _De acuerdo, _pensó removiendo la salsa de la pasta con un repentino entusiasmo renovado. Tenía que aclarar ese asunto. Si dos niñas de ocho años podían tomar las riendas de sus vidas, ella también podía. Cerró los ojos y rememoró la reacción de Edward la última vez que Félix había llamado.

—¡Félix! —gritó más airada de lo que pretendía—. ¡Otra vez!

—Hola —dijo Félix despacio—. ¿Llamo mejor más tarde?

—¡No! Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—La verdad, no sé si tengo tiempo.

—Pero me has llamado tú.

—Sí, pero acaba de surgirme algo.

—Félix—empezó Bella.

—En otro momento, quizá...

—Solo te lo voy a decir una vez —continuó—. Me caes bien. Eres majo. Pero no me gustas en ese sentido. Me sentía sola y deprimida, y estaba intentando demostrar...

—Te vuelvo a llamar en mejor momento...

—No quiero, repito, no quiero salir contigo.

—Creo que se está cortando un poco la línea...

—¡No me gustas, Félix!

Se produjo un silencio al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Bella cerró los ojos.

—Pues claro que no —contestó Félix más calmado.

—Gracias.

—Ahora no, es mal momento.

—¡No!

—Puedo esperar.

—¡Félix!

—Las mujeres estáis en vuestro derecho y todo eso.

—¿Qué?

—Todo el mundo sabe que la mujeres cambiáis mucho de opinión —dijo en tono cordial—. ¡Por eso sois tan limpias!

—Félix... —dijo Bella intentando acallar sus risas.

—Escúchame, mi madre rechazó diez veces a mi padre antes de darle el sí.

—¡Félix! No me estás escuchando.

—Tiene gracia, no lo dudó ni un instante a la hora del divorcio.

—Félix —suspiró Bella—. Escúchame con atención: el útero no ocupa espacio en el cerebro; están en sitios completamente distintos.

—¿Eh?

—Yo sé lo que pienso.

Hubo una pausa.

—De acuerdo.

—Y de verdad que me caes bien, pero no me gustas, ni ahora ni nunca.

Otra pausa durante la cual Bella se avergonzó de la crueldad de sus palabras.

—De acuerdo.

—Siento haberte dado una impresión equivocada.

—La verdad es que sí que lo hiciste, sí.

—Bueno, pues lo siento mucho. A lo mejor es que me gusta flirtear tanto como a cualquier varón adulto. Te estaba muy, muy agradecida por haber sido tan amable conmigo, pero...

—¡Ah, mierda! —se lamentó—. «Amable» no. No me digas que soy «amable».

—Pero lo fuiste.

Los dos estaban sonriendo. Se produjo un silencio.

—¿No arrebatadoramente atractivo y cautivador?

—No —sonrió Bella—. No para mí. Tal vez para otra. Para mí fuiste amable, Félix.

—Mierda.

—Lo siento.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿No quieres que sigamos viéndonos solo como amigos? —volvió a intentarlo Félix.

—No, gracias.

—¿Sin compromisos?

—No, gracias.

—¿Con Dimitri y Heidi?

—No, gracias.

Otro silencio. Bella sabía que tendría que colgar pronto, antes de que la ablandara la compasión.

—Ahora tengo que dejarte —le dijo removiendo la salsa.

—No puedes culpar a un tío por intentarlo.

—No. Y tú lo has intentado, no cabe duda.

—Bueno —suspiró—, si quieres algo de verdad, tienes que luchar por ello.

Bella dejó de remover y apretó bien los ojos y la boca para evitar ceder.

—Pues entonces, adiós —dijo Félix

—Adiós.

Colgó, dio un alarido, tiró el teléfono al aire y lo cogió justo antes de que aterrizara en la salsa para la pasta.

Para cuando Edward llegó a casa, llevaba horas en la cama, y Carlisle y Esme ya habían recogido los cacharros de la cena.

—¿Está Mary Poppins? —preguntó antes de meterse en su cuarto.

—No —contestó Esme—. Ha salido con las chicas. A este paso va a tener que hacer todo el traslado el domingo.

—¿Cuándo se va exactamente? —preguntó Carlisle levantando la vista del periódico.

—Pasado mañana —dijo Esme

Por un momento, se quedaron todos considerando aquel dato.

—No será lo mismo sin ella —dijo Carlisle

—No —admitió Esme mientras Edward abandonaba la estancia.

A la siguiente tarde, Jane hizo a Bella, junto con Emmett y Alice, una tarjeta de despedida por el traslado y se la entregaron a la hora de la cena. Cuando esta se echó a llorar, se sintieron fatal.

Al ir a acostar Bella a Jane aquella noche, ella le pidió perdón por haberla hecho llorar.

—No seas boba, princesa —la tranquilizó Bella—. Lloro porque me da pena dejaros a todos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vas? —preguntó Jane

—Es una larga historia —suspiró Bella

—¿Es por Edward?

Bella se quedó mirando a Jane.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Porque yo antes también lo odiaba. Era otro chico más. Pero en realidad es simpático.

Bella sonrió.

—Es muy simpático.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te trasladas?

Bella suspiró.

—Es una larga historia.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

Bella se inclinó sobre Jane y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Eres una niñita muy lista, ¿verdad?

—Si él te cae bien y tú le caes bien a él, ¿por qué te trasladas?

—Esa es la cuestión —dijo Bella sorprendiéndose de lo bien que le sentaba hablar del tema—. Yo creo que no le caigo bien. Creo que hice una cosa que no le gustó. Y es horrible pasar mucho tiempo con alguien a quien no le caes bien.

Jane asintió.

—Ya lo sé —dijo.

Se miraron la una a la otra y entonces Bella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso a Jane en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Jane se abrazó a ella y luego se acurrucó y cerró los ojos.

Aquella misma noche, un poco más tarde, Bella estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al techo. No conseguía obligarse a hacer las maletas. Y tampoco se animaba a irse de marcha a la discoteca. Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí esperando a que Edward llegara a casa y no le hiciera ni caso. Parecía que iba a salir esa noche. Su última noche en la casa. No podía haber dejado más clara su postura.

Diez minutos antes de la hora en que Heidi iba a llegar, se arregló. Heidi entró en su cuarto y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Mañana vengo a buscarte, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuándo piensas hacer las maletas?

—¿Mañana? —sugirió Bella

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

—Ay, sí, gracias —dijo Bella—. No soporto la idea de hacerlo yo sola. No mientras él esté ahí —añadió señalando la habitación de Edward con un gesto.

—¿Está ahora? —susurró Heidi

—Claro que no —dijo Bella malhumorada—. De estar daría la impresión de que le gusto lo suficiente como para quedarse en mi última noche. Ha salido.

—Y tú también, pequeña —anunció Heidi—. Y te vas a divertir tanto si quieres como si no.

Bella hizo un mohín.

—Y mañana por la mañana, lo primero será presentarme aquí con un café —dijo Heidi—. Café doble para todos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo vas a necesitar después de esta noche.

—No pienso emborracharme. —dijo Bella—. Voy a portarme bien.

—Sí, vale.

—En serio —dijo Bella cogiendo su bolso y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto al salir—. Mañana necesito estar mentalmente al cien por cien y, de todas formas, no tengo fuerzas.

**.**

**.**

**Otro menos! al fin!...que les pareció el cap?**

**Rews?**

**0o0o0flowers0o0**


	31. La Verdad

Los personajes son de Meyer. esta es una adaptación

.

**.**

**LA VERDAD**

_"Así pues la has jodido..bien jodida"_

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella tenía el cerebro como una sopa de fideos. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue del dolor de cabeza que le causó el sonido de Heidi chasqueando la lengua junto a su cama.

—_¡Chist! _—se quejó—. Tengo dolor de cabeza.

Heidi le puso debajo de la nariz el café para llevar que había traído consigo.

—Es mediodía —gritó Heidi—. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

—Bruja —susurró Bella a través de sus labios agrietados.

Heidi descorrió la cortina que daba a la obra del edificio contiguo y abrió la ventana.

—¡Ah! —dijo—. Aspira todo este hormigón fresco. La lluvia de anoche ha encendido su aroma corrosivo. Lo que me recuerda... ¿te acuerdas de haberte caído en el charco y pensar que te ahogabas?

Bella volvió la cabeza y procuró no llorar. Oyó a Heidi dar la llave de la ducha, regresar a la habitación y arrancarle el edredón de encima.

—¡No! —gritó volviendo a arroparse—. Puede entrar. Ya no llama a la puerta.

—Edward está viendo la tele en el comedor —dijo Heidi—. Ha sido él quien me ha abierto la puerta.

Bella levantó la vista.

—¿Qué pinta tenía?

—Bueno —consideró Heidi—, ¿alto y atractivo?

—Quiero decir que cómo estaba.

—Callado.

—¿Callado triste o callado contento?

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, dile lo que sientes.

Bella se incorporó y contó con los dedos.

—Me siento: uno, furiosa; dos, tergiversada; tres, incomprendida; cuatro, injustamente tratada, y... —Bella se miró fijamente el quinto dedo—. Un poco mareada.

—Métete en esa ducha —le ordenó Heidi. Bella entró tambaleándose en el cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto, Edward seguía sentado en el comedor viendo la televisión al tiempo que archivaba su último extracto bancario. Esme y Carlisle se habían ido solos de excursión a Brighton aquel día y él les había dicho que se quedaría al cuidado de los niños encantado. Estaba aprovechando la ocasión para poner en orden sus cuentas, una tarea con la que cumplía religiosamente siempre que se acordaba de hacerlo. Para ser contable, tenía sus cuentas personales en un estado lamentable.

Al cabo de una hora, recordó que había olvidado unos recibos en su cuarto. Sabía que Heidi había llegado y había oído la ducha y el hervidor funcionando, por lo que tenía bastante claro que Bella estaba levantada. Se paseó por la habitación de ella y saludó a Heidi con un leve gesto mientras miraba la mochila de Bella y las cajas que se habían deslizado hasta su cuarto.

—Perdona —dijo Bella fríamente—. Lo sacaremos todo, si te molesta. Es que así era más fácil.

—No importa —le dijo a Heidi antes de salir dando grandes zancadas.

Bella miró a Heidi y le dijo:

—¿Lo ves?

Edward cerró la puerta del comedor tras de sí y siguió con sus cuentas. La previsibilidad de las sumas siempre le relajaba la mente. Justo cuando decidió que tenía hambre, Seth asomó la cabeza por la puerta, tosió sutilmente y Edward se volvió.

—¿Todo bien, colega?

—Sí —dijo Seth mientras se acercaba y se sentaba.

Edward apagó la tele y la calculadora.

—¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?

—¿Qué se le regala a una novia para un aniversario? —Seth procuró aparentar tranquilidad. Edward frunció el entrecejo. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella? —Dos meses.

—¡Caramba, colega, en la dimensión adolescente estás casado!

Una sombra de pánico se apoderó del rostro de Seth

—Es broma. ¿Qué quieres que diga el regalo?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué le gusta hacer?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué le gusta comprar?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué has pensado comprarle?

Seth se encogió de hombros.

Edward asintió despacio.

—Ya veo que le has dado muchas vueltas.

—¿Ropa? —se aventuró Seth

—Demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Maquillaje?

—Demasiado insultante.

—¿Condones?

—¿Qué?

—Es broma.

Estuvieron pensándolo un rato antes de decir al unísono:

—Flores.

—Lenguaje universal, colega —le explicó Edward

—Sí —sonrió Seth con gesto de complicidad.

—Para decir «me rindo».

Seth soltó un bufido, preludio de una carcajada que rozó temerariamente las octavas y Edward decidió que era el momento perfecto para decirle algo que tenía en mente desde hacía tanto tiempo que le había dejado huella.

—Seth, ¿estás contento en el colegio?

Otro bufido.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando yo iba a la escuela? —continuó.

—Sí, tenías que llevar aquel uniforme asqueroso que te hacía parecer un gilipollas.

—¿Sabes por qué tenía que llevar ese uniforme?

—Por el cole al que ibas. Una memez.

—Sí. Y ¿sabes por qué mi colegio es distinto al tuyo?

—Sí, claro. Mamá y papá tenían que poner pasta para el tuyo.

—Eso es.

Seth esperó.

—¿No te importa —preguntó Edward— que mamá y papá me mandaran a un colegio privado, donde me presionaban para tener buenas notas, y que a ti te hayan mandado al instituto del barrio?

Observó a Seth mientras este meditaba la pregunta un instante.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien en tu colegio? —le preguntó finalmente Seth

—No.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

—No, lo odio.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Para nada. No me importa que te llevaras la peor parte. Además, si hubiera ido a un patético cole privado con un uniforme de esos, no habría conocido a Bree

Edward sintió como le desaparecía el peso de los hombros.

—Edward —musitó Seth

—¿Sí?

Seth tomó aire y se puso a hablar con un discurso entrecortado.

—Siento... haber dicho que... pensabas que... Bella estaba buena. No quería... fastidiarte.

—No pasa nada.

—No sabía que no querías que lo dijera.

—No pasa nada.

Seth frunció el entrecejo.

—Solo pensé que... sería divertido.

—Colega, no pasa nada. Pero a veces tienes que pensar en lo que sentirán los demás antes de abrir la boca. Se llama empatía. Suele aparecer después de la adolescencia y...

Se detuvo a mitad de frase.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Seth

—Ajá —dijo Edward sin moverse.

—Vale —dijo Seth—. Entonces, me voy.

Edward alzó la mirada como saliendo de un estado de trance.

—Respóndeme a una cosa —dijo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Eres demasiado mayor para un abrazo?

—Sí, vete a la mierda —se revolvió Seth—. O sea..., perdona.

—Deja de disculparte. Se me hace raro.

—Vale. —Pasado un instante, Seth salió sin prisa de la estancia, silbando.

Edward encendió el televisor y se quedó mirándolo.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de nuevo, habló sin volverse.

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para un abrazo —dijo—. Deberías haberlo aceptado cuando se te ofreció.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Heidi

Edward se volvió de repente.

—Vaya, mierda —dijo—. Pensé que eras Seth

—Sin problema —dijo Heidi mientras se aproximaba y se sentaba cerca de él.

Estuvieron viendo la televisión un rato en silencio, con Edward aparentemente absorto. Al final, habló Heidi

—Sí que te gusta la petanca, ¿eh? —preguntó.

Edward siguió mirando el televisor.

—¿Cómo va la mudanza?

—Bien.

—Bien.

—En realidad —dijo Heidi despacio—, no va tan bien como debería.

Edward asintió con los ojos aún clavados en la pantalla.

—Entre tú y yo —continuó—, creo que a Bella le está afectando mucho el traslado.

Edward encogió levemente los hombros y se habló al pecho.

—Entonces, no tiene por qué marcharse, ¿no?

—La verdad es que creo que simplemente está preocupada, en general.

—¿En serio? —Se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Le preocupa no saber a qué tío dejar colgado hoy del palo más alto?

—No —dijo Heidi—. Solo le preocupa un tío.

Edward volvió a fijar la vista en la petanca.

—Pobre capullo —masculló.

—En realidad —musitó Heidi—, este es un poco imbécil.

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Es gracioso, a mi entender eso no estrecha el cerco lo suficiente. Podría ser cualquiera de los dos.

—¿A quién te refieres?

Con un profundo suspiro, Edward le quitó el volumen al televisor.

—Bueno, está claro que no se decide entre los encantos del señor Madero y las excusas traicioneras de su ex.

Heidi dejó escapar una mordaz carcajada.

—Lleva intentando librarse del señor Madero desde que lo conoció, solo que él no se da por aludido.

—No lo parecía desde donde yo estaba sentado.

—Bueno, a lo mejor es que estabas en un asiento con visibilidad reducida —le espetó mientras dirigía la vista hacia el televisor.

Edward se quedó callado.

—De todas formas, al final, ayer consiguió que le entrara en la cabezota. Bella se pasó la mayor parte de la noche celebrándolo. ¡Vaya! —dijo voceando hacia el televisor—. Esa ha sido buena. La petanca es un deporte que te va calando con el tiempo, ¿eh?

—¿Y qué hay de Jacob, entonces? —le preguntó Edward en voz baja.

—Bueno, cuando vino a verla, ella les deseó lo mejor a Leah y a él —le dijo con la vista aún clavada en la tele—. Al parecer lo ha superado por completo. Dice que hacía años que lo había superado... Seguramente por eso se vino a Seattle, solo que no lo sabía. Le daba demasiado miedo hacerle daño. ¡Pero así es nuestra Bella! ¡Es demasiado buena!

Edward no se movió.

—Bueno —dijo Heidi—. Será mejor que vuelva, la pobre Bella necesita animarse un poco. Antes me estaba contando lo duro que es que no te comprendan y que siempre piensen lo peor de ti. No sé de qué estaría hablando, pero lo que sí sé es que la está haciendo llorar todo el tiempo. ¡Hasta luego!

Y salió del salón.

Entretanto, un Seth colmado de optimismo quiso compartirlo con sus hermanastros. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y llamó a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban celebrando una reunión. Todos le gritaron que se marchara. Él abrió la puerta.

—¡No pasa nada! —dijo entrando y tumbándose en el suelo—. Solo soy yo el Gran Hermano.

Se percató del silencio incómodo que reinó.

—¿Qué? —dijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Seth —dijo Jane con cautela pero con una firmeza inaudita para ella—. No queremos que estés aquí con nosotros.

Seth alzó los ojos para mirarla.

—No pasa nada, Jane—dijo tranquilamente—, yo tampoco te quiero aquí conmigo.

Nadie se rió. Ni siquiera Emmett

—No, lo digo en serio —dijo Jane—. Es privado.

Seth miró a Alice

—Vamos, Alie..

—¡Es Alice!

—Bueno, bueno, que se te van a caer las bragas.

—¡Llevo las bragas puestas! ¡Deja de ser tan malo y vete de aquí!

Seth se la quedó mirando. Luego se volvió hacia Emmett

—Hermanito —dijo—. Vamos, tú y yo contra las chicas.

Emmett bajó la mirada.

—No quiero ir contra las chicas —dijo.

Seth tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Lo siento, Seth —dijo Jane—. Estamos bastante ocupados ahora mismo.

—Muy bien —contestó Seth con indiferencia. Se levantó despacio y fue andando hasta la puerta—. Vosotros os lo perdéis —les dijo a todos, y cerró la puerta al salir.

Se quedó en el oscuro rellano unos minutos y entonces, de repente, se precipitó corriendo escaleras abajo. Pasó a toda velocidad por delante del comedor y salió directamente al jardín. No advirtió la presencia de Bella, que estaba sentada en el patio contemplando los árboles con aire ausente.

Al oírlo, se volvió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó asombrada.

Seth se secó la cara con rabia. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él y, para su sorpresa, vio cómo se abalanzaba sobre ella y se le abrazaba desesperadamente. Bella no se podía ni imaginar lo que podía haber sucedido. Él se apartó rápidamente y volvió a secarse la cara de un modo frenético.

—No le cuentes a nadie que estoy llorando —le ordenó bruscamente.

—Claro que no —le dijo ella—. Sobre todo si me lo pides por favor.

—No se lo cuentes a Edward —graznó—. Por favor.

—Venga —susurró Bella—. Vamos a dar un paseo hasta el fondo y me lo cuentas todo.

Para cuando llegaron al otro lado del jardín, Seth se estaba sorbiendo violentamente la nariz y había metido las manos hasta lo más hondo de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. A Bella, esa imagen le recordó a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó.

Seth se secó los ojos una vez más.

—Me odian —gimió dejándose caer sobre el césped.

—¿Quién te odia? —preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Los demás. Alice, Jane y Emmett.

—Pues claro que no.

—¡Sí, me odian! —gritó—. Se han reunido en la habitación de Alice y no me dejan entrar.

—Seth, todos los hermanos se pelean.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Cariño —dijo Bella—, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Pensaba que no te importaban demasiado.

Cuando consiguió dejar de llorar otra vez, Seth le dijo a Bella que estaba intentando portarse mejor con ellos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella lo más amablemente que pudo.

Con una enorme dificultad, Seth le contó que ya no los odiaba. Simplemente había dejado de hacerlo. Tras otro rato de amable persuasión, le contó que sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de que su padre se marchara. Le dijo que Edward le había hablado de sobre cómo su madre había confesado haber forzado deliberadamente a Carlisle a interrumpir su relación animándolo a tener una aventura y acusarlo después de haberla traicionado. Bella se quedó callada.

—Siempre los he culpado de que papá se fuera —dijo Seth—. Por eso los trato como a una mierda..., perdón..., como a una basura. Pero Edward me dijo que no era culpa suya y que ellos tampoco habían pedido tener que cargar conmigo. —Una vez más, se echó a llorar—. Así que he intentado portarme mejor, pero ellos me odian.

Bella lo rodeó con el brazo.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no le cuentas todo esto a Edward?

—Porque él me dijo que iba a pasar esto si no los trataba mejor, y no le hice caso. —Se puso a llorar otra vez—. No quiero contárselo. Por favor, no se lo cuentes.

—Ah, no te preocupes —dijo—. No me habla.

—Ah, sí —suspiró Seth con la mirada clavada en la hierba—. Eso también es culpa mía.

—No seas tonto.

—Es verdad. Dije que él pensaba que estabas buena.

—¿Cómo?

Seth llevó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Todo el mundo me odia.

—Dales tiempo —murmuró—. En cuanto se den cuenta de que quieres ser su amigo, te idolatrarán como a su hermano mayor.

—Pero ya lo he intentado.

—¿Qué has intentado?

—Portarme bien.

—¿Has probado a disculparte?

Hubo un silencio.

—No puedo —chirrió.

—¿Por qué no? Te sorprenderías de lo efectivo que puede resultar.

Seth se quedó mirando el césped.

—¿Te imaginas lo bien que os lo pasaríais todos juntos, si les gustaras? —preguntó Bella

Seth logró dibujar una media sonrisa.

—Vamos —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie—. Hay unos helados de chocolate en el congelador. Puedes darle uno a cada uno y luego les cuentas cómo te sientes.

Seth se quedó sentado en la hierba.

—Solo tienes que ser sincero —le dijo—. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Vamos —lo animó.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Me da miedo —susurró.

—Pues claro que te da miedo —dijo Bella arrodillándose junto a él—. Si no, la disculpa no tendría valor.

Tras sopesarlo un instante, Seth se levantó poco a poco y los dos se encaminaron pensativos de vuelta a la casa.

Cuando Bella volvió a entrar en su cuarto y se desplomó pesadamente sobre la cama. Heidi levantó la vista de la caja que estaba ordenado, que se las había arreglado para meterse en la habitación de Edward

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó. Entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de Bella—. Madre mía, ¿qué ha pasado? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

Bella relató su conversación con Seth mientras Heidi se sentaba junto a la caja y se apoyaba contra la cama de Edward

Después de terminar, Bella parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas. Hablaba con voz apagada.

—Eso explica lo que Edward me dijo acerca de que algunas veces una mujer puede empujar a un hombre al adulterio.

—Sí, pero eso sigue sin ser motivo para culpar a todas las mujeres de las aventuras de los hombres —señaló Heidi barriendo el cuarto de Edward con la mirada—. Qué desordenado es, ¿no?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—No creo que culpara a todas las mujeres. Creo que se refería solamente a un hombre y a una mujer. Estaba hablando de Carlisle y Tanya, y sabía que era verdad. Y eso fue cuando le dije que me daba asco.

—Te da asco porque está ayudando a su padre a tener una relación extramarital —dijo Heidi fijándose en unos papeles de color rosa que había a sus pies.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Pero nada —dijo Heidi cogiendo distraídamente los papeles—. Así es como te sentías y estabas en tu derecho. Aplica un doble rasero. Ese tío odia a las mujeres, y el porqué es lo de menos.

—Pero explica el motivo de que se enfadara tanto conmigo, y tan rápido. Debí de hacerle mucho daño.

Heidi se quedó callada. Al cabo de unos segundos, Bella se volvió hacia ella. Heidi, toda pálida, tenía la mirada clavada en dos hojas de papel rosa.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Bella

—Bella... oh —dijo Heidi despacio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dijiste que Edward vivía aquí sin pagar alquiler?

—Sí. Otra razón para odiarlo, gracias. Estaba empezando a olvidarme.

—¿Cuánto cobras al mes?

—¿Por qué?

—Tú dímelo. Hasta el último centavo

—Es una cifra bastante rara, por lo del aumento —le explicó antes de decirle a cuánto ascendía exactamente su sueldo mensual.

Heidi se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Madre mía —susurró.

—¿Qué?

Bella se acercó y miró los papeles. Heidi le permitió que se los cogiera de la mano.

Eran recibos con la letra de Carlisle. Bella miró el que decía «Alquiler de Edward: Mayo». Junto a la cifra se podía leer «Pagado». Y esta coincidía exactamente, hasta el último centavo, con el sueldo de Bella.

Mientras lo contemplaban, sus ojos se posaron sobre una huella, debajo, causada por alguien que había escrito algo en un papel encima de este. Lentamente, igual que la tinta invisible de los niños, se fue haciendo cada vez más legible. Y cuanto más legible se volvía, más helada se quedaba Bella. Había unas palabras escritas con el trazo de Carlisle: «para Bella: Junio».

—¿Por qué pensabas que no pagaba alquiler? —preguntó por fin Heidi

Bella se sentó a su lado apoyándose contra la cama de Edward

—Esme me lo dijo.

Se quedaron mirando los recibos.

—¿Y crees —le preguntó Heidi con mucho tacto— que puede ser remotamente posible que Carlisle y Edward...? —Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire—. ¿Que se lo ocultaran a Esme? El hecho de que Edward...

De nuevo, las palabras se quedaron en suspenso. Bella se obligó a terminar la frase.

—¿Estuviera pagando mi salario?

Mantuvieron la mirada fija en los recibos.

—¿Qué fue lo que les oímos decir exactamente en la cocina aquella vez? —preguntó Heidi

Bella arrugó la frente.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Llegaron a mencionar una aventura?

—Bueno, hablaron de una mujer.

—¿Una amante? ¿Dijeron amante? Porque podía ser cualquiera, ¿verdad? Podía ser alguien de la tienda. ¿Una clienta? ¿O alguien que tuviera que ver con dinero? ¿Una recaudadora del alquiler o una contable, o algo?

—Supongo —murmuró Bella

—¿No le dijo Edward a su padre en un momento dado que debería haber acudido a él antes que a ella?

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Bella—. A lo mejor estaban hablando de una contable. Una mujer contable.

—Desconocida.

—Pero ¿por qué tanto secretismo por una contable?

Heidi se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez Carlisle le oculta a Esme sus cuentas.

—No dejaba de repetir que ella lo abandonaría si supiera la verdad.

—Sí, bueno, eso tiene sentido. Probablemente pensaba que ella se marcharía si averiguara lo difícil de su situación.

—Oh, venga ya, seguro que no. No es tan mala.

Heidi negó con la cabeza.

—Esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que Carlisle debía de pensar que sí lo era.

—Tal vez por eso Edward la llamó la Esposa Terrorífica —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Heidi se echó a reír.

—¡Qué bueno!

Bella la miró.

—Perdona —dijo Heidi—. Puede que sea un cabrón, pero tiene gracia.

Bella suspiró.

—Oh, no —dijo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Creo que podemos afirmar que no hubo aventura —concluyó Heidi sosteniendo los papeles en alto—. Y que el auténtico secreto de Edward y Carlisle consistía en que Edward es en realidad un tipo generoso y digno de confianza que asume la responsabilidad por los actos de su padre mediante el pago de tu salario.

Se tomaron un descanso para reconsiderar la situación hasta el momento.

—Así pues —concluyó Heidi—, la has jodido bien jodida.

Bella gimió.

—¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? —preguntó Heidi

—Que ocultó muy bien el secreto —susurró Bella

—Sí —admitió Heidi—. Entonces, podemos añadir la inteligencia a la lista de sus atributos

Bella volvió a hundir la cara en la cama de Edward

—Todo esto es bueno, niña —la calmó Heidi—. Significa que es infinitamente más majo de lo que pensabas. No estás obsesionada con un tío asqueroso, sino con un partido de lo más decente.

—_Ehng _—aceptó Bella

—Solo tengo una pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

Bella ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy esperando a que la tierra me trague.

—Discúlpate con él.

—¿Y por dónde empiezo?

—¿Qué tal por todo lo que le has dicho? —propuso Heidi—. Ese puede ser un buen punto de partida.

—No puedo. —Bella se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Claro que puedes.

—No puedo.

Pasado un instante de silencio, Heidi volvió a hablar.

—Claro que puedes.

—No puedo.

Ante lo cual Heidi se dio por vencida.

.

.

_Rews?_

_Bueno este es el penultimo capitulo...asi k solo faltaría el capitulo final y el epilogo...jejeje_

_hasta mañana_

_0o0o0flowers0o0_


	32. En la Casa del Árbol

**Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adaptación del Libro titulado "La Niñera" de Melissa Nathan.**

.

.

**En la Casa del Árbol**

_"Que te parece si nos besamos y hacemos las pases?"_

.

.

Seth subió cuatro helados de chocolate y entonces esperó frente a la puerta del cuarto de Alice hasta que se le ocurriera una estrategia. Por desgracia, los helados de chocolate se fundían en sus manos a un ritmo considerablemente más rápido de lo que tardaba en surgir la táctica. Cuando empezaba a chorrearle de las manos, no tuvo más opción que llamar a la puerta.

Jane, Alice y Emmett le gritaron que los dejara en paz. Él se quedó mirando el tirador de la puerta, se miró los nudillos pringosos y volvió a llamar. Hubo más gritos. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta y se reanudaron los gritos. Él les enseñó los helados de chocolate. Hubo un arranque de júbilo frustrado por parte de Emmett seguido de un silencio reflexivo.

Seth aprovechó ese momento para forzar una explicación entrecortada acerca de su comportamiento en el pasado y una disculpa que habría derretido el corazón de cualquiera.

Contemplaron sus ojos enrojecidos y luego los helados de chocolate. Cuando Alice cruzó la habitación, cogió los helados y se estiró para darle un beso a Seth en la mejilla, todos supieron que estaba perdonado.

Y otro punto a favor: la contribución de Seth a la reunión resultó ser vital.

Mientras los niños cerraban su orden del día del modo más satisfactorio, Bella y Heidi no dejaban de avanzar en círculos.

—Vale. Tengo que pedirle perdón —repitió Bella

—Eso es.

—Pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me odia.

—Porque no le has pedido perdón.

—Vale. Tengo que pedirle perdón.

—Eso es.

—Pero no puedo.

Heidi miró el reloj.

—En dos meses tengo que coger un vuelo.

—¡De acuerdo! —anunció Bella—. Voy a pedirle perdón.

Y entonces se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Al cruzar la cocina a grandes zancadas y con gran decisión en dirección al comedor, vio a Seth en el pasillo abriendo la puerta del comedor seguido rápidamente por Alice. En un solo movimiento fluido, dio media vuelta y volvió a meterse en la cocina, donde se entretuvo frunciendo el entrecejo y canturreando.

Cuando Jane y Emmett irrumpieron alegremente, ella les dedicó una sonrisa distraída.

—¡Gracias, Bella! —aulló Jane—. ¡Seth nos acaba de traer helados de chocolate para todos!

Se acercaran y le dieron un abrazo.

—Tenemos que enseñarte una cosa —dijo Jane—, pero no te la podemos enseñar aquí, Seth podría verla y es un secreto.

—¿Adónde podemos ir? —preguntó Emmett.

—No lo sé —reflexionó Jane—. Seth no puede oírnos. ¿Dónde está?

—Está en el comedor, con Edward—dijo Bella

—¿A dónde podríamos ir para que no nos oiga?

—No lo sé —dijo Emmett mirando el jardín.

—¿Podemos ir al jardín? —propuso Bella siguiendo la mirada ociosa de Emmett

—¡Sí! —gritaron los dos.

Salieron al jardín y Emmett se puso tan nervioso que empezó a correr en el acto.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó—. ¡Vamos a la casita! ¡Allí no nos verá nadie!

Jane desconfiaba.

—Bella no cabrá.

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo en la casita! —insistió Emmett

—Pues claro que quepo —le dijo Bella a Jane—. Vamos a la casita, me parece una gran idea.

—Ah, vale —suspiró Jane

Se agacharon y entraron por la puerta de uno en uno. Una vez dentro, se sentaron formando un pequeño y acogedor círculo.

—Bueno, pues venga —le dijo Jane a Emmett—. Dáselo.

—Yo no lo tengo —dijo Emmett

—¡Te lo he dado a ti!

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Sí que te lo he dado! ¡Lo he dejado en tu mesita de noche!

—Entonces, no me lo has dado, ¿no, sabelotodo?

—¡Chicos! —gritó Bella—. ¿Por qué no vais a buscarlo y ya está?

Hubo una pausa.

—Ve tú —le dijo Jane a Emmett.

—¡No! —dijo Emmett—. ¡Ve tú!

—¡No!

—¡Chicos! —volvió a gritar Bella—. ¿Por qué no voy yo a buscarlo?

—¡No! —chillaron los dos.

—Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no vais los dos?

—Pero a lo mejor te vas —dijo Jane

—Os aseguro que no me moveré de aquí hasta que volváis.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —accedió Bella y, por la expresión de total confianza de sus rostros, se sintió como si acabara de firmar un contrato con su propia sangre.

Desaparecieron por la diminuta puerta y los oyó reírse juntos antes incluso de entrar en casa. Siempre se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenían los niños de perdonarse tan rápidamente. ¿Por qué los adultos perdían esa habilidad?

Se reclinó contra la pared y respiró el aroma de la madera, que era aún más intenso de lo habitual gracias a la lluvia que había caído durante la noche. Le resultó asombrosamente relajante. A través de la minúscula ventana solo distinguía a uno de los gatos sentado en un árbol, observando los acontecimientos. Bella sonrió. Tal vez no debería salir nunca. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que los niños regresaran. Debió de pasar un buen rato, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que se despertó con el sonido del golpe de la puertecita al cerrarse con cierta violencia.

Se volvió a mirar. Y ahogó un grito. Edward había conseguido introducir de espaldas su alargado cuerpo dentro de la casa (Bella tuvo que arrastrarse hacia atrás antes de que él se sentara encima de ella) y Seth acababa de cerrar de un portazo.

—¡Vale! —gritó Seth desde afuera—. Ahora ya te puedes dar la vuelta y abrir los ojos.

Entonces oyó desaparecer a los niños en el interior de la casa en medio de risas histéricas mientras que Edward, con algunas dificultades, se volvía de cara a ella.

Decir que Edward se sorprendió de ver a Bella sería quedarse bastante cortos. Estaba tan impactado que se olvidó de que estaba en la casita y dio un brinco para salir, con lo que se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo antes incluso de haberse sentado como es debido. Volvió a agacharse con la cabeza entre las manos. Entonces ambos embistieron a la vez contra la puerta y empujaron con toda su energía. Nada. No iba a ceder. Bella lo sabía. En su día se había pasado horas allí metida, normalmente con Alice, esperando simplemente a que la madera se encogiera poco a poco y volviera a su ser. Consideró la opción de preguntarle a Edward si quería jugar a «la cena imaginaria», que era sabido que mantenía a Alice entretenida durante tanto rato que Bella había llegado a sufrir lesiones en las muñecas de tanto servir té imaginario. Pero Edward se había llevado las manos a su dolorida cabeza y ella decidió que probablemente no era una buena idea.

—Siempre he pensado que a este lugar no le vendría mal una chimenea —susurró por fin—. Le daría un bonito toque de época.

Edward hizo un mohín.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias —dijo estirando las piernas todo lo que pudo: una por delante de él y la otra doblada a un lado; ambas ocuparon un espacio precioso en torno a ella.

—Eh —dijo Bella procurando apartarse de su camino—, esta vez no ha sido culpa mía que te hayas hecho daño.

—Sí que lo ha sido.

Intentó estirar la pierna que tenía doblada.

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver? ¿Te importa? Eso es mi culo.

—Me has asustado. ¿Puedo...? —dijo indicando que iba a colocar la pierna detrás de ella.

—Yo solo estaba aquí con mis cosas, muchas gracias —adujo mientras avanzaba lentamente.

—Sí —musitó él acomodando la pierna detrás de ella—, esperando para darme el susto de mi vida.

—No tenía ni idea de que ibas a entrar aquí —dijo ella avanzando con una embestida—. De haberlo sabido, habría hecho un túnel para salir.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Estoy esperando a Jane y a Emmett.

—Pues ya puedes esperar.

—¿Por qué?

—Están dentro viendo la tele.

—¿Qué? No puede ser. Me han dicho que esperara aquí. Me lo han hecho prometer.

Edward se reclinó contra la pared, con la cabeza en el techo, abandonando de repente la lucha sin fuerzas.

—Malditos enanos —gruñó él—. Nos han tendido una trampa.

—Edward —dijo Bella—. ¿Podrías quitarme el muslo del culo, por favor?

—No —espetó Edward indignado—. Quita tú el culo de mi muslo.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y prácticamente acabó comiéndose la nariz de él. Volvió a sentarse de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que nos han tendido una trampa?

—Seth, el Judas de mi hermano pequeño, me ha convencido, no sin ciertas dificultades, para que entrara aquí de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados porque tenía una sorpresa para mí.

Bella se volvió a mirar a Edward.

—Malditos enanos —admitió—. Pensaba que eran mis amigos.

Edward asintió.

—Bueno, está claro que nos odian a los dos. Así que —prosiguió—, en cuanto te las arregles para quitar tu culo de mi muslo, voto por volver adentro y abrirles las cabecitas.

Edward se volvió hacia la puerta enredando con las piernas a buena parte de Bella.

—¡Cuidado! —chilló ella.

—Ah, ¿vienes a ayudar? —le preguntó—. Qué buena.

—No vas a poder abrirla nunca. Se atasca cuando llueve. Anoche diluvió, casi me ahogo.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Edward golpeando la puerta desesperadamente—. Esos plastas de críos.

Muy a su pesar, Bella empezó a reírse.

—No sé qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia —dijo Edward—. Tengo claustrofobia.

—Madre mía.

Se volvió a mirarla. Estaba tan cerca que el instinto natural de Bella la impulsó a dar una sacudida con la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared que tenía a su espalda.

—Y esa circunstancia —susurró Edward— no mejora si el peso de todo el cuerpo de otra persona me corta la circulación de las rodillas.

Bella se apartó de él tan rápidamente que Edward acabó medio tumbado encima de ella.

—Así está mejor —dijo aliviado—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—¡Ay! —se quejó Bella

Con algún esfuerzo, Edward giró el cuerpo para alejarlo del de ella, lo cual les dejó el espacio justo para medio tumbarse uno al lado del otro con las cabezas contra la puerta. Luego Edward se incorporó todo lo posible y dejó caer el peso sobre su cadera derecha, y se puso a empujar la puerta con el tronco.

Bella no tenía más alternativa que quedarse mirando, puesto que era incapaz de volver la cabeza sin golpear la nariz de Edward con la suya. Edward estaba intentando abrir la puerta con tanta insistencia que las venas del cuello se le empezaron a abultar. Al cabo de un rato, se detuvo.

—Cuando tú quieras —dijo por lo bajo—, una ayudita por tu parte será bien recibida. Sin prisas.

Bella trató de decir algo. Edward la miró y no daba crédito a lo que vio.

—¿Por qué lloras? —dijo—. Soy yo el que tiene claustrofobia. Debería estar histérico.

Bella se sorbió la nariz.

—Te daría un pañuelo que tengo en el bolsillo del pantalón —dijo—, pero en este espacio a lo mejor te quedas embarazada.

Bella se echó a reír y entonces volvió a llorar. Él abandonó sus esfuerzos por abrir la puerta.

—Eh —le dijo suavizando un poco el tono—. Vamos. No puede ser tan malo estar aquí atrapada conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan odioso y tan encantador al mismo tiempo?

—No lo sé —dijo—. Es un don.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Llora todo lo que quieras. Mejor fuera que dentro. Un poco como nosotros aquí encerrados, en verdad. Ella volvió a echarse a llorar.

—Vamos —la consoló—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por... Jacob?

El llanto cesó de un modo desagradable.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de salir? —gimoteó.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo—, necesito oxígeno.

Bella se rió y luego paró.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Edward

—Te lo acabo de decir: estás deseando salir. La miró pasmado.

—¿Por eso lloras? ¿Porque quiero salir?

Ella asintió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Tú no quieres salir? —le preguntó delicadamente.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento —soltó de buenas a primeras.

—No pasa nada —dijo él—. Me estoy acostumbrando a verte llorar. La verdad es que es bastante mono.

—Quiero decir que lo siento por... ya sabes. Se calló de golpe.

—En realidad, no —respondió—. Tal vez podrías concretar un poco.

—Lo he descubierto —susurró Bella volviéndose de pronto hacia él y mirándolo intensamente.

—¿Qué has descubierto? —le respondió con otro susurro alejando de ella su cadera.

—Que has estado pagando mi salario.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—Joder.

Bella le agarró el brazo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo... yo no... Solo he estado pagando el alquiler.

—Que es exactamente la misma suma que mi sueldo.

Él la miró a los ojos y luego a los labios, y luego de nuevo a los ojos. Luego pestañeó confuso.

—Estaba... estaba ayudando a mi padre —logró decir.

—Y me he portado tan horriblemente contigo —se lamentó Bella apretando un poco más fuerte.

—Eso no es cierto —le dijo procurando mantener todas las partes de su cuerpo muy quietas.

—¡Sí que lo es! Pero te volviste tan frío conmigo... No como eras al principio. Al principio eras encantador, y yo estaba tan asustada por conocerte, después de todas aquellas espantosas llamadas de teléfono...

—¿Qué llamadas?

—Cada vez que hablaba contigo por teléfono me tomabas el pelo. Y luego pusiste a escuchar a toda la oficina. Pensaba que serías horrible.

—Ah, sí. Esas.

—Pero no eras horrible. No eras en absoluto como me esperaba.

—No, y tú tampoco.

Se hizo una pausa.

—Pensaba que serías malvado y gordo —dijo Bella sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Yo pensaba que serías remilgada y fea.

—¿En serio? —dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada.

Edward se obligó a apartar la vista.

—Sobre esas llamadas —dijo—, cuando accedí a venir aquí, de verdad que quería ayudar a mi padre. Pensaba que había superado mis celos de los niños. Pero cada vez que hablaba contigo por teléfono eras tan... intransigente, tan...

—Estaba aterrada.

—¿Aterrada?

—¡Sí! La primera vez tenía a toda la familia observándome y estaba convencida de que era una especie de prueba de niñera. La siguiente vez, Diane estaba analizando cada palabra que decía para ver si era lo suficientemente buena niñera como para cuidar de sus preciosos nietos.

—Ah —dijo Edward—, ya veo. Es un poco especial.

—Y tú pusiste a escuchar a toda la oficina como si yo fuera un chiste mayúsculo.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón, me porté fatal. Pero tengo una explicación.

Bella esperó.

—Supongo que es una larga historia.

—Bueno —dijo ella—, al parecer tenemos mucho tiempo.

Bella no se arriesgó a volver a empujar la puerta, y tampoco Edward lo hizo. En lugar de eso, empezó a hablar.

—Cuando estaba en el colegio y en la universidad, nadie ayudó a mi madre a criarnos a Seth y a mí —dijo pronunciando unas palabras que le sonaban tan nuevas a él como a ella—. Tuvo que aceptar un trabajo de media jornada archivando documentos, así que yo tenía que recoger a Seth en casa de un amigo de camino a casa, entrar, hacernos la cena y mantenerlo ocupado hasta que ella llegara. No fue nada terrible, cosas peores hay por ahí, no me quejo. No es que tenga traumas emocionales ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, eso pensaba. Pero cada vez que hablaba contigo al teléfono, y sonabas muy distinta a cómo eres... en carne y hueso... —La temperatura del cuerpo de Bella aumentó—. Eso me recordaba que para los nuevos y mejorados hijos de mi padre las cosas marchaban de otra forma. Y te odiaba muchísimo por eso.

—Ah, ya veo —susurró Bella

—Ahora ya no me siento así —se apresuró a aclarar Edward

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, ahora me siento completamente distinto.

—¿En serio?

—Ya lo creo —dijo Edward—. Ahora adoro a los críos.

—Ah. Ya veo.

—Todo se mezcló con el malentendido de la marcha de mi padre.

—Ah. Bien.

—Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba soportando un resentimiento enorme y malsano. Y, claro, lo más fácil fue volverlo directamente contra ti.

—Ah.

—Pero no fue solo eso.

—¿No?

—No. Cuando te conocí intenté odiarte con todas mis fuerzas —dijo mirándola—. Estaba esperando a que surgiera ese odio.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no apareció. Y entonces, antes de darme cuenta, empezaste a caerme bien.

Edward bajó la vista de repente y Bella aprovechó la ocasión para exhalar.

—Y he descubierto cosas referentes a mis padres que lo han alterado... —lo pensó por un instante—... todo para mí.

Bella susurró:

—Seth me lo ha contado.

Edward hizo una pausa y la miró como sin comprender.

—Espero que no te importe. Hace un rato —le explicó— estaba agobiado por un asunto y yo estaba por allí.

—¿Ya está bien?

—Sí —asintió Bella—, creo que lo hemos solucionado.

—Entonces, eres una niñera lista —sonrió Edward con un leve gesto de cabeza.

—Ah, sí —replicó Bella. Ella apartó la mirada y su pelo cayó encima del brazo de él—. Soy una auténtica Mary Poppins. Edward apartó los ojos de su brazo.

—Ahora me toca a mí disculparme. Es un apodo espantoso.

—Es comprensible.

—A decir verdad —le confesó Edward con la cabeza gacha— fue mi primer amor. Tenía un póster y todo.

Bella se quedó sin habla. Cuando Edward se retorció ligeramente, ella empezó a farfullar.

—Siento haberte acusado de ayudar a Carlisle a tener una aventura.

—Ah, sí. ¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?

—Heidi y yo os oímos hablar casualmente a ti y a Carlisle sobre un encuentro con una mujer —continuó Bella inclinándose hacia él en su ímpetu por explicarse—, y tú estabas intentando convencerlo para que le hablara a Esme de ella y él decía que eso acabaría con su matrimonio.

Edward parpadeó despacio intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Bella inclinándose un poco más—. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no se trata de una amante. Debía de ser alguien que tuviera que ver con el negocio de Carlisle, una clienta, o una compradora, o su contable.

—¡Oh! —suspiro Edward—. Esa maldita zorra. Su contable. Se limitó a dejar de contestar a sus llamadas. Además estaba estresadísimo; fue horrible. Y cuanto más lo dejaba, peor. Esa mujer lo estaba arruinando, literalmente. Le dije hace años que no se fiara de ella y le supliqué que me dejara hacerme cargo de sus cuentas, pero —añadió con un profundo suspiro— supongo que entonces todavía estaba aprendiendo. Imagino que los padres tardan un poco en tomarte en serio.

Bella asintió.

—Carlisle confía en ti, de eso no hay duda.

—¿Tú crees?

—Te adora.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Jo sonrió.

—Maldita sea —gritó Edward repentinamente—, así que Heidi y tú sumasteis dos y dos y os dio veintidós.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Bella estaba a punto de disculparse una vez más cuando Edward habló.

—Debiste de pensar que era un auténtico capullo —susurró— ayudando a mi padre a tener una aventura.

—Bueno. —Bella echó mano de lo primero que pilló, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el muslo de Edward—. Por eso te dije esas cosas cuando viniste a... a verme.

Edward asintió.

—Ya.

Se hizo un silencio.

—No me... das asco —susurró Bella—. En absoluto. De hecho.

—Gracias —dijo Edward—. Tú a mí tampoco me das asco. En absoluto.

—Y siento haberte llamado gorrón.

—«Capullo falso, hipócrita y gorrón con complejo de Peter Pan», creo que era. Casi ni me acuerdo.

—Pensaba que vivías aquí sin pagar alquiler, lo cual no era asunto mío, ya lo sé —se interrumpió a sí misma—. Pero me parecía bastante inmaduro y la verdad es que —dijo mientras buscaba apoyo en la pared, y musitó— había empezado a importarme.

Se produjo un instante de silencio. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Siento haberte llamado calientapollas —dijo con voz queda—. Es que parecía...

—Lo hice.

—¿Cómo?

—Flirtear. Lo hice. Contigo.

—Ah.

—No te estaba provocando, solo flirteaba —insistió Bella—. No fue algo premeditado... No dejaba de decirme que solo éramos amigos...

—Yo también...

—Y sé que debí haberte hablado de Jacob, pero no quería...

—No...

—Porque temía que, si lo hacía...

Hablaba cada vez más despacio y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, y no consiguió terminar la frase.

El silencio era ensordecedor. A Bella le habría encantado ver la expresión en el rostro de Edward, pero eso habría significado tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—Y entonces te pusiste tan antipático —susurró.

—Lo sé —susurró él—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La pausa se hizo insoportable.

—¿No era evidente? —susurró.

Bella no pudo responder. Oyó el profundo suspiro de Edward

—Así que Jacob y tú, ¿eh? —empezó.

—¿Quién? —Bella le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—Aquel día parecías estar muy afectada.

—Bueno, sí, claro —dijo—. Llegaste en un mal momento. Acababa de suceder. Estaba conmocionada. Fue como... Leah acababa de reescribir mi pasado, si no suena a locura.

—Para nada. Sé muy bien a qué te refieres.

—Es solo que tenía que replantearme ciertas cosas.

—Bien.

—Doblegarme ante los hechos.

Edward visualizó a Bella doblegándose y enseguida optó por concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en las vetas que había en la madera de la pared de la casita.

—Y ahora ya lo he hecho —dijo Bella—. Me he doblegado ante los hechos.

—Vaya —dijo Edward mirando la madera—. Qué rapidez.

—En realidad, no —admitió—. Hace años que debería de haber cortado con Jacob.

Bella levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Edward, flaqueó y volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Espero que Leah y él sean muy felices juntos —dijo—. Y creo que lo serán. De todas formas, ahora ya no me importa mucho. Tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Bueno —dijo Edward suavemente mientras se inclinaba sobre el codo y se movía un poco en el suelo, y la miraba—. Alguien de fiar me ha contado que has mandado a Félix a paseo.

—Sí —dijo imitando la postura del que tenía enfrente—. Por fin. Supongo que he tardado lo mío.

—Bueno, algunas veces cuesta hacer estas cosas —le dijo él con tiento.

Edward dejó que la pierna de arriba se moviese hacia ella.

—Algunas veces es muy difícil decir lo que sientes —murmuró Bella dejando que su pierna imitara a la de él.

—Dios, sí.

—Sobre todo cuando sientes... —Bella no apartó el muslo cuando rozó el de él por accidente—. Tantas cosas.

—Tantas —repitió él.

—Quizá solo quería ponerte celoso —susurró ella.

La casita se encogió.

—Ya estaba celoso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Mucho.

—¿De quién?

—De todo el mundo —musitó—. Incluso de los niños. Desgraciados.

—¿Los niños? ¿Te refieres a los que nos han metido aquí a los dos juntos?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Parece que se comportan como adultos cuando se ponen en serio.

—Sí —susurró Bella—. Ahora nos toca a nosotros madurar.

—Yo, ahora mismo, me siento especialmente maduro —dijo.

Ahora estaban tumbados, frente a frente, nariz con nariz, sonrisa con sonrisa.

—Uuuh —rió Bella

Edward gimió juguetón.

—Eres tan preciosa —susurró.

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió su aliento en la mejilla y en el cuello.

—Aquella vez que te caíste del fregadero... —murmuró. Ella volvió a reír—. Hasta entonces estaba convencido de que solo me caías bien, pero, ¡oh, Dios!

—Pensaba que me ibas a besar —susurró ella en su cuello.

—¿Besarte? —Volvió la cabeza hacia ella—. Quería comerte.

Bella jadeó, con cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo en alerta.

—Y entonces me dijiste que tenías novio —gruñó Edward—. Dios, fue horrible.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Me sentía tan culpable y confundida y... y excitada.

Edward se acercó más; sus caderas se tocaban levemente.

—Y —susurró Bella— no quería sentirme culpable en nuestro primer beso.

Edward encontró sus labios con ternura.

—Y luego necesitaste ayuda para meterte en la cama —susurró él— y tuve que oírte llorar sin poder consolarte como quería. Y tuve que ayudarte a ponerte el camisón —gimió.

—¿Viste algo? —le preguntó Bella de pronto.

—Nada. Con lo borracha que estabas, te las arreglase para pedirme que me diera la vuelta en los momentos clave.

—¿En serio? —murmuró acariciando con la mano la parte trasera de sus vaqueros—. Entonces, no se puede decir que fuera a provocarte, ¿no?

—No, ahí no.

Edward empezó a acariciarle el pelo que le caía por la espalda. La columna de Bella se estremeció.

—Y ¿qué sentiste por Jacob aquella noche? —preguntó Edward

—¿La verdad?

—La verdad.

—Apenas me acordaba de su nombre cuando estaba contigo.

Edward deslizó suavemente el muslo entre los de ella.

—Aquella noche que se quedó a dormir —susurró Edward— fue un infierno.

—Lo sé.

—Estaba en el cuarto de al lado, por el amor de Dios.

—Lo sé. Yo...

—¿Sí?

—...Estaba pensando en ti.

Edward inclinó el cuello para acercarse más a Bella

—Ahora ya no tienes que limitarte a pensar en mí.

—¡Vaya, señor Cullen! —se burló Bella—. ¿Qué quiere usted decir?

—¿Crees —consiguió decir mientras se acomodaba, de modo que ahora estaba tumbado encima de ella y le rozaba delicadamente la parte trasera del muslo— que deberíamos besarnos y hacer las paces?

Rozó los labios de ella con los suyos.

—No lo sé —murmuró ella mientras sus brazos encontraban el camino hacia su cuello—. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada.

—Ah.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Bella cerró los ojos y vio el arco iris bajo sus párpados mientras Edward le explicaba, lo mejor que sabía, que él creía que sí.

.

.

**Snif snif llegó el finish...peroooooo falt el epílogo ahi habrá lo k tanto kerian jejej Le...**

**pero me van a esperar unos diitas siii tengo k escribirlo ps...porque el libro termina en este capitulo**

**pero a mi me gusta darle su toque final...**

**bueno chicas ha sido un gustaso tenerlas conmigo en este ficccc**

**rews?**

**0o0o0flowers0o0o0**


	33. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Esta es una adptacion, pero el epilogo fue escrito por mi persona, asi que solo eso es mio jjjejej y Edwrad por supuesto.**

* * *

_Rozó los labios de ella con los suyos._

—_No lo sé —murmuró ella mientras sus brazos encontraban el camino hacia su cuello—. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada._

—_Ah._

— _¿__Tú qué crees?_

_Bella cerró los ojos y vio el arco iris bajo sus párpados mientras Edward le explicaba, lo mejor que sabía, que él creía que sí._

**Seis meses después**

Bella caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, con el ramo de rosas blancas en las manos; estaba muy nerviosa., nunca se imagino vivir este momento tan especial para una mujer. Miro al frente y se topo con unos preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban con tal admiración y amor que sentía el corazón explotar de felicidad. El saber que aquella persona la aceptaba a ella con todos sus defectos, sus manías, el saber que estará con ella a pesar de todo, le hacia sentir que todo era posible, que podía lograr todo en la vida.

Se acerco al altar y se coloco al lado de la novia, en el lugar que le correspondía como la madrina, y al otro lado estaba Edward, bueno como el segundo padrino.

Después de un tiempo Dimitri y Félix hicieron las pases con Edward, y se volvieron inseparables, como ahora los son Bella y Heidi.

Bella miro alrededor y vio en la tercera fila a toda la familia Cullen. Carlisle impecable como siempre, Esme, tan elegante; y sus tesoros: Alice, Jane y Emmett, aunque este último tenía el dedo metido en la nariz.

El padre inicio la ceremonia, y Bella imaginaba que ella era la que se casaba, y ese pensamiento en vez de asustarla como antaño, la aceleraba el corazón, a decir verdad anhelaba algún día poder ser protagonista de un acontecimiento que marcaria su vida para siempre, como lo estaba haciendo ahora su gran amiga Heidi, aun no se lo podía creer, pero uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá en el futuro, ni que sorpresas te depara la vida para ti y para los que te rodeen, pero independientemente de eso; en este momento ella era feliz, y se sentía feliz porque el chico que en un primer instante le parecía detestable, ahora era el amor de su vida, y sospechaba que ella para él lo era también. Cosas de la vida!

La ceremonia culmino con la aceptación de ambas parejas para amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe.

Edward tomo a Bella de la mano, la miro a los ojos tratando de expresarle con su mirada todo lo que su ser sentía en ese momento por ella, pero también quería decirle algo que ha estado pensado decirle o pedirle desde hace mucho tiempo.

Todos los asistentes a la boda felicitaron a los recién casados, quienes ya se dirigían al auto que los llevaría al lugar en donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Edward llevo a Bella al auto para dirigirse al gran banquete organizado por los recién casados. Edward como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Bella pudiese ingresar, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, y a paso apresurado se dirigió a su lugar, como el conductor.

Durante el corto viaje ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas y cuando cruzaban sus miradas, una sonrisa inconsciente nacía en sus labios, era inevitable, ambos estaban enamorados, y por nada del mundo se iban a separar. Luego de unos minutos estacionaron el auto en el lugar que le correspondía, Edward salió del auto apresurado para abrir la puerta por donde saldría Bella, ella solo rodo los ojos, por demasiada caballerosidad, aunque no puede negar que le encantaba esa faceta de él.

Entrelazaron sus manos y se dirigieron al salón donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, no era un lugar demasiado elegante, pero era muy acogedor, y a Heidi le encanto, y eso era lo más importante.

Después de unas horas ellos estaban en la pista bailando una melodía lenta. Bella tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, con el rostro pegado a su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón y este la agarraba de la cintura y al son de la música daban vueltas lentas.

Edward tarareaba la canción cerca del oído de Bella, el nunca se había caracterizado por ser el tipo cariñoso y atento, pero con ella todo era diferente, su misma relación inicio de forma diferente, pero no se arrepentía de nada, de lo que hizo y dijo, porque por esas acciones estaban en donde estaban, tal vez hubiese sido mejor si esto hubiese sucedido antes de lo esperado, sin embargo el creía que era mejor así porque aprendió a valorarla y quererla como lo hace, el "si hubiese" no existía para él.

Así que a pesar de todo ahora eran felices. Y eso era lo más importante. Había comprendido todo sobre lo sucedido con sus padres, había perdonado a su madre, se había reconciliado con su padre y ahora se llevaba muy bien con los renacuajos de sus hermanos, como adoraba a esos pilluelos.

Sin duda alguna la llegada de Bella a sus vidas fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a la familia Cullen.

**Dos años después**

Bella abrió la puerta del departamento, y encontró que todo estaba a oscuras, salvo por una ligera luz que se vislumbraba desde el comedor, quiso presionar el interruptor pero una mano alcanzo la suya antes de llegar a su destino, esa persona beso su cuello y se detuvo un momento a disfrutar de su olor.

Edward.

Siempre hacia eso cuando ella legaba de la universidad, y no se habían visto en unas cuantas horas desde el almuerzo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que ella llego a Seattle con tantos sueños de una vida mejor, había conocido a una familia maravillosa, que le dieron todo el calor de un hogar, y sobre todo había conocido a Edward, y que a pesar del tiempo no podían estar separados mucho tiempo, era una necesidad, aunque sea solo escucharlo; y aunque suene patético lo extrañaba a horrores las horas que no estaban juntos, y fue muy feliz cuando él en la boda de Heidi le pidió irse a vivir juntos, y aunque al principio eso la asusto, porque era el inicio de una nueva vida, una vida lejos de los fantasmas del pasado, en ese instante ella lo miro directo a los ojos y vio en ellos tanto amor y sinceridad que no tuvo dudas en decirle Si, esa fue la mejor decisión que había tomado desde…desde siempre…

— Te extrañe, amor—

—Yo también—respondió bella dándose la vuelta y depositando un beso en los labios carnosos de Edward

— ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —

Bella quiso quejarse porque no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero el solo la beso de nuevo y con eso se olvido de lo que estaba por decir.

Edward se separo de ella y la llevo hacia el comedor, en donde en verdad se sorprendió al encontrar la mesa pulcramente arreglada, había dos platos servidos con lo que ella suponía era espaguetis, su comida favorita; una botella de vino junto a dos copas, dos candelabros con velas aromáticas encendidas y un ramo de rosas blancas en el centro de la mesa. Todo tan hermoso y perfecto, que al darse cuenta, ella había olvidado que era su aniversario? Pudo llegar a eso, estaba tan ataviada con los cursos de la universidad, con el trabajo de niñera en la casa Cullen, y aunque Edward le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo, que no era necesario, ella le contestaba que no se metiera en donde lo llamaran, que era su trabajo y que gustosa lo hacía…

—No te preocupes, no te olvidaste de ninguna fecha especial— le dijo Edward al notar que fruncía el ceño a modo de preocupación — Solo quería tener un detalle contigo, nada más. Y ahora ven toma asiento y disfruta de la cena—Bella solo asintió y se dejo llevar, Edward tomo su lugar y comenzaron a cenar, y aunque Edward le había dicho que solo era un detalle, sentía que había algo mas, por la forma en cómo él la miraba insistentemente a cada momento, como si tratara de decirle algo pero se reprimía, extraño en verdad.

Pero no podía ser nada, así que lo dejo pasar, y siguió disfrutando de la cena, luego de terminar la cena, ella se dispuso a llevar los platos a la cocina, pero Edward la detuvo diciéndole que él lo hacía, y que además faltaba el postre.

Edward regreso con dos pequeños platos con pedazos de torta de chocolate con una fresa como adorno. Bella sonrió por el detalle, le encantaban las fresas y el chocolate.

En el instante en el estaba llevando la fresa a su boca se percato de algo extraño, tenía algo brillante en medio, frunciendo el ceño se detuvo y con su dedo abrió la fresa, y se quedo paralizada al encontrar un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro, al mirar a Edward lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo en clara señal de lo que iba hacer en ese momento, Edward tomo el anillo de la mano de Bella, y con un carraspeo llamo su atención

—Bella…este…bueno...nunca en mi vida he estado tan nervioso como hoy—Edward sonrió ligeramente el cual se replico en Bella, era tan tierno

—Edward…— Bella trato de hablar pero Edward la corto colocando un dedo en sus labios — Bella, déjame terminar por favor, ya se me está adormeciendo la pierna— dijo a manera de relajar el ambiente, Bella solo rodo los ojos y asintió

—Bella, te acuerdas cuando hablamos por primera vez por el teléfono, cuando me burle de ti—Bella solo asintió al recordar aquello— tal vez nunca te lo dije y suene ridículo, pero al escuchar tu voz sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, sentí como si tu voz la hubiese escuchado mucho antes, puede ser en otra vida, y me aterre, y por eso actué como lo hice, no solo por lo que paso con mis padres, y no lograba entender que fue ese sentimiento, hasta aquel día en la casa del árbol en donde nos dejaron encerrados los mocosos de mis hermanos, pero les doy gracias porque gracias a ellos pudimos aclarar todo y estar donde estamos. El punto es que ese día descubrí ese sentimiento y supe que tú eras mi mejor amiga, mi compañera ideal y perfecta con todas tus imperfecciones, y supe que te amaba y que haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para estar juntos por el resto de días que nos queden en la tierra, y por eso con este anillo quiero pedirte que aceptes acompañarme en este largo camino, que formemos una familia juntos, que nos peleemos y nos reconciliemos haciendo el amor. Dime Bella mía, aceptas este difícil camino, pero sin duda será el más feliz, ¿aceptas? —Edward termino de hablar y con la mirada ansiosa esperaba la respuesta de Bella

— ¿Tu qué crees? — Edward sonrió por la respuesta, y Bella no pudo evitarlo se abalanzo sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, ella encima de él, uniendo sus labios con los de el

**Tres meses después**

—Con este anillo acepto ser tu amiga, tu compañera en este largo camino lleno de dificultades y felicidad, te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, e incluso mucho mas allá del tiempo y el espacio—Edward la miro con tanto amor que Bella tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no perder el control y abalanzarse sobre el

—Con este anillo acepto ser tu amigo, tu confidente y compañero de vida y muerte, te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, e incluso mas allá del tiempo y el espacio, y por sobre todo prometo hacerte feliz Mary Poppins—todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada por el apelativo, ella solo movió la cabeza, y Edward termino de colocar el anillo en el dedo en donde correspondía.

_Tres horas más tarde_

Los ahora esposos estaban metidos en la pequeña casa del árbol mirando al horizonte por la pequeña ventana por donde se vislumbraba la puesta del sol. Bella coloco la mano de Edward en su vientre, y con suspiro le dijo

—Dentro de ocho meses necesitaremos una niñera—

**FIN**

* * *

**ok. se que me tarde mas de la cuenta, solo fueron unos cuantos mese verdad? jajajaja ya saben como es la vida te sorpresas que no te permiten cumplir con tus deberes, solo espero que el epilogo sea de su agrado y aunque sea corto para mi es perfecto...**

**bueno chicas una historias mas se termina, y ojala pueda publicar otra mas, pero de mi propia autoria, recien tengo el prologo, osea me falta todo lo demas, pero que lo publicare si lo hare, ¿cuando? eso si no podria decirles, solo espero que sigan leyendo lo que esta cabecita invente...**

**cuidense mucho**

**disfruten de la vida y sean muy felices...**

**Rewies?**


End file.
